The Fujioka Place
by DarkTracy
Summary: Ei Fujioka, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka has grown and is still being raised among her mother's host friends, their new wives and their new children. However as happy as her life is, Ei is starting to try and figure out just where is her place in life, especially among her unusal family. Will Ei be able to really find where her place is?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Ei Fujioka sat at her desk, tapping her pencil against the surface trying to think about the best way to draw out her assignment. The task at hand was to draw out her family tree and where she fit into it. But in a person in Ei's case, it was actually a difficult project to do, given how complicated her family actually was.

She tapped her pencil some more when she decided the best place to start was with her mother, or more specifically, her birth mother, Haruhi Fujioka. She drew a little square and did her best to fill it in with her mother's image, complete with her mom's big brown eyes and short brown hair.

'Hope I did mom's image justice,' she thought. It look as good as she could have possibly put in.

"How many years has it been mom? It still feels like just yesterday the police came to my piano recital and told me you and Grandpa Ranka and Misuzu were all gone. I still miss you like crazy and wish you were still here.'

Ei sighed and did her best to push her sad memories of her late mom out of her mind and instead put her thoughts to the next member of her family she should focus on, her father, or fathers as the case may be.

Ei set out to draw six more boxes and color in images of the six men she identified as her fathers, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ohtori, Tamaki, Suoh, Kaoru Hitachiin and his twin brother, Hikaru Tsuuken. Ei looked at Hikaru's box, wondering if she should put any indication that he was her actual biological father but decided againts it. She figured if she did she might somehow hurt her other dads' feelings, given how little the subject was ever brought up.

'No sense in giving him special treatment for this assignment,' she thought as she finished his picture. All six of those men were her dads through and through.

From the day Kyoya and Tamaki had discovered her at the Twilight orphanage which led to them and the other four to seek custody of her and raise her as their own, all six had done everything in their power to make sure she was happy with her life. It was something Ei would never had imagined and was very greatful for.

Next came the six wives of her six fathers, the six women Ei now also saw as her mothers. As she drew the next six boxes she wondered if she should lable the ladies as her stepmothers or adaptive moms, but again decided that it wasn't necessary. She would just put them down as her moms, since even though she loved her real mom, they were her moms as well.

First there was Mori's wife, Mikasa. A lovely young woman who was actually of Chinese decent. She came from a family of Chinese acrobats who were know for their great performances. She was sassy but loving.

Then there was Gin, Hunny's wife. She was the CEO of her own candy factory. She loved making sweets as much as her husband enjoyed eating them. Plus she was super sweet and loved cute things as much as Hunny. The two were perfect for each other.

Next was Tamaki's wife Akira. Akira was a no-nonsense, hard working business woman. She was almost the exact opposite to Tamaki's more carefree and lighthearted way of looking at things. However the two seemed to go well together and were happy.

Kyoya's wife, Ryoko was the same with him. She was a shy, gentel, soft spoken woman who also had a little stutter in her speech. Being with Kyoya around Kyoya though had helped her find a little more confidence in herself, and help get over her stutter somewhat. Plus she made Kyoya not seem so evil when she was around him. The two worked well off each other.

Of course as quiet as Ryoko was, Hikaru's wife, Jun, was loud rude and obnoxious. The woman was know for doing what she wanted when she wanted and woe to any mortal who dare make her mad. She and Hikaru sometime seemed to act more like a bickering pair of brother and sister than husband and wife. But at the end of the day, there was no denying they loved each other and were good each other.

Finally there was Kaoru's wife Alice. She was the mother figure Ei had known longer than any of her other mothers or her fathers even. She worked at the Twilight orphanage where Ei went to live after her mom died and had help looked after her until the day her fathers had officially adopted her. It was during the adoption processes that she and Kaoru had took a liking to each other and eventually fell in love.

All her moms offered Ei a different look on the world and were as loving as any mom could be. Not only to Ei herself but to their own children.

'Oh those kids,' Ei thought with a both a shutter and a smirk. The 7 years, her six pairs of parents had accumulated quite the brood of little brothers and sisters, 12 kids all together actually.

Six of the kids belong to the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas, four belonged to the Hitachiin and the Tsuukens, while both the Ohtoris and the Suohs just had one child each at the moment.

Hunny and Gin had two sons and daughter so far. Their oldest son was named Taeko, who was roughly five years old at the momet. Their daughter was named Amber, and she was around three. Then there was their baby boy Shinji, who had recently turn 9 months.

Of course Mori and Mikasa's children co-inside with Hunny and Gin's children, almost a little too perfectly. They were all the same ages as the three Haninozuka children and had each been born merely a month after. However there was one real big difference between the two sets of kids, the genders were switched.

Mori and Mikasa's oldest child was a daughter, Aiko. Their middle child was their only son Rin. And finally their newest baby was a girl named Fan.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru had, not surprisingly to most who knew them each had a set of twins with their wives. Both a set of fraternal boy and girl set and all 4 had recently started their terrible two's.

Hikaru and Jun's son was namrd Miki, and their daughter was named Mihu. They both seemed to be loud and crazy much like their parents.

Kaoru and Alice's daughter was named Keiko while their son was named Ame. Though they could get just was wild as their cousins at time, they could be more calm cool and collective at times. On the hold, Ei knew all four were good kids and loved them just the way they were, regardless of how annoying they were and how annoying they would get no doubt in the future.

Kyoya and Ryoko only had one daughter a year old named Michiko. She was already taking a lot after her mom, shy, quiet and gentel. It was sometimes hard to tell she was Kyoya's daughter in all honesty. Except when she was really upset. If she was getting upset, it was real easy to see her developing her own shadow aurora around her and if it got to big and dark, only Kyoya could get close enough to help calm her down. It was because of that, the normally sweet baby girl had been given the nickname of the shadow princess by most everyone.

Tamaki and Akira's only child was a son, Michael who was a year old like Michiko. He was a lot like his father, very sweet and very loving. Sometimes a little too loving. It seemed if had a chance to latch onto someone he liked, particularly his parents or Ei, he wouldn't let go for love or money. Sometimes Ei was more afraid to go near him than she would be going near say the different twins.

'I guess that's it,' Ei thought as she finished Michael's picture. 'that's everyone, right? Except for me.' Ei studied the now filled paper with her family members drawn in. 'Where do I fit in, in all of this?' she noticed their happened to be a little white space left that was just big enough to draw one last square for her own picture. It was right in the middle of the other 19 or so boxes she had already created. It was easy to draw lines from her fathers' boxes along with Haruhi's to her own, fully linking herself to the bizarre but over all amazing family she had.

"There, that works,' Ei told herself as she stood up and admired her hard work. She couldn't have done much better than if she had a full size canvas to work with. She was actually kind of proud of the way it had turned out and figured it would get a decent grade.

'I guess in a weird way, this just finds a way to fit together and have me fit in all over,' Ei decided, 'and I'd like to see anything or anyone mess up this delicate system we've made for ourselves. It would have to be a big force from the universe to really pull us apart.' She smiled with pride thinking such thoughts.

'Mom, is this what real happiness is?' she asked her mom in heaven, 'because even if you can't here enjoying it, it's truly a place I fit in.'

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, welcome to the third story of Haruhi's daughter Ei and her adventures of being a shared daughter among the hosts. Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything for this series and apologises in advanced it may take me a while to actually add on and finish it. But please try being patient with as you had before and enjoy this new story for what it's worth.**_

 _ **Also a special thanks to M.v.j.M., Silver Makara, Laughing Psycho, Pheitkam 1929, HPLover1109, and AnimeBeastie for the names for the new children. Don't think I'd forget your suggestions.**_

 _ **Sincerely DarkTracy**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Ei Fujioka road in a private elevator that led to only the six penthouses her six fathers and their individual familes lived on, that resided at the top of the their main office building, Host Tower. It was still one of the tallest and elegant buildings in all of Japan and it provided the best sources of entertainment and joy all around.

She stopped at the second to the top floor and walked right out into the penthouse.

"I'm home," Ei called out as she walked down the stairs that led to the big living room. She looked over the railing and saw little Michiko alone in the living room playing with some of her toys.

She could see Ryoko coming out of the kitchen with a flower pattern apron.

"Hi Ei, welcome home," she said cheerfully. Michiko looked up and gave Ei a big baby smile.

"How-How was school?" Ryoko asked as Ei came down the steps and into the living room.

"It's good, s.a.t.d.b., Same As The Day Before," said Ei shrugging her shoulders, holding her family-tree assignment in her hand.

"Is that your family-tree project?" Ryokoa mentioned.

"Yeah, my teacher told me he was hoping it would have more of grandparents or even great-grandparents on it. But said given my circumstances, he understood why I didn't put all that in. So I still got an A on it, along with the offer for some extra credit if I did want to do this over and add some of the other grandparents or aunts and uncles or stuff like that," Ei said as she headed to a second flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Do you think you'd want to?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe, if I have the time. There'd be a lot of people to look up," said Ei, "and it's not like I need the extra credit." She walked to her room and fished around for some tape and walked back out to the hallway to a big wall full with some of Ei's other awards and accomplishments and hung the tree up. "Think it looks good?" she called down to Ryoko on the main floor.

"Yes, it fits in perfectly," said Ryoko, "but-but, are you sure you want to hang it up here?

"Well, it's probably the place it"d be less damaged," said Ei.

Even though Ei had some of her other school awards and honors hung up at her other fathers' floors, she kept most on Kyoya's. In fact, Ei was starting to find herself staying with her Ohtori family more and more. It was more peaceful and quiet. A place a high school could keep her sanity in check and get her work done without distractions.

That and also, Ryoko was around more. Ever since she had Michiko, Ryoko had taken time off and so far didn't seem to have any major plans to go back to work. She use to be Akira's personal assistant but had found she kind of liked staying home, taking care of her of the housework and raising her daughter without the help of a maid or nanny. All the other moms worked and most out of the home.

Mikasa still worked and occasionally performed with her father acrobatic troup, though her father still had some reserves of Mikasa actually performing since her mother had been crippled from a stunt she had done. Mostly Mikasa worked as their manager which was hard work in and of itself and required lots of time.

Jen still did work as a delivery driver for her father's flower delivery company, which was still the biggest flower delivery in Japan. Plus she also still performed with her heavy metal rock band Burn Him.

Alice was working with the orphanage as before as it's social worker, and Gin had her sweets factory she loved very much.

Then there was Akira.

Akira may have started out a floor manager for the Host Company but had proven herself as a great worker that she now practically had Tamaki's seat on the board of directors, doing most of his work for him. It actually worked out good for the two. Alice prefered doing the paper work and orginization which left Tamaki time to work on new ideas for the Host Company to try and do along with working with the different charities the company supported.

This of course made it so the five women were away from home and their kids a lot and had nannies for the children. And even though Ei, loved, admired and understood why her mothers worked hard away from home, it was just a little nice to come home to a parent waiting for her as well.

"I was making stake for dinner tonight Ei, how do you want yours?" Ryoko asked before walking back into the kitchen.

"Well done please," Ei said was she walked back downstairs to the living room. She knelt down next to her little sister and rubbed her fuzzy brown and black hair.

"You, were going to have dinner with us right?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was planning," said Ei.

"Oh good," said Ryoko, "I'd hate to have this meat go to waste."

"Can I help? Make the salad or anything?" Ei offered.

"Could you?" Ryoko called back.

Ei nodded before rubbing Michiko's head again and walking to the kitchen herself. She and Ryoko managed to move around each other as they worked together to prepare dinner. Ei loved it when she was able to help Ryoko or any of her parents prepare a meal like that. It reminded her of happy days with her mom and they would cook together. It may not quite be the same, but it was close enough.

"Ei, how would you like the potatoes? Mashed or baked?" Ryoko asked looking in the fridge.

"Kyoay and I prefer baked if thats alright," Ei said matter of fact.

"That's fine, there's enough I can do that and make myself some mashed potatoes," Ryoko said, pulling some potatoes out.

"Is it okay that you have to make two different kinds?" Ei asked.

"Just fine," Ryoko assured her.

"Ding-dong," the two suddenly heard Gin calling out, "afternoon dessert delivery." Gin usually visited every floor when she got home from work with a special thing for each family to enjoy.

"You, better go get it," Ryoko sputtered to Ei.

Ei nodded and walked slowly out to see Gin pushing her snack cart with one hand while holding a wiggling Shinji with the other.

"Ei! You're home!" Gin said with delight as she walked over to Ei and gave her a small kiss.

"Hi Gin," said Ei.

"How was school? Did you get your family tree project back?" Gin asked.

"Yep, got an A," Ei assured her.

"Oh nice!" said Gin, "I love seeing how much this family is connected!"

"It's upstairs on the wall if you want to take a look," said Ei.

"Oh!" Gin said as she hurried up.

Ei meanwhile looked at the different cakes and pastries on Gin's cart to see what her family would want. Her eyes lit up when she saw a plate of some delicious chocolate cannolis.

'Oh, I want these!' Ei thought as she quickly snatched them up.

"Ei, how come all you had on this is your moms and dads and siblings?" Gin asked as she came back down.

"Well considering how big the immediately family is, I wasn't sure if there would be enough time or room to put anyone else on," Ei explained.

"Oh, yeah that makes. Plus I guess you wouldn't want to put on certain relatives that don't acknowledge you as their family," Gin said with a soft sad voice and kissing her son's head.

Ei knew who Gin was referring to. Although most of her moms' family had welcomed Ei as she was with open arms, others weren't welcoming. And Gin's brute of a father was the worst. He didn't even acknowledge Ei was Hunny's daughter. He always called her a ward, or the foster child.

"I guess so," said Ei.

"What did my father do now?" Ryoko asked as she ran back into the living room. Although he wasn't as bad as Gin's father, Ryoko's father sometimes seemed to feel almost uncomfortable with addressing Ei as his actual granddaughter.

"No, I was talking about mine," said Gin quickly.

"Oh, sorry," said Ryoko.

"It's fine," said Gin, "so, Ei, where were you going to have dinner tonight?"

"Uh, well," Ei sputtered looking towards Ryoko.

"Oh," Gin said catching on. She sounded disappointed, "well, would you like to at least have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Sure," Ei assured her.

"Oh good! I'll make sure to have Ms. Togi make something really nice!" Gin said with delight, "I got to get these other deserts delivered. You enjoy the ones you picked." Gin nodded to the plate before she kissed Ei's cheek again.

"Thanks," Ei blushed. She helped Gin get her cart back to the elevator and patted Shinji on the head. Shinji garbbed one of Ei's fingers and pulled on it.

"No, no Shinji, Ei stays here," said Gin as she tried pulling the baby away.

"I'll see you later, I promise. Our brother and sister will want to see me too," Ei tried to assure the baby as she pulled her finger free. That got Shinji to cry.

"Okay, we're going," Gin said as she hurried to shut the elevator door. Ei could still hear the crying from the other side. She shook her head.

'Guess I'll really have to make sure to visit Haninozuka floor tonight,' she thought as she walked away from the elevator.

"Shinji didn't want to go?" Ryoko asked.

"They never do," said Ei, "anymore then their dads. Of course Kyoya says they were the same way with my mom."

"It must be your magnetic personality," Ryoko said sweetly.

"Must be it," Ei agreed half-heartedly.

She and Ryoko quickly returned to their dinner preparations. However their happy atmosphere was soon interrupted by the sounds of some new and very loud visitors.

"Oi! Squirt!" Jun was shouting from the living room.

"Wish she'd stopped calling me that!" Ei muttered as she poked her head out to see Jun standing by the elevator holding her twins.

Ei tried backing back into the kitchen but Jun's sharp gaze fell right to her.

"There she is! Go get her!" Jun ordered her kids as she plopped them down. Michiko had enough common sense to crawl out of the way and hide behind her toy chest. The two didn't waste any time in charging at Ei full force.

"Ah!" Ei screamed as she tumbled to the ground.

"Alright kid," Jun said a she approached the tangle, "what makes you think you could simply take the one plate of cannolis and get away with it?"

"Ah!" Ei groaned as she pulled Miki and Mihu off her, "first come, first serve! You know the rules!"

Jun knelt down. "I play by my own rules, you know that. Me and your father! And my rules say, since I haven't had a good cannoli in a long time, I get them now!"

"No!" Ei insisted, "next time, ask Gin to visit your floor first!"

"You know she always visits the floor you're on first no matter what!" said Jun. Then she smirked, "so, I guess if I want a cannoli, I have to take you with me. Here that kids, Ei's coming with us!"

"Yay!" Miki and Mihu cheered.

"No!" Ei insisted, "Ryoko's already made me a stake!"

"You're making stake Ryo?" Jun asked.

"Yes, had a real good deal for some from Hawaii," said Ryoko.

"Damn that sounds better than whatever health bs that crazed bat is making us," said Jun. She looked at Ei, also looking disappointed.

"Well, we should at least get you for desert! You and the cannolis!" she declared.

"What? When was that decided?" Ei asked.

"Just now," said Jun, "you better come to our floor after your delicious steak dinner and brings those cannolis. If not, well," she looked at her twins, "we'll be back and we may bring your dad and your other father and his hell spawns as well."

She and her twins cracked an evil smile. "Lets go kids."

She round up her twins and headed to the elevator.

"Well, that was well planned out," said Ei.

"That's how she works," said Ryoko.

"Should we call Gin and ask her to bring the cart up again so you can pick out another desert? Ei asked.

"Sure, probably the green frosting cake. It looked nice," said Ryoko. She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it right as Michiko slowly crawled out from behind her toy chest.

"It's okay Michiko, they're gone," said Ei, picking her up.

"If you want to play with her, go ahead. I can do the rest on my own," said Ryoko.

"Are you sure?" Ei asked.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll let you know when you can help set the table," said Ryoko.

Ei smiled at Michiko and plopped down with her toys, picking up a few and dangling them in front of the baby.

Soon after the elevator dinged again and much to Ei's surprise, Kaoru came running in with his twins. The minute the boy and girl saw Ei, they stretch their arms to her.

"Ei, you didn't take Gin's only cannoli plate!" Kaoru said as he put his kids down. The two waisted no time in mimicking their cousins' earlier actions.

"I did and Jun already came up to confront me about it. And of course she managed to convince me to have desert with her and Hikaru with them. So whatever "warning" you were coming to give, you're too late!"

"Oh no, well at least you survived," Kaoru said kneeling next to the pile of kids.

He pulled Michiko away himself and put her on a more safer place, away from the Ei, Keiko and Ame pile.

"Speaking of which, your Alice's parents want to have dinner this weekend, you free?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll make room, what time?" Ei asked.

"Probably six," said Kaoru.

"I can do that, haven't made any plans yet," Ei.

"You haven't?" Kaoru asked a little concerned.

"It's no big deal Kaoru," said Ei.

"You're a teenager now. You're supposed to have plans," Kaoru complained. Ei rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not a big party girl," she said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too much like your mother," said Kaoru, "well, I'll tell Alice you're coming. But let me know if you decide you'd rather do something crazy."

"Thanks Kaoru," Ei said as she pushed her second twin siblings off and Kaoru snatched them up.

"You should come down and see us more Ei, we miss you and I can't keep making up phoney excuses to come here to see you," Kaoru called back before he walked into the elevator.

"Right," said Ei. She lowered his eyes in shame. It was becoming a little more obvious with Ei's desier to mainly stay with Kyoya and Ryoko her other families weren't too happy with her absence.

She flopped down on the floor.

'Am I being too selfish with staying here so often?' shs thought.

"Ei, why are you on the floor like that?" Mikasa's voice suddenly came out. Ei sat up and saw her other mother walking in with the green cake Ryoko had requested.

"Hi, what's up? What brings you here?, Ei asked.

"Gin was on my floor when she got the text from Ryo about the cake and I offered to bring it," Mikasa explained, "that and I wanted an excuse to see you."

"Sorry Mikasa," Ei muttered.

"It's okay, you're being responsible and doing what you need to do for your sanity and future," Mikasa assured her. "However, I did want to ask, can you take Aiko to her gymnastics practice this Saturday? Takashi and I have some work to do."

"Is she starting with the next level?" Ei asked.

"Yep, a lot more hard core training. Of course things would be a lot simpler if her grandfather would train her!" Mikasa snapped mad. "Hell, Takashi's fathef had to find this troup for her!"

"Well, at least we know with Aiko in this group, Grandpa She´ can't put a stop to it,"sEi reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess," Mikasa said, "she'll need to be there by 8 and then picked up at 2. If you can't make either, try and let Ms. Jijo know," said Mikasa as she left the cake and turned to leave.

"Okay, I'll try my best to make both," Ei assured her.

"Thanks Ei," Mikasa called back waving before the elevator closed on her.

"Guess, all we need now is a visit from the Suohs," said Ryoko from the kitchen.

"Give it time," Ei called back before she noticed a familiar teddy bear near by.

"Was Michael here today, speaking of which?"

"Yes, I had to watch him for a little bit so Ms. Dou could make a doctor's appointment," said Ryoko, "wh, why?"

"He left his teddy bear here," said Ei.

"Oh, well, there the opening," said Ryoko.

As if on cue, the elevator opened once again and Tamaki can running in.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" he shouted in a panic.

"Hi Tamaki," said Ei.

"Oh Ei! How nice to see you!" Tamaki hugged her tight.

"Did you need something?" Ei gasped.

"Oh, right, Michael's teddy bear! Have you seen it?!" Tamaki asked returning to panic mode.

"Right here," Ei said calmly handing it to him.

"Oh thank god! He was starting to get upset!" said Tamaki. Then he smiled as Ei, "so would you like to come with me to have dinner with your family?"

"I am already, with this family," said Ei.

"What?!" Tamaki cried. "But didn't you have dinner here last night?"

"Yeah, well, Ei tried to find a way to explain.

"Oh this is so not fair!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki, you were just supposed to get Michael's bear. What's taking so long?! Akira asked as she suddenly came into the penthouse with her son.

"I told him I'm having dinner here again," Ei called out to her.

Akira sighed.

"And here I thought he was getting better at that," she said.

"And here I thought, I missed the nighly fuss over Ei, Kyoya said as he walked in suddenly.

"You missed most of it, Tamaki's the last one," Ei assured him.

"Well, that's good news at least," said Kyoya.

"And I'll get him out of here, no worries," Akira also said, "Tamaki, if you don't get back upstairs, I'm putting Michael to bed alone!"

"What?! But who will sing to him?! Tamaki asked as he ran after his wife and son.

"Now you're sure Tamaki was the last Ei?"

"Everyone else already check in," Ei insisted.

"It's true," Ryoko confirmed, "Ei's having desert with Jun and Hikaru and probably spending the night with the Haninozukas."

"Really?" Kyoya said.

"Most likely," said Ei.

"Hmm, as simple as it was to just schedule you around your fathers when you were younger, one can't deny you have a right to spend your time as you please with who you wish to," Kyoya said as he put his work things away.

"Yeah, I guess," said Ei, "too bad there's not a clone machine of me so everyone can have me around."

"Yes, but at the same time, you'd lose your uniqueness that makes you so desirable," Kyoya said with a smirk.

"I guess," said Ei. She found herself laying on the floor thinking.

I'm sure a lot of teenagers feel torn by their families, but I'd love to see any of them handle this the way I do!' she thought a little smug.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm, steak," Kyoya said with pleasure as Ryoko served up dinner, "with a bake potato. Looks delicious, my dear."

"Thank you," said Ryoko blushing.

"So Ei, how was school? Did you get your grade for your family tree?" Kyoya asked.

"A," said Ei, "could have gotten higher if I had included some extended family, but...,"

"Yes, yes no need to explain," Kyoya insisted.

"How has your other school work been going?" Kyoya asked.

"Top in Math, Second in science, tied for first in English, and with the good grade with the family tree, I'll be first again in History," Ei rattled off, "so other words, nothing's changed."

"Yes, that does appear to be the case," Kyoya. That made Ei give off a little sigh.

"Ei-Ei, what's wrong?" Ryoko asked.

"Is it wrong that I'm not feeling stimulated or challenge even though I'm only a first year?" Ei asked.

"No, given you'd always been the top of your class all through elementary and middle school," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, but, I've never felt this bored with school before. Even though I'm in some of the most advanced classes Ouran has to offer," said Ei.

"No doubt some of your birth father's characteristics," said Kyoya.

Ei sighed again, "I guess I just wish I could figure out what I really should be taking in order to get ready to what I want to do in life," she said.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. He quickly shifter his glance to his wife before he looked at Ei again, "do you have any ideas as to what you'd like to do with your life Ei?"

"I was thinking I"d like to work for the company, the Host Group," said Ei, "I'd figured I'd like to make sure I could at least be on the board of directors someday."

"Really?" Kyoya said rubbing his upper lip, pondering his thoughts, "no, desier to be a lawyer like your mother?"

Ei twitched her mouth back and forth, "not really," she finally confessed, "I mean, maybe I could study law a little as a back up career choice. But in the grand scheme of things, I want to work for you guys. Carry on the family business."

"Hmm" very admirable," said Kyoya. He looked back over at Ryoko and saw she had been listening in silence while feeding Michiko.

"Are you and Michiko almost done?" Kyoya asked her.

"Uh, yes-yes," Ryoko sputtered, "just a little more."

"Hmm, well hurry, I'm sure you want to do your dishes too," said Kyoya.

"Of course," said Ryoko.

"Are you going to need my help with that? Because I should really get going down to Hikaru and Jun's floor for desert," Ei asked.

"Actually can you hold off on that and instead stay here and watch Michiko for a little bit?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh sure, why?" Ei asked.

"Your mother and I need to discuss something important with your other parents," said Kyoya, "we won't be long."

"Oh really?" said Ryoko, "well maybe I can put off the dishes until after we talk?"

"Of course, you always keep a good clean house," Kyoya complimented her as he stood up with his own plate and taking it to the kitchen.

"Should I at least get Michiko ready for bed for you?" Ei offered.

"At least put her into her pajamas," said Ryoko.

"We shouldn't be too long that your mom and I won't be back down by her bedtime," said Kyoya, "are you ready, Ryoko?"

"Oh yes, just a moment," Ryoko said as she gathered up a few more dirty dishes and carried them to the sink. She quickly came back out and looped arms with Kyoya and walked out with him to the elevator.

"Wonder what got Kyoya all worked up," Ei asked Michiko still in her high chair. Michiko reached over and swatted her face, "you're right, I've learned to not worry about what it is he does and just go with it. At least he's not super crazy like the rest."

* * *

"This better be important Kyoya," Jun complimented as the six sets of couples all filed into a big meeting room with red chairs.

"Yeah, come on, some of us have been in meetings all day. We're tired of meetings!" Hikaru joined his wife in complaining.

"This won't take long and I think it needs to be discussed. It's about Ei," said Kyoya.

"What about her? Is she having trouble at school? With some of her classmates? Some of the staff here at the building?" Alice asked with concern.

"Has someone hurt Ei?!" Tamaki also asked.

"Oh as far as I can tell she's doing well at school and with most of the student body and no major concerns with any staff members," Kyoya said.

"I should hope not, I'd hate having employees harassing Ei!" said Akira.

"What is wrong with Ei-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Nothing is necessarily wrong with her. It's just that she has express something that I think we need to take action towards," Kyoya said, "Ei's said she has a desier to work for the Host Company someday."

"She wants to work for the company?" Kaoru.

"What? No! She wants to be a lawyer! Like her mom!" Hikaru insisted, "we've always known that!"

"Have we? Or have we always just assumed she wanted to without really asking her what she desired?" Akira pointed out.

Hikaru had to think about for a moment, "no! No! Ei should want to follow in her mother's footsteps like she herself did."

"Hikaru, I know it's nice to think that Ei would want to be like Haruhi someday, but she's also her own person who's grown up in a different environment than Haruhi. So it's safe to assume Ei may have experienced things differently than her mother that would shape her choice of what kind of career she'd like to assume someday," said Kyoya, "which brings me to the main reason I called for all of you here. I think it would be a good idea to leave the entire Host Group to Ei. That we name her as it's next President."

"You want to leave the whole company to Ei?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, I think that would be the wisest dissension for the company as a whole," said Kyoya.

"What about the other children?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, we still have our different shares of our families business we control that I'm sure we will be able to leave our children. Tamaki, with your Suoh family hotel business and chairman position of Ouran. I myself still have control over the pharmaceutical company my father handed over to me. Hikaru and Kaoru, you of course have your family's fashion and software business. Also Jun has her family's flower delivery company."

"Oh yeah, don't know who else dad will turn it over to," said Jun.

"And of course Mori and Hunny's martial arts practices along with Mikasa's family gymnast troup...,"

"More like just managing it," Mikasa muttered.

"And Gin"s sweets factory," Kyoya finished, "lots of other opportunities for the other children to explore and peruse."

"And we can still leave them each a chair on the board of directors," said Akira, "it's just Ei would be the main head, the top of the food chain as it were. Do I have that right?"

"Correct as usual," said Kyoya.

"Well I thin it's a good idea, especially if it's what Ei wants," said Gin, "and even if it meant none of my kids get any control of the Host Company, I'd trust Ei to not leave any of the children empty handed."

"Very good Gin, thank you," said Kyoya, "now does anyone have any other major concerns or objects as to why Ei shouldn't be allowed to be the next President?"

"Are we sure this won't put any extra pressure on Ei?" Alice asked.

"Not if we help guide her the way to make sure she has what it'll take to be a good president," said Akira, "she's watched and helped us so much growing up as it was. I used to love it when she'd come into my office wanting to help in anyway."

"And we help her find her the right classes to take both in high school and college," Kyoya said.

"Are you sure she really has no desier to become a lawyer though?" Hikaru asked, "what would Haruhi think about that?"

"I think Haru-Chan would want her daughter to be herself and chooae a career that made her happy," said Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori chipped in.

"And besides, Ei did mention she wouldn't mind perssuing a miner degree in law just in case working for the company isn't what she'd like to peruse after all," said Kyoya

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked, perking up.

"Hey, come on, don't live through your kid. My dad tried that and look how I turned out," said Jun.

"So, do we have to vote for putting Ei in line to inherit the top spot or something?" Ryoko.

"We could, make it offcial," said Tamaki.

"And you can guarantee this is what the kid wants?" Jun asked.

"Most assuredly," Kyoya insisted, "Ryoko can testify to that, right dear?"

"Ye-yes!" said Ryoko.

"Alright, I vote yes then," said Jun, raising her hand.

"Me too," said Gin.

"I," Hunny, Mori and Mikasa all said together.

"I," Akira and Ryoko added.

"I," Alice said, though not with as much enthusiasm as the others, "just promise she won't be under too much pressure with this."

"She'll be fine," said Kyoya, "everyone else?"

"I" Tamaki finally agreed.

"I, I guess," said Kaoru, "she could do a lot worse."

"Yeah, I," Hikaru finally said, "though I'd really feel a lot better if she would go on to practice law instead."

"She'll have to study it a little if she's going to be a head of a company," Akira pointed out.

"Hmm," Hikaru muttered, "just remember what I wanted."

"Yes, of course," said Kyoya, "then it's decided. Ei will be the Host Company successor. Meeting adjourn. You can all go home, let your house keepers go home and what not."

"Do us a favor Kyoya, make sure Ei gets down to our floor quickly. We can't guarantee the twins won't eat up all the cannolis," said Jun

"Yes, yes, shall I leave the sharing of the good news to Ei yourselves?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, we'll tell her," Hikaru said smugly, sharing an evil smirk with his wife.

"Maybe we should join them just in case," said Alice.

"What? I'm sure they'll be gentle with their delivery," said Kaoru also a little smug.

"Oh dear god, how did I ever marry into this family?!" Alice asked out loud.

"Because I said yes," Kaoru teased, acting a little perverted as he ushered her to the door.

"What have I said about touching me like this in public?!" everyone heard Alice scream followed by a loud cry of pain from Kaoru.

"It's not my fault you loom sexy when you're mad," he tried to argue.

"Well I'm happy with this choice!" said Akira witb delight, "it'll be so nice to see Ei grow and learn about the world of business! And I think her real mother will 6happy watching her from heaven growing into a wonderful lady!"

"I think you're right" the more I think about," said Tamaki, taking her hand, "plus now we'll have a better idea of what we can do when Michael gets older."

"That's true, got a good picture of what kinds of futures both our kids will have," Akira agreed as they left holding hands.

"This is kind of exciting, huh Gin?" Hunny asked his wife.

Gin nodded, "plus now we can really talk about our other three children and their futures. I really think we need to discuss that, even if we didn't just decide to leave so much to their big sister."

"Of course, when we get home," Hunny promised.

"We should talk too, Mikasa said to Mori, "especially since I still don't know where exactly I stand with dad's plans for the future of the Silver Dragon."

"Sure," Mori said as they walked out.

"Do-do you think Ei's going to be happy or nervous when she finds out what we decided for her?" Ryoko asked as she and Kyoya left behind all the others.

"Probably a little of both," said Kyoya, "and it's not like she's taking over tomorrow. She'll still have some time to learn more and prepare for that day."

"Su-sure," said Ryoko.

"You're shuddering, is something bothering you?" Kyoya asked.

"I-I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed with the idea of what's going to happen to Ei now and what may happen to Michiko as a result. Not to mention how my father may feel or your father. Or some of the other grandparents," Ryoko.

"Yes, I suppose a few may feel a little threatened or ashamed we've decided to leave most everything to Ei, like your father. No doubt he may feel as though it's a personal attack against Michiko. But it's not his final choice in the long run."

"What about your father?" Ryoko asked.

"He won't mind, he actually doesn't mind acknowledging Ei as his granddaughter and would understand why we decided to leave most everything to her," Kyoya said.

"Why can't my father be a little more open minded like yours?" Ryoko asked out loud as she and Kyoya left the meeting room.

* * *

"...so the bunny hopped up and down as the fairy said," Ei read from a story book as she sat with Michiko on her lap.

Michiko seemed more interested in grabbing the book herself to play with than hearing Ei read it.

"Ei, we're home," Ryoko said as she and Kyoya came back into the penthouse.

"Oh hi," Ei said.

"Reading Michiko a little story huh?" Ryoko asked as she came and took her baby back.

"If you want to call it that," said Ei.

"Well, anyway, you are free to go to whever it was you were planning on going," said Kyoya.

"Here's hoping Miki and Mihu haven't eaten all the cannolis!" Ei said as she dashed to the elevator.

"If you're going to that floor, be forewarned, Hikaru and Jun has some news for you and you know how they love to share news," Kyoya advised.

Ei stopped at the elevator.

"Does this have to do about what you were doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Kyoya, "I can't say more as I'm sure it would anger them if you happened to figure it out on your own and you know how they get when they are upset."

"True," said Ei, "I'll just take whatever it is they have to say as it comes," said Ei, hitting the button and jumping in, "see you guys later."

"Hope she-she, takes it well," said Ryoko as the couple watched Ei disappear.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure," said Kyoya.

* * *

EEi sighed a little impatient as she road down to Hikaru's floor.

'They better have a least one left over!' she thought grumpy right as the elevator stopped. Ei hopped out and hurried to the living room. There she found the family of four all fighting over a plate.

"No, no daddy gets the big one!" Hikaru was saying.

"Mihu, you already have three, you don't need four!" said Jun.

"Mine!" both twins whined.

"Hey, what about me?!" Ei shouted, making her pretense known.

"You know the rule kid, first come, firts serve," said Jun.

"Oh you!" Ei shouted as she charged at the group and managed to snatch the plate away from Hikaru. Two were left.

"Mine! You hear me? All mine!" she declared as she scoffed one down.

Jun and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Hope you're not too mad about that," said Hikaru.

"A little!" Ei said with her mouth stuffed, before shoved the second cannoli in. She didn't notice Hikaru and Jun's evil smiles as she did.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up then," said Jun, "we've devided we're going to dump all the responsibility of the Host Company on you."

Ei nearly choked on her food as Jun said that.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Yeah, we decided that we don't want the little kids doing all the hard work of running the company so we're making you do it," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean do all the hard work of the company?" asked Ei.

"Simple, when everyone's ready to retire, We're going to make you step up and take the reigns of command of everything," said Jun.

"What do you mean make me? I kind of wanted to be a part of this company. And I'll gladly try and become a good president if that's what you want me to be."

"Oh darn, she's happy with this Hikaru!" said Jun.

"Dang, guess we can't taunt her over it!" said Hikaru.

"Is that what everyone was talking about?" Ei asked.

"Guess you could say that," said Hikaru, "though I still don't get why you're more interested in the world of business over the world of laws."

Ei shrugged her shoulders, "guess it's just because I grew up around the world of business more than law." she said.

"Well in either case, we're still dumping everything on you 're all done with it," said Jun.

"Wow, that's that's great," said Ei, "I'm sure I'll have to work hard to be ready for that day."

Though inside her head she was doing a little dance of joy and thinking, 'Hell yeah! I'm going to be the next freaking president of the host group!'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Ei was doing herself a little happy dance as she road in the elevator to the Haninozuka floor.

"I get it! I get the top spot!" she told herself happily repeatedly. "Oh there's so much to do! So much to think about!"

She was still doing her happy dance right as the elevator stopped and opened. Ei froze in mid pose as the door parted and looked around. She was a little relieved to not see any of her Haninozuka family standing there waiting for her or withing eye-shot of the elevator. None the less, she still walked out a little cautious, just in case any if Haninozukas, Hunny, Gin, Taeko or Amber was standing nearby, ready to jump her.

"But you said Big Sister Ei was coming down!" she suddenly heard Taeko complaining.

"Yeah!" Amber was adding.

"I'm sure she is and you will see her in the morning for sure. But you both have to go to bed now!" Gin scolded. Ei walked further into the penthouse to see Gin and Hunny standing by the stairs, Hunny holding the two older children's hands with Gin struggling once again to balance Shinji in her arms as he squirmed. Amber and Takeo were both fighting with Hunny's grip to be let go.

"But we want to see Ei before we go to bed!" Takeo pleaded.

"Please!" Amber also begged.

"Well, okay, one quick look and then bed," Ei spoke up.

"Ei!" the boy and girl shouted happily.

"One quick hug, then bed," Hunny said cheerfully as he let go of both their hands and let them run to Ei.

Ei ran to them as well, with her arms outstretched, ready for their hug. "Oh, you two! Are you causing problems for mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"No we just missed you!" Takeo insisted.

"Well, I'm here now, so time for bed," Ei said, pushing them back towards Hunny.

"No! No!" Amber whined.

"Please play with us!" Taeko begged.

"No, it's bed time. Mommy and daddy said so! I have to go to bed too," said Ei.

"Read us a story then!" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, story!" Amber agreed.

"No, no more stories," Hunny started to say.

"I can read them one, if that's alright," Ei insisted.

Hunny and Gin looked at each other.

"Okay, but just one, together," Gin allowed.

Yay!" her kids cheered. They each grabbed one of Ei's hands and pulled her upstairs. Ei just smiled as they did.

* * *

"...and the little frog jumped back into the pond happy. The end," Ei read as she closed the story book.

Both Taeko and Amber were leaning on either side of her, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Hunny and Gin stood in the doorway, with Gin still holding Shinji, now fast asleep on his mommy's shoulder.

"Did you like that?" Ei asked as she managed to gently managed to break free of her audience. She helped Amber to lay down on her bed while Hunny managed to get to Taeko in time and help lead the sleepy boy to the door. Gin took his hand with her free one.

"Say good nigh Taeko, she instructed.

"Good night," Takeo said groggy as he let his mommy lead him away.

"She's out completely," Ei whispered to Hunny as she adjusted blankets and helped tuck Amber in.

"Well can't say I blame her. It's real soothing to hear you read," Hunny whispered as he came to the bed and helped make sure Amber was comfy. He and Ei then walked out of the room quietly together and shut the door as gently as possible.

"So, did Hika-Chan and Jun-Chan tell you the good news?" Hunny asked, standing in the hallway with Ei.

"Yes!" Ei said with delight, "I'm so happy! And right as the new term is starting! I'll be able to look into taking classes more meant for business and management!"

"Sounds like a good idea," Hunny said taking her hand, "I'm glad this made you happy! Nothing greater than knowing you made your child happy in life!"

"Thanks Hunny," said Ei.

"Ei?" Gin asked as she came back to the pair, "would you like something to drink or eat before bed.

"Mmm, I'm too excited to do eith!" said Ei.

"Happy that you're going to be the next head of the company, huh?" Gin asked.

Ei merely giggled.

"I know, I bet we can hold a special celebration for you to honor your new position!" said Gin.

"Mmm, tomorrow, Ei-Chan has school tomorrow, remeber?" Hunny said. Ei and Gin looked at him a little surprised.

"You're willing to wait for cake?" Ei asked.

"Well it's all gone now," said Hunny, "if he have your party tomorrow, it'll give us more time to make many more or even one super big one!"

"There's my husband!" said Gin as she walked over and kissed him.

"Good night you two," Ei said as she headed to her own room.

"Good night Ei-Chan,"

"Good night dear Ei,"

Husband and wife kept their arms around each other before heading to their own room.

"I'm sure happy Ei-Chan's happy with this new development," Hunny said out loud with joy.

"Me too," Gin agreed, "Ei will do good work for the Host Company. She'll keep it going and so will whoever she gives it to after she's ready to retire!"

"That's got me to thinking," Hunny suddenly spoke up.

"About what?" Gin asked.

"About the other three," said Hunny, "you know I'm still expected to succeed my father as head dojo. And well, I know everyone is assuming Tae-Chan will be my heir."

"I suppose you're right," Gin agreed softly..

"But the thing is, I don't know if I want him to," Hunny started to explain.

"What?" Gin said in alarm.

"He doesn't want to be, I can tell," Hunny told her, "I've seen the way he is with you in the kitchen when you're baking your sweets. He always trying to help and ask you questions about it. His heart is into baking. Deep down I think he'd rather be like his mommy."

"You're right, he is showing more and more interest in baking than say fighting," Gin agreed.

"And there's something else, about Amb-Chan," Hunny kept going on, "she seems to be the better fighter as it is. When I trian with them, I can see her working harder, her technique is better. She's just the better warrior all around. Heck I'm starting to think she could have the same power as me if she keeps going."

"You mean the one you're not allowed to use, ever?" Gin asked nervous.

Hunny bit his lip, "when I was training with her and Tae-Chan a few days ago, Tae-Chan had the upper hand, but Amb-Chan managed to get the better of him and I swear she left a black smear on the wall after she was done!"

Gin eye's widen. "Amber?! Amber manged to make a move that left a black smear on the wall?!"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure she caused it," said Hunny.

"Was that the real reason Taeko was limping a little that day?" Gin asked a little mad.

"Oh, you noticed that?" Hunny asked sheepishly.

"Yes, a mother noticed that!" Gin said, "you said he stubbed his toe on a toy!"

"Well, I didn't want you to panic," Hunny tried to explain.

"Hmm," Gin groaned, "anyway, what does this mean?"

"It means I want to push to make Amb-Chan the next head of the dojo and the family. If we're going to keep moving forward with the changes of the world, what better way to show it then having a girl be a future head of the family.

"You quite sure about that?" Gin asked.

"I've been thinking about it a lot more lately, especially after seeing Amb-Chan's potential," Hunny insisted.

"Wow, well what will your father say?" Gin asked.

"I'll work Father over, no problem," said Hunny, "even if he doesn't like it."

Gin nodded, "a girl head of the Haninozuka Clan, who would have thought?"

She actually smiled up at Hunny as she said it. "We sure are setting our children up a better world huh?"

"I hope so," said Hunny, "along with Shi-Chan."

"Oh yes, what will we do with him?" Gin asked.

"For now, let's just worry about changing his diapers and feeding him," Hunny said.

"Good idea," Gin said with a giggle before letting Hunny grace her lips with a kiss.

* * *

"Takashi, are you still awake?" Mori hear Mikasa whispering into his ear.

"Yeah," he replied as he turned around until he was looking at her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't sleep," Mikasa, "after making that big decision for Ei, it just makes me wonder, what do we really have to leave our other three? Other than a title of Head of the Morinozukas? And even then we don't know who's going to get the title, Aiko or Rin?"

"Whichever co-insides with Mitskuni's successor. For all we know it could end up being Fan," Mori told her.

"I guess," said Mikasa.

"Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine," Mori insisted.

"You know, to be honest, I don't think it's so much the kids I'm worried about, it's me and dad," Mikasa confessed, "I wish I knew for sure what dad's plans were for the future of the Silver Dragons once he's gone. He can't seem to figure it out himself. Will he dispand the troop? Or will he have someone else take over? And if someone takes over, will dad even consider me? Or will be pick somebody else from the troop or outside the troop? And then if there's someone else in charge, where will I fit in? Will I be allowed to perform in the group again? Or will they try keeping me in management like dad does , or will they push me out all together?"

Mori reached over and patted her hair, "they push you out, they lose Host Group funding."

"Hmm, that's not what worries me," Mikasa admitted, smiling at Mori's touch, "I just wish I knew where I stood with the future of the Silver Dragons."

"Maybe it's really time you found a different path," Mori suggested, still patting her hair.

"You mean break myself away from the troop itself?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah," Mori concur.

"But what will I do then?" Mikasa asked.

"Hmm, help Aiko?" Mori suggested.

"Help Aiko? Like with gymnastics?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah," Mor said.

"I suppose I could get more involved with Aiko and her gymnastics training. Maybe take on other children, help train them," Mikasa started to trail off..

"Sure, Mori said.

"I do like that idea, and I may go through with it regardless," Mikasa started to say, "but I still wish I knew what dad had in mind in regards to the future of his troop and me."

Mori nodded and stroke her hair some more.

"I'll help where I can, I promise," Mori assured her.

"Thanks, sorry in advance if I keep you up all night, I'm going to be thinking about this a lot," Mikasa warned.

"It's okay," Mori assured her, still patting her hair, hoping it was enough to make her feel a little more at ease. Though even was a little at odds thinking about what her father had in mind with her and the Silver Dragons' future. He too wished the man woukd make sure it Mikasa could still be of it, no matter what.

* * *

"Oh," Hikaru moaned as hd slumped down on his bed.

"Too much sugar in your pipe?" Jun asked.

"I think I ate those cannolis a little too fast tonight," Hikaru moaned.

"Well it's not like the monsters were giving you much choice," said Jun. She gave off a sigh, "god I love our monsters! All three."

"Ei's not a monster!" Hikaru argued.

"Ha! Shows what you know! She's got a bad side to her!" Jun insisted.

"Bad side, not a monster side. She can turn it on and off like that!" Hikaru counterpoint, snapping his fingers.

"That's how a decent monster works," said Jun, "just look at me!"

"Ei is nothing like the twins! You know that and I know that," Hikaru maintain.

"Yeah, at least she wants to be the head of the family business unlike me and the kids who'll just have the flower company dumped on us," said Jun. "As usual, my dad will work his way into controlling my life and my kids lives."

"You could always sell the company you know, Hikaru pointed out, "let someone else do the pansy work for a change."

Jun thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, it's always been a family business and even if dad like to treat me like a puppet, somehow I can't help but feel like I'd be disappointing mom if I just dumped my responsibilities the minute I finally get them. No, the flower company is here to stay and I'll keep it going one way or another. Then dump it on the monsters when they're ready."

"And if neither one wants to take over?" Hikaru asked in a taunted.

"Oh one of them damn well better! If I'm getting it dumped on me, one of them are getting it too!" said Jun. Hikaru snorted.

"Suddenly my stomach isn't feeling so bad!" he joked.

* * *

"Good night! I'm not going to argue with you further!" Alice could hear Kaoru shouting at the kids from the master bedroom followed by him storming in all worn out. He looked over at Alice who was giving him her own smirk as she sat in bed working.

"How is it you somehow managed to get them into bed so easily with no issues?" he asked as he staggered to the bed.

"I have my ways. I used to have to help put a lot more children of different ages to bed don't forget," Alice said smugly.

"Yeah, when you were just the director of the Twilight Orphanage," Kaoru said as he crawled into bed, "I don't know if I could handle that."

"You know another prestigious family is adopting a child soon? And already said they're going to enroll the child into Ouran?" Alice told him.

"Another one? Geeze, that place has almost become a shopping ground for upper class familes," said Kaoru.

"Ever since you guys came in and adopted Ei," said Alice, "a lot of familes like the idea of having a artistic memeber."

"Makes them look even more ritzy," Kaoru commented, laying down, more interested in sleeping.

"I'm sure the orginal founders of the orphanage never imagined so many of their clientele would end up getting adopted by rich people like this. Kind of defeats their orginal purpose."

"What was that?" Kaoru asked in a yawn.

"To make sure that even if they were never adopted, the child had a craft they could use to make it through in life," said Alice.

"Well, it still applies," Kaoru encouraged, "not all the kids get adopted, and not all by wealthy families."

"I guess," said Alice. She tapped her pen against her lips in thought before returning to her work.

"Speaking of artistic talents, did you see your son's drawing?" shs asked.

"Yeah, I saw it on the fridge when I got home. Good kid, he's got an eye for design," Kaoru muttered with his eyes closed.

"What did you think of Keiko's drawing?" Alice asked.

"It's okay, could use a little work if she wants to be a designer someday. Kee word there, if," Kaoru said.

"What else could do?" asked Alice.

"That's the cool thing about the fashion world, they have a place for almost everyone of any feild," said Kaoru, "you'd be surprised how many science, math, English, and history experts mom has on her staff."

"I've met a few," Alice said, "it's good to be surrounded by multiple talents like that."

"Mmmhmm," said Kaoru, "I'm sure if Twlight had programs that supported those kinds of feilds, you'd have kids being picked up left and right by rich people."

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"Lots of rich people would love a certain expert in different fields if one wasn't born to them naturally," Kaoru explained through his yawns.

"Huh, I guess you're right," said Alice. She tapped her lips some more. "I guess it would be nice if different programs were offered at Twilight for other children. Or maybe a different orphanage in general."

Alice kept thinking about the idea as she kept working long into the night.

* * *

Ryoko was busy getting the bed ready for her and Kyoya. Outside the door she could hear Kyoya on a conference call from an overseas partner, knowing full well he'd want to get to sleep the minute he ended the call. She actually found it a little comforting listening to Kyoya talking business. It reminded her of when she was a child and would hear her dad talking on his phone late into the night for work.

"No, no, hardly a bother. You didn't keep me up at all. I'm just glad we could get this all sorted out," Kyoya assured the person on the other end before walking into the bed room.

"He wasn't keeping you up, was he, dear?" Kyoya asked a little amused

"Oh no, you're a lot quieter than dad was and if I could sleep through his business calls, I can certainly sleep through yours if need be," Ryoko assured him.

"Hmm, good," said Kyoya, "how is your father anyway?"

"Fine, busy with his new job and what not," said Ryoko.

"I should hope so, we had a lot of faith in him when we gave him that job with our company," Kyoya said, "even if he still despise me and blames me for the loss of his old job.

"Well, you-you did push the Ryoushi Company pretty hard to the point al-all of their offices here in Japan closed and the whole family had to move to America," Ryoko pointed out.

"It's a better place for them there," said Kyoya, "more people eager to hunt and shoot needlessly. Besides, I don't think it would be good for my father-in-law to work for a family who's daughter not only tormented my wife as her assistant but also tormented my oldest daughter and my best friend and his wife."

"Tr'-true," said Ryoko, "it just seems dad's loosing his passion in his life. He did build his life around working for Mr. Ryoushi and even if what you said was true and dad does agree with you to some extent. I wish there was something more we could do for him to make him as happy as he was when he was working his old job."

"Is he feeling inadequate?" Kyoya asked.

"I think so," said Ryoko, "I guess it's just something a daughter notices."

"Hmm, well, how about this weekend we pay a family visit to him and I'll see if I can provide an activity or function for him that may spark his intrest and re-ignite his passion," Kyoya suggested.

"That would be nice," said Ryoko, "would we bring Ei?"

"I don't see why not. He may have mixed feelings about her, but he's always been hospitable to her," said Kyoya.

Ryoko nodded, "I'll call dad tomorrow and see what we can work out. I'd like him to still be passionate in his life even if he's getting older."

* * *

"I'm so happy for Ei!" Akira said with delight as she and Tamaki turned out the covers of her bed.

"Me too! To think my little girl would want to be like her father! It's so inspiring!" said Tamaki.

"I wouldn't say she's taking after you completely. I saw a little bit of me in her too you know," said Akira, "she alway says she admires my hard work and dedication."

"No, no, she has her father's ambitious and dreams for the future! I can tell! She's taking after me!" Tamaki insisted.

"Or maybe she's taking after her real mother, knowing what she wants and going for it," Akira pointed out.

"That's true, Haruhi knew she wanted to be a lawyer and took the steps she needed to get where she did," Tamaki agreed. He looked up thinking of Haruhi, "it's so nice she has two hard working mothers as role models."

"Yeah," said Akira a little bitter, "at least Ei has mothers to look up to. My mom won't even give me the time of day, whever she is."

"Don't worry about her," Tamaki said as he walked around to her side of the bed and hugged her, "your mother just didn't understand what she needed or who she needed. You always have and will. You made it so far, if she could see you now, she'd be proud of you I'm sure."

"You clearly don't know her," said Akira.

"You always say that when I try saying that," said Tamaki. Akira sighed.

"If you knew her and her family, you'd understand. But don't worry about it. I've moved on from her a long time ago," Akira insisted.

"I know," said Tamaki, "how about we have your dad over for dinner this weekend? He'd want to celebrate Ei's good news!"

"Yeah, he's like you in that way," said Akira. She smiled, "I'm actually happy he raised me in the end and not mom. He made me happy growing up regardless of everything."

"And he help sculpt you into a wonderful business lady and mother yourself," Tamaki added.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Akira, hugging him back, "thus proving my point that Ei takes after me."

"What?!" Tamaki shouted mad.

"Good night Tamaki, I love you!" Akira said quickly as she dived into bed and pull the covers over her head.

"Takes after you! Ha! Ei's a little version of me! Just like Michael!" she heard Tamaki muttering as he came back to his side of the bed and crawled in.

Akira smirked. The idea that she Ei was a little like her made her feel proud, as if she had finally stuck it to her mom about how well she turned out without her.

'I'll keep going on the way I am Mom, while whatever part of you will eventually fade away, for the better,' she thought as she closed her eyes in happiness.

* * *

Ei stretched out on her pink fluffy bed. So mucb had happened in such a short amount of time, good things.

She noticed a moon beam coming from the window and shinning on her picture of her mother Haruhi.

'Is that you mom? Telling me you're happy for me as well?' Ei thought smiling with love at the picture.

'I know a lot of people, Hikaru in particular, wanted me to be a lawyer like you, but this is what I'd rather do. And I know, you'd help and push me all the way if you were still here. I love you mom, I'll make you proud!'


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Ei giggled to herself as she climbed out of bed, still happy off her high over her parents' decision to make her the next head of HOST Group.

'Steady yourself Ei', she thought to herself. "You're not head yet. And it's not going to be all glitz and glamour! You're going to have to work hard and make some tough decisions! It's not going to be easy! You're going to have to put in a lot of effort to earn this position!'

She still had a big grin on her face as she walked out of her room, adjusting her yellow sleeves.

"Maw-haw," she heard Shinji babbling from his room.

"You up Shinji?" Ei asked walking into his room.

Shinji gave her a big smile. He looked so much like his father when he did that. Ei carefully picked him up and help changed and dress him.

"You are just too cute for words, you know that?" Ei told him, before giving a little rasberry on his tummy. Shinji giggled loudly at it.

"Miss Ei," Ms. Togi sighed as she slugged into the nursery, "I've told you time and time again, leave this to me! I'm the housekeeper here! You'll put me out of a job."

"It's not like I'm down here everyday," Ei muttered.

"And it's a good thing too! I'd be having to do my best to keep you up on looking and acting like a proper lady!" Ms. Togi scolded. "Look at yourself now! Don't even have your hair combed!"

"I was on my way to do so when I heard Shinji babbling. I wanted to comd check on him," Ei tried to explain.

"That's my job! Your job is to prepare and present yourself as a decent woman of high society. Now shoo! Shoo! Get that hair comb! Shoo!"

Ei rolled her eyes as the maid brushed her out of the baby's room.

"Strick old kook," she muttered some more as she came to her bathroom.

"Kook!" sge heard Amber repeating after her.

"Oh Amber!" Ei said in a panic, "you know you're not supposed to copy everything big sister says!"

Amber gave a blank stare before shouting again, "kook!" with delight.

Ei looked around scared before pulling Amber into the bathroom with her.

"Kook-kook-kook!" Amber kept saying over and over again.

"Okay," Ei gave up, "just remember, who do we blame for teaching us bad words?"

Uncle Hikaru! Uncle Kaoru! And Aunty Jun!" Amber said without skipping a beat.

"Good, I got you trained well," Ei said as she started brushing Amber's hair for her. "Sweetie, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Wanted a hug from big sister," said Amber.

"Here," Ei said hugging her.

Amber giggled happily.

* * *

"...and I don't know how much of a good influence she is on Miss Amber, Mrs. Haninozuka!" the two heard Ms. Togi complaining as they came downstairs. "She needs to set a good example for all the young ladies on how to behave properly!"

"Ms. Togi, you've made this complaint before and I've told you, Ei's fine. She's a well rounded, well adjusted girl who can handle everything anywhere. Like to see any of those other fancy ladies handle themselves in a situation out of their element," Gin was saying.

Ms. Togi sighed in defeat before returning to her duties.

"Kook, huh Ei?" Amber said.

"Shh!" Ei hissed.

"Say something Ei?" Gin asked.

"No! No! Nothing at all!" Ei said quickly. She noticed Ms. Togi shooting her a suspicious look.

"Come get your breakfast! There is such a thing as too skinny girls you know!" she insisted.

"Yes Ms. Togi," Ei and Amber said together each walking to the table.

"Just remember when you're in charge, you can re-set the standards for who big or small a lady should be," Gin whispered into Ei's ear with a giggle.

"Mommy, did I make in time to help make the muffins?!" Taeko asked coming down the stairs fast, in his preschool uniform.

"Cooking in your school uniform? Absolutely not! You will not stain your clothes while I'm around!" Ms. Togi scolded.

"Ms. Togi," Gin try to protest.

"No! No cooking in school uniforms! I'll make sure you have everything ready for after school, you can cook muffins for tomorrow then!" Ms. Togi insisted.

Taeko moaned miserable.

"Come here Taeko, you heard what she said. You can cook lots of different muffins later today, after school," said Ei wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm going to make a million of them!" Taeko declared.

"That'll keep me busy tomorrow cleaning up," Ms. Togi said.

"Make it two million. Make the old kook earn her patcheck," Ei whispered.

"Yeah make the old kook earn her paycheck!" Taeko repeated.

"Taeko, did you say kook? Where did you learn that word?" Gin asked.

"Uncle Hikaru, and Uncle Kaoru, and Aunty Jun," Taeko said like it was nothing.

"Oh figures," said Gin.

"I do good?" Taeko whispered.

"You did great!" Ei said softly.

* * *

"I'm going to make a muffin wall with all the muffins I bake!" Taeko boasted as he, Ei and Aiko drove to school.

"A whole wall?" Ei asked.

"The biggest muffin wall ever!"

"What is the biggest muffin wall ever made?" Aiko asked.

"I have no idea. We will have to look it up, won't we?" said Ei.

"When Taeko makes his wall, can I jump over it?" Aiko asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ei asked. Aiko shurgged her shoulders. Ei gave off a chuckle. "Then I guess we will have to let it happen."

Aiko smiled big, "I bet not even Zufu ever jumped over a wall of muffins!"

"You never know, Zufu, has had a long history of stunts and actions of great fete," said Ei.

Soon the children's car came to the kindergarten section of Ouran.

"Now you two have a good day at school," Ei told her siblings leading them from the limo to the entrance.

"Will you comd pick us up after school?" Taeko asked.

"We'll see, I may have some school activities I have to take care of," Ei said.

"I hope you make it," said Aiko.

"I will try, I promise," Ei assured her.

"Ei! Ei! Ei!" Masami Kasanoda, Ei's closest friend and fellow adoptee from Twlight orphanage. She had been adopted by Ritsu Kasanoda around the same time the hosts had adopted Ei.

"You came again?" Ei asked as Masami.

"It's fun walking with from here to the high school," Masaomi insisted.

"I guess," said Ei.

"Hi Ei," another friend Aoi Houshakuji said as she grabbed her by the shoulders and twirling her around, "got anything good for me today?" Aoi was Renge's adopted daughter, again from Twilight and from around the same time Ei was adopted. She so much like Renge you would never know she was adopted. The two loved writting new mangas and producing anime. And one of their biggest sources was Ei and her family. Just one sentance Ei could mention of her family's activities and she and Renge could spin it into a full 12 volume 12 episode series.

"Oh I have something really good!" Ei assured her, "something big happen last night"

"Your family buy another tower?" one of Ei's guy friend Kenchirou Suzushima asked as he came up behind the three teenagers.

"They could," Ei joked. Ken was had also been adopted along with the girls by Tohru and Kanako Suzushima. He also happened to bs Ei's ex-boyfriend. The two had broken up not too long ago, both agreed for mutal reasons.

"I sense something wickedly delightful has happened," said Ayaki Nekowzawa, the adopted son of Umehito Nekowzawa. He had been adopted a little after the rest of the group, and in a way really get the ball rolling for more familes to start adopting children from the orphanage.

"As a matter of fact yes. My parents all got together last night and decided that they are going to make me the next head of HOST Group!" Ei said with excitement.

"They're finally going to go through with it?" Masami said happily.

"They're going to make it offcial!" Ei said.

"You're lucky," Masami said, "my dad and I were talking about the future of the Kasanoda syndicate, and apparently it's not traditional for a woman to lead the group. So most likely I'll have to pick the next leader by marrying him."

"Say what?" Ei asked in surprise.

"The next head of the Kasanoda syndicate will be whoever I marry," said Masaomi, "which means I'm probably going to start getting me some real hotties chasing after me." She looked intrigued by the idea.

"I bet you're really upset about it and putting some serious thought into it," Ei said.

"This could be golden!" Aoi said jotting down in her notebook.

"When you say hotties, are you talking about guys already working for your dad?" Ken aaked.

"Them or any other guy who may want a chance at power," said Masami. "Why, what's wrong with some of the men that work for my dad?" She gave Ken a real icey cold stare.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ken insisted.

Ayaki let lose a low cackel, "you almost had yourself an ice bath there."

"Yes, thanks," Ken muttered.

"I hope he's not insisting that some of the men working for my father aren't attractive or worth the time of day from a lovely lady," Masami muttered, "in my opinion, there's some pretty hot guys."

"To each their own," said Ei shaking their head, "you've just become a real boycrazed over years haven't you?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised you ended up that way Masami," said a new voice.

"Huh?!" all five studnts said with shock as they turned to the voice and see one of the last people they were expecting to see.

"Raiko Tonnerre?" Ei said out loud.

Raiko had been an orphan with Ei and her friends as well and had also been adopted at the same time as Ei and most of the others. However, she had been adopted by Elcair Tonnerre and her husband to go live in France. The gang had hardly seen Raiko since then but had heard she was super happy living with the Tonnerres, and had come far as a painter.

Raiko smiled sweetly, with her long black hair gently blowing in the wind as she approach the group of teens. She was holding the hands of two small children, a blond hair boy wearing an elementary school uniform and a small girl with light brown hair wearing her own preschool uniform. Raiko herself was wearing a high school uniform.

"Hello guys, long time no see," she said as she cams and stood in front the five.

"Hi, Raiko, so surprising to see you," said Ei a little nervous. Even though she and Raiko had parted on good terms, when Ei first met Raiko, she had picked on Ei relentlessly until the host started coming to see her.

"What brings you here, and in a school uniform?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh, Mother and Father are conducting some serious business here in Japan and it was going to take 3-5 months at least. So instead of leaving the three of us in France, Mother thought it might be a good chance for us to attend Ouran, even if it's only a short while," Raiko explained, "oh let me introduce you, these are my little brother and sister, Isak and Ava. Iask, Ava, these are some of big sissy's old friends, Ei, Aoi, Masaomi, Kenchirou, and, and Ayaki? Well how delightful, you've been adopted too?"

"Yes, I'm Ayaki Nekowzawa now. My father, Umehito Nekowzawa, adopted me a while ago," Ayaki tokd her.

"How wonderful," said Raiko, actually sounding sincere with her tone and words.

"A lot of familes have been adopting from Twilight over the years and enrolling their children here at Ouran," said Ei.

"Oh, that's sweet," Raiko said kindly, "I wonder if I'll be able to regonize more of them." She knelt down to her little sister, "alright now Ava, are you going to be a big girl like you promised mummy and daddy and go to your new class room without a fuss?"

The little girl asked Raiko something softly in French that none of the big kids could make out properly. They watched as Raiko responded also in French.

"Like this?" Ava asked in Japanese.

"Yes, it's perfect, see you know Japanese just fine! You'll have a wonderful time while we're here," Raiko assured her little sister, "now go on."

Ava reluctantly let go of Raiko's hand and headed to the preschool building.

"Hey, Ava, when you get in there, look for two kids named Taeko and Aiko. They're my brother and sister and they're really nice," Ei called out.

"See Ava, you'll have two friends right away," Raiko cheered.

Ava nodded reluctantly as she kept walking towards her new classroom.

"She'll probably do something really stupid her first day!" Isak said with a laugh. His voice seem to have an accent Ei couldn't quite place.

"Iask! Father told you to be nice!" Raiko scolded, "now come along! We need to get you to your own school building!"

"I can go by myself! I'm a big boy and can speak perfect Japanese!" Iask insisted.

"Alright, just don't be late," Raiko insisted.

"I won't," Isak maintained as he hurried along.

"He'll be fine, it's easy to get to the elementary building from here," Ei tried to assure her.

"I know, it's just Isak's getting to that age where he wants to be treated more adult and independent and I'm worried he's going to do something rash he'll refret later being in foreign land and all," said Raiko.

"Oh he'll fit in perfectly here at Ouran I'm sure," Ei said. Just as she said that, she happened to catch a wiff of Raiko's scent. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. It was nice and it made Ei smile.

"So, would you like an escort to the high school?" she quickly offered, trying to distract herself from the aroma.

"Yes, that'll be nice," said Raiko, "I was so excited about coming here whewhen Mother first suggested the idea. I heard so much about this school when I was still living at Twilight."

"It's nice," said Ken.

"We've been happy going here," said Aoi.

"Well most of the time," Masaomi muttered pointing. A long limo was driving down the road way and seemed to purposely splash in a random puddle near the group. Luckily everyone was able to get out of the way.

"Everyday I keep hoping she's going to be explelled or something#" Ken muttered as the limo came to a stop and a not so pleasent person got out.

"Not someone you're all very found of I take it?" Raiko asked.

"Not particularly," Ei admitted as the person from the limo approach the group.

"Well good morning little...,' she started to say.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, let me guess, today is Thursday so, today we are toads?" Ei interrupted.

"No, no toads are her words for Thursday, today we're supposed to be mice" said Ken.

"No, mice got bumped back to Wednesday," said Masaomi, "Monday's is now unmentionables."

The girl groaned mad.

"Sorry Noriko, you'll have to try a different word now to insult us," said Ei, "that is if you and your dear sweet mummu Ms. Ayanokoji ever decide to give up your constant personal attacks on us and all the other people adopted here."

"Humph!" Noriko huffed, "what do you know? I bet you didn't even hear we're going to have a memeber of the prestige Tonnerre family attending here for the next few months. I'm sure whoever it is understands class unlike you five."

"Really? You heard that?" said Ei a little smug.

"Yes and I think you five should just step aside and keep your distance. No doubt she'll be able to see class right from the start and I for one don't wish to see her disgusted with the school where your kind attend the same way I always am," said Noriko, ushering the group away. Just then Raiko stepped out.

"Boy this Elcair child sounds amazing," she said.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're an orphan too!" Noriko cried, "listen newbe, you probably never heard of most foreign lands being cooped up in the orphanage, but the Tonnerre family is probably the most well knoe millionaires and the image of high society in the world. No one could top them."

"Wow," Raiko faked surprise.

"And for one intend to be her best friend while she's here and make sure she's not soiled with the sights, sound, and smell of your type," Noriko added.

"They look alright to me," said Raiko. She started to sniff at the five in question. Ei felt a little twinge go down her spine when Raiko smiffed her. "And theu smell alright to me."

"Well no one asked for your opinion dear," Noriko said with her nose in the air.

"Oh? Sorry, but I was under the impression I would not like the sight and smell of these people," said Raiko.

"I beg your pardon?" Noriko asked.

"Oh where are my manners?" Raiko said out stretching her hand towarss Noriko, "Raiko Tonnerre, oldest adopted daughter of Elcair and Charnelle Tonnerre."

"You're the Tonnerre child that's attending Ouran?" Noriko scoffed.

"Yes, I am. I was adopted by my mother and father when I was young around the same time as my most of my friends were as well," said Raiko with pride

"Oh my god! Even the Tonnerres have fallen into the adoption trap," Noriko muttered as she stumbled around.

"Yes, twice," said Raiko, "my little brother Isak was adopted from Norway shortly after his birth."

"I thought he sounded odd." Aoi insisted.

"Yes Aoi," said the rest of the group.

"Oh my god," Noriko muttered as shd looked away in disgust.

"Try putting your head between legs," Ei advised as she, Aoi, Masami, Ken and Ayaki walked past her with Raiko.

"That was awesome!" Ken praised after they were a little ways away from Noriko.

"She's always getting knocked down whenever she tries to take us down," said Masami.

"Am I correct in assuming she's not well liked?" Raiko asked.

"She's always trying to bully us," said Ei.

"Her?" Raiko asked pointing her thumb back towards Noriko. "She tries to act like a bully? Please, if she had been living at Twilight with us, she'd be scarred so badly she'd be in permanent tears."

"Yes, of course," Ei said softly.

"Sorry, that's still a sour memory huh?" Raiko apologized.

"It's okay, really," Ei insisted.

"I hope you can really leaen to forgive me for the way I treated you back then,' Raiko said sheepishly looking away in embarrassment.

"Of course I did," said Ei.

"Thank you, you'll be happy to know, I have become somewhat of an anti-bully at my new school at France," Raiko said, "like I'm the first person usually to come to someone's defense if another is picking on them. I'm a little like the scholl student authority figure."

"Wow that's nice to hear," said Ei, "I had high hopes you changed your ways once you found the right parents for you."

She and Raiko shared a tender smile before Ei fou d herself looking away in embarrassment.

'Why do I keep acting this way around her?' Ei thought.

All through out the day, Ei found herself looking at Raiko. She just couldn't look away from her. It was a little creepy.

'Is it just because I'm nervous she's back?' Ei thought, 'I shouldn't be.'

Even after school was out, she and Raiko walked back to the preschool building to pick up their little siblings.

"It sounds like you have quite an interesting family," Raiko was saying as Ei told her about her family situation.

"That's putting it lightly," said Ei.

"Yet, it sounds like the perfect life for you," said Raiko.

"I suppose,' Ei agreed.

"Ei! Ei!" the two suddenly heard Taeko shouting. She and Raiko turned and saw him and Aiko running to them, pulling poor Ava with them.

"Look Ei, we made a new friend! Her name's Ava and she's French!" Taeko said with delight.

"That's nice," said Ei.

"Ava, how was your first day?" Raiko asked.

Ava replied in French again but sounded happy as she did.

"Good," Raiko replied in Japanese.

"She can't talk much Japanese but we helped her a little and she taught us a little French," said Aiko.

"That's nice," said Ei, "why don't you say good bye to her in French?"

"Au revoir," both Taeko and Aiko called out. Ava smiled brightly as she waved good bye to her new friends.

"Your little brother and sister are most delightful, Ei," Raiko called out.

"Thank you," Ei said as she waved and helped lead the little ones to their car.

"Was that Ava's big sister?" Aiko asked.

"Yep, she's an old friend of mine," said Ei.

"Her big sister's pretty," said Taeko.

"Yeah she is," said Ei.

"You must lije hike her a lot huh?" said Taeko.

"Sure," said Ei.

"Wait, I just like her as a friend, right?' Ei suddenly thought in a panic.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Alice sat at a desk, tapping a pen against her lips as she thought about what it was she was trying to figure out what to present to her husband and his business partners, a proposal for an expansion on the Twilight Orphanage for children with different talents besides the fine arts or build a whole new orphanage with the same idea in mind.

"Alice, Alice they're doing it again!" Kaoru sudden distracted her running into the room.

"Hanging from the chandelier?" Alice asked, "ladder's in the closet under the stairs."

"No not that," said Kaoru.

"Hiding in the cupboards? Use the cookies in the hidden cookie jar in Ei's room," said Alice.

"No not that," said Kaoru.

"Drawing mustaches on pictures of your mother? Kaoru we've been over this. She doesn't care, she thinks it's cute and inspiring," said Alice.

"No not that either," said Kaoru.

"Flood the bathroom? My cell has the building plumber under 8," said Alice.

"No not that either," said Kaoru.

"Launching dolls off the balcony? Don't worry Kyoya has the area secured off so one will get hurt," said Alice.

"No it's not that," said Kaoru.

"Cutting up mine and Ei's dresses? Oh don't worry about that, you, your brother and mother need little to know excuse to get us new clothes. Besides, i keep the good ones well hidden," said Alice.

"Uh no," said Kaoru.

It was then Alice sniffed something peculiar.

"Oh, they're trying to plant flowers in the carpet again," said Alice, "just spray them with water. That always stop them."

"Right, spraying water," said Kaoru. He walked out and a few minutes later Alice could hear water ruining followed by their children cries of despair with the kids running to her fast all dirty and wet.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Alice asked innocently as she gathered her dirty and wet kids into her arms.

"Dadda spary us!" Ame cried.

"Oh no, why would he do that?" Alicd asked kissing the top of his head.

"He ruined our garden!" Keiko cried.

"Oh did he? Oh how terrible!" Alice also kissing her head.

"I'm just so bad, aren't I?" Kaoru striding over with a smug smile and a water gun in his hand.

"You know how we should punish him?" Alice.

"I think I need to give them a bath, don't I?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah bath!" both twins cheered.

"Oh no, oh dear, I have to give you two a bath!" Kaoru faked complain.

"Bath! Bath!" Keiko and Ame shouted as they ran fast to the stairs.

"They'll lose intrest in baths the minute they turn 3, that's how it works," Kaoru warned with a smirk before looking back to Alice. "You'd want me to take them out later or ask Ms. Soba to handle them so you can work on whatever it is you're working on?"

"That would be nice," Alice.

"What are you working on anyway?" asked Kaoru.

"Bath!" they heared Ame shouting.

"A proposal for the host committee," said Alice.

"For what?" Kaoru kept asking.

"Dada!" Keiko also shouted.

"Dada will be right there!" Kaoru shouted back.

"I'll let you know about it after you dish out the twins' "punishment"," said Alice.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he hurried off to "punish" his twins.

Alice turned back to her attention on her proposal piece, even if the slightly foul smell of whatever kind of plants her twins had tried to plant in their carpet.

'I got to find a way to get Jun to stop giving them her rejects from her dad's company,' Alice thought knowing full well she couldn't simply ask.

"Excuse me," she suddenly heard Hikaru and Jun's housekeeper Ms. Medo walking into the living room with Miki ans Mihu.

"Band practice?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they had a short amount of time before Jun has to make her afternoon deliveries," said the housekeeper.

"Make yourself at home," Alice said, "Kaoru will be down soon with our kids as soon as he's done "punishing" them with a bath."

"Where's?..." Ms. Medo asked.

"Grocery shopping," said Alice, "and getting some bath supplies."

"Oh I need to do the grocery shopping too!" Ms. Medo said in a panic.

"I'm sure when my housekeeper comes back or when Koaru's done with the baths we can handle those two while you do it," Alice assured her.

"Thank you!" Ms. Medo said with a sigh of relief. "There's a great sale on soybeans at the health market."

Alice nodded before looking away fast.

'That woman and her health cooking,' she thought, 'real amazing Hikaru and Jun haven't gone cannibal just to get some meat!'

* * *

"Spew that veggie out-out-out!" Jun's band singer sang out loud right as Jun slammed her drum sticks down.

"Nice!" shs complimented her band mates.

"Jun, don't you think a lot of the songs you'd been writting lately are.a little kidish?" one her guitarist, Wakana Ereki, asked.

"Maybe a little," Jun admitted, "it's just I keep taking inspiration for my songs from things around me and right now a lot of things around me involve kids."

"Hmm," a few girls grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry, but as a mom I have to make certain sacrifices," said Jun, "if you guys want, maybe you can figure out a way to write some songs for the group. It might do us some good."

"Nah, we're good," said the base player, Kazuko Dodai, "they still sound cool."

"Thanks," said Jun, right as her phone rang.

"Oh goodie, my number one fan," she muttered as she answered her phone, "hi dad."

"You're still coming for your shift tonight? Because you should be here soon!" her dad scolded.

"Yes dad I'll be there, chill out!" Jun mumbled.

"I got a few extra deliveries I need you to make when you get here! So maybe you should come early," said her dad. Jun moaned.

"I'll try, see you soon dad," she said right as she hung fast before her dad could gripe to her some more.

"Practice over for the day?" Wakana asked.

"Yep, see you guys later," Jun said as shd put away some of her music supplies.

"Bye," her band mates all called out as they headed out.

As they headed to the elevator, Hikaru came out.

"Practice over already?" he asked walking into Jun's sound-proof booth.

"Dad needs me to come a little early apparently since he got a few extra deliveries to make," said Jun.

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping you called it off early since you knew I was coming home a little early," Hikaru teased as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to kiss her.

"Liked I'd do that for you!" Jun mocked before accepting the kiss. Then she suddenly pulled away, "however, that does give me an idea. You know I want the twins to maybe learn a little about dad's work and the flower delivery business? Want to come with me and take the twins for a ride along?"

"You're allowed to do that?" Hikaru asked.

"I am the boss's daughter and they are his grandkids, I don't see what grounds can protest. Especially if you're with us," said Jun.

"Can we get ice cream?" Hikaru asked.

"Well fuck yeah? What do you take me for?" Jun asked.

* * *

"You sure it's okay taking the twins for deliveries is okay?" Alice asked when Hikaru and Jun came to collect their children.

"It'll be fine," said Jun with confidence, "besides with cute delivery personal like these two, more people would want to use our services."

"Makes sense to me," said Kaoru, "want to borrow ours too?"

"Nah," said his brother and sister-in-law.

"I can go oshopping then," said Ms. Medo.

"Try getting us some real food for a change!" Jun asked.

"I do serve real food thank you! It's healthy for you!" Ms. Medo scolded.

"How can tormenting our tastebuds be healthy for us?" Hikaru said with a sneer.

"You'll thank you someday for my cooking," Ma. Medo insisted as she headed out.

"Yeah thank her for teaching us how to word off veggies for all time," Hikaru whispered.

* * *

"See kids this is grandad's company and where momma works," Jun showed her kids as she and Hikaru led them around a warehouse busting with activity. "So many people rely on us to deliver them pretty flowers all over the country."

"Can we ride on that?" Miki asked looking at a conveyor belt where boxes of flowers were coming down.

"No, that one's dirty," said Jun, "you'll have to find one not in use."

"Be careful saying that, you know they'll find one," said Hikaru.

"Well duh," said Jun, "don't tell me you and your twin never did anything stupid like that?"

"Well, if only to mess with the current nanny in charge of us," said Hikaru.

"Look water!" Mihu suddenly shouted pointing at an employee filling some buckets with water for some flowers. Before he parents would react, the girl had run and grabbed an unsed hose and managed to get it spraying, hitting anyone close to her.

"Good job testing out that hose," Jun complimented.

"I hope those employees appreciate those showers," said Hikaru.

"What is going on here?!"

"What?" Mihu said as she turned her hose to a newcomer, only really getting his pants and shoes. She quickly dropped her hose.

"Ah! Mihu!"

"Sorry Grandpa Tsuuken," Mihu apologized as she backed away back to her parents.

"You brought the twins?" Mr. Tsuuken moaned as he shook off his wet shoes. "Why? They just get in the way!"

"Oh come on dad they're not causing that much trouble," said Jun.

"Dada! Dada! Swing me on that hook!" Miki begged Hikaru tugging at his arm.

Mr. Tsuuken glared at his daughter. "Why? I have enough trouble as it is keeping you in line! They're just going to get in the way!"

"Sorry Dad, I just thought it'd be nice to let the twins get exposed to the business they're going to someday have to run," said Jun.

"Oh god!" Mr. Tsuuken moaned some more. "The idea that I'll have to someday leave this wonderful company to you and your kids!" The man shuddered at the idea. "The only good kid you have you have Ei and I think the only reason she's not nearly as bad as you and the twins is because you're not her birth mother!"

"Oh comd on Dad! Give me a little credit," said Jun.

"Yeah, Jun's been good at raising Ei," Hikaru added in defense for his wife.

"Sure, even though Ei has a few other mothers and fathers to help," said Mr. Tsuuken, "I always hoped that when Jun married, her husband would calm her down. If anything you've encouraged her roudy behavior! Thus proving my point that the only Ei's the way she is, is based on her birth mother's influence! Of course, who knows? Maybe she will someday make a total 180 shift and end up like you!"

"Oh Dad, you're exaggerating!" said Jun.

"Yeah, Ei's always going to be great. Hell, just last night we had a meeting where we all agreed to make Ei the next soul head of the HOST Group," said Hikaru.

"Wait what?" Mr. Tsuuken asked.

"Kyoya insisted on holding a meeting last night where we all voted on whether or not Ei should be placed as the next president of the HOST Group," Hikaru explained, "and she's really excited about it."

"Ei's going to be put in charge of your entire company?" Mr. Tsuuken said, sounding intrigued, "fascinating."

"I guess," said Jun, "I just figured the twins could deal with learing a little about their future trade while they're young."

"Yeah, sure, their future trade," Mr. Tsuuken said not really paying attention.

Jun and Hikaru looked at each other a little confused.

"Anyway, we should get going on the deliveries. Get the monsters and get going," Jun ordered Hikaru.

"Where did they go?" Hikaru asked.

"Charge!" the three suddenly heard Miki shouted as they all looked and saw him Mihu charging at each other with an empty flower bucket, and crashing into each, falling over laughing.

While Hikaru and Jun laughed at their kids' actions while Mr Tsuuken moaned some more.

"Get those two out of here!" he ordered.

"Come on you two, let's go get these weeds dropped off," Jun called out.

"Coming Moma," Mihu said running over to her while Miki ran to Hikaru.

Both carried them to Jun's waiting truck, helped load them up and finally drive off.

Mr. Tsuuken watched them drive away with a scowl on his face. Then he started stroking his chin.

'Ei's really going to be the successor to her fathers' company, a company that's really made it big over the years. Yes, leaving Ei in charge would be a smart business move. A very smart move,' he thought.

* * *

"Okay who's next?" Jun asked as she drove her truck with her family.

"Who's next?"

"Who's next?" both her twins repeated.

"Let's see," Hikaru said as he took out the list, "oh, we have a delivery to Ryoko's father."

"Really? Since when has that old crank ever want anything nice?" Jun asked.

"That's his name though, right?" Hikaru asked holding up the list.

"Yeah I guess it is," said Jun, "eh, let's just get this over with."

Soon they arrived at Mr. Kandzume's apartment.

"Ah, wow didn't realize all of you would be here," Mr. Kandzume said in shock when he opened the door. "Where's Ei?"

"School, obviously," said Hikaru.

"Right," said Mr. Kandzume.

"Anyway, one full bouquet of flowers," Jun read off her sheet as Miki walked up to the man and handed them up to him.

"Ah thank you," Mr. Kandzume said, actually smiling, and accepting them.

"What's with the flowers anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Not that it's any of your concern Mr. Hitachiin, but they happen to be for my girlfriend," said Mr Kandzume with pride.

"What?!" Jun and Hikaru's jaws both dropped.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone now," Mr. Kandzume repeated, "I've actually been seen her for a while."

"Really? Because Ryoko and Kyoya hadn't said anything about that," Jun said.

"Because I didn't tell them. I didn't want to tell Ryoko until I felt this relationship was going somewhere and not just a fling. And now I think it is serious and I'm hoping to tell Ryoko the truth. So do me a favor and not say anything to her for now?"

"Sure?" Hikaru said with confusion looking at Jun who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you," said Mr. Kandzume. He bowed his head and shut the door gently.

"A girlfriend? Him?" Hikaru sputtered as the family left the building.

"Yeah, didn't think he was the kind to ever play the feild again like that," said Jun.

"Wonder what she's like this girlfriend of his," said Hikaru as he and Jun helped load their twins back up into the truck.

"Probably some middle aged widow or divorcee who's eager to get her claws into any man she can so she doesn't feel pathetic," said Jun, "I've seen so many of those go after dad in my life time."

"You scare any of them off?" Hikaru asked a little amused.

"I've had my fair share," Jun said a little cocky. "It'll be interesting to see Ryoko's reaction to hearing her dad has a lady friend."

"Knowing her, I'm sure she'll try acting like the kind caring stepdaughter," said Hikaru, "she can be such a pushover sometimes, even after being married to Kyoya for so long. It's kind of sickening sometimes. What kind of example could she be setting for Ei or even her own daughter?"

"Hey! I thought I was Ei's bad influence!" Jun snapped. "Don't think I'll ever let Ms. Goody Two-Shoes take that away from me!"

"Guess you'll just have to aact worse if that happens," said Hikaru with smirk.

"Ohh, castle!" they suddenly heard Mihu shout.

"Oh, the Grureisu Plaza, our next delivery," said Jun, "fancy."

"Does a princess live there?" Mihu asked as he dad pulled her out of the truck.

"I'm sure most people who live here think they are," Hikaru said, "let's go help mommy get the flowers out."

"It's actually a big order, I'll need the foot cart," said Jun as she hauled the big thing out.

"Can we ride on it momma! Please!" Miki begged.

"Not right now, maybe when we're done," said Jun, "in the meantime can you and your sister be big kids and hold these for me?" She handed each a big bouqet. She notice Hikaru give her a look. "Looks cuter when with them giving out two of the bouquets."

"Yeah that cutness factor again," said Hikaru as he helped load the other crates of flowers onto the hand cart.

"Like the fashion industry doesn't try that move," said Jun.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Hikaru, "wonder who ordered such a huge supply of flowers."

"Probably some howdy-towdy out of town rich person who feels that even though there at one of the greatest hotels in the city, they know better about how to make it prettier," said Jun.

"I was going to guess it was rich tycoon hoping to appease their over spoiled daughter or mistress," said Hikaru.

"Make you a bet?" Jun asked as they came to the servant's entrance and were let in.

"Whoever's wrong has to eat nother but a carrot and corn casserole for a whole week!" Hikaru wager.

"Deal," Jun agreed with a smirk.

The family road the elevator in silence until the reach one of the penthouse suites.

"Here we are," Jun said as they approached the door, "you kids want to say the greeting?"

"Yes?" a maid asked answering the door.

"Tsuuken's Tsubaki flowers," the twins said together holding up their bouquets.

"Oh how adorable!" the maid cried.

"Ana, what are you shouting about?" a deep male voicd asked.

"Oh, sorry, the flowers are here," said the maid.

"Well let them in," said a pleasant female voice.

"That sounds familiar," said Hikaru as he helped Ei roll the hand cart in. Once inside, Hikaru's eyes widen.

"Eclair?!" he said in alarm.

"Oh, Mr. Hitachiin, hello," Eclair Tonnerre said kindly sitting on a fancy looking sofa with her husband behind her.

"What are you doing back in Japan?!" Hikaru asked.

"Business of course," said Eclair's husband Charnelle.

"We're helping with some of my family's businesses here for the next few months," said Eclair, "it just made sense to do it from the actual place. We even brought our children with us."

"Children?" Hikaru asked a little confused, "you mean you have more than just what's her name, Raiko?"

"Yes, we adopted a little boy from Norway and by a big miracle we were able to have another baby together," said Eclair. She gestured to a big family painting on the wall with the couple and their three children.

"Wow, good for you," said Hikaru.

"Surprised to see you delivering flowers like this though. Last I heard Host Group was the one of the biggest companies in most of Asia," said Eclair.

"Oh I'm just helping my wife," said Hikaru, "she does it for her dad's company."

"Oh, your President Tsuuken of Tsuuken's Tsubaki, daughter?" Eclair said looking at Jun.

"Yean, that's what everybody says," said Jun, "anyway, I have your flower order."

"Yes thank you, this room is nice and all, but I like having flowers in my room," said Eclair as she got up to admire her flowers.

"I win," Jun whispered.

"So where are your kids right now?" Hikaru quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"At school of course, they'll be attending Ouran as special guests while we're here," said Charnelle.

"We didn't want to waist such a great opportunity for their education experience," said Eclair.

"Well good for them," said Hikaru, "I'm sure Raiko will be happy to see her old friends again."

"She was very excited about the idea," said Eclair, "even though she loves living in France, Japan is still in her blood and it'll be nice to let her visit the land of her origin."

"Right, whatever," said Jun as she handed Charnelle her clipboard to have him sign.

* * *

"So am I right in assuming that was the one chick that almost took the boss away from you and then interfere with your attempt to adopt Ei?" Jun asked as the family took the elevator back down.

Both Miki and Mihu were now riding on the cart.

"Yeah that's her," said Hikaru.

"And that daughter they adopted, she was the one that bullied Ei at the orphanage?" Jun also asked.

"Yeah, but they both seemed to change a little," said Hikaru.

"Let's hope so, I'd "hate" to teach them a lesson," said Jun.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about them," Hikaru assured her, "I bet even Kyoya will admit they're no threat to us."

"Hmm," said Jun.

* * *

When Hikaru and Jun got home with their kids, they were surprised to see Ei sitting in the living room.

"Ei, welcome home," Hikaru said a little surprised to see her.

"Ei! Ei!" Miki and Mihu shouted as they ran to her and hugged her. Ei barley seemed to react.

"Um, actually, I was hoping to talk to Jun if that's alright," said Ei.

Hikaru and Jun both both got slight looks of worry in their faces at her request.

"Sure, let's go to my room while I change," Jun agreed. Ei shook off her twin siblings and hurried after Jun.

"So what's on your mind Kid?" Jun asked once they were alone.

"Um, well it's kind of embarrassing but," Ei started.

"Just let it out Kid," Jun encouraged.

"Okay here it goes," Ei said taking a deep breath, "have you ever been attractive to a girl before?"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Jun froze in mid-pose of taking off her work clothes. Ei could see a look of surprised on her face through her vanity mirror.

"Kid," she finally said, "you have make sure I have something to drink so I can spit it out when you try asking me something like that!"

Ei sighed annoyed, "come on Jun! This is serious!"

"I know, hence the need for some sort of liquid substance to spit out!" said Jun.

Ei groaned mad, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Jun quickly said, readjusting her clothes. "What brought this on question, anyway?"

Ei rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well, there's this new girl at school and well, I feel kind of captivated by her."

"Oh yeah?" Jun said with a little smirk.

"And what's weirder still is I knew when I was a kid at the orphanage," Ei continued to explain.

"Wait, she was an orphan with you?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, she was at Twlight with me. In fact she was kind of a bully at first," said Ei.

"This bully girl turn supposed crush, she wouldn't exactly be Raiko Tonnerre, would it?" Jun asked.

Ei looked up in alarm, "what?! How did, how could...,"

Jun smirked, "We delivered some flowers to her parents' penthouse today and they mentioned that she was going to Ouran for a while. So, you're into a bad girl huh?"

"I don't know! I I'm not sure! That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Ei shouted, "is it normal to sometimes feel attractive towards people of the same sex?!"

"Before I answer that, let me ask you something. Why did you come ask me this out of all your other parents, why come to me with this?"

"Uh, well, um,"' Ei sputtered. She could see Jun's smirk widening.

"Say it," Jun taunted, "come on, you're going to ask, you have to take responsibility for your words."

"Well, you just seemed like one most likely to maybe have some gay tendencies!" Ei finally blurted out.

Jun laughed, "really?"

"Well, have you?" Ei asked.

Jun's face soften a bit, "actually yes, I have been with a woman in that regard. Twice to be honest."

"What?!" Ei sputtered in shock, nearly falling off the bed. "Two?!"

"Yep, one in high school, one in college. Different times of course, with actually a guy in between," Jun confessed.

"Well, what happened?" Ei asked, "why did you end the relationships?"

"Well beleive it or not, one dumped me. My high school crush," Jun said. Ei noticed she was looking a little mad at the memory, "little miss howdy towdy! Dumping me for the VP of the Zuka Club!"

"Zuka Club?" Ei repeated.

"Well yeah, I did go to Lobelia," Jun reminded her.

"Well why did you go out with her to begin with?" Ei asked.

"Well kind of like what your feeling for that so called new girl. She was captivating and intriguing and she was stirring something in me that made me want to maybe see what it might be like being with her. I was young, a little naive and at the peek of my hot-headedness. So I figured if she wanted to try it out, I was willing too. Of course, like I said she lost intrest in me and went for the stuck-up VP!"

"I take it she really scared you when she dumped you," said Ei.

"Yeah, I think it stung me more that she dumped me for _her._ God she was so annoying! Her and the president at the time and that little midget that was always following them around. I think she was the president's play thing or something," said Jun.

Ei actually had to let out a laugh at the way Jun was talking about Zuka club. She knew exactly who they were. But at the same time she didn't want to lose sight of the original subject she wanted to talk about. So she quickly tried asking another question.

"So what about the other one?"

"Oh the college one?" Jun said suddenly losing her angry face. "That ended on mutal grounds. I had only started college when I met her. She was pretty out spoken and loud. I liked her attitude and hung out with her, just to try to see if I could learn from her. And in the process she asked me out on a date and I figured, 'Hey, why not?' So we went a few times, had some fun, but in the end it didn't seem to be working. So we both ended it. And since then I haven't found myself another girl I was attractive to enough to want to go out with. Especially now that I'm married."

"So, is it normal? To sometimes have a little attractiveness towards someone who's the same sex as you?" Ei begged to know.

"I don't know," Jun admitted.

Ei's jaw dropped, "what?!" she shouted, "you went and told me all that and you don't have an answer to my question?!"

"I'm not a medical expert, I don't know what makes a person's mind act the way it does. You want Kyoya for that," said Jun.

Ei groaned.

Jun sighed anf walked over to her, holding her close, "look kid, I really am not an expert on the situation, even if I've been there, I don't know what makes it happen or if it's normal. But if it happens, then it happens and it's just another thing you'll have to come to terms with as you grow. And the most advice I can offer you is this. These feelings you're suddenly getting, you have to ask yourself, how much is it going to affect your life in general? Are you going to be okay if you just ignore them and hope they go away? Or are you going to have to face them and confront them in order to live your life peacefully? Plus, you're going to have to think about the person you're having these feelings for and how they're going be affected by them? Are they going to be okay if you were to let them know how you feel, both personally or around the people in their lives?"

Ei nodded, "that actually makes sense," she said, "thanks."

"Yeah, I mean, it's still not going to be easy, but that's the best advice I can offer," Jun said, hugging her tighter.

"Mmmhmm," Ei murmured in understanding. She felt Jun give her a hard rub on her head.

"Just remember, she breaks your heart, I'll break her leg," Jun added before letting her go.

"Thank you Jun," Ei said as she pulled free from her mom and head to leave the room.

"You thinking of staying here for dinner?" Jun asked.

"No way! I want real food! Not that health crap that's only served here," said Ei as she opened the door.

"Health Crap!"

"Health Crap!"

"I thought mommy and daddy told you those are big people words you shouldn't say," Ei said looking down at the twins annoyed standing outside the door.

"Ei, they're Hitachiin twins, they don't care," Hikaru said as he came up behind his kids.

"It may taste like crap but you'll thank me in your old age when you're able to actually crap," everyone suddenly heard Ms. Medo calling up from downstairs.

"We'll see about that," Jun called down herself.

"I'm out of here," Ei declared as she headed to the stairs.

"Hold on," Hikaru ordered quickly following after her, "wait right there! You can't just show up so suddenly asking for help then bail when you feel like it!"

"I thought I was allowed to go where I wanted to go when I wanted to go," Ei taunted.

"You wish, you're staying" Hikaru insitsted, grabbing Ei's dress from the back.

"You wish, first opening I get, I'm gone!" Ei argued back. She struggled hard to get out of Hikaru's grasp.

"Ei stays! Ei stays!" Mika and Mihu chanted as they danced around her.

"Just you wait!" Ei growled, scaring the twins and making them run off laughing.

"So now that they're gone, what were you and Jun talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Girl stuff," Ei quickly.

"Yeah, sure whatever," said Hikaru, "what kind of girl stuff exactly?"

Ei pondered the notion of telling Hikaru the truth.

"Hikaru, what exactly is that make you feel attractive to Kaoru and Jun?" she finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"You know, when you and your brotherly love act? It was genuine attractiveness right?" Ei asked.

"Half and half," Hikaru said, "Kaoru and I do have a very strong attraction towards each other. But also it was for show."

"Do you think it's normal to be attractive towards the same sex?" Ei asked.

"Sure," said Hikaru, "if the person's attractive then they're attractive. Doesn't mean you're going to want to have the urgency to kiss them or hold them or something. You just think they look nice. So what? That's no big deal."

"Hmm, okay," said Ei.

"Why? Hikaru asked.

Ei groaned, "please don't make a big deal about this, but I was feeling kind of attractive to a new girl today at school."

To her surprise, Hikaru laughed.

"That's my girl!" he said, giving her a hard slap on the back. "Don't threat about something like that. I'm sure whatever your tendencies are, you're going to be alright and will do the right thing. "

"I guess, but is it normal? I mean I still find guys attractive too," said Ei.

"So? Maybe you're bi, your grandfather was," said Hikaru, "or there's just that one special girl that makes you tingle. Either way, don't worry if it's normal or not, normal's overrated."

"Sure," said Ei, not sounding convinced. Hikaru patted her head as well.

"Trust me, you'll look back at this and realize you were all worked up over nothing," he assured her.

"Okay," Ei allowed finally smiling.

"That's better," Hikaru complimented.

"Ei, Ei, where are you? Ei!" the two suddenly heard Tamaki calling. Both Ei and Hikaru cast a glance to the main floor and saw Tamaki looking around in a panic.

"Now there's an unusual you should worry about growing up to be," Hikaru whispered ro Ei.

Ei nodded witha smirk before heading downstairs.

"Hey Tamaki, she called out.

"Ei, there you are! I've been calling out all over for you!" said Tamaki.

"What did you need?" Ei asked.

"Guess who's coming to dinner? Baba!" said Tamaki excited.

"Oh, Baba? Really?" Ei said surprised, "why?"

"Well, does a grandparent need much of an excuse to visit?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess not, but it's not like Baba to just show up unannounced like that. That's something more like Papa would do," said Ei.

"Oh come on, just come upstairs and join us for dinner!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Well of course I will," said Ei, "I didn't say I wasn't going to. I just finding it weird that he's doing this. He's usually more thoughtful than that and doesn't show up so unexpectedly."

"You know, Akira was saying the same thing," said Tamaki.

* * *

"...I didn't say that dad. I'm just finding it weird that you're doing this. You're usually more thoughtful than that and don't show up so unexpectedly," Ei and Tamaki heard Akira talking on her phone as she walked around the living room with Ms. Dou, tidying things up or running into the dinging and kitchen. Ei's instincts immediately went to helping the two in cleaning. When she looked into the kitchen, she saw Ms. Dou was trying to prepare dinner as well.

Just then Ms. Dou came up behind her, "if you'd like to help finish tidying up and setting the table for me, that'd be most helpful."

"No problem," said Ei.

"Thank you, your Baba's decision to suddenly show up so unexpectedly really caught me off guard," said Ms Dou.

"Yeah, that's so unusual of him," said Ei.

"Of course Ei's going to be here. She loves see you," they both Akira talking to her dad some more, "Tamaki went looking for her so she would be here. No, Ei wouldn't feel obligated to come see you."

"Hardly Baba,I'm always happy to see you!" Ei tried to shout out as loud as she could so Akira's father could hear her.

"Hear that Dad?" Akira said into her phone, winking at Ei, "yes we'll be waiting for you. See you soon. Love you, bye." She quickly hung up.

"So is he's on his way over?" Tamaki asked as he came back now holding Michael.

"Yeah, he's actually in his car on his way here," said Akira a little confused, "I hope he's okay."

"Do you think he's in like financial trouble?" Ei asked.

"No, I've got him on a giid budget," said Akira.

"I hope it's not like a medical emergency," said Tamaki.

"Oh god, me too!" Akira said suddenly getting a little tense.

"Don't worry my love! If your dad is sick, I'll make sure the whole world is searched far and wide to find a cure!" Tamaki declared.

"Thanks Tamaki," Akira said, giving him a small hug.

* * *

"Hey, who's got a hug for Baba?!" Mr. Kikku called out as he came into the penthouse.

"Look Michael, it's Baba!" Tamaki cheered happily as he came to greet the man with Michael. He swung Michael in a playful manner towards his grandfather his grandfather. Mr. Kikku smung him up in the air as well.

"Oh my boy! My precious baby boy!" Mr. Kikku happily cried, "but where's my girl? Both my girls?"

"Can you go take care of him real fast while Ms. Dou and I finish up here?" Akira asked Ei. Ei nodded and hurried out of the kitchen

"Hi Baba," Ei said as she came around the corner to the door.

"Ei! My precious granddaughter!" Mr. Kikku said with delight, hugging her with his free arm.

"Thanks Baba," said Ei.

"But where's your mom?" Mr. Kikku asked.

"She'll be here soon, shes2 just helping to finish dinner," said Ei.

"So, she's occupied?" Mr. Kikku asked with caution.

"Yes," said Tamaki getting a little worried, "is something wrong?"

Mr. Kikku looked around nervous, "well, there is an alternative motive for me coming here tonight," he admitted nervous.

"Baba, is everything okay?" Ei asked, squeezing his hand.

"Well, it depends on what you declare wrong," said Mr. Kikku, "you see the thing is, I got a call from Akira's mother today."

"Her mother?" Tamaki said surprised.

"Shh," Mr. Kikku hissed, "and well for some reason, after all these years, she wants to see Akira."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei and Tamaki shared a look at Mr. Kikku's sudden revelation.

"Her mother wants to see her?" Ei finally asked.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," Mr. Kikku sputtered, "normally, yes, yes it would be. It's just, well, this is the first time she's actually flat out ask to see Akira, in all these years. The few times she saw Akira as a child, I had to practically beg my ex-wife to do it and as Akira got older, she seemed to lose interest in even speaking to her, let alone show intrest in her life. I couldn't even get her excited when Akira graduated top of her class from high school and college, when she got her job here, when she married Tamaki or had Michael! The woman literally seemed to stop caring about Akira the day she left."

"Oh," Ei said. Shd found herself absent mindedly reaching over and squeezing Tamaki's hand. Tamaki squeezed back kindly. Ei could hear some sniffles from him and could see tears in his eyes.

"And the idea that she called me out of the blue and asked to see Akira in person, it's just, I don't know how to handle it! Do I not even tell Akira about this and deny her mom's request?"

"I think you should," said Ei, "why burden Akira about shut a woman?"

"Ei, be nice," said Tamaki, "it might not be a bad idea to try and help Akira patch things up with her mother and finally be at peace."

"See that's what I was also thinking! Akira's mother obviously wants to see Akira very badly if she's asking for her. This could be a good thing for both of them. To put their differences aside and maybe have a relationship again. I would love to see that, if only for Akira's sake," said Mr. Kikku.

"Well Akira does want to see her mother?" Ei asked.

Both men were quiet at her question.

"There's that too, what would Akira want?" Mr. Kikku asked timidly.

"Well, maybe it would be best if we tell Akira straight out and let her decide what she wants," Tamaki finally suggested, "this is about her after all."

"Listen to you, the voice of reason," said Ei.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki whined.

"Ei, whatever insult your laying down on your dad, go easy on him. I want to have a nice family dinner while your Baba's here," Akira said as she suddenly joined the group.

Everybody froze at her sudden presence.

"Hi honey!" Tamaki and Mr. Kikku both said suddenly together.

"Hi,"Akira said. She walked over to her dad and took her son back, "how's it going Dad? You ready for dinner?"

"Starving!" Mr. Kikku said as cheerfully as he could.

"Well let's go eat," said Akira as she made her way back to the dinging room. Ms. Dou was just finishing putting the last bit of food down on the table before taking a seat herself.

"I still like the idea that you allow your maid to dine with you," Mr. Kikku said kindly as he too sat.

"Well she is practically family after all," Tamaki insisted as he and the rest took their respective places.

"Thank you Master Tamaki," Ms. Dou replied with a smile.

"You have a unique way of looking at the world Tamaki. I like that!" Mr. Kikku praised.

"It's not too different than how you see the world dad," said Akira.

"Maybs that's what drew you to me all this time," Tamaki said taking Akira's free hand and kissing it.

"Something like that," Akira muttered a little annoyed. She managed to pull her hand free.

"They do say that women look to marry their fathers and men look to marry their mothers" said Ei.

"Makes you wonder what kind of man you'll find given you have six fathers, Ei," Mr. Kikku teased.

'Man, right,' Ei thought. She hoped no one notice her confushion showing.

"Well, anyway," Akira interrupted, "what's new with you dad? Everything going okay?"

"Oh yes everything's fine. Perfectly normal! I'm so happy with my life right now!" Mr. Kikku insisted with a forced smile.

At that Akira put down her fork. "Alright Dad, what's wrong? Something's obviously bugging you, so what is it?"

"Oh Honey, no!" her dad tried to insist.

"Dad, you can't lie to me. I know you too well. So come on, what's wrong? Just tell us," Akira demanded.

Mr. Kikku sighed. "Honey, please don't get upset."

"Oh god dad, are you okay?" Akira asked with worry.

"Akira, your mother called," Mr. Kikku finally spilled out.

Everyone turned and looked at Akira as her dad said those words.

Akira looked frozen in place "Who?" she asked timidly.

"Your mother called, me," Mr. Kikku said slowly.

"But, Mom never calls. You always have to call her!" Akira said as though she was reminding herself that's how it was done.

"I know, I know, but this time she called me," said Mr. Kikku.

"Well what did she want?" Akira asked.

"She wants to talk to you," said Mr. Kikku.

Akira froze again. "She what?"

"She called saying she wants to see you," Mr. Kikku explained.

"Well that's exciting, isn't it?" Ms. Dou said out loud.

"Yeah, the most exciting news I've heard since I was six!" Akira shoued mad as she threw down her fork mad and stormed off from the table.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ms. Dou asked timid.

"No, no you're fine," Tamaki said as he tidied himself up.

"Oh dear! What have I done?" Mr. Kikku moaned.

"I'll talk to her," Tamaki said as he hurried after his wife. He ran after her up to their bed room where he found Akira shaking her arms and kicking the air in frustration.

"Akira," Tamaki tried to say as he tried to approach Akira carefully.

"Where does she get off?!" Akira shouted out loud, not really to Tamaki. "I can't remember when was the last time I even saw the woman face to face! Let alone talk to her! What does she mean suddenly calling up Dad and asking to speak to me! And just out of the blue like this!"

"My dear," Tamaki said kindly and gently as he managed to get his arms wrapped around Akira, "time changes so much. It can alter our lives in a blink of an eye. Maybe your mother has finally decided that she wants to make amends after all these years."

"After all these years? After all these years?!" Akira shouted. She pulled herself free from Tamaki's grasp. "Tamaki, the woman left! She left me! She left Dad! She left us! She didn't want anything to do with us! I mean, I could tell even at a young age, that she and dad were on the verge of the end. I just, I didn't expect her to just pack up in the middle of the night and walk out the door forever! I remember waking to both the sound of her moving around and she and Dad arguing. They were trying to keep it down, but I could hear them clearly. Plus I could see Mom moving past my room through a crack in my door. I remember watching, not to sure what to think, until I heard the front door open and shut. And that was it. That was it. She was gone. It was that simple. The door shutting haunted my dreams for so long after that night!"

"Honey," Tamaki softly said as he again wrapped Akira in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but that was it. That was all there was. I practically never saw her again, or spoke to her. And it just got worse as I got older. I don't, it's so hard to even remember what she looks like!" Akira vented some more.

"Well, maybe it's time to change all that. Maybe it's time for you make up for all that lost time," Tamaki tried to assure her.

"Make up for lost time?!" Akira shouted as she pushed Tamaki away, "have you not been listening?! She's the one who didn't want to spend time with me! She didn't care about me spending time with me as a child! She didn't care about taking the time to come to any of my graduations! Or to our wedding! Remember that?! And she sure as hell hasn't made anytime to meet her grandchildren! Even when I gave birth to Michael, she didn't care! Dad told me she merely said 'good for me' and then hung up! She didn't send a gift, or flowers, nothing! She doesn't care Tamaki. Why all of a sudden should I care about her and what she wants?!"

She sat down on her bed and rubbed her face in frustration. "Where does she get off?" she muttered again.

Tamaki watched his poor wife as she express her turmoil. He looked around for something to help him ease the situation when he happened to notice something on their book case.

"Akira, look," he said as he sat down next to her. Akira looked up to see what he had in his hand.

"Is that my old toy wand?" she asked confused.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Tamaki said as he flicked it around, "abra-cadabra! Hocus-pocus! Alacazam! Help me to find a speel to make my wife well!"

Akira shook her head with a smirk and a scoff.

"Do you remember what you told me when we more or less first met? About why you decided to study magic?" Tamaki asked as he kept playing with the toy wand.

"Yeah, a silly kid's dream," said Akira.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Tamaki, "I thought it was a sweet little story myself. How you wanted to help make your father happy again with magic?"

"I guess," Akira admitted.

"Now forgive me for maybe being just a little forward but I can't help but think that during such a time your little self may have thought to cast a spell or two on your mother," Tamaki added.

Akira sighed, "the thought may have occurred to me once or twice," she confessed, "they started out as mostly harmless spells of maybe having her come back or at least let me see more often. Then when those didn't work they turned into more bitter vicious spells like making her always drop her groceries or slip and fall every place she went. Man, that sounds so pathetic huh?"

"Well, you were a hurt child, and hurt children act out in different ways when they're trying to cope with the pain they have," Tamaki said as comfort. "But let's say you were to cast a new spell now with your wand over this new development." he handed Akira the wand, "go ahead. What spell would you cast right here, right now. No one else has to know about the spell or what "magic" words you want to use to cast the spell."

Akira took a deep breath as she held the wand, until she tighten her grip on it.

"I guess, I guess I'd cast a spell that would make her tell me why all of a sudden she wants to see me. And she wouldn't be able to back out of it or anything or try and fib her way out of it. She'd have to straight out tell me the whole truth even if it hurt her," She finally announced.

"Or if it hurt you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes even if it hurt me and then I'd cast another spell that would make her tell me why she didn't want to be a part of my life growing up," Akira declared.

"Is that what you really want to know?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, more than anything," said Akira.

"How badly to you want answers to those questions?" Tamaki asked.

Akira had to seriously think about it, "I don't know," she said, "because another spell I'd just love to cast would be a spell where I'm allowed to just tell her off for all the pain and sadness she caused dad and me all these years without any talk back or second guessing myself over what I'd say."

Tamaki nodded in understanding.

"I don't usually condone that verbal abuse, but I can understand your need to want to vent after all the pent up rage you've been dealing with most of your over your mother's abandonment. So again, I must ask, how badly would you like to see this happen?"

"I, would really love the chance to finally confront her," Akira declared, "but I always figured if I did it would be on my own terms."

"Well, it still could be," Tamaki pointed out, "you don't know necessarily what she wants to talk to you about. It's a big opportunity to get done with what you want off your chest finally. If you really want to."heard

Akira held her wand closer to her chest, "I, I need some time to truly think about it."

"Well, that's okay," Tamaki assured her, "for now, you take all the time you need to really think what you wish for and I promise, I'll support whichever decision you come to."

"Thank you Tamaki," Akira said as she stood up and hugged her husband. Tamaki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head..

"We should probably get back downstairs so Dad and Ei and Ms. Dou don't get too worried," Akira said as she pushed Tamaki gently away.

"Of course," Tamaki agreed. He kept his hand around Akira's waist as he Akira walked out of the room. "You know, if it means anything, you're an amazing mother yourself."

Akira put her own arm around Tamaki's waist. "Thank you Tamaki, I'll never leave you or the kids."

* * *

The dinner table was extra quiet with no now eating their food, not even Michael. He'd occasionally hit his baby fork and spoon against his plate as though to bring everyone out of their gloomy attitude, but it didn't work.

"I wish I hadn't said said anything," Ms. Dou finally said out loud.

"It's not your fault madam, I promise," Mr. Kikku assured her.

"Then why is Mistress Souh upset about her mother wanting to meet her?" Ms. Dou asked.

"Oh, well, you see, my wife and I divorced when Akira was 6 and she moved back to her home town which is way high up in the mountains, very rural," Mr. Kikku explained. "I can actually understand a little about why she left. She hated city life. It just wasn't for her. But I liked living in the city and didn't want to live in the mountains with my ex-wife's family too."

""I don't think you've ever mentioned anything about Akira's mom's family Baba," said Ei.

"I haven't?" Mr. Kikku, "well maybe that's because I never thought it was important to bring them up."

"Are they bad?" Ms. Dou asked.

"I wouldn't say bad, just really old fashion," Mr. Kikku told them. "From what I remember they beleive in a lot of the old traditions of Japan's culture and hate a lot of the foreign influences that's developed over the years. And that includes foreigners themselves. I know if my ex-father-in-law were to find out that Akira was married to a man who's half French and gave her son a foreign name, he would hit the floor!"

"Well there loss, Master Tamaki's a real gem who should be welcome into any family in my opinion!" Ms. Dou declared.

"I agree," said Mr. Kikku, "but he's a stubborn man with his mind set, Akira's grandfather."

"If he's so set in the old ways, wouldn't that mean he'd be against something like divorce?" Ei asked.

"Oh, probably," said Mr. Kikku.

"Well maybe that's why Akira's mother wasn't able to get in contact with her," Ei said quickly, "her own father wouldn't let her as a form of punishment."

"Maybe, though I doubt it. If anything he'd welcome her back with open arms for finally dumping me for acting like moderate," said Mr. Kikku.

"You're not talking about Grandfather Dento, Dad?" Akira asked as she and Tamaki came back to the dinging room.

"Oh, hi honey," said Mr. Kikku as he jumped up.

"You feeling a little better Mom?" Ei asked.

"A little," Akira said, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

"It's okay, we all understand," Mr. Kikku said as he walked over and hugged her.

"So did you decide what you want to do in regards to your mother, Mistress?" Ms. Dou asked timidly.

"No, I'm afraid not. I, still need some time to think about it," Akira said softly.

"That's alright," Her father said as he hugged her tighter. "I'll tell her that next time she calls."

"Let me know next time she calls, just in case I've made up my mind," said Akira.

"Will do," he dad promised.

"How about I go heat up some of food?" Ms. Dou quickly offered as she gathered up some of the different dishes.

"That's very kind of you my'lady," said Tamaki.

Akira sat down in the chair perfectly in-between Ei and Michael. She smiled at Ei, and brushed a few strands of hair out from in front of Ei's face. She also looked at Michael and rubbed his cheeks.

"I love you two," she declared.

"Wel love you too Mom, don't we Michael?" Ei said.

Michael sputtered out some baby talk that almost sounded like, "Hi mumma!"

"Did you hear that?!" Tamaki cooed.

"Yes! He said Mumma I think!" Mr. Kikku said with delight.

Akira giggled as she brushed a little of Michael's hair back as well.

"Thanks, I don't think I could be happier than to know I have such loving family."

* * *

That night Ei decided to stay on Tamaki's floor to do her homework and sleep.

As the evening approach, and she went about her bedtime routine, including taking a shower, she was surprised to find Akira in her room sitting on her bed.

"Hi," Akira said softly.

"Hi," Ei replied, also a little softly and cautious, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see you before you went to bed," Akira said as stood up and stroked Ei's wet hair, smiling with pride. "I could never leave you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course," said Ei.

"I mean it, nothing will make me willingly leave you or your dad and brother.," Akira continued. Ei could see tears in her eyes.

"It's okay mom, I understand. I know you," Ei assured her mom.

Akira nodded, still crying a little.

"Honestly, it would have to be something big to make ever leave you!" she insisted, even if once again she was talking more to herself than to Ei.

"Like say if I was attacked to girls instead of guys?" Ei whispered.

She noticed Akira's eyes widden and the tears dry up fast.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Well, you know, if say I had wanted to date a girl instead of a guy?" Ei muttered.

"You mean if you've gone lesbian?" Akira asked, "that's a little off topic, but yeah even then I'd never abandon you! I'm talking like screw everyone over in the company or down right murder someone, or something like that!"

"Right, of course," said Ei.

"What was with all this talk about wanting to date girls?" Akira asked.

"Just a random thought that pooped into my head," said Ei.

"Hmm, well that would never bother me, I can promise you that," Akira said as she gave Ei a final hug and headed to the door. However, she stopped at the last second and looked at Ei one last time.

"Are you interested in dating a girl, Ei?" she asked actually sounding amused for a change.

"Uh, ah, who knows?" Ei sputtered.

Akira smirked at her.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," She said one last time before leaving Ei alone in her room. Ei sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"At least she sounds like she's feeling better," she said out loud. She really did hope Akira would be better after today. The last thing she'd want was to see her hard working mother upset.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Akira seemed to have an usual smile on her face as she came to her and Tamaki's room. Tamaki was sitting in bed reading. He looked up and was surprised to see her smile.

"You look like you're feeling better, everything alright?" he asked.

"Hmm, no, just Ei asked me something that sort of took my mind off my whole mother situation," Akira explained as she climbed into bed with Tamaki.

"Such as?" Tamaki askrd.

"I think it's more of a girl thing Tamaki," said Akira.

"Hmm, girl thing," Tamaki muttered, "I hate that term. It just reminds me Ei's growing up."

"Yes, yes she is," Akira said sounding amused by the whole thing.

"Do you want to talk more about your mother calling?" Tamaki asked.

"Mmm, no, not tonight," Akira said looking a little glum again.

"Sorry dear," said Tamaki.

"It's okay, it's just so out of the blue. I didn't think I'd ever see her again at this point," said Akira.

"Well, whatever it is you decide to do in regards to her, I'll support you," Tamaki promised holding her close.

"Thanks dear," said Akira, allowing Tamaki to snuggle with her as close as he wanted.

* * *

The next day when Ei came out of her room, ready for the day, she decided to stop by Michael's room and see if her little brother was up already.

When she came into his room, she was a little surprised to see him pulling himself up on his crib bars.

"Look at how big you're getting," Ei said shaking her head.

Michael surprised her even more by jumping up and down and shouting, "Ei! Ei! Ei!"

"You sound more and more like your father every day, it's scary," Ei said to herself as she picked Michael up from his crib. She made sure to put a little swing in it, seeing as how Michael liked it when they did that.

He gave off a baby squeal as Ei flung him around, a smile as big as Tamaki's on his face.

"You are so cute and fun to be around," Ei said as she took Michael downstairs. She could hear the sound of Akira and Ms. Dou talking.

"...and go ahead and stop by the toy store, get something him something new," Akira was listing off, already in her business suit and a stack of files in her hand.

"Are you sure that's necessary Mrs. Souh?" Ms. Dou asked.

"Yeah, I sort of freaked out last night in everyone, and I'm just a little frazzled by this whole new thing. I don't want Ei and Michael getting drawn into my misery," said Akira.

"Hmm, something tells me Miss Ei has lots of other miseries from her other familes to deal with. One more won't make much difference," said Ms. Dou.

"Exactly, Ei the last person who needs more misery," said Akira, "right Ei?"

"Eh, I've come to accept it as something I can't avoid," said Ei like it was nothing.

"That's what I like about you Miss Ei, you're a role model for a calm cool and collective attitude," Ms. Dou praised, patting her cheeks.

"Very calm, and very cool," Akira said giving Ei an amused look, "want to walk me to the door?"

"Oh, okay," Ei said, following with Michael.

Akira gently took Michael and held him close before speaking to Ei, "do you want to talk about that little question you asked me last night?"

"Uh, not at the moment, no," Ei sputtered.

"Hmm, okay, but if you want to, I'm more than willing to," Akira offered before handing back Michael and heading out.

"Well, at least Mom seems better huh?" Ei asked Michael.

"Akira, Akira," she heard Tamaki calling out running down the stairs.

"Mrs. Souh already left Mr. Souh," Ms. Dou called back.

"Oh darn, I have a new idea and everything for her!"

"Then just go down to the office and talk to her," Ei pointed out.

"Right, right," Tamaki said. He gave Ei and Michael a quick kiss. "Have a good day at school Ei."

"Thanks Dad," Ei said waving goodbye.

"Bye-bye da," Michael said. Tamaki stopped and turned around.

"Michael, did you...," he said.

"He's getting a bigger vocabulary," said Ei.

"Oh my big boy! My big boy!" Tamaki cheered, "he's so smart, just like his father."

"I wouldn't call it smarts, personally,' Ei thought. Just then she felt a hand on her arm and realized Ms. Dou was standing next to her with a to go box.

"Breakfast on the go my dear?" she said nodding to her watch.

"Is it time already?" Ei asked.

"Close enough, especially with Mr. Souh around," said Ms. Dou.

"Good point, have a good day Ms. Dou," said Ei.

"You too dear," said Ms. Dou.

"My son is so cute and smart!" Tamaki kept shouting twirling Michael around.

* * *

Ei kept nibbling on her to go breakfast as she road down the elevator. She stopped first off at the Morinozuka floor.

"Hey," she called out.

"Ei!" Aiko and Rin cheered.

"Good morning," said Mikasa from the dining table. She was holding Fan and feeding her.

"Hi guys," Ei called out again.

"Better hurry up Aiko," Mikasa said.

"Yes Momma," the little girl said.

"Spent the night at the Suohs huh?" Mikasa said looking at Ei's togo box.

Ei blushed before taking another nibble of her food.

"You should have stayed down here," said Mikasa, "could have had a decent breakfast."

"I could do that on almost any other floor other than Tamaki's," said Ei.

"True," said Mikasa.

"I'm ready," Aiko said coming up with her school bag.

"Let's go get Taeko and get going then," said Ei, offering Aiko her hand and walking to the door.

"See you after school you two," said Mikasa, "say bye to your sisters Rin."

"Bye love you," said Rin.

"Bye Rin," Ei called back, just before the doors opened and in walk Mori, in his workout clothes.

"Bye-bye daddy," said Aiko.

"Bye," Mori said as the two girls tried to pass him. However at the last second, Ei felt Mori's hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Ei asked.

"You seem different somehow," Mori said.

"What? How?" Ei asked timid.

Mori studied Ei for a moment. "Something's troubling you, isn't it?"

"Uh, like what?" Ei sputtered, "we have to get going, school and all. Bye now!" She pushed Aiko out the door.

"What were you saying to Ei?" Mikasa asked, as she started to burp Fan.

"Something seems different about her, something seems to be troubling her," said Mori.

"Like what?" Mikasa asked.

"Don't know," Mori said.

"Hmm, well teenagers have that knack," said Mikasa.

"Yeah, Mori agreed.

"I'm sure whatever is bothering her, she can handle it no problem," Mikasa assured Mori.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"And it's best we get used to it now, we'll have two more to deal with later in life," Mikasa added looking at Fan. Mori also managed to smile and reached out to rub one of Fan's cheeks.

Suddenly Rin bounced into his father's lap.

"Play with me dada! Play with me!" he begged.

"Sure," Mori agreed. He led Rin over towards the children's play area and let Rin pick out their means of fun. To no one's major surprise he pulled out some toy swords and started play fighting with Mori.

Mori did his best to block and "hit" his son in a playful manner without taking it seriously. Although Mikasa could see how much Mori wanted to take the sword and show Rin the correct stance and hand coordination to really make a blow. However she knew he didn't want to act so seriously when his son merely wanted to play.

Then again she wasn't any better when it came to Aiko and her gymnastics training. Even if she wasn't her daughter's trainer, when Mikasa watched her practice, she couldn't help but want to get involved, point out what Aiko could be doing better, help her daughter's form and such.

"Takashi" she asked.

"Hmm?" Mori asked.

"Do you ever worry about putting too much pressure on the kids and their activities?" Mikasa asked.

"This again?" Mori asked.

Mikasa gave him a look, "don't be like that," she said, "I just can't help but worry, especially after we just named Ei the intended next head of the HOST Company."

"No," Mori finally said, "I think we're handling our children just fine."

Mikasa looked at Fan still resting on her shoulder. "Then, do you think it would be too much to ask Ei to maybe tryhand handle a project for the company? So that she can get a real chance to see what she's up for and if she'll really like it?"

"Like what?" Mori asked.

"I, don't know exactly," Mikasa admitted. "But I think I should go and ask Kyoya and Akira about it."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I'll be right back," said Mikasa as she headed out, taking Fan with her.

Mori nodded before looking at Rin again who was still playfully hiting and striking him.

"I got you Daddy! I got you!" Rin cheered.

Mori grabbed the sword as it came down at him again.

"Too rigid," Mori said. He helped stretched Rin's arm out a little and help swing it down. "You need to try it more smoothly, like this."

"Like this?" Rin said as he tries copying what his father had sown him.

"Good," said Mori.

"Ah! Ah!" Rin shouted as he kept trying it, "I'm going to be the greatest sword's man ever, like you Daddy!"

"Sure," Mori said patting his head.

* * *

"I don't know if I like the numbers of the theater in Chui city. It appears it's not so popular there," Kyoya spoke out looking over a few reports.

"Is it the movie theater, or playhouse?" Akira asked also reviewing reports in the shared office.

"Playhouse," said Kyoya, "which is odd since the city petition us for a new playhouse."

"Maybe they underestimated themselves and what they really care about," said Akira. She had a dull drone tone as she spoke.

"Something wrong? You seem off," Kyoya asked looking at her desk.

"Just something new on my mind," said Akira, "don't worry, it won't affect my work."

"I should hope not," said Kyoya, "anyway, do you think it would be financially reasonable to keep the theater open?"

Akira looked over the forms and reports, "I don't think we should close it just yet. Because like you said, they did petition us to get it in the first place. Pherhaps we need to find a way to keep intrest in the playhouse before we see if it'd be better to shut it down."

"Hello, am I interrupting anything in here?" Mikasa asked walking in with Fan.

"Nothing too big," said Kyoya, "you're always welcome."

"Is something on your mind?" Akira asked.

"I've been thinking about this new development with Ei being the future head of the company and I was thinking maybe we should give her a little project or something to do just so she can really begin to grasp what she's in for," Mikasa explained.

"Any particular project?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, no I'm afraid I don't have an immediate idea," Mikasa admitted.

"Well, it is a good idea though," said Kyoya, "maybe you and some of Ei's other parents could brainstorm something for her to do."

"Like Tamaki?" Mikasa asked a little annoyed.

"He is the the most imaginative," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," Akira suddenly spoke up, showing the report about the Chui playhouse, "what if we tried having Ei put together a new play for this theater alone to see if it can draw in more attention?"

"Hmm, that could be a good idea. Give Ei some management duties and responsibilities. Plus she'll have to really make sure she can put together something entertaining that'll bring in crowds," said Kyoya.

"Exactly what I was thinking, plus Chui isn't too far away that Ei can travel there easily," said Akira.

"Would that satisfy your idea and concerns?" Kyoya asked Mikasa.

"Sure, sounds perfect," said Mikasa. She readjusted Fan on her shoulder, smiling with love at her. Akira watched as Mikasa tended to her daughter.

"You're such a good mother Mikasa," she said out of nowhere.

"Oh, thank you," Mikasa said, "you're a good mom too."

"Thank you," said Akira, "you're also not the kind of mother who would abandon her babies, no matter what." That got her a look from Mikasa and Kyoya.

"No," Mikasa said slowly, "of course not." She made a small gesture to hold her babay a little closer.

"You just love your babaies," Akira kept saying. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked with worry.

"Yesh, I'm fine, I'm sorry," Akira said quickly looking back to her reports, "we should get back to work, huh Kyoya?"

"Yes, we should," said Kyoya, "thank you for stopping by Mikasa, we'll see about Ei fixing up with this project."

"No problem, let me know if you need any help," Mikasa said as she left the office.

"I'm going to apologize to her about my earlier comment," Akira quickly said as shs hurried after Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" she called out right as Mikasa had reached the elevator.

"Oh yes?" Mikasa replied.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier about abandoning your kids and everything," Akira said.

"Oh it's no big deal, it just sort of came out of nowhere," Mikasa quickly assured her.

"I've just got a lot of my mind, something happened last night," Akira sheepishly explained.

"Anything I can do?" Mikasa offered.

"Just keep being a good mom I guess," Akira said softly, "and can I actually ask you a question? You still have a good relationship with your mom right?"

"Sure, closer to her than my dad over the years," Mikasa admitted.

"Do you think it'd be easy to forgive her if she did something wrong to you as a child?" Akira asked.

"Depends on what it was, I suppose," Mikasa said shrugging her shoulders.

Akira nodded, "yeah, well have a good day. I got to get back to work."

"See you later then," Mikasa called out as she got into the elevator.

By the time Akira got back to the office, she saw Kyoya was already working on the next item on their agenda. She took a seat and started to do so as well.

"So, care to share now what's been on your mind?" Kyoua asked without looking up from his work.

Akira sighed mad before throwing the report she was reading down.

"Guess you'll probably find out on your own eventually, but my mom called my dad last night saying she wants to see me again," she confessed with a sigh.

Kyoya looked up over his glasses' rim. "I see," he replied, "and would this be the same mother who walked out on you and your father when you were roughly six years old?"

"The one and only," Akira muttered.

"And do you have any real desier to fullfill your mother's request?" Kyoya asked.

"On top of my head, no," Akira try to relate, "however, I do have a little voice in my head telling me maybe I should if only to finally confront her about her abandoning me."

"I see," Kyoya said, "well if you need to take some time off to get these thoughts and feelings into perspective, let me know."

"Oh, I'm not ready for that yet, especially with all that needs to get done," Akira said picking up the report she was looking at earlier, "like this, this rural park in the Tanjun district that is asking for help to spruce up."

"Akira, Kyoya," Tamaki suddenly burst into the office.

"Hello Tamaki, both said together.

"Planning on doing some work today Tamaki?" Kyoua asked.

"Oh I am working Kyoya! I have a great idea for some fun public parks for kids. I think we should try doing story book theme parks throughout the city, maybe even expanding out of the city! What do you think?"

Kyoya and Akira shared a look.

"Where's that report about the park that needs sprucing up?" Kyoya asked.

"Right here," Akira said handing it to him. Kyoya looked it over.

"Here Tamaki, this will be a good space to try out your idea," he said handing it off to his friend.

"Oh thank you!" Tamaki cheered with delight.

"Hey wait, Kyoya, maybe this could be something for Ei and Tamaki to work on together?" Akira quickly suggested.

"Oh, you want me to do a daddy-daughter project with Ei?!" Tamaki squealed.

"You don't think that'll be too much?" Kyoya asked.

"Well if she is to be the head of the company, she'll have to learn to handle multiple projects and work with people like Tamaki here and there," Akira laid out as her reasoning.

"Good point, but just this other one. I don't want to distract her from her school work," Kyoya declared.

"Fair enough," Akira explained.

"What's this other project you're talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"We're hoping to have Ei help say this theater in Chui," Akira explained.

"Oh, a very nobel project for sure!" Tamaki complimented.

"Hopefully something she can handle," said Kyoya, "anything else you need Tamaki?"

"Nope, I'll handle this just fine," Tamaki declared, holding the park report like a trophy over his head.

"Then I suggest you get started. You know where your office is," Kyoya said waving Tamaki away.

"Right, thank you!" Tamaki said as he hurried out of the big office. As he backed out, he almost accidentally bumped into Ryoko walking in.

"Oh, s-sorry Tamaki," Ryoko quickly said bowing.

"Oh no trouble at all," Tamaki said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"Kyoya, I-I found those reports on the new interactive kids' aquarium you were looking for this morning," Ryoko said handing Kyoya a small stack of papers.

"Ah thank you," Kyoya graciously accepted them back, giving his wife's hand a little love rub with his thumb as he did.

"You-you, uh you-you, left them in the bedroom," Ryoko told him.

"Oh, that makes sense now," Kyoya said like it was nothing while hiding a dirty smile from behind the papers.

Ryoko blushed and started to the door.

Akira took a quick glance at Kyoya before hurring after Ryoko.

"Hey, Ryoko, can I ask you something real fast, in private?" she asked her old assistant.

"Uh, sure," Ryoko said, "Ms. Dou is watching Michiko and Michael at the moment."

Akira led her to an empty office.

"Okay this is going to sound kind of personal," Akira started to say, "but, your mother, she died when you were still young, right?"

"I-I-I guess I was still young, I was like 12 or 13," Ryoko said a little sad, "still young enough for my father to really start being hard on me when it came to raising me, especially when it came to disciplining."

"Sorry, it was hard when she left huh?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," Ryoko whispered.

"And that's what I wanted to ask," Akira explained as gently as she could, "if you had the chance, to really see your mom again, would you?"

Ryoko looked a little stun by the question. She tried to think about it. "I-I, supposed I'd like another chance to see her. If-if only to just tell her I love her and, and I was happy to have her as a mom when I did."

Akira nodded, "sorry, that was a harsh question huh?"

"It's fine, really, I'm just not sure what brought it on," said Ryoko looking at Akira with question.

"I guess something's happen to make me think about my mom recently," Akira admitted ,"and if I'd ever want to really see her again even if I could."

"Oh, well it's a little different for, seeing as how she left while mine died. I-I-I don't see how I would want to see a mother like that again, even if I had a chance and she was a real great woman," Ryoko said.

"You think?" Akira asked.

"Well, um, I um, don't think I could," Ryoko quickly explained, "sorry, was that the wrong thing to say?"

"No, it's fine, I like hearing your opinion, you're one of my best friends," Aiko said, patting Ryoko's shoulder.

Just then Kyoya opened the door. "Akira," he said, "if you're done talking to Ryoko about your mother troubles, may I borrow you back for a second?"

"What's the matter?" Akira asked.

"Mr. Tsuuken, you know, Jun's father is here. He says he wants to talk with in regards to both our and his company's future," said Kyoya.

"Wonder what that's about," Akira said as she walked out with Kyoya, "thanks for the talk Ryoko."

"Anytime," Ryoko said before Akira was out of earshot.

She kicked her foot a little.

'Oh mom, I do wish I could see you again, you'd be a lot better to be around than Father ever is,' she thought sadly. She sighed a little more.

'I wonder if dad were to ever re-marry if he'd be easier to tolerate. Guess I'll never know. I doubt dad will ever date again if he never had before.'


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ei," Taeko spoke up as he, Ei and Aiko drove to school.

"Hmm?" Ei responded.

"Do you like blueberry muffins Ei?" Taeko asked.

"Sure, they're my favorite," said Ei, "that's why Ms. Dou made sure to pack me a few in my to go box." She chuckled a little at the thought.

"I want to make blueberry muffins too. I want to make the best ones you ever tasted!" Taeko declared.

"That's a bold statement," Ei said kindly.

"I want to be a lot like Mommy and make yummy things," Taeko kepf saying out loud. "Mommy has so much fun with it."

"Well, maybe some day you will," said Ei.

"Not if Grandfather says no! He wants me to be like daddy, even if he doesn't like Daddy," Taeko said softly.

Ei knew which grandfather he was talking about, his mother's brute of a father.

She notced Aiko even shudder a little a the mere mention of him.

"Well, he's not your daddy, and in the end of the day, daddies have more right in what you do than grandfathers, no matter how important grandfathers think they are," Ei encouraged her little brother.

"Then why is Zufu able to make me and mommy not be able to perform with the troupe?" Aiko asked.

"Well, Zufu is mommy's actual daddy and as a result, he has a little control over her," Ei tried to explain.

"It's still not fair," said Aiko.

"True, but I'm sure mommy will find a way," Ei assured her before looking at Taeko, "just like I'm sure your mommy will handle your grandfather if you decide you want to cook and bake like her."

Taeko nodded. "I'm still going to one day bake you the best blueberry muffins ever!"

"I'll bs waiting!" Ei declared as she gave Taeko a hug.

* * *

"Will you walk us to our school today Ei?" Aiko asked once they arrived on Ouran Campus.

"Yes, of course I can," Ei assured her. She leaned over and nodded to the driver who turn the car down towards the pre-school and kindergarten building. Ei helped the two little ones out of the car and held their hands gently, leading them closer to the school.

They were getting closer to the front doors when they heard a sad scared voice shouting something in French.

"Ava, is you're going to whine, at least try doing it Japanese like you were taught," Raiko was heard. Ei looked around until she noticed Raiko off to the side, trying to comfort her little sister.

Ava was crying softly, until she managed to say, "But I don't want to go in alone!"

"I know, but you'll have to go in soon with or without me or your new friends," Raiko told her.

"But," Ava tried to say.

"Hi Ava," Aiko called out. Ava looked their way and looked a little relieved to see her and Taeko.

"Oh see, your friends are here," said Raiko. Taeko and Aiko were quick to run towards her.

"Good morning Ava," Taeko said as Ava took his and Aiko's hands.

"Want to come with us to school?" Aiko asked. Ava nodded as her tears seemed to dry up and the three walked in together.

"Thank goodness, you arraived just in time," Raiko said with a sigh as she came and stood next to Ei, "Ava refused to go inside without her two new little friends and when we didn't know when you were coming, she said she wouldn't go in without me."

"Is Ava still having a hard time adjusting to her new surroundings?" Ei asked as she and Raiko started to walk off together. She felt a shudder when she caught a whiff of Raiko's smell. It still smelled good.

"Very much so, I'm afraid," Raiko admitted, "I kind of figured, she's just naturally shy and timid."

"I'm sure she'll come out of it eventually," said Ei, "especially if she has Taeko and Aiko as friends. They're a little more outgoing and I'm sure they can help Ava come out of her shell."

"I hope, she's such a sweet girl. She deserves to be a little more open," said Raiko.

"Well, sounds like you've been doing a good job as a big sister," Ei said. She suddenly found herself reaching out and taking Raiko's hand.

She felt a small jolt going through her body.

'What did I just do?!' Ei thought in a panic.

However, as shd tried to pull away, she felt Raiko tighten her grip with Ei's hand. It wasn't too tight, but it felt to Ei that Raiko herself didn't want to let go.

Ei looked to Raiko's face and saw a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, I do try, with both her and Isak, even if he's annoyed by my big sister antics," Raiko said with a slight chuckle.

"I have a slight feeling my two sets of twin brothers and sisters are going to be like that around me someday," said Ei. Shs hope she was keeping her cool appearance as she and Raiko kept holding hands.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have now?" Raiko asked.

"Including Taeko and Aiko? 12," said Ei.

"12?!" Raiko exclaimed.

"Well they're all scattered around my six different fathers and their wives!" Ei quickly explained.

"But still!" Raiko said, "12! I have my hands full with two! How do you manage?"

"I don't know, I just do. My dad Kyoya sayd it must have something to do with inheriting my mom's tolerance with crazy people," said Ei.

"Wow, your mother must have been the most tolerant person I know," said Raiko.

"I wouldn't go that far, she just knew how to deal with them," said Ei, "guess you need that to be a lawyer though."

"Or the futre head of a multibillion corporation," Raiko teased, pulling Ei a little closer in a playful way.

Ei had to giggle a little at her playful gesture.

"I gues," she said, only to realize how close she and Raiko's faces were. Any closer they might have actually kissed. She had only ever got that close to Kenchirou when they were dating.

Raiko didn't seem to mind. She looked happy, like she was giving Ei a little signal.

"Anyway," Ei said as she tried pulling away and not make it so obvious, "how would you like to maybe do something after school with me and some of the others?"

"Sure, I'm up for anything," Raiko agreed, "maybe we can see some of the old haunts or something."

"Sure," said Ei. Hopefully with the rest of the group there, she could avoid any confusion or uncomfortable situations with Raiko. Since apparently she was still unsure how she was feeling about the girl.

* * *

Mr. Tsuuken was sittinf in Kyoya and Akira's shared office with a big file in his hand.

"Hello Mr. Tsuuken," Akira said as she and Kyoya took their seats at their desks.

"Hello, good morning, thanks for seeing me on such short notice," said Mr. Tsuuken.

"Of course, you're always welcome here sir," said Kyoya, "so what can we do for you?"

"Shall I call Jun?" Akira asked as she reached for her phone.

"Uh, no, we don't have to involve her just yet," Mr. Tsuuken insisted with haste.

"Okay," Akira said, giving Kyoya a sideway glance.

"Is everything going well with your company?" Kyoya asked.

"Wonderful, see for yourself," Mr. Tsuuken said, handing Kyoya one of the forms he was holding. "My company's flourishing."

"Yes, most impressive," Kyoya agreed before handing Akira the report.

"It's very good," Akira also acknowledged, "but what do you need with us?"

"Well, I heard you recently decided to name Ei the future head of the HOST Company," Mr. Tsuuken started to explain.

"Yes we have," Kyoya admitted with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

"A wonderful idea I must say. Your company will be in good hands with your daughter," Mr. Tsuuken praised.

"Thank you, that is our intent," said Akira.

"I wish I had a daughter like Ei. One who's responsible, hard-working and takes things serious," Mr. Tsuuken muttered, "inatead all I have is Jun, and she's as far from Ei in terms of responsible or hard-working or serious as you can get!"

"Uh-huh," Akira said a little uncomfortable, "anyway, that still doesn't explain why you've come to see us."

"Oh, well that's simple, I want to officially add my company to the HOST COMPANY so that I know Ei will be in charge of it someday instead of Jun," Mr. Tsuuken explained with pride.

Kyoya and Akira looked at him with their own blanke stares.

"So," Mr. Tsuuken spoke up, "are you interested?"

"You wish to have your company incorporate into ours so that Ei wi be in charge of it in the future?" Kyoya finally asked," "do I understand you correctly?"

"Yes," Mr. Tsuuken confirmed.

"But, what about Jun?" Akira asked.

"What about her? All she cares about is her music and raising her hell spaw with Hikaru into future versions of the two of them. She doesn't care at all about the my company. Why should I leave something so important to me to someone who doesn't see it as important?" Mr. Tsuuken rattled off. He had to take a deep breath before he continued.

"Ei however, Ei understands the importance of business, regardless of how one feels about it. She'll take good care of it in the future I just know it. She's the only decent family member I have. It's just a pity she isn't biologically related to me."

"Right," said Akira. She looked to Kyoya to see what he had to say.

Kyoya was looking over the reports and figures Mr. Tsuuken had presented them with.

"You do know that we are going to have to discuss this with the other memebers of the HOST COMPANY committee, and that includes Hikaru," Kyoya finally mentioned.

"Yes, I would imagine," Mr. Tsuuken muttered a little annoyed.

"I don't know how much you wish to keep this proposal idea a secret from him and Jun, but I can guarantee it's going to come out," Kyoya warned.

"Yes I understand," said Mr. Tsuuken looking down.

"How quite would you wish us to keep this from Jun and Hikaru for the time being?" Akira asked.

"As long as possible, if you can," Mr. Tsuuken insisted, "less likely for Jun to make a scene. She's good at that."

"Right," Akira nodded in agreement.

"We'll just keep this report for now and look it over before we make a final decision," Kyoya decided.

"Good idea," Akira agreed.

"That's all I ask for now," Mr. Tsuuken said satisfied as he stood up. "Do tell Ei that I am very proud of her newest accomplishment and I hope to see great things from her in the future."

"Yes of course," said Kyoya, "it's good to know her grandfather is so proud of her."

"Well like I said, she's the only decent family member I currently have," Mr. Tsuuken said, "sad isn't it?"

"Sure," said Akira as Mr. Tsuuken bowed and walked out of the office.

Akira turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Well?" she asked.

"It could be a smart business idea to be sure," Kyoya said, "having flowers for some of our performers at our theaters or being able to give flowers away as gifts to some of our partners." He paused and handed the report back over to her. "What do you think?"

"I agree with everything you say,"Akira insisted. "And I'm sure Ei will be responsible for it as well as with the rest of the company. I guess I just feel weird that he's trying to do this behind Jun's back. Like he ashamed to admit to her in person he doesn't trust her."

"I do have to agree with you on that," said Kyoya, "one would usually call that a shady business practice. However, nothing else would suggest it's illegal or something wrong with merging his company into ours."

"And it's not like Mr. Tsuuken would try such a practice, he's a very honest business man," said Akira.

"Pherhaps we should discuss this with a few others on the committee, before we bring in fully into light," Kyoya suggested.

"And when you say few others, you're talking about everyone but Hikaru and Kaoru?" Akira asked.

"You're good," Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Kyoya, one last thing, about this report?" Akira spoke up. "Of this does happen, how badly do you think this will affect Ei's relationship with Jun and Hikaru?"

"You mean how well will Jun and Hikaru react to her taking what should be Jun's by right?" Kyoya asked. Akira nodded.

"Well, I imagine they will be slightly mad, especially if they find out why," Kyoya theorized, "but I'm pretty sure their love for Ei won't tarnish their relationship with her."

"I hope so," said Akira.

* * *

Hikarurand Kaoru were riding in the elevator to the main business floor, with Kaoru fiddling and occasionally reading a report in his hand.

"Are you sure Alice is going to be okay with you showing this thing to Kyoya and Akira early before she has it fully ready?" Hikaru asked.

"I told her I'd run it past Kyoya and Akira at least so she knows what she has to work on first," to really make it sell," Kaoru explained. "It's a good idea, will do good for this city in general. The whole country maybe even."

"Don't you think that's a little stretch?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe, but I do think it's a good idea," said Kaoru.

"Didn't say it wasn't," Hikaru insisted right as the elevator came to a stop. The two barley walked off when they happened to see Mr. Tsuuken heading their way. He froze when he saw the two of them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he said in shock.

"Hi," Hikaru replied, feeling a little cautious over the way his father-in-law looked shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, just some boring business stuff," Mr. Tsuuken maintained as he tried maneuvering around the two. "You wouldn't be too interested in any of it."

"Is everything okay with the company?" Hikaru asked with concern.

"Of course, of course," Mr. Tsuuken said, "everything's just fine. And don't worry Jun about this. She doesn't have to get any crazy ideas in her head. Bye now!"

Hikaru and Kaoru kept watching in confusion as the man practically leaped into the elevator and shut the door.

"You know, if he wasn't so serious all the time, I bet him and Jun would have much more in common," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," Hikaru said softly, still a little skeptic about the way his father-in-law had been acting just now.

The two walked on until they came to Kyoya and Akira's office.

"Hey you guys got a moment?" Kaoru asked as he walked in, with Hikaru.

"What did you do to my husband, or should it be, what are you going to do to him?" Akira asked annoyed.

"Nothing yet," Hikaru assured her.

"But we di have a little bug game we wanted to play with him later," Kaoru mentioned, sharing an evil smile with his brother.

"Just keep them out of our office," Kyoya requested.

"We make no promises," Hikaru openly admitted.

Akira groaned while Kyoya kept his cool composure.

"Anyway, what did you see us about?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to show you something Alice's hoping to do," Kaoru said eagerly, "she wants to start up a few other local orphanages similar to the Twilight Orphanage that focus on orphans with other talents other than that of the fine arts."

"Like what?" Akira asked.

"Math for one, science, maybe physical, Language arts, history even," Kaoru explained. "It kind of explains it all in this rough draft she's been working on," Kaoru explained handing it to Akira.

"Well, she's got a good premise," Akira said as she read it. She felt Kyoya take the report and read it himself.

"Yes, she has a good idea. She just needs to make sure the propsal is thorough and clear. I'm sure we can find a way to help her with it," said Kyoya.

"Awesome!" Kaoru cheered, giving Hikaru a high five.

"Yes, of course," said Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya, what was Jun's dad doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"He had some business with us," Kyoya said.

"Well why didn't he come to me?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Pherhaps he thinks you wouldn't take things seriously," said Kyoya.

"Oh," Hikaru muttered, "well excuse me. Comr on Kaoru, let's go. Those bugs are waiting for the Boss."

"You're paying for any extermination bills we come across!" Akira shouted after them. Then she looked at Kyoya. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kyoya asked.

"How long do you think we can keep Mr. Tsuuken's business secret a secret now?" Akira asked.

"I wasn't planning on really trying to keep that big of a secret. If it comes out it comes out. I just don't want to make things awekward until we know for sure what we're doing in regards to Tsuuken Tsubaki," said Kyoya.

"I suppose," said Akira, "but promise me well have a safe place to hide when Jun and Hikaru find out."

"Oh that's a given," Kyoya assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei was doing her best to pay attention in class, even though she found herself once again looking at Raiko often through out the day.

She still was confused as to what her new feelings were in regards with to the girl. Why was it getting mixed up?

When after school came along, Ei was the last one to join the group of her friends waiting outside the school.

"Really? You want to go see the orphanage first?" Masami asked as Ei approached.

"Sure why not? It'd be nice to see the old place and see the renovations Ei's family made to it over the years. Haven't they more or less taken over the the responsibilities of the place," said Raiko.

"Sure, whose car should we go in?" Ken asked.

"Not mine, I have to make sure Taeko and Aiko get sent home safe," said Ei.

"Diddo with Isak and Ava," said Raiko.

"Let's go in mine," Aoi offered, "that way I can write out some more. It's specially equipped for such things."

"Okay," the rest of the group agreed.

"We need to go to the pre-school and elementary building first," said Raiko.

"I can help get Ava if you need to go get your brother, Ei offered.

"Thank you, that'd be most helpful," said Raiko kindly as she walked to the elementary building.

"We'll meet you two in the usual spot," Masami said.

"Sure, thanks," Ei called back. She soon came to the pre-school building and happened to see Taeko and Aiko walking with Ava in between them.

"Hi you three, how was school?" Ei asked as sweetly as she could.

"Good, Ava helped teach us a new song from France," said Aiko.

"Oh, that was sweet," said Ei, "I've come to get you for your sister and help take you to the car."

"Okay," Ava agreed softly. She kept holding Taeko and Aiko's hands as they walked to the car drop off area.

"I don't see why I can't go off by myself! You're not being fair!" Isak was shouting as Raiko pulled him to the car.

"It's a strange city, you don't know your way around, you still don't know the language that well, and you're only a kid! You don't even have any friends to help you around!" Raiko exclaimed.

"But you can go off?" Isak askrd snarky.

"I'm from here, I was born here! Plus I'm not going alone, I'm with my friends. Plus I'm was older than you! Now no more arguing. You want to go out that badly, you wait till you get back home and ask mamma and papa!" Raiko told her brother.

"But what if they're still working?!" Isak snapped back.

"Then wait until they get home!" Raiko replied as she shoved her brother into the car.

"Isak's mad again?" Ava asked timidly.

"Does he get mad often?" Taeko asked.

"Yeah, I don't like that," said Ava.

"Want to come to our home?" Aiko offered. Ava looked happy at the idea.

"Can she Ei?" Taeko asked.

"Uh," Ei sputtered looking at Raiko. Raiko also looked a little confused about what to answer.

"Let her go!" Isak declared, sticking his head out of his limo, "at least then I'll have the penthouse to myself!" Then as if to make it official, he slammed the car door shut.

Raiko sighed as she walked over to the driver side door and spoke to the driver for a bit.

"Okay, Ava, you can go with your friends," she allowed, "I'll just come for you when I'm done hanging out with my friends," she told her sister.

"Merci," Ava said sounding a little happier.

"Have fun," Raiko said. She and Ei helped the three small kids into Taeko and Aiko's limo and watched them drive off.

"Guess that worked out okay," said Ei as she and Raiko watched the car drive off.

"I'm happy Ava's found herself some friends she's already likes," said Raiko. The two walked on till they came to Aoi's waiting car. All their friends were already piled in.

"Let's go! Back down the trail of memory lane!" Aoi cheered.

"Does Ms. Alice still work there?" Raiko asked.

"Yes but not as the director, the official social worker," said Ei.

"That's what I heard last. I just wasn't sure if she had moved on or not," said Raiko.

"Are you kidding?" asked Masami, "the orphanage is 's 4th child, after Ei and the twins."

"Twins huh?" Raiko asked looking at Ei.

"Both them and my Dad Kaoru's twin brother," Ei muttered.

"Yikes," said Raiko.

"I know they're terrible!" said Ken.

"Terribly entertaining!" said Aoi.

The other teenagers let out a groan at Aoi's remarks.

"Charming," said Raiko looking out the window as the car drove. "I remember when I was living at Twilight, imaging I'd get to see the fancier side of town like this. It still feels a little surreal."

"Well what about your home back in France?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, that was a little hard to adjust to when I first moved there. My family practically has their own town. But this, this is what I always pictured as a child. And to think, I finally made it!"

"I sometimes prefer the humble areas like where I lived with my mother and grandfather," said Ei.

"Do you get to visit them often?" Raiko asked.

"Only when I visit Twilight since it's roughly the same area," said Ei.

"They have a lot of colorful places to visit around there though," said Masami.

"I remember a few, wonder if they're still up," said Raiko.

"Driver, can you go the scenic route to Twilight?" Aoi ordered the chauffeur.

"Yes Madam," the man replied as he truned down the main street down a more rural road.

Raiko looked out the window with a nostalgic smile.

They still have that doughnut shop I see, and the Green Tree cafe," she said out loud. "But it looks like that art store's gone."

"Yeah, now it's that stupid t-shirt store," muttered Ei.

"All of them lame and vulgar," Ken added.

"That pet supply shop looks new," Raiko continued to list out.

"It's really nice though," said Ei, "I use to go there for supplies for my pet pig Bubbles."

"You had a pet pig?" Raiko asked.

"Long time ago, but hw got too big for the penthouse that my parents found a farm he can retire on. I still get to visit him sometimes," Ei explained.

"I have a little Japanese Chin myself, a gift from my parents after I was adopted. Sweet little girl," said Raiko, "you'll have to come and meet her sometimes. I named her Anastasia."

"Sounds nice," said Ei. Just then Raiko looked back out the window and gasped.

"Is that Twilight?" she asked out loud.

The others all moved closer to the window to see their old home coming into view. It had come a long way of a humble and small school building to a state of the art campus with some of the most fancy looking buildings all around.

"Wow, what Ei, what have your parents been doing to this place?" Raiko asked.

"Various things," Ei sputtered.

"Well Ei's family isn't the only ones, my dad has donated a lot to the orphanage," Masami quickly.

"All of our parents have, and that includes other children who have been adopted by higher ups," said Ken.

Then the car came to a stop.

"They have a security gate now too?" Raiko asked as she saw a guard come up to the car and asking the driver if he had an appointment.

"Safety reasons," Ei explained as she moved closer to the front with the driver where her face could be seen in the window.

"Oh Miss Ei, welcome," said the guard, "your mother Alice is actually still here."

"Good, because we have someone for her to see," said Ei. She turned and smiled at Raiko who qas starting to look a little intimidated by all she was seeing.

* * *

Alice sat in her office not really looking at her work but rather looking at a different piece of the paper she was really interested in. She glanced up as her door was open and someone walked in.

"Another successful adoption to a rich family," Chiho Mikata, one of the two directors of the Twilight Orphanage was saying as she walked in with some paperwork of her own. "I hope these rich people don't see our orphanage as a pet shop for children."

"You say that everytime a new rich family adopts from here," Alice said taking Chiho's paper work.

"I know, I guess I still get nervous when rich people come in," Chiho muttered, "I don't want all the children that come immediately think they're going to be adopted by a rich family."

"It's good to see you care, but you need not worry," Alice assured her, "this place helps all the kids prepare for the the world with their craft. That's what's gotten me thinking. How well do you think we could set up an orphanage that focused on orphans that excel intellectually?"

"Like what?" asked Chiho.

"Well like children who are exceptionally smart at math, or English study and things like that?" Alice tried to explain.

"That would be a nice idea but isn't that sort of thing harder to determine than an arts skill?" Chiho asked.

"I figured, but still, I'm sure they can fins a way to find orphans that fall into such categories or are willing to work to learn," said Alice.

Chiho grinned, "you always are looking for way to help others especially children."

"Hmm," Alice smiled and shrugged.

"Mrs. Mikata, Ms. Tween, you have some visitors who are anxious to see you," a voice over the intercom suddenly announced.

"Do they have an appointment?" Chiho called back.

"No Ma'am"

"Do we have any openings?" Alice asked.

"One of them is your daughter Ms. Tween,"

"Ei?" Alice said out loud, "what's Ei doing here? Go ahead and send her in I guess."

"Was Ei supposed to come visit today?" Chiho asked.

"Not that I know of," said Alice right as her office door opened again.

"Hi Mom," Ei said sheepishly as she slowly walked into the office along with her friends.

"Hi Ei, surprised to see you here, along with a few of your friends," said Alice.

"Well, we have someone who wanted to see you, along with Mr. and Mrs. Mikata," Ei explained as she and her friends all moved aside to reveal Raiko.

"Oh my god is that Raiko?!" Chihi asked in shock.

"Raiko?" Alice also said as she stood up.

Raiko gave a little wave.

"Oh my god! Look at you! Look how big you are!" Alice said as she quickly came and hugged her. Chiho was quick to get a hug too.

"How have you been sweetie?" Alice asked.

"Great," Raiko assured her.

"How's Paris?" Chiho asked.

"Oh Paris is wonderful, I live in a grand chatoue juts outside the city with my family. My parents adopted another son and had a daughter naturally so now I have a brother and sister as well," said Raiko.

"Oh that's sweet!" Chiho cheered.

"Also I'm still painting, I have my own gallery and show room on the main floor of my mother's main office building. Many come to see and even buy my work," Raiko continued to list off.

"Oh yes I've heard of that, Aoi, you and your mother have visited her gallery and bought a few bits of her work, right?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Aoi said with pride.

"It sounds like you have done very well with your family. I'm glad," Alice said with pride.

"So what brings you back to Japan?" Chiho asked.

"My parents have business here in Japan and they decided to take advantage of their time here by having me along with my brother and sister attand Ouran for a while," Raiko explained.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Alice, "well I hope you have a good time while you're back, and I do get to see you some more before you leave again. So have you gotten a chance to take a look around the new campus of the orphanage?"

"Not yet, butbit looks impressive from the outside," said Raiko.

"Well, please feel free to look around!" Chiho insisted, "we'd escort you, but we have some work to do. We're getting closer to another child being adopted."

"Oh, I see," said Raiko.

"But we can show you, right?" Ei said.

"Sure," said Raiko, "it was wonderful to see you again Ms. Tween and Mrs. Mikata. Oh where's Mr. Mikata?"

"At this time? Band Room A," Chiho said looking at her watch.

"Oh, I wonder how big that is now," said Raiko as she and her friends headed out of the office.

Alice noticed Raiko taking Ei's hand as they walked out.

"Hmm, that's interesting," she said, "given how little Raiko seemed to like Ei when they first met and now, now they're holding hands. Almost makes me think of...,"

"What?" asked Chiho.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see they're getting along," said Alice. She felt it was a little immature to think that the way Ei and Raiko were holding hands they almost looked like they were a couple.

* * *

"You're going to love our homes!" Taeko boasted as he and Aiko helped Ava out of their limo outside their home building. Ava looked up in awe.

"You live here?" she asked softly.

"Live and most of our mommies and daddies work here too," said Aiko as they headed inside, making sure to go through the turn doors that was just a little more fun to play in.

As they walked in, nearly all the staff in the lobby stopped and bowed to the three children as they past.

"Welcome Home Young Master Haninozuka,"

"Welcome Home Young Mistress Morinozuka," some of them made sure to mention as they walked to the elevators.

"What floor you two?" asked one of the closest staff member standing next to the elevator. Aiko and Taeko both shared a look.

"Mine please," Taeko finally said as the staff memeber helped them into the elevator and pushed Taeko's floor button.

At first none of the three talked as they road up, but as they got further along, Ava started to grip Aiko and Taeko's hands a little tighter.

"Aiko, what's the matter?" Aiko asked.

"Aren't we going a little too high?" Ava asked timidly.

"Don't worry, you won't even notice," Taeko tried to assure her.

"Don't your mommy and daddy have tall buildings like this?" asked Aiko.

"Yes, but I don't like going up them either," Ava admitted.

"Don't worry our building is safe and sound. No one's ever fallen from it," Aiko said.

"And even if they did, Aiko's mommy and daddy are super fast flexible and could catch them in no time!" Taeko added.

Ava's didn't respond but both kids could feel her grip loosening.

"Ms. Togi, Mommy, Daddy, is anyone home?" Taeko called out as he led the two girls into his penthouse.

"Your mommy and daddy are not home yet, they are working still," Ms. Togi said sounding strickt as usual as she came down the stairs holding Shinji.

"Oh, well we brought a friend home," said Taeko.

"Yes I see that," said Mrs. Togi looking towards the newcomer, "does she have a name?"

"Ava Tonnerre," Aiko told her, "she's from France with her family."

"I see, is that why you chose to answer for her?" said Ms. Togi. Both Aiko and Ava looked embarrassed.

"Well go ahead and take a seat then. I'll get your snacks," Ms. Togi said, putting Shinji into his playpen. She then headed to the kitchen.

"Want to met my baby brother?" Taeko asked walking over to the playpen. Shinji flaced him a big baby smile.

"He's cute," Ava said looking over the playpen rail.

"Yeah he is," Taeko praised smiling at his little brother.

"No as cute as my little sister," Aiko boasted. Taeko flashed both a mad but at the same time amused look.

"No, Shinji's cuter," he insisted.

"No, Fan is," Aiko continued to say.

"None of that now," Ms. Togi ordered comimg out with a tray of snacks and drinks, "you know your mothers have asked that you not do compare your baby brother and sister to each other."

"Sorry," said both children as they and Ava went and sat at the table.

"Ms. Togi where's Amber by the way? I want her to met Ava too," said Taeko.

"She's down at the Morinozuka floor playing with Rin. You may go see them once you have finished your snack," Ms. Togi said in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes Ms. Togi," Taeko and Aiko said together, still eating their snacks.

"These are really good cookies," said Ava.

"My mommy made them by hand," said Taeko with pride, "she makes amazing sweets and goodies! I want to be just like her someday!"

"You want to make cookies?" Ava asked.

"Cookies, and muffins and cakes! My daddy loves cakes!" Taeko said.

"I'm going to be like my mommy and be an acrobat!" Aiko spoke up suddenly, "and do big jumps and twirls like her and my Zufu!"

"What's a Zufu?" Ava asked.

"That's what I call my Chines grandpa. My mommy Chines," Aiko said.

"Oh," said Ava sounding amazed by the fact. The children were so happy talking and eating that they barely heard the penthouse phone ringing or Ms. Togi answering. However they did hear her upset tone when she suddenly spoke up loudly.

"Right now Mistress? Well no, it's just they brought home a friend with them. Yes a friend. Sweet little girl. I'll do my best, yes, yes, hopefully he won't be able to force his way in again. No Miss Ei's not here. I can, I'll ask them and try to get her to come watch the children."

The children could hear the nanny's footsteps coming fast to the table, holding Shinji.

"Master Taeko do you know where your big sister is at the moment?" she asked looking like she was trying hard to keep her cool composure, but behind that she was nervous.

"She, went with some of her friends including Ava's big sister," Taeko said hesitantly.

"Oh dear," the woman muttered under her breath, "well are we done with our snacks?"

"Almost," said Aiko.

"Well hurry, and then you can take your friend to meet your brother and sister along with Miss Amber, and maybe show her how good of an acrobat in training you are Miss Aiko," Ms. Togi said with slight urgency.

"Is something wrong?" Taeko asked.

"Your mommy having an important guest come by and she thinks it would be best if you're not around when he arraives. He's not too found of children," said Ms. Togi.

The way she described the man almost made it sound like she was describing a monster. It made Ava whimper a little.

"Please hurry, both your mommy and daddy will be here soon to prepare for the guest," Ms. Togi, "and we'll take your brother with us."

"Okay," Taeko agreed as the kids finished their food and drinks quickly.

"I wonder if my daddy's going to have to come up to help keep your mommy and daddy safe," Aiko whispered.

"No, this guest is someone Master Haninozuka would rather deal with on his own," said Ms. Togi.

* * *

Gin hummed to herself as she examined her newest cake she had personally decorated.

"So, yummy! Definitely going in the new catalog!" she declared, "oh I can't wait to show Mitskuni! And the kids! Oh, maybe we can call it Ei's celebration cake for her new role!"

"Mrs. Haninozuka?" one of her assurance suddenly called out from the intercom.

"Yes?" Gin answered casually, still admiring the cake.

"You have an important caller on the line. He says it's urgent," said the assistant. However Gin could hear the fear and panic in her voice.

"Did he insit?" she asked.

"Very much so Ma'am," said the assistant still shaking.

"Allright, I'll take it." Gin reluctantly agreed as she hit a button on her phone, "hello Father, I know it's you."

"Well good to know your instincs aren't failing you, even for a girl," replied her dad, Kohie Grayson.

"What can I do for you Father?" Gin asked without reacting to her father's insult.

"Simple, I need you to give me some money to help pay off my business growing debts," said Mr

Grayson like it was nothing.

"You want money?" Gin asked.

"Yes, send it over immediately," said Mr. Grayson, still acting like it was all natural with what he was saying.

"How much exactly?" asked Gin.

"I'll let you know when I vae enough," said her father. Gin sighed.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't do that," she said.

"What did you say?" Mr. Grayson.

"Dad I can't give you money," Gin said again.

"The hell you can't! You damn well better give me my money or else there will be hell to pay!" Mr

Grayson insisted.

"No dad, I will not, and I'm not going to have this conversation with you any longer," Gin said as she moved to hit a button on her phone.

"If you don't send me my money now, I'm coming over to your place now and shake it out yoh if I have to!" Gin's eyes lit up. She knew her kids were home alone right now with only their nanny and Ei watching them.

"Dad no!" She tried to order.

"I'll be there in half an hour and I won't leave until I have my money!" Mr. Grayson declared as he hung up on her.

"Oh no!" Gin mutter as she picked up her phone and dialed. She tapped her fingers anxiously as it rang.

"Hello my sweet wife!" Hunny finally answered.

"Hi honey, listen I have something serious to tell you. My father's coming to the penthouse, says he's expecting me to pay off some debts his business now has accumulated!" Gin said in a hurry

"When?!" Hunny asked, immediately dropping his cute voice.

"He says he'll be there in half an hour!" said Gin.

"Call Mis Togi, have her take yhe kids to another floor. I'll be home soon myself and then we'll deal with him together!" Hunny said.

"Thank you," Gin said with a sigh of relief.

She quickly started to call her home.

"Hello, this is the home of the Mitskuni and Gin Haninozuka family. How can I help you?" Ms. Togi answered.

"Ms. Togi, it's me Gin. Listen this very important, you need to get the kids out of the penthouse fast. My father is coming!"

"Right now Mistress?!" Ms. Togi asked alarm.

"Yes, why is there a problem?" Gin asked.

"Well no it's just they brought home a friend with them," said Ms. Togi.

"A friend, really?" Gin asked.

"Yes a friend, Sweet little girl," said Ms. Togi.

"Oh," Gin said, both sad and happy a friend was with her son, "well can you find a way to get them to leave my penthouse for the time being?"

"I'll do my best," Ms. Togi tried to assure her.

"And don't do anything to hint at where they are to my father," Gin instructed.

"Yes,"

"And don't let him leave the penthouse once he arraives. Hopefully we'll be able to get there before he does," said Gin.

"Yes, hopefully he won't be able to force his way in again," said Ms. Togi.

"Yes, is Ei around too?" Gin asked.

"No Miss Ei's not here,"

"Oh, she's not? Can you find out where she is and if she can watch the children for now?" Gin asked.

"I can, I'll ask them and try to get her to come watch the children,"

"Thank you," Gin said as she sighed, hanging up and rubbing her face. "What a day!"


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny sighed heavily as he walked out of the building he was working in, his eyes lowered with his hair covering most of them, a scowel draped across his mouth, his fist clenched tight. A full black aurora was surrounding him, making his usual bright color clothes look dark and gloomy.

Everyone who saw him made a mad dash to get out of his way. Often letting out a small squeal of fear as they all but dived bombed off to the side.

The driver waiting at his car almost ran himself when he saw Hunny approaching the waiting limo.

"The door," Hunny said sternly.

"Ye-ye-yes my lord!" his driver sputtered shaking and somehow managed to open the door.

Hunny didn't even cast him a sideways glance as he climbed into the limo. His driver shut yhe door fast before running fast up front to the driver seat.

"Whe-whe-where to my lord?" he asked.

"Home, now! Step on it!" Hunny ordered fiercely.

"Yes sir! Right away!" his driver said quickly. He sped the car off like he was in a race.

Hunny kept giving off his heavy sighs as he sat thinking about the phone call from his wife. About her father coming to their home, unannounced, apparently to demand money from her.

Hunny hated his father-in-law. He had hated the man since he had first met him. When he had return to Host Tower with his friends to see the man berating Gin. That was enough to give him a bad vibe from the man. But then he had done something unforgivable to Hunny. He had insulted Haruhi over her choice to be a working mother, and had done it to Ei's face. She was just a child at the time.

When Mr. Grayson had uttered the insult, there was no going back. He had made himself a permanent enemy of Hunny. So much that Hunny had willingly accept hia challenge for Gin's company just so he could also make the man repent what he had said about Haruhi.

Since then, it had been a downward spiral between the two. Nothing or anyone could help bring them to somewhat tolerate each other. Grayson would always try and find a way to mock and degrade Ei whenever she was present. He'd constantly insist Gin was a failure as a businesses woman. And anytime they'd have a child, especially with their sons, he'd insist that Gin and Hunny would raise them weak and pitiful, and that he should be put in charge of their upbringing.

How often Hunny felt like he had to sheild and or pry his own children from their grandfather's grasp, he'd almost lost count.

'Why haven't I just killed him already?' Hunny thought to himself.

He calmly pulled out his phone and called up his big cousin.

"Takashi, you have to come home early," he told him.

"Why?" Mori asked.

"Gin's father is coming, to our home. I'd like you to help gaurd my children while he's there," Hunny explained.

"Hmm, sure," Mori said without another word as he hung up. It was good he understood Hunny when it came to his feelings towards his father-in-law.

Soon Hunny arrived back at the Host Tower and stormed out of his car into the lobby.

Several of the staff walking around and working stop in their tracks as they watched their usual happy cheerful boss walk past in a serious disturbed manner. He even looked taller than how he usually was.

Hunny didn't wave to any of them, or smile at anyone as he approached the elevator. It happened to open on it's own right as he had neared it and out walked Hikaru and Kaoru. Both actually jumped at the sight of Hunny.

"Hunny, what are you doing home ao early?" Kaoru asked.

"Weren't you supervising construction of the new fun center?" Hikaru also asked.

"Something came up, I had to come home early," was all Hunny would reply as he pushed past them and walked into the elevator. He kept his back to his friends even as the doors closed.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a nervous look.

"He only gets that way for one thing," Hikaru muttered nervous.

"Yeah, when Gin's father is coming!" Kaoru finished just as startled. "Thank God Ei's not here!"

"She's not?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"No, Alicd text me telling she's visiting Twilight with some friends," said Kaoru.

"Oh good, just hope she doesn't come home early!" said Hikaru.

* * *

Hunny didn't turn around in the elevator until he heard the ding and it stopped. Even then he slowly turned around and walked out.

He barely stepped out when he noticed Ms. Togi setting up a few snacks and hastily re-arranging the furniture.

She looked up in shock as Hunny walked further into the apartment.

"Welcome home Master Haninozuka," she said, "you startled me a little."

"Apologies," Hunny said bluntly, "is my wife home yet?"

"No, but she should be soon," said Ms. Togi.

"Where are my kids?" Hunny asked.

"I sent the little ones all down to the Morinozuka penthouse," said Ms. Togi.

"Good," said Hunny, "they'll be safe there." He pulled out his phone to text Mori to just head straight to his home to look after the children there.

"And Mistress Ei is at the orphanage for a visit," Ms. Togi.

"Good, that's a good place for her. Away from here with him present," Hunny said.

"Yes sir," said Ms. Togi, "would you like some cake or chocolate, or a cookie?"

"Not just yet, Hunny said as he sat down on the loveseat, his hands on his knees.

He kept his vision low, doing his best to remain and collective before the man showed up.

He looked up slowly as the elevator dinged, awaiting for whoever happened to come out. Fortunately it was Gin.

She looked out of breath as she dashed in, holding a few folders along with her work bag.

"Oh, Mitskuni, you're home," she said in between pants.

"I came as soon as you told me about your father," Hunny replied coldly.

"And I see you're just as thrilled as usual about it," said Gin as she came to the living, setting some of her stuff down.

"Does he seriously expect us to bail him out?" Hunny asked.

"Well you know how stubborn and self-centered he is," Gin said softly.

Hunny sighed, as he rubbed his face. Gin looked at her husband nervous.

"Eat some cake, it'll make you feel better," she insisted.

"Maybe later," Hunny said, "your father always makes me lose my appetite."

Thay was Gin's turn to sigh. "I know, and I hate that. We'll try and keep this as short as possible and then I'm going to whip up a big strawberry cake."

A small smile managed to creep across Hunny's face.

"That sounds nice," he replied a little more cheerful.

They were soon interrupted by the elevator dinging and and the doors opened. Out steped the tall bald and bruding man know as Kohei Grayson.

He stood at the top of the stairs leading to the elevator with his arms crossed as though to give the impression that he was superior in everyway. That's how he usually entered a room, at least as long as Hunny had known him.

"Hello Father," Gin said calmly.

"Hello my daughter, and your husband," Mr. Grayson replied. He scanned around the floor with a cold and powerful stare.

"Where are my grandsons?" he asked, almost sounding casual."and I guess I should acquire where their sister is."

"They're with friends, that's all," said Gin.

"Not those stupid halfer children," said Mr. Grayson, "your cousins kids?"

"You know how I feel about you calling them that!" Hunny snapped mad.

"What? It's not my fault they're halfers and their mother's Chinese," said Mr. Grayson as he came and sat down in the big armchair. He gripped the armrests as though he as a king upon his throne.

"So, Gin, about what we spoke about on the phone...,"

"I'm not helping you out dad," Gin quickly declared.

"Gin! I don't appreciate this! Our family is going through a financial crisis while you're sitting up here living the high-life off if your husband's earnings!" Mr. Grayson declared.

"Hey! She works hard and earns her own money thank you!" Hunny defended.

"Which she was only able to achieve by you and your businesses partners buying the company from me," Mr. Grayson tried to point out.

"We only bought it because you were trying to make sure it sank because you didn't believe Gin could manage it and wanted to really drive that point home," Hunny counterpoint. "And I like to think she's been doing a good job as a manager all on her own." He took his wife's hand as he said that.

"Yes, so good in fact that she shouldn't have any trouble loaning her father some money to clear up his debts," Mr. Grayson said ever so smoothly.

"No Father, i can't in good conscious," said Gin.

"Why not young lady?!" her father demanded.

"Well aside from what Mitskuni pointed out about how little you originally believed in my company, father or not you're not a good businesses man yourself. You cut on costs on equipment and supplies for your businesses. You swindled and cheated your suppliers and other partners. You cut funds to your employees on numerous occasions. A lot of your products you overcharged and often you'd go for the cheapest products you could get your hands on. Often at the cost of quality. Plus all those investments you made in stock, which I, along with Mitskuni and his other partners all highly advised against. Even Tamaki spoke out against it. Yet you still went and did it. I'm sorry Father, but that alone from any person would be enough to convince me or any other businesses to not do business with you. Especially if it involves loaning you money. You'd probably just waist it."

"I'll have you know, every business decision I made, I did with the best intentions and carefully laid out strategies. Your brothers all agreed with me," her father argued.

"Yeah, I wonder what makes them agree with you so easily," Hunny said not subtlety.

"Excuse me?!" Mr. Grayson snapped.

"Mitskuni please," Gin pleaded, "Father in sorry, despite what you claim or your claim my brothers side with you, I have too much personal evidence to suggested to me that you are in fact a poor excuse for a businesses partner. It's just not going to happen."

At that her father stood up slowly, nearly breaking the chair as he did so.

"To think, my own daughter, would turn a blind eye to her father! Do you not care at all about your family?!"

"Only certain members, like her mom, maybe the sisters-in-law and their children. If worse comes to worse we can maybe try and help them get jobs through our companies to support themselves," said Hunny.

"So your idea is to put more women in the work force?" Mr. Grayson asked with half a laugh, sitting back down. "How is that a brilliant idea?"

"Gin's doing well in case you haven't noticed," said Hunny, "one our leading memebers of the board of directors is a woman. Hikau-Chan's wife still works with her dad and his flower company. Kao-Chan's wife still works at the orphanage. Takashi's wife," Hunny shot Mr. Grayson a warning look as it looked like the man was about to say something rude in regards to Mikasa being Chinese, "still does work her father's acrobat troop. And they're all doing very well in their fields of work."

"Not to mention Miss Ei's going to be the next head of the company," the group heard a soft whisper coming from near the dining room. They all looked over and saw Ms. Togi polishing the table with a smug smile on her face.

"What did you say just say?" Mr. Grayson asked.

Ms. Togi jumped and noticed everyone from the living room was looking her way.

"Uh nothing, just sitting here polishing the table like I always do before dinner," she sputtered nervous.

"Did she say something along the lines of that little stray you took in, is someday going to run everything the Host Company represents?" Mr. Grayson asked the couple.

Hunny took a deep breath. "Yes, and what of it?"

"You're giving her everything? The whole company?! What about my grandsons?! What do they get?!" Mr. Grayson snapped, "and their sister?!"

"Calm down Father, they'll be recognized as partners in the company and get a fair share of the profits. They'll just have more freedom to persue other career choices," Gin explained.

"Like what? You finally go to man the boys up and have them invest in more men type businesses?" Mr. Grayson muttered.

"Well we can't speak for Shinji, he's still a baby," said Gin, "and well as for Taeko...,"

"He wants to be like his mommy and cook," Hunny finished without batting an eye.

"You're raising my oldest grandson to be a sissy little pastry chef? What kind of parents are you?!" Mr. Grayson snapped again.

"Better than you've ever been," Ms. Togi muttered some more.

"What did she say?" Mr. Grayson said mad. Ms. Togi looked up in a panic.

"I'm just going to go into the kitchen," she said quickly.

"Your housekeeper is really sassy," said Mr. Grayson annoyed.

"Only when you're here," said Hunny, "the rest of the time, she's a very strict woman."

Mr. Grayson looked back to the kitchen mad bedore looking at Gin and Hunny once more.

"I cannot allow that to happen either! I cannot allow my grandsons to be over past by some some straggler girl for all the power and money this company has!" he warned.

"This isn't your company to worry about," Hunny said, "and we all agreed unanimously that Ei should be the next head. She wants to be the head, she has great ambitions."

"Like what?" Mr. Grayson demanded.

"None you need be concerned about," Hunny insisted.

Mr. Grayson snorted with a sneer. "Sounds like she doesn't have any."

"Then you really are death," Hunny retorted, "anyway, I think this meeting is over. My wife has made herself clear in regards to her busniess and yours and that she is not by any means loaning you money due to your poor business practices. Good day."

"Is that really how it is?" Mr. Grayson shouted mad as he jumped up, knocking the chair over as he did.

Gin blinked annoyed, "yes father, it is. Now please leave, you know the way out." She and Hunny then stood up and made a grand gesture of leaving the room.

Mr. Grayson groaned mad before turning around and stombing down on the chair until a crack as heard. Hunny and Gin turned their heads at the sound.

"I didn't like that chair anyway," Hunny muttered.

They were a little surprised to hear the elevator ding and turned to see Kyoya walking.

"Oh, Gin, there you are," he said walking up to the couple, ignoring Mr. Grayson. "I heard from Hikaru and Kaoru that your father was visiting. Does this have anything to do with his recent money troubles his company has accumulated?"

"I'm afraid so Kyoya," said Gin.

"Then I must insist that you not give any financial support to him, even if he is your father. As a representative of your leading business partner, I have very little confidence that he would not only use the money loaned to him unwisely but that he would not re-pay you no matter the circumstances," Kyoya said.

"Actually I already turned him down," said Gin.

"Oh really? How wonderful," said Kyoya, "I apologize if it appeared as though it appeared I doubted you."

"Oh not at all Kyoya," Gin insisted.

"Gee Kyo-Chan, it's almost as though you came here already knowing that Gin would trun her father down, but you just wanted to let him know the Host Company wouldn't back or support any loans given to him," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," Kyoya said shrugging his shoulder.

"Mr. Otori, are seriously implying it would not benefiting to loan money to my company?!" Mr. Grayson snapped marching over to him.

"Oh Mr. Grayson, I didn't notice you," said Kyoya, "and no sir, making any financial contributions to you would not be benefiting for Gin's company or our own. Even if Gin wanted, I could not allow it based on your business practices, or lack there of."

"How dare you!" Mr. Grayson hollered.

"The decision has been made, there is nothing more to discuss. Good day sir," Hunny said standing in front of his wife and friend like a protective shield.

Mr. Grayson kept his mad and anguish face on, but still appeared to be defeated.

"Very well, I'll leave for now," he declared.

"Straight out please, no special stops or anything like that," Hunny said in a warning.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to go visit my grandsons? Or their sister," Mr. Grayson asked.

"Not now, maybe during an actual family time. We usually don't like exposing the children to busniess dealings. At least not until they're older," said Gin.

"I see," said Mr. Grayson.

"Out please," Hunny continued to encourage, waving towards the elevator.

"Yes, fine, I'm leaving," Mr. Grayson muttered heading out.

"Stupid ungrateful brat and her brainwashing husband," he was was heard saying under his breath.

"Yes keep talking, that's bound to convince us to loan you money," Hunny taunted. Mr. Grayson shot him a scowl before walking all the way into the elevator.

Gin let out a heavy sigh as the elevator was heard going down.

"I wonder if we're going to have to make arrangements for mother to come live with us once father's company is completely dissolved," she said softly.

"She can, it'll be nice for her to get away from him," Hunny said as he walked back to the living room and helped himself to some sweets.

"And my sister-in-laws?" Gin asked.

"We can look into maybe giving them some money to help tide them over until they can figure out things for themselves, especially if they end up leaving your brothers after the company's gone," Hunny assured her.

"We can always help get them employment through the Host Company," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, we told your father that," Hunny reminded her.

"That might be nice," said Gin, "those poor women are too much like my poor mother and kept underfoot by my brothers. They can go live in the gutter with dad once the company goes under."

"I'm fine with that, don't like them much either," said Hunny.

Gin walked over and ran her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Looks like you're getting back to your cheerful youthful self. I like that better personally," she said.

"I just get dark when your dad's here," Hunny said like it was nothing, "I will be 100% myself again once he's out of the building."

"Thank you," Gin said kissing his cheek. Hunny beemed as he shoved some more of his sweets into his mouth.

* * *

Mr. Grayson looked up as the elevator road down, making sure to hit the stop button on the Morinozuka Floor.

He strood in fast and was a little relieved to see Taeko in the living room playing a board game with Amber, Aiko, Rin and some random girl he didn't recognized. He was about to walk in further when he felt himself hit something hard.

"Owe!" he exclaimed, "Who?!..." He looked up and realized Mori was blocking the way into the penthouse. He stood tall, while still holding Shinji in his arms.

"I don't recall allowing you into my home," Mori said.

"I have a right to see my grandsons and their sister"' Mr. Grayson demanded.

"No, not in my home. Leave please," Mori ordered.

"You're just lucky you're holding my grandson, otherwise I'd knock you down faster than you can blink!" Mr. Grayson warned. He was about to turn around only to suddenly come face to face with Mikasa walking back in carrying Fan.

"Oh look," Mr. Grayson started to say, "the..."

"Don't take me holding a baby as a means of keeping me from punching your gut if you finish that sentence!" Mikasa warned.

"Yeah!" Mori added.

"Everyone's too sensitive these days," Mr. Grayson muttered. However he quickly looked back to the living room.

"Taeko!" he called out.

Taeko and Amber looked up from their game in a panic.

"Who's that?" Ava asked timid.

"My mean grandpa," Taeko said also timid turning around to look at the man.

"I don't care what your parents say, I have every intent of maning you up into a real man rather than a sissy pastry chef! You will be a real man and you will bring me honor to my family. You and your family!" Mr. Grayson shouted. "And who knows maybe we can do something decent with your sister!"

"Momma and dadda and Big Sister say I can take care of myself!" Amber said mad.

"Well your grandfather would disagree!" Mr. Grayson taunted. At that Amber ran over, managing to get past Mori and kick her grandfather's knee.

"Owe! You little brat!" Mr. Grayson moaned.

"See?! I'm strong! I'm strong!" Amber insisted.

Mori quickly pulled her back behind him.

"You got a lucky shot girl! If I were in charge, you'd be beaten with in a inch of your life right now!" Mr. Grayson threatened, still jumping up and down in pain.

"Out now!" Mori ordered.

"Yeah get out of here!" Mikasa encouraged.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving," Mr. Grayson agreed as he hobbled over to the elevator.

He noticed Amber shoot him a stern look out from behind Mori.

'Stupid brat's been mind manipulated by her father as well!' Mr. Grayson thought as he finally came to the lobby.

He stumbled a little as he headed to his limo and climbed in.

"Home sir?" his driver asked.

"Actually no, drive around the block then find a place to park that's hidden and still in view of Host Tower. I want to wait for when the stupid stray mutt, Ei comes home," Mr. Grayson ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"My god, I can't believe this is the same place I was kept wanting to get away from as a kid," Raiko said as she wondered the halls of her old home and school. "I actually wouldn't mind spending my whole life here if it came to that."

"That's kind of the consent," said Ei, "making sure if any od the kids are never adopted, they can be happy knowing they have a nice place to still live and grow up in. A place they can always come back to for support."

"Are there any of our former roommates who haven't been adopted?" Raiko asked a little timid.

"Some yes, but they're all still doing well," Ei assured her.

"Where is our old dorm room? Is it still in tackt?" Raiko asked.

"The living quarters and the educational rooms are practically their own buildings now," Aoi quickly mentioned, "in fact there's a sky bridge that links the two. Want to see?"

"Sure," Raiko agreed. Her tour group turned and travled down another hall. Ei noticed Raiko hadn't let go of her hand after they had left Alice's office. It had just been so natural she barley paid it no mind. A lot like when she would hold Ken's hand when they were still a couple.

'This, is normal, right?' she thought to herself. She kind of wish it was.

* * *

"Wow," Raiko said as Aoi led her to one of the new dorm rooms, "these look nicer than some of those hotel rooms meant for commoners."

"And they're a lot easier to personalize, really make it your own room," said Ei.

"They've defiantly improve from our time here," said Raiko, "how many people usually share a room?"

"They're big enough to hold at least 4 at a time, but that rarely happens," said Masami.

"Nice," said Raiko, "how many did we have in our old room?"

"Maybe 12?" Ei tried to recall.

"That sounds about it," said Raiko, "man, it would have been so nice to have such a private room like this back then."

"Yeah," said Ei suddenly remembering all the hard times she had with her old roommates including Raiko until the Host Club had found her. She pulled backk a little at some of the memories.

Raiko turned and looked at her.

"Sorry, that wasn't a nice time for you was it?" she asked sounding ashamed.

"It's okay," Ei insisted, "all's been forgiven."

"I hope so," said Raiko, "I have changed a lot since then."

"I know, you were starting to do that even before we were both adopted," said Ei, as she stoped pulling away and instead let herself get closer to Raiko.

This was turning into an enjoyable afternoon.

"Come on, there's more to see," said Aoi eagerly trying to get out of the room.

Ei was about to follow when she suddenly felt herself being pulled back. She turned around and saw Raiko tugging at her arm, pulling her close.

"Raiko?" Ei asked confused.

"I am really sorry, for what I did to you all those years ago. I was a bitter jealous little girl but that was no excuse for some of the cruel things I did or encouraged the others to do," Raiko said sounding sincere.

"It's okay really, we've both had time to grow and change into better people," Ei insisted. She was a little startled when Raiko started brushing her hair gently.

"To think we could have been friends from the beginning," she said with a kind tender look. She actually looked reall hot with her face showing such an expression. Ei reached up and put her hand on top of hers.

"Well, we are now that should be alll that counts," she said softly.

"Hey you guys coming or whaaaa," the two both suddenly were interrupted by Ken walking into the room and seeing the two girls standing close. Both looked at him with blank stares.

"We were just making up for our past," Raiko explained calmly walking past him, managing to still hold Ei's hand as they walked out.

"Sure," Ken said. He hurried up after Ei and whispered in her ear.

"What has been going on between you two lately? You almost act a lot like the way we did when we were dating!"

"It's nothing, okay?" Ei insisted. Even though she herself didn't quite agree with her.

* * *

"Do you think it can actually be done?" Chiho asked as Alice looked over her notes and papers.

"What?" Alice replied.

"That academic orphanage for kids who are more booksmart?" Chiho explained.

"If I can figure out a budget than yes," Alice insisted

"Where would we build it?" Chiho asked.

"Good question, suppose I'll have to look into that while I'm evaluating everything," said Alice.

"Maybe you can make another building here on the campus," Chiho suggested, "that way, my husband and I can still help with it as well."

"That's not a bad idea," Alice said as she stood up and walked over to a window, "we could probably fit it in here."

"Also, if we're going to do this, can I make a suggestion?" Chiho asked, "what if we also expanded towards physical activities achievement?"

"I considered that," said Alice, "but I want to see how well the academic problem works first." She looked at the clock.

"Oh, I should finish the paperwork, and see if Ei wants to go home with me."

"Did you notice how close she and Raiko are now?" Chiho asked.

"I did," Alice said with a smirk.

"Who would have thought given how little they got along as children," said Chiho.

"I know, it's nice," Alice replied, still working on the forms in front of her.

Chiho left her alone to finish her work. Alice did her best to get throug all the papers as swiftly but efficiently as she could.

By the time she was gone, she heard some talking outside her office, and saw her door open.

"Hey Mom, just came to tell you we're leaving now," Ei said poking her head in.

"Oh wait, I'm almost done, we can go home together," Alice quickly said.

"Uh, well," Ei sputtered looking out, "can Raiko come with us then?"

"I guess," Alice said a little surprised and intrigued.

"It's just her sister went home with Taeko and Aiko to play and she needs to go get her," Ei explained.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," Alice agreed. Ei poked her head back out and spoke up.

"Raiko, you can come home with me and my mom. Save Aoi a trip."

"That's cool, I'll call my driver and let him know," Raiko called out, "thanks for bringing me down here."

Several goodbyes were heard as a stamped seemed to be heard outside.

"I won't be too much longer Ei, I promise," Alice said.

"No sweat Mom," Ei assured her. Alice quicken her pace as fast as she could without risking making a mistake until they were finally all done. She came out of her office and was a little surprised to see Ei and Raiko both waiting in some chairs next to each other holding hands.

She smiled a little mischievous before handing the paperwork to Chiho's secretary.

"Well, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," both girls said together as they both stood up, still holding hands.

Alice had to do her best not to display her smirking face as she escorted the girls out.

"So Raiko, what do you think of the new facilities?" Alice asked trying to calm herself down.

"It's amazing, it's almost like one of those elite private schools I had fantasies of attending back when I was here. The kids here are so lucky," said Raiko.

"Do you have a school like that back in France?" Alice asked.

"Oh Oui," Raiko said, "one of the best. They have programs where you can do studies with just girls, and of course one for the boys, and they have a co-ed program as well."

"Which one are you in now?" asked Ei.

"Well, when I started, I tried to do the all same gender program with just girl classmates. But I was considering doing the co-ed this year until my parents told me we were going to Japan and Ouran for a while. I didnt have to worry about changing programs at all," said Raiko.

"Did you like it when it was all girls?" Ei asked.

"It was a little nice," Raiko admitted, "most of the girls were really friendly."

Ei looked down at the hand still gripping hers, pondering the notion of just having girl classmates. She wondered how that would make her feel.

* * *

"...and of course I won that contest too," Raiko said," as Alice drove the two teens to Host Tower.

Raiko was talking about some her accomplishments she had since being adopted, aside from her gallery in her mom's office building. A lot having to do with contests she had entered either through school or on her own.

"Naturally," said Alice, "it's so wonderful to hear how much you've been able to expand your painting skills."

"Maybe we can arrange a special show for you at Ouran while you're here as a guest," Ei suggested.

"Hey yeah, the arts festival is coming up soon right?" Alice asked.

"Is that possible?" Raiko asked intrigued.

Ei notice Alice looking her way through the rearview mirro.

"We should go see Tamaki real fast when we get to the tower," Alice said.

"Yep, he'll probably say yes at the mere mention," said Ei.

"Oh, Tamaki Suoh?" Raiko asked, "my mother told me about how she tried to get him to marry her. However his rejection and Ei's mother trying to get him to not leave, made her really change her life. Is he still as charming as he was in high school?"

"I would say so," said Ei. Raiko blushed.

"The few times I met him and the way my mother spoke of him made me practically fall in love with him! I hope I can contain myself when I see him!"

Ei was a little surprised to hear Raiko say that. Was she wrong the whole time with what she thought were signals Raiko was sending her?

* * *

Mr. Grayson had practically made a hole in his arm rest tapping his finger against it impatiently.

"Is she back yet?" he asked his driver for what was probably 18th or 19th time.

"No sir," the driver replied, only to see a car pulling up to the tower, "wait, I think she might be in this car pulling up, with that orphanage lady."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Grayson asked leaning forward. "I'll go get a closer look." He quickly get out of his car and hurried after towards the parking garage as the car pulled in.

* * *

"Wow, this is place looks even more impressive than I would have ever imagine!" Raiko said as she got out of the car.

"Well wait until we get inside," Ei joked.

"Ei! I know you're in here! Come out and face me!" a loud voice suddenly echoed through the garage.

"What was that?" Raiko asked.

Ei looked at Alice alarmed.

"Just get inside," Alice advised, trying to get both and Raiko towards the door.

"What's he doing here?" Ei asked.

"Don't think about it, just get inside!" Alice kept insisting.

"Ei! You little stray!" Mr. Grayson suddenly came running up to the trio.

"Mr. Grayson, I don't know what you're doing here or why you need to see Ei, but she can't be bothered right at the moment. If you really want to talk, I suggest you talk your daughter about working on a time you can speak to her," Alice said as calmly as she tried getting Ei and Raiko towards the door.

"No! This has to be talked about now! With her!" Mr. Grayson demanded.

"What do you want Grandfather?" Ei asked trying to hide her fear as she stood next to Alice.

"I want to know where you get off taking the entire company for yourself and leaving my grandsons with nothing!" Mr. Grayson cried out in anger. "Along with their sister!"

"What?" Ei asked.

"I was told you were going to be the next head of the company! Do you have any morals?! How dare you steal this company from my grandsons and their sister!"

"Whoa, who said I was stealing the company from them?" Ei asked offended, "I would never do that to my brothers and sisters! They'll still be a part of this company! It's just I'm going to be the head."

"And you really think, you, a stary little girl can handle that kind of job better than my little boys?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"I am going to try my absolute best," said Ei.

"Try? Ha! What a response! Big shots like me don't try! We just do!" Mr. Grayson joked.

"Maybe that's why your company is going under," Ei said under her breath.

"What did you say?!" Mr. Grayson shouted.

"Ei, don't!" Alice warned, "just get inside, you and Raiko!"

Ei wanted so badly to keep defending herself but knew better.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Raiko and pulling her inside.

"Mr. Grayson go home! Go home before I alert security!" Alice warned.

"Oh the poor little mummy scared?" Mr. Grayson taunted.

"I warning you, it just takes one button!" Alice kept insisting.

"Yeah, let them come, they won't stand a chance," Mr. Grayson declared.

At that Alice pushed a button on the wall and a siren waled all over the garage. Alice quickly ducked into the room, slamming the door shut.

"Angry, angry, scary man!" she said as she walked away.

* * *

"Who, was that?" Raiko asked as Ei led her towards the lobby.

"My mother Gin's father. He's never really liked me or addressed me as a real member of his family," Ei explained softly.

"Yeah, I got that impression," said Raiko.

"Sorry you had to see that," said Ei. Suddenly a few security gaurds came running past and towards the parking garage.

"I guess Alice had to call them," Ei said softly, "they're all going to the hospital though. He's as strong as he is mean."

Alice hurried up to the pair, let's go, let's get off this floor before things get messy," she insisted gesturing to the elevators. Several staff members were actually hurrying there was well nervous while others were hurrying to different doors on the main floor or out of the building entirely.

"We'll be fine once we get on the elevator," Alice assured the two.

"Ms. Tween, in there anyway we can ride in the private elevator?" one of the employees asked.

"Not too many of you, and you'll have to take the stairs down once we get to the Morinozuka Floor," Alice agreed right as the private elevator door dinged and the doors opened. Out came Hunny looking mad with Mori right behind him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Hunny asked looking at Alice.

"If you're talking about your father-in-law than yes," said Alice, "apparently he's under the impression Ei's going to completely cut out her brothers and sister since she's been named the next head."

"Should have known he'd go after Ei-Chan for something!" Hunny said as he and Mori headed to the parking garage door.

"At least the security guards will survive now that your dads are taking care of things," Alice said as she let the girls into the elevator and made some room for a few other employees.

"Does your grandfather usually get everyone scared like this?" Raiko asked.

"Only when he's mad and unfortunately that happens more often than not," said Ei.

"Fortunately, your two dads down there can take it," said Alice.

"That's true, no matter how hard he tries, Grandfather Grayson has never been able to fully defeat Hunny," said Ei.

* * *

Hunny and Mori came into the garage where they saw Grayson punching a gaurd down almost like a school yard bully.

"Grayson!" Hunny snapped, "I thought you were told to leave!"

"I had a to confront that litte witch that stole away my grandsons' lineage and future!" Grayson tried to explain, "aa well as their sister's!"

"I hope you're not referring to Ei when you say that," said Hunny, "because no daughter of mine would ever turn her back and dump family!"

"Yeah!" Mori felt the need to agree.

"And what if I was?" Grayson taunted.

"Then I will make sure you really do leave!" Hunny said as he jumped towards his father-in-law.

* * *

Outside, several employees were looking around for places they could temporarily hide while Mr. Grayson was still present.

Suddenly everyone was caught off guard when the man came flying out of the parking garage and onto a car parked on the street.

"Owe!" Grayson moaned, "I still made it Haninozuka!"

"Then next time, Grayson, next time!" Hunny could be heard shouting from inside the garage.

Grayson moaned as she pulled himself off of the car and walked back to his, brushing himself off as he did.

"Stupid midget! Next time, I will teach my daughter's whole family a lesson!" he warned out loud

* * *

"Okay, everybody off, you can take the stairs down to the next office floor," Alice called out when the elevator stopped and she, Ei, and Raiko piled out. The employees who had accompany them did as they were told and walked out the door also on the floor.

."I wonder if this is where Ava is," Ei said as she walked into the penthouse, along with Raiko, "if she's not, she'll just be on the next one up."

"Nice seeing you again Raiko, hopefully we'll see each other again!" Alice called out, heading to the elevator, "I need to get to my floor and check on my three monsters."

"Bye Ms. Tween," said Raiko. "It was so sweet seeing her again! Ahe doesn't seem like she's changed too much."

"Nah, not Alice," said Ei as she and Raiko came into Mori's penthouse.

There they found 4 of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka kids playing a game in the center of the living room while their mothers watched from the sofa and love seat, holding their babies.

"...sounds like he didn't managed to sneak in a racist comment about you this time," they heard Gin talking to Mikasa.

"Wouldn't give him the chance," said Mikasa.

"Moms," Ei called out to the two of them. Gin and Mikasa quickly looked at her.

"Oh, hi Ei, welcome home," Mikasa said as she and Gin stood up.

"Is this the big sister of Taeko and Aiko's new friend?" Gin asked with glee.

"Uh, yes, this is Raiko Tonnerre," Ei introduced her friend, "these are our moms, Gin and Mikasa, My dads Hunny and Mori's wives."

"How do," Raiko said giving a slight bow.

"Hi Raiko," Ava said when she noticed her big sister.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" Raiko asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, except," Ava started to say, only to finish the last part in French.

Raiko sighed and spoke to her French as well.

"What are they saying?" Rin asked.

"Shh, it's a private conversation," his mother replied.

"I take Ava's sister's adopted or something?" Gin whispered to Ei.

"Yeah, she was actually adopted from Twilight orphanage same as me and most of my friends around the same time," Ei explained, "her main talent is art. She's really good."

They watched as Raiko and Ava kept talking and Ava started to smile a little.

"Okay," she finally replied.

"That's better," Raiko said as she led her sisters back over to Ei and her moms.

"Everything okay?" Gin asked cheerfully.

"Yes, she was just a little scared by your father is all," Raiko tried to explain a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, he scares my own children as well," Gin said embarrassed as well.

"He didn't seem to scare Amber that much," Ava said looking at the little girl.

"What?" Gin asked confused looking at her daughter as well.

"Amber kicked her grandpa's leg," said Ava.

"Did she?" Gin said as she suppressed a laugh. "I guess Mitskuni's right, she is becoming more of a warrior."

"Come on Ava, we should go home," lord knows what Isac is doing all alone," said Raiko, "see you tomorrow Ei."

"I'll talk to my dad Tamaki about the culture festival and you having a part of it," Ei promised.

"Thanks," said Raiko. She smiled at Ei who returned the smile. Mikasa and Gin couldn't help but feel something going on between the two based on their looks.

"What's this?" Mikasa whispered to Gin.

"I don't know, but it's interesting," Gin whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny dusted his hands off as he and Mori left the parking garage.

"I almost thought I'd kill him that time,' he said.

"Hmm," Mori nodded.

"But there was no honor in this," Hunny reminded himself, "he's just a pathetic little boy in a man's body.".

"Yeah, Mori agreed.

"I wish he hadn't found out about Ei-Chan and her being put as the next head," Hunny said softly.

"How did he?" Mori asked.

"Ms. Togi accidentally said it out loud," Hunny said.

"Hmm," Mori mummered.

"Yeah, but what's done is done," Hunny said, "it won't change anything. His business is still going under and ours is going to grow bigger and better both before and after Ei-Chan takes command."

"Yeah," Mori agreed with a rare smile of pride.

* * *

"Sorry about my father again Ei," Gin apologized repeatedly, "I'll make it up to you. I'll make you some special raindrop candy! Banana flavor!"

Ei giggled at her mom's insistence. "Sure, that sounds nice."

"Ei" can we talk about something else while you're here?" Mikasa asked.

"Sure what?" Ei replied.

"I was talking to Kyoya and Akira today about our decision to make you the next company head. I was thinking we should give some duties to do within the company," Mikasa explained.

"Oh, okay," said Ei.

"Nothing too serious, just some small assignments," Mikasa assured her, "but something you could handle and give you more experience working."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Gin suddenly spoke up, "I mean, she's still in high school. She should be living it up a little, enjoying her young life while she can."

"It'll be fine, she'll have time for all that. But this is serious. She needs to start identifying herself with what her responsibilities will be someday," Mikasa insisted. Ei noticed had a a look of insecurity on her face.

"You'll be happy to know there's at least one assignment we're thinking of giving you," Mikasa continued.

"What were you saying Mika-Chan?" Hunny asked as he and Mori came into the penthouse.

"Oh, Ei has a job I helped get her to give her more experience within the company," Mikasa said happy and proud.

"Oh really? Is she going to have time for that?" Hunny.

"Of course, you'd think I'd give her something big she couldn't handle along with school work and a personal life," Mikasa assured everyone.

"Hmm?" Hunny said raising an eyebrow and looking to his wife. She also had a disconcerting look on her face.

"I guess it would be worth a try," Ei spoke up, "what is it, anyway?"

"Oh there was a theater in a small town we provided that's not doing so well. I suggested you help try and get it back up," Mikasa explained.

"Hmm, that might be worth the effort," said Ei, "are we talking about a movie theater or playhouse?"

"Playhouse," Mikasa told her.

Ei nodded as she pondered her new assignment, "that could take some work. But, I'd like to give it a try."

"Knew you would," Mikasa said with pride patting her head.

"Yeah, Mori agreed, sounding proud too.

Ei smiled at her Morinozuka parents' words of praise. However, she noticed her Haninozuka parents looking upset about the idea.

"Hunny, Gin, don't worry, I'll be okay," shd assured the two.

"Well, we just don't want you to be overwhelmed, Ei-Chan, it might scare you away from all this," said Hunny.

"I'll be fine," said Ei, "my own mother was already doing her best to becoming a lawyer at my age."

"Yeah, I remember," Hunny muttered, "it was so hard to get her to have fun."

"Well what about Kyoya? He was always working in high school to cover your guys' fun," Ei also pointed out.

"Hmm," Hunny again muttered, along with Gin.

"And Akira was always busy in high school to get where she is. And my parents started to train me young, before my mom got hurt," Mikasa also help point out. "Also you yourself were trained young."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Yes, but, it's a little different," Hunny insisted.

"Not by much," Mikasa said. Mori nodded.

"Well, if Ei's up for it, we should have confidence in her," Gin decided, "it could really show up Father."

"Well okay, but only if it truly doesn't overwhelm Ei-Chan,' said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny," Ei said, giving her little father a hug.

That seemed to make Hunny a little happy.

* * *

Alice sighed as she came to her own floor. She didn't mind accidentally stepped on a toy disgarded on floor in front of the elevator.

"Ame," she softly annoyed as she ventured further inward.

Just then she heard someone coming in behind her and turn to see Kaoru walking in.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, I heard Hunny's father was harassing you and Ei in the parking lot!"

"Yeah, had to make an attempt of calling security on him," said Alice.

"Those poor souls," said Kaoru.

"They're going to be okay, Hunny and Mori came down and handled them," Alice assured him, as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"Good, no hospital bills," Kaoru said as he mimiced his wife's actions and slipped his arm around her.

"How was your day with your work?" Alice asked as she and Kaoru walked into their penthouse.

"Went well, the presentation got everybody roused up," said Kaoru.

"Good," said Alice.

"How about you?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I shared my ideas for the different orphanage facilities with Chiho. She sounded interested," said Alice.

"I spoke about it to Kyoya and Akira. They said they'll help if you can present a decent proposal for it," said Kaoru.

"You did? Thank you!" Alice said giving Kaoru a kiss and hug. She noticed Kaoru give her a little smug look before looking around the living room.

"No kids present? He said with a hint of mischief in his tone, "all alone for a change?"

"Oh no," Alice moaned.

"Oh yes," Kaoru said. He pulled a little harder with arm around Alice and managed to get them both to fall on to their sofa.

"Kaoru," Alice tried to wort him off.

"How often do we have a random moment alone?" Kaoru pointed out as he pulled her back down on top of him. He then quickly kissed her. Alice didn't fight it but instead she wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck as they continue their little alone time. And it was little, seeing as they soon heard thunder against the floor.

It was followed by a cry of, "Mommy! Daddy! Somebody stepped on my toy!"

Alice groaned as she sat up off Kaoru.

"That's what happens when you don't pick up your toys sweetie!" she called back.

"That's the maid's job," Kaoru said. That earned him a punch to the shoulder. "Owe!" he whined.

"I'm trying to teach our children a little responsibility and not be lazy spoil typical rich kids!" Alice said annoyed.

"I was raised a lazy spoiled rich kid," Kaoru reminded her.

"I know, hence my desier to not raised my children that way," said Alice.

'"Hey, Mommy tackled daddy!"

"Are they playing football?"

"Dogpile on daddy!"

Next thing Kaoru knew, his two kids had gone and jumped on his stomach.

"Oh!" Kaoru monaed in slight pain.

"Do we win?! Do we win?!" Keiko asked eagerly.

"If you don't get off daddy right now, you'll lose by technicality for injuring a player!" Kaoru warned.

The twins both giggled by sliding off their father. Alice got off as well.

"Was it wrong to bring the twins home?" their maid Ms. Jochu asked aa she came and stood in the living room looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"No, no, it's fine," Alice assured her.

"Yeah, fine," Kaoru muttered as he sat up, even if he looked disappointed.

Ms. Jochu looked between the two adults, as if looking for a clue for what she needed to do next.

"So, should I just get started on dinner?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, yes that's fine," Alice agreeded, "I saw the chicken you got earlier. It looks good!"

Ms. Jochu nodded. "I should probably clean up some of these toys first," she said.

"No, actually, the twins are going to pick up their toys for once," Alice suddenly declared.

"Huh?" both the children and Kaoru both questioned.

"Pick up your toys!" Alice ordered the twins.

Keiko and Ame looked at each other confused. Then at their father.

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's good for them learning now. I was picking up my own toys when I was their age and we encourage children their age at clean up their own messes," Alice explain, "and Ame you can start with that toy you left for somebody to step on near the door!"

"But it likes it there!" Ame said.

"Well mommy doesn't like it there, now clean it up. And Keiko you start by cleaning up around your doll house!"Alice ordered.

Both twins looked a little confused and upset as they went to do what their mother had ordered.

"Geez Alice, a little harsh aren't you? I know you had a rough time handling Gin's father but," Kaoru started to say.

"It's not that, they're old enough to clean up themselves and I want my children to be responsible," said Alice, "I'm sure Ei was cleaning up her own toys when she was their age. And you two want to be like big sister Ei someday, don't you?"

"Ei's great!"

"Ei's great!"

"So you can be like Ei and clean up after yourself," Alice encourage.

"Clean like Ei!"

"Clean like Ei!"

Alice gave Kaoru a satisfied smile. Kaoru responded with a head shake.

"It's too bad we didn't have an Ei in our lives when Hikaru and I were young like the kids. Maybe we wouldn't have been so lost before the boss," he said rubbing his face.

"Speaking of which, you didn't do that bug prank I heard you talking about with Hikaru last night did you?"

Kaoru turned his head, covering his mouth.

"And to think I was on board with the idea of enjoying some alone time!" Alice groan.

* * *

"So did you pull off the prank?" Jun asked her husband eagerly, looking sinister as usual.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru confirmed also looking sinister.

"All over the office?" Jun asked.

"All over," Hikaru assured her.

Jun smirked with delight. "You're so evil! I love it!"

"Daddy is evil!"

"Daddy is evil!"

Say it loud, say it proud!" Jun said as she hugged one of her kids from beind. Hikaru mimicked the actions with the other.

"Well don't forget, your mother's evil too!" he teased.

"Momma evil!

"Momma evil!"

"Everyone in this family is evil!"

The family all looked at the entrance to the penthouse and sae Akira standing there looking annoyed.

"Can we help you?" Jun asked as casually as she could.

Akira walked over to them and held out her hand.

"You prank followed my husband home! My son almost ate this!" she snapped mad as she revealed a bug crawling around her hand.

"Eh, how bad is your maid's cooking?" asked Hikaru.

That got him a scowl from Akira.

"She's an excellent cook thank you! Unlike your maid who apparently is always making you eat shit you don't like!"

"Shit you don't like!"

"Shit you don't like!"

All three adulta looked at the twins.

"Oh god" Akira moaned.

"What? They already know that word," Jun said.

"Of course they do," said Akira before looking at Hikaru, "I find one other bug in my home, I am shoving one half down your throat and half down your brother's! And don't think I can't!"

"Okay, okay," Hikaru assured her.

"And I want Tamaki's office cleaned! Got it!" Akira snapped.

"Okay, okay, it'll be bug free by tomorrow, I promise,' Hikaru said as he put on hand over his heart and raised the other.

"Good!" Akira snapped. She seemed soften a bit as she observed Jun hugging one of her children.

"Hey, Jun, can you walk me to the door?" she asked.

"I guess," Jun said a little confused but still obliging Akira's request.

"Can I ask you something?" Akira asked softly once they were more or less alone.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Jun replied.

"If you had the chance to see your mother again, would you take it?" Akira asked.

"My mother?" Jun said, a little surprised by the question. "Sure, I'd love a chance to see my mom again if I could." Akira was a little shocked to see a little bit of sadness creep across the normal cool face of the tough woman.

"I always got along better with my mom than I ever did my dad. Dad and I always seemed at odds both before and after her death."

"Is everything going okay with you and your father?" Akira asked suddenly remembering the meeting she and Kyoya had surprisingly with the man.

"My old man? Eh, about the same as it usually is," Jun said shrugging it off, "why?"

"Just wondering," Akira asked.

"Oh come on, I'm not nearly as dumb as your hubby," Jun insisted.

"Watch it!" Akira warned.

"But seriously, what's going on?" Jun proded.

Akira sighed, "apparently my mother called my father requesting to see me.".

Jun gawked at her statement.

"Your mom? Your birth mom?" she asked. Akira nodded.

"Well that's different," Jun declared, "my mom's dead, yours walked out on you. If my mom had done that, I wouldn't even give her the time of day! Fuck her I say!"

"There's a part of me that wants to, but there's also a part of me that wants to to see her if only to finally confront her for leaving me," Akira admitted, "I didn't realize how much pinup rage against her for that."

"Damn, sometimes it just takes one thing to get you triggered huh?" Jun said, "well if it were me, I'd say forget it, forget her. She had her chance and squandered it. Let her reap what she sowed."

"Thanks," Akira said as she moved to walk out.

"However, if you feel it'll help to confront her, give her hell, I say," Jun called out as she left.

"I'm sure you can give me a few good lessons in that regards," Akira called back as the elevator closed on her.

"It is my specialty," said Jun as she walked back into her penthouse and to her family.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Apparently Akira's mom's trying to get back into contact with her," Jun said. She figured since Akira didn't say anything about keeping it a secret it was safe to tell Hikaru.

"Her mother? Didn't her mother run out on her?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, so she's not sure how to deal. I guess she figured since my mom wasn't really in my life, I'd be able to give a good opinion on the matter," said Jun.

"My mom was never really around for me and Kaoru when were little. She and dad were always on the move," Hikaru said softly.

"Yeah but at least they'd come back eventually," Jun pointed out.

"Well that's true, and we could tell they still loved us dispite everything," Hikaru also recalled.

"Yeah, hell, my dad was always around and I almost hardly ever felt love from him," Jun mentioned.

Hikaru suddenly recalled seeing his father-in-law earlier that day at the office.

"Right, your father," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jun asked.

"Nothing!" Hikaru quickly insisted.

"Kids, what do we do when Daddy lies to Mommy?" Jun asked.

"Pinch!"

"Pinch!"

"Oh, shit!" Hikaru muttered as his son and daughter descended on him, pinching his legs with their little hands.

"Okay, okay!" he finally declared, your father was here today for some reason. He wouldn't tell why though."

"Dad was here?" Jun said a little shocked. She was a little confused as to why her father would be visiting the office like that and not say anything to her about it.

"What are you up to dad?" she asked out loud.

* * *

When Akira came back to her own home, she smiled when she saw Tamaki playing with Michael in the living room.

"Did you manage to talk to the twins about the bugs?" Tamaki asked.

"I should have made them eat the one I found," Akira declared as she joined her husband and son.

"Next time I will!" Tamaki declared as she picked up Michael and held him up above him.

"Hopefully there isn't a next time," Akira said as she situated herself next to Tamaki, looking up at Michael. Michael smiled at his parents with a big happy face. It made Akira feel possessive and greedy.

"Tamaki, I don't think I can do it," she suddenly declared.

"Do what?" Tamaki asked.

"See my mother!" Akira confirmed, "I can't do it! I don't want her to see Michael, ever! Or Ei! She doesn't deserve them!"

"Is that your final decision?" Tamaki asked as lowered Michael down.

Akira bit her lip. "As of now, yes. But we'll see if I change my mind once I sleep again."

Tamaki bounced Michael on his knee. "Well, something like this isn't easy to decide on easily," he said, "take your time. Think it over. Make sure you truly do what it is you wish to do."

"Thanks," said Akira. Though at the moment she did feel not seeing her mother was the best option.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So am I allowed to ask what drew you to such a conclusion?" Tamaki asked still playing with Michael.

Akira sighed, "when I went down to chew Jun and Hikaru about the bug I found, I spoke to Jun about it. I figured if anyone would know what it's like to not have your mother around it would be her. And told me, to just forget it, like I had wanted to originally."

"i see," Tamaki said calmly, "well you wouldn't be wrong in asking her for her opinion. But couldn't you also ask Ryoko for her opinion as well?"

"I did, and she told me the same thing," Akira admitted.

"Well there you go," Tamaki try to say like it was nothing.

Akira however could hear in his tone he wanted to say more.

"You still think I should, don't you?" she demanded.

"Well, from what you said the other day, sounds like there's stuff you should really work out with her, even if it's bad, just so you can have a little closer in your life," said Tamaki.

Akira groaned rubbing her face, "I suppose that would be a good thing! Arg! Why did this have to happen at all! I hadn't had any thoughts about her in years! And now I can't stop thinking about her!"

"It'll be fine, you'll see,' Tamaki assured her.

"Tamaki, would I be correct in assuming that you want me to see her?" Akira asked annoyed.

"Well, I think a mother and daughter should be together,' Tamaki admitted.

"You're hoping for one of those happy reunions with rainbows and pretty flowers, aren't you?" Akira asked.

"I think it would be sweet," Tamaki said looking thoughtful.

* * *

 _Akira and her mother were standing side by side in a feild together smiling._

 _"You've grown so much! To think I missed so much!"_

 _"Oh, Mother, this is how it always should have been! Us together again forever!"_

 _"Yes, along with your father, your charming daughter Ei, your adorable son Michael and of course, your handsome, charming, rugged, intelligent, sophisticated, husband Tamaki!_

 _"Yes he is all that and more!"_

 _"With a family like this, how could I ever leave it again!"_

 _"Oh mother, that makes me happy!"_

* * *

"Tamaki, please tell me your fantasy about me and my mother doesn't include feeding your ego," Akira muttered a she watched her husband's happy fantasy face.

* * *

Ei had just finished her math homework when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hang on Aiko, I'm almost done," she called out.

"Actually Ei, it's me," Mikasa said walking in.

"Oh, hey," Ei said casually, "sorry I promised Aiko I'd play with her after I at least finished my math homework."

"Yeah, I know," said Mikasa, "I just wanted to ask, are you okay with me asking for an extra job for you without asking you first? I kind of now see what might have gotten Gin and Hunny so upset."

"Nah, I like the idea! I'm excited!" Ei assured her. "I'm going to start thinking up ideas for it as soon as I can! I should ask Kyoya or Akira for a report about the situation so I can figure out a game plan!"

Mikasa smiled satisfied. "That's what I thought. Maybe you can look over it when you take Aiko to her gymnastics training on Saturday."

"I could do that," said Ei, "and speaking of which, I should get down there to play with her."

She quickly walked out of her room, with Mikasa walking after her with a big smile. Mikasa stopped on the stairs as she watched Ei hurry to the living room where Aiko had a bunch of her dolls already out, set up to play. She beemed happy as Ei joined her.

Watching her two daughers played gave Mikasa a little more satisfaction that she had done the right thing for Ei.

* * *

"Come on Aiko, we don't want to be late," Ei urgently pushed her little sister along Saturday morning, trying to get her to her gymnastics training.

"I'm coming," said Aiko muttered yawning, "Ei?"

"Yes?" Ei asked.

"Did mommy say we have to come home right after practice?" Aiko asked.

"No, you don't," they both heard Mori answer. They looked over and saw him in his training robe, coming from the kitchen with a bottle of wanted and a katana.

"Thanks Daddy, can I invite Taeko and our new friend Ava to The Happy Time museum? Please? I want to hear the new story teller. I hear she's really good!"

"Sure," Mori allowed, before looking at Ei.

"That's fine, and you can even bring Amber and Rin," Ei assured, "and any other kid they may fins out and want to come."

Mori nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"I'll call your friend during your training and ask if she can come. Just promise me you won't get mad if she can't make it or something," Ei told Aiko.

"I won't! I won't!" Aiko promised as they got into the elevator. They had just disappeared behind the elevator doors when Mikasa came down.

"Was that Ei and Aiko?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mori confirmed, "going to Aiko's gymnastics training."

"Oh good," Mikasa said, "I should get to dad's gym and go over these new performance schedule. You set for the day?"

"Yeah," Mori assured her.

"How long do you think your class will go for?" Mikasa asked.

"All morning probably," said Mori, "the next competition is coming soon."

"Got it," Mikasa said looking upstairs, "do you think I should maybe take Fan with me?"

"No," Mori said, "they'll be fine."

"Okay," Mikasa, "see you later tonight."

"Have a good day," Mori called out as he watched Mikasa leave as well before returning to his warm up.

* * *

When Mikasa got to the Silver Dragon traing gym, she could tell most in her father's troup were already there, due to the parking lot being full.

As she walked in, she happened to see most of the official memebers practicing while a few new recruits/young ones off to the side doing regular training exercises. Mikasa watched the official members doing their routine with envy. How she longed more than anything to be among them.

"Mikasa, hello!" she suddenly heard her mother call out. Mikasa turned around and saw her mother wheeling her chair over to her with her usual happy cheerful smile.

"Hi mom," Mikasa said, "where's dad?"

"Around here somewhere," said Mrs. She´, "how's everything? How are the kids?"

"They're good, Ei had to take Aiko to her gymnastics class today."

"You don't put too much pressure on Ei you?" Mrs. She´ said softly.

"I wouldn't call taking her little sister to an early morning class pressure," said Mikasa, "besides, it doesn't hurt to have a little pressure every now and then from your parents."

"If that's suppose to be a jab at me, it's not amusing dear," Mr. She´ suddenly said as she appeared among his wife and daughter.

"Hmm," was all Mikasa would reply as she looked at the troup performers. She was surprised when she saw someone she didn't recognize come out and do a perfect air flip, followed by a near perfect spiral. Mikasa watched in awe as she continued to perform along with the troup, and it was easy to see he was good at his acrobatic abilities. He even ended the routine in front of the other performers on one knee. When he stood up, Mikasa saw a young woman run up to him, kissing and hugging him.

"Who's that?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, yes, this will be the first time meeting them," said Mr. She´ with prude, this is Dewei Da´, and his young wife Gho. I just recruited them from China and let me tell you I was lucky to get Dewei! He's amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess he is," said Mikasa. She hope her parents didn't hear her bitter tone.

"Teacher," Dewei said suddenly as he and his wife walked over to the family, "I cannot thank you again for allowing us to join your troup. For many years I dreamed of joing the Silver Dragon troup.!"

"Yes, and thank you for agreeing to join us," Mr. She´ replied. He looked on proud of the young man in front of him. A look that made Mikasa feel anger rise.

"Is this your daughter, teacher?" Dewei asked looking at Mikasa.

"Yes, this is Mikasa," said Mr. She´ casually.

"I'm also the main manager for your troup and your representative to the HOST GROUP!" Mikasa made sure to mention.

"It is an honor to meet you at last," said Gho Da´.

"Hmm, it would be for me too had I known my father had hired some new recruits," said Mikasa eyeing her dad.

"Mr. Da´ had many other offers and it took him a while to get him here from China," her dad explained, "we weren't sure we were going to get him."

"Hmm, well congratulations Dad, I'm sure Mr. Da´ will make a fine addition to the troup," Mikasa said, trying hard to mask her displeasure. "So, I guess I'll have to get you some contracts for them huh?"

"Oh no worries there," Mrs. She´ said, Mr. Otori already got them taken care of."

"Kyoya did what?!" Mikasa asked in shock.

"It would have been a slight conflict of interest if you issued a contract to the troup run by your family," Mrs. She´ explained.

"Right," Mikasa muttered.

I'm going to kill Kyoya!' she thought. She watched the Da´s excuse themselves as they went back to practicing. Dewei re-joining the main cast and starting up the routine again while Gho joined some of the junior members practicing their ribbon twirling.

'I was a way better ribbon twirler than any of them!' Mikasa thought with jealousy.

* * *

Ei joined some of the other parents and family members watching their children practice and pull out the report of the Chui theatre she had been tasked with possibly saving.

'Hmm, I wonder if the problem is that there's not enough to keep younger people interested in going," she thought as she read, 'what could be something that would lure them in? Maybe I can see if it's big enough to set up a small performance of the Silver Dragon there for starters.'

She pulled out her phone to call her Grandfather and ask.

* * *

"So, is this schedule going to work for you, with the new people and all?" Mikasa asked as her father looked over the dates.

"Don't be jealous I recruited someone new," Mr. She´ scolded as he look everything over.

"You do know I still am willing to perform and I keep in good shape on my own in case you ever did want me!" Mikasa reminded.

"And I've told you several times I don't want you to!" her father argued back.

Mikasa looked over at her mom who was doing her best to mind her own business as her husband and daughter argued.

"Dad, you can't hold mom's accident over me my whole life!" she insisted.

"It's not just that," her father said softly, also looking to his wife. "You have yourself another job now. A good job, that you do good with. And a family. You're a wife and mother and that takes commandments too! I just didn't want to pressure you more than you possibly are."

"Pressure? Me? Dad I can handle pressure. I did grown up your daughter," said Mikasa.

"You say that," Mr. She´ said, "but I'm not convinced."

"Oh please," Mikasa muttered. Just then her father's phone rang.

"Hello, Silver Dragon Acrobat training gym, how can I help you?" Mrs. She´ answered.

"Hi Zumu," said Ei.

"Ei! What a nice surprise!" said Mrs. She´, "this is coincidence, your mom is actually here at the moment."

"Is that Ei on the phone mom?" Mikasa asked.

"Actually I need to talk to Zufu," said Ei.

"Sure," Mrs. She´ said kindly handing the office phone to her husband.

"Ei, always nice to hear from you," Mr. She´ said with glee, "how are you dear?"

"I'm good Zufu, I was actually calling because I need a favor," said Ei.

"Anything," Mr. She´ assured her.

Mikasa shook her head, "You spoil the children too much Dad."

"Well Ei's also hard working and doesn't take mere advantage of me because I'm her Grandfather," said Mr. She´.

"Do you think you can do a small performance at a theater called the Chui theatre? I've been tasked to see if I can get its numbers up," Ei explained.

"Oh really?" her Grandfather said a little surprised, "well you let me know how big it is, what kind of set up it is while I check the schedule for an opening. How many performances were you thinking?"

"Probably just one for now, see if the town is even interested in it," Ei said.

"Fair enough, well just get me the basics of the theater and let me know what we may have to adjust to," said Mr. She´ , "but why are you doing this?"

"I've been tasked to do it as a means of training for when I take over the company," Ei told him with pride.

"Hmm?" Mr. She´ said a little surprised.

"Oh Mom didn't tell you? She and the other parents decided I'm going to be the next head of the HOST GROUP," Ei told him.

"Are you?" Mr. She´ said looking at his own daughter, "well congratulations Ei, I know you will do well! We'll talk later about the performance."

"Thanks Zufu, talk to you later, bye," Ei said as she hung up.

Mr. She´ looked up at his daughter, "so, Ei's going to be the next head of your company huh?"

"Yeah," Mikasa said, "she expressed a desier to have such a position in the future and we all decided to Embrace it! Dad!"

"Good for you," Mr. She´ replied bitterly, "and you're doing a good start by dumping the grunt on the girl!"

"Hey! Her helping to save this theater is not grunt work! It's a good project that Ei can try while also focus on her school work! And sounds like she's off ti a good start, going to you to book a performance, which you do have an opening for about a month from now!"

"Good, I'd hate to let Ei down," said Mr. She´ .

"Good for you," said Mikasa, "probably unless she decided she wanted to be on the troup."

"Mikasa!" her father snapped.

"You two!" Mrs. She´ cried, "can you two never get along? For god sakes dear! We just found out an amazing thing, Ei's going to be the next head of the HOST GROUP. That's wonderful! She'll be perfect for the job! She's a natural leader among her brothers and sisters!"

"I know, I am happy and proud," Mr. She´ insisted, "in fact, we should treat her to dinner to celebrate!"

"Oh not tonight, Ei's going to Alice's family's house tonight," Mikasa quickly mentioned.

"Then some other night! I want to express my pride she's been given such a great opportunity!" Mr. She' declared.

"Sure dad," Mikasa said as she wrote in the performance for the Chui theatre into her father's performance schedule.

"Mikasa, make sure you don't stab your father in the chest with the pen," warned her mother, "again."

"He started it that time," Mikasa insisted.

* * *

Ei smiled with pride as she hung up her phone.

'Hopefully that's a good start', she thought. She looked up as she heard some bouncing and saw Aiko about to leap over a vault and do a good landing.

"Good job Aiko," Ei called out in encouragement.

"Did you see my landing?! Wasn't I great?!" Aiko cheered.

"Yes, that was great. You should be proud," said Ei, "now get back in line."

"Oh right!" Aiko said as she ran back to her classmates.

"Your sister is practically the star of the class, isn't she?" another parent said to Ei.

"Well, she's good, but so are a lot of the other kids," said Ei.

"Well it helps that her Grandfather is the great Master She´ of the Silver Dragons," another parent praised.

"Well, he's not involved much in her training," Ei admitted.

"Still, my daughter can't quite make the jump yet."

"Aiko barley can," Ei kept insisting.

"You wouldn't know tha way she made that jump."

Ei smiled at the mothers' praised. It was kind of them to not be jealous of Aiko's progress in the class. Especially since, even though Ei liked to be modest, she couldn't help but think Aiko was the best in the class.

She suddenly remembered Aiko's desire to visit the Happy Time Museum with Ava.

"She pulled out her phone again to see what time it was. It was a little later in the morning that she wouldn't be waking anyone up if she called, she hoped.

She timidly dialed up Raiko's number and waited as it rung.

"Bonjour," Raiko said in a cheerful voice as she answered.

"I heard that! You spoke French!" she heard her younger brother Isak from the background.

"Everyond knows what bonjour means,"Raiko replied, "caca-boudin!"

"Mother! Did you hear what she just called me?!" Isak shouted as his voiced seemed to fade.

"Sorry about that," Raiko apologized.

"That's okay," Ei assured her.

"I'm happy you called though," Raiko continued.

"Really?" Ei said, a little happy about the idea.

"What can I do for you?" Raiko asked.

"I was taking my little sister Aiko to this children's museum called Happy Time and she wanted to invite Ava," Ei explained, "after her gymnastics class that is."

"Oh, that sohnds delightful!" Raiko praised, "what time should we meet?"

"I'd say around 10:30 would be fine," said Ei, "I'm sure Taeko and maybe some of their other brothers and sisters will be coming too."

"I'll ask my parents and try getting there by 10:30," Raiko said, "I can't wait to see you again."

"Thanks," said Ei. She was happy about this idea.

"Raiko, what have we said about calling your brother such a word?" Ei suddenly heard Eclair asking over the phone.

"I should go, my parents have expressed many times how they don't like me calling my brother a caca-boudin."

"Yeah, I would imagine. I do know what that means," said Ei, "Tamaki is French as well and I've heard that word come up."

Raiko giggled, "see you at the museum."

"See you there,' said Ei.

"Were you talking to Ava's big sister?" Aiko asked a she came up to Ei.

"Yes, I was inviting them to the museum," Ei explained.

"Yay! Thank you Ei!" Aiko cheered.

Ei nodded, "now get back to practice."

"Right," Aiko turned to walk back to the class, but stopped halfway. "What were you talking about in regards to Uncle Tamaki and his French side?"

"Don't worry about it Aiko, back to class," Ei encouraged.

She didn't want to get into what Raiko had called her brother, which was a shit sausage in French.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei stood outside the changing room with some of the other parents as the kids filed out after practice, each immediately going to their respective care giver.

"Ei!" Aiko called out as she came running out giggling.

"Good job today," Ei made sure to praise her, taking her sister's hand and leading her to the door.

"Was I really good?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I could do many of that," Ei insisted.

"I almost feel like I could fly!" Aiko said as she ran ahead flapping his arms.

Ei smiled as her sister pretend to fly the rest of the way to door and out to the car. She even flew herself into the car while Ei handed the driver Aiko's gym bag before getting in herself.

Aiko was still flapping her arms as Ei came in.

"Hey little birdy, think you can come in for a landing?" Ei asked.

"Tweet-tweet," Aiko replied with a giggle, as she stopped her flapping.

"Are we going to the museum still Ei?"

"Yes of course,' Ei assured her, "and I'm pretty sure Ava will be there too."

"Yay!" Aiko cheered.

The two sisters drove on to the children's museum. When they got there, most of the of the other children from their bizzar family were there. Aiko's brother and sister, all three of the Haninozuka children, both sets of twins and even Michael and Michiko. Ryoko and most of the maids were there as well, tending to the smaller children.

"Ei, did the twins have to come?" Aiko whined upset.

"It's a big museum with places for big kids and little kids. You don't have to hang out with them at all," Ei insisted as they climbed out.

"Oh, Ei's here," Ryoko said happily when she noticed the two girls.

"Ei!" "Ei!" "Ei!" several of the kids chanted as they swormed to her.

"S-sorry Ei," Ryoko apologized.

"It's okay," Ei said as she let herself get surrounded by the many different children.

Just then another car pulled up behind Ei and Aiko's and out stepped Raiko, Ava and Isac. Both Isac and Raiko looked annoyed.

"Hi Ava!" Aiko and Taeko said happily as they raced to their friend.

"Hi," Ava replied sheepishly, "thank you for inviting me."

"You're going to love it inside!" Aiko encouraged as she and Taeko walked with Ava towards the door.

"Our family owns and operates this whole place!" Taeko said. "And Aunty Ryoko's daddy's the manager!"

"Aunty who?" Raiko asked.

"My mother Ryoko, my father Kyoya's wife," Ei explained, "her father used to work for this other family that had some, issues, with my family that when Ryoko and Kyoya married it made things complimented for her father to keep working for them. Especially when the rich family decided to move their business overseas to America. After that Dad Kyoya helped him find a new job with our company and for some reason, he decided to take up the management job here."

"Sounds stupid," Isac muttered.

"Behave!" Raiko snapped. She looked at Ei and sighed, "this is a punishment for the both of us. He didn't want to come, I didn't want him to come either, so mother made him come so we'd both suffer."

"Sounds like a logical punishment to me," Ei said, hiding her smirk behind her hand, "there's plenty for him to do inside. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"Ei, is this-this the new fr-friend I've heard about?" Ryoko asked as she came up to the two teenagers.

"Yes, Mom, this Raiko Tonnerre, she was born here in Japan and then adopted by a French couple and has been living in France since. She's back here while her family does some business," Ei explained.

"How-do Madam," Raiko said politely, doing a little bow.

"N-nice to meet you," Ryoko said kindly.

"And the baby's my little sister Michiko," Ei said playing with Michiko's hand.

"She's adorable," Raiko said as she walked into the musem with Ei and Ryoko. Isac slumped behind with a grumpy face.

Once inside, several of the children scattered to the different exhibits and activities tables.

"Ma-make sure you keep the twins off the dinosaurs," Ryoko called out to the twins' maids.

"Yes Mrs. Otori," Ms. Medo and Ms. Jochu both assured her.

"Yes, please make sure they don't destroy their company's property."

Ei shifted her eyes and saw Ryoko's father walking towards them holding a clipboard with hia usual serious look.

"He-hello Father," Ryoko greeted him.

"Hmm," Mr. Kandzume merely replied looking back to his clipboard. He walked past his daughter as though she was barley there. "Ei," he made sure to say out loud as he passed her as well. He didn't even really look up at her.

"Grandfather," Ei replied not really looking at him either.

"He seems nice," Raiko joked.

"Nicer than the last grandfather you met," said Ei, taking her hand and walking around the museum. It was already lively with kids running around, looking into the exhibits, or playing with the tables available. No doubt most didn't seem to understand what they really were for.

Ei could see Aiko, Taeko and Ava at a table with bubble making, Taeko and Aiko showing off the different ways to work the table.

"Oh that's adorable!" she heard Raiko said. Ei followed her gaze and saw Michael playing a forrest theme play area, complete with stuff animals, including bears. One of which Michael was holding and running around with, wearing a big smile on his face.

"Yeah it is," Ei said, making sure to snap a picture of the little boy to show his parents later.

"I-I-I hope dad never takes that one down," Ryoko said as she joined the two, smiling.

"Would he?" Ei asked.

"If he thought it was getting stale and thought something new would draw in more crowds," said Ryoko. "That-that-that's why he got rid of the star cave."

"I like the star cave," Ei muttered, "speaking of new exhibits, anyone want to see the temporary exhibit. It's Greek mythology right now, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," said Ryoko, "I may stay in one of the more little kid areas here for now and let Michiko play." She headed to an ocean themed area near the wooden area and let her daughter go off.

"Ava will be okay here, right?" Raiko asked looking back at the bubble table.

"Oh sure, all five of the maids can keep tabs on her easily," Ei assured her.

"Where did Isac go?" Raiko asked real fast.

Ei looked around and happened to notice him heading to the doorway that led to the dinosaur exhibit.

"He'll be fine, the dinosaurs are probably the most popular part of the museum."

"Maybe somehow someway, a t-rex will eat him," Raiko muttered as she followed Ei to the door that led to the temp wing.

Inside were huge statues of the different gods and goddesses, along with with different displays and activities set up that reflected the different gods and myths.

"Cool," Raiko said, "oh look, isn't that the god of love or something?" She walked over to the statue of a small boy with wings, holding a heart shape bow and arrow.

"Yeah, something like that," said Ei as the two stood in front of the statue.

"Eos, or Cupid," a younv woman with a head set said as she walked past. Both girls looked at her and saw she was wearing a name tag that read, Jazu, Temp story teller.

"Hi," Ei said politely, "you must be new here."

"Yeah, I guess I am still considered the new girl," Jazu said kindly, "I'm the temp exhibit's story teller. I can tell you most any story about the greek gods here or if you like, my group story session is about to start." She motioned to a door that with a sign that read" TEMP STORYTIME INDOOR AMPA-THEATER.

"What do you say? Want to sit in on story time?" Ei asked as a tease.

"Sure why not? We can sit in the back together alone," Raiko said sounding like she was teasing too. However Ei wasn't 100% sur eif she really was or not, or if she did want to be sitting alone with her in a dark theater. A part of her actually did.

The two headed towards the theater right as an annoucemnt was made, alerting others in the museum the story time was starting. Suddenly several little kids started to sworm into the temp exhibit and towards themselves.

"I hope it's the same lady!" Ei heard one kid say as they ran past with their parents.

"I'm sure it is," the mother assured her child.

"Wow," Ei had to say out loud as more kids came to the theater. She had started to hear rumors that the story time wasn't that popular part of the museum and was possibly on the chopping block. But from the look of the crowd, it was clear something was bringing the kids in. She could even see Taeko, Aiko, Ava and both sets of twins among the crowd.

Ei and Raiko managed to get in and find a spot in the back a little away from most of the crowd.

All the kids were talking out loud excited, eager for the show to start. Soon the lights dimmed and out on stage stepped Jazu in a greek clothes. Everyone clapped.

"Hello! Hello!" shd said bowing, "who's ready to travel back in time? To fight monsters?# To go on quests?! And to create new and exciting things, the Gods of Greek Mythology?!"

Nearly all the children cheered and applauded along with Jazu and her enthusiasm for telling her stories. She started off telling one of the earliest known stories as images that reflected the story appeared behind. She was clearly happy and energetic with what she was doing. Ei had to admit, she was obviously good for this particular job.

Ei was soon distracted when she felt Raiko's hand down on hers, rubbing it a little. Ei had to look away from the story to smile at her.

'This is nice, it's almost like the perfect date,' Ei thought.

She happened to glance back Jazu still telling the stories when she couldn't help but notice Jazu pause a little when she she seemed to notice something in the background. If Ei didn't know any better, she could have sworn the woman's smile was bigger. Ei tried to follow where she had looked when she happened to catch a glimpse of her Grandfather Goro. Kandzume standing by the door watching. What was most surprising was he was smiling.

'Since when did Grandfather Goro smile!' Ei thought a little disturbed that her grandfather was showing an emotion other than disgust.

"Everything okay?" Raiko asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ei sputtered. She kept returned to watching Jazu's story telling. Somehow the woman managed to keep her energy going the whole time until she finished her last story.

"And that was the great stories of all Mighty Zeus and the Gods of Ancient Greece!" Jazu said when she came to the end, before taking a bow again. The whole auditorium errupted in applause.

"She's good," Raiko whispered.

"Yeah, I can see now why she got the position," Ei replied.

The two sat and waited for the children to clear out a little before getting up to leave themselves. However, before Ei walked out, she heard something and turned her head in time to see her grandfather walking down one of the rows and back behind the stage. Curious, Ei found herself following him, just to see what the man was up to.

"What's wrong?" Raiko asked as she followed.

"Shh," Ei hissed as they neared the stage. They climbed up and looked around, and could stary to hear the faintest of voices coming from behind the curtin.

The two slowly walked over to the curtain and looked behind.

Ei's eyes widen when she saw her grandfather stand with Jazu, with his hands on her arms in an affectionate manner. They also were sharing some very tender, almost sensual looks. It was almost a little creepy.

"And I meant what I said before, you saved the story session," Mr. Kandzume was saying.

"I wouldn't give myself that much credit," Jazu replied.

"No, I'm serious," Mr. Kandzume, "I saw you just now and you were managing to keep the attention of even two of my bosses hyperactive twins. The four of them are not easy to keep in line, let me tell you!"

"Were they those 4 cuties I happen to see in the front row?" Jazu.

"Yeah," Mr. Kandzume muttered.

"They looked sweet to me and they behaved well," said Jazu.

"Well, let me just say, they don't normally act that way," said Mr. Kandzume, "and I'm pretty sure it was because they were listening to you."

"Oh, thanks Goro," said Jazu.

'Goro? Why would she be calling Grandfather by his first name like that?' Ei thought. Suddenly Ei felt her eyes widening when she saw the two actually share a hug.

"Hugs? Grandfather's giving out hugs?! And to his employees?!" Ei thought.

"You should get back out there and do your other job," Mr. Kandzume was heard saying as he kept hugging the woman.

"Right, later then," Jazu replied as she slowly pulled away. Mr. Kandzume made sure to tip her chin up to look at him one last time before Jazu moved away out of view and Ei could tell her grandfather was about to head in her direction.

She quickly backed away and grabbed Raiko's hand, pulling her off the stage and away to the seats. The two ducked behind one of the rows and Mr. Kandzume walked past, not seeing them and out the door.

"Boy, those two sure seemed pretty close," Raiko said as the two slowly came out of their hiding spot and headed out of the auditorium.

"You noticed that too?" Ei asked as they walked around.

"It was kind of hard not to," Raiko admitted.

"Yeah, right?" Ei muttered right as she noticed her grandfather standing in the middle if the exhibit, with his clipboard in hand.

"Um Grandfather Goro?" Ei said timidly as she walked up to him.

"Yes Ei, what is it? Be quick, I'm very busy especially on a Saturday!" the man replied, once again not even bothering to look her way.

"Yeah, that's more like him,' Ei thought.

"I just wanted to say how cool that new story teller is, she's really enthusiastic with her work," she said.

She noticed her grandfather actually glance up from his clipboard.

"Yes," he said, "she's brought new life to the story telling protion of the museum. I was nearly on the verge of having to cancel it all together. Next month she'll be doing stories based off of star constellations with the traveling expo of the solar system."

"Nice, I'm glad you found such a great employee," said Ei.

"I take great pride in my hiring for the different positions here," said her grandfather, "along with the other aspects of the job. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to them. So unless you have something important to say, please leave me be."

"Right, sorry," Ei said as she backed away slowly from the man and back to Raiko.

'That still felt like him, but back there with that woman, what was that all about?!' Ei thought.

"You okay?" Raiko asked.

"Just confused," Ei said. She felt Raik take her hand.

"Come on, show me around some more, and let's forget about whatever that was for now," Raiko insisted.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan," Ei said, leading Raiko in a different direction to a different exhibit.

* * *

Ei led Raiko around the rest of the museum, looking at the different activities and interactive exhibits. Occasionally they'd tried one that look interesting and wasn't neccisarry meant for little children.

They'd also run into their different siblings and would either join them in one of the activities and or get them out of trouble.

"This is a fun place. Who mostly designed it all?" Raiko asked after they had more or less viewd the whole museum and the two were sitting outside in the museum's outdoor exhibits area.

"My dad Tamaki mostly, although he made a few adjustments when I first came to live with my dads," Ei explained, "then when my grandfather took over, he made some changes as well."

"Well, I like it. We have a few similar like this back in France, but they're not nearly like this," Raiko continued to praise. "I think even Isac is enjoying himself."

Ei looked over and saw the boy using some of the water toys and occasionally "accidentally" hiting some passerbyers with the water. Not that Ei seemed too surprised by the whole thing, given how the twins usually did the same thing.

'I thought Grandfather threatened to either take those out or make them so they can't do that anymore,' she thought.

"Can we let him be?" Raiko requested, "he's at least happy for the moment and he's rarely been happy since we've come here."

"Sure, you'd be surprised by how much my siblings get away with stuff here," Ei assured her.

"Thanks, he'll still get it when we get home," Raiko promised.

Ei shoom her head with a smirk, before putting her hand back on Raiko's.

'This is turning out to be nice day,' she thought.

"So, Ei, are you doing anything tonight?" Raiko asked, "I was thinking of doing some more grownup tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to have a family dinner with another part of my family tonight," Ei said politely.

"How do you keep track of all the different families you have?" Raiko asked.

"Each has a their own unique way of life, they're own way of doing things. You interact with them enough you manage to find ways to deal with each one that's appropriate," Ei explained. "The one I'm having dinner with tonight is probably my favorite. They're Mother Alice's family, and their actually just regular people. Not overly rich, or stick and rude, or too emotional, full of life."

"Guess it would be nice have some regularity within your family," Raiko joked.

Suddenly out of nowhere they were splashed with water. Both girls screamed.

"Isac!" Raiko shouted as she jumped up mad.

"No one of mine!" Ei shouted equally mad as she jumoed up and looked down to see Keiko laughing her head off before realizing her sister was looking down mad at her.

"I am telling mom!" Ei threatened. At that Keiko, her brother and cousins all ran off in a hurry.

"Which one was she?" Raikl asked.

"Actually one of Mother Alice's, which is why the mother threat actually works on her. You tell her dad or the other twins' parents, they'd tell them good job," Ei said before glancing towards Raiko. It was then she noticed the water was making her shirt see through.

'Wow, didn't realize how fine Raiko's body was,' Ei thought. It was then she realized Raiko was also staring at her. Ei glanced down and saw her shirt was reveling her own body. Ei semi covered herself.

"We should probably go get dried off huh?" she asked, "I can get us into the employee locker room."

"Yes, we should,' Raiko agreed, following Ei.

* * *

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll get us some towels and see if we can get some change of clothes from the gift shop," Ei instructed to her friend.

"Thanks," Raiko said kindly as she took a seat on a bench.

Ei walked towards the new towel holder. As she walked past a few rows of lockers, she suddenly heard Jazu's voice talking loud.

"...and both freaked out about how old he was. I realize there's some age difference between us but, we like each other. We're even talking about moving in together."

"Wow, already? That's a big step," said another voice that Ei didn't fully recognize.

"I know, but I think it'd be nice. I'm over at his place so much as it is," said Jazu.

"But what about his daughter?"

"I don't know. Hopefully she'll understand a little better than my parents that we are are actually in love, regardless of age," said Jazu.

That was the last thing Ei heard before the locker room door opened and closed.

'Wow, I hope whoever this older boyfriend is, it works out for the two of them', Ei thought.

Jazu had to be the same age as most of her other mothers, maybe a little younger. Ei was sure she'd make a good mother figure to any child.

"Here," Ei said when she came back to Raiko with the towels

"Thanks," Raiko replied as they started to dry off. Ei breathed heavily as as she managed to see Raiko rub the towel across her body.

"So how long does the dinner with the family go on tonight?" Raiko suddenly asked.

"Um, I don't know," Ei admitted, "why?"

"Well if it gets over early enough, it isn't a school night, maybe we can still do something?" Raiko suggested.

"I could ask," Ei suggested.

'And why not?' Ei thought, 'Dad Kaoru was telling me earlier I should be doing more things like this. And maybe going out with her will help me figure out how we both feel about each other.'


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Michael ran around happy with his teddy bear with the biggest smile on his face. He was super excited as a baby could be.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to suspect they should make a learning-play area strictly dedicated to bears," Ms. Doe declared as she watched her charge.

"I like it when Mi-Michael smiles with his teddy bear. His smile, like his father's, c-can easily make bad things go away," Ryoko said watching. She was busy paying attention to the boy, she didn't notice her own daughter wondering away, distracted by a table where several big kids were playing with water toys.

Michiko stood next to the tub, trying to pull herself up and look in among the crowd of rowdy older children.

"Michiko, do you want to go down," Ryoko started to say as she looked back where she had seen her daughter last. To her horror, Michiko was gone and no where in sight.

"Michiko?!" Ryoko asked loud, in slight panic.

"What's wrong my lady?" Ms. Doe asked in a hurry.

"Where'd she go?! Michiko! She's gone!" Ryoko said alarmed as she looked around in a panic.

"She couldn't have gone far!" Ms. Doe tried to assure as she looked around too. She made sure to scoop Michael up so the boy didn't run away himself.

"Oh god, what if she gets hurt?! There's so many people here today and and all the kids running around!" Ryoko fretted.

Michiko was about to lean forward in the tub when she was bumped from behind and splashed her face into water. Before anyone could react she was quickly plucked out.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Jazu asked as she helped move some of the baby's wet hair out of her eyes.

"Is she okay?" a another mother asked as shd several others gathered around.

"I think so," Jazu tried to assure the guests.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Kandzume asked as he stormed up to the group, only to widen his eyes in slight surprise at seeing Michiko all wet.

"Michiko, what happened to you know? What did your mother do?" he asked as he took his granddaughter.

"Is she yours?" Jazu asked.

"Yes unfortunately, and she's as clumsy as her mother!" Mr. Kandzume stated mad.

"Dad! Dad!" Ryoko shouted running to her father, with Ms. Doe behind her. "Dad! I can't find Michiko! I...!"

She stopped when her father turned around with Michiko in his arms. He scowl at his daughter.

"Oh thank goodness! What happened?" Ryoko asked relieved.

"She accidentally fell in one of the water tubs," Jazu mentioned sheepishly.

"I've told you time and time again! You have to keep better tabs on your daughter!" Mr. Kandzume scolded. "You mother had eyes on you like a hawk! She never let you out of her sight! And she certainly never let you fall into a life or death situation!"

Ryoko lowered her eyes in shame and fear.

"I don't think it was that life threatening," Jazu mentioned.

"Think again," Mr. Kandzume insisted looking back at her. "If you hadn't pulled her out when you did, I would have lost my only granddaughter!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ei asked as she and Raiko came up, both now wearing different clothes. "Why's Michiko all wet?"

"She had a little accident," Ryoko said softly. "I should go get her cleaned up."

"I'll help," Ms. Doe offered.

"We can watch Michael for you," Ei promised.

"He should be fine as long as he has a teddy bear," Ms. Doe said as she walked off with Ryoko.

Mr. Kandzume, shook his head, "honestly! If her mother was here, she'd be appalled by how much Ryoko let's slip with that baby!"

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," Jazu said. Ei and Raiko both happened to notice she was sliding her arm around hia waist. "She is trying her best. I got broken arm on my mom's watch once."

"Hmm, it's just seems she's extra ready to get herself or those around her into trouble," said Mr. Kandzume. He was still smiling at Jazu as he spoke though.

This is getting weird," Ei said softly to Raiko. She nodded in agreement.

"He's so strickt, but when he's with that story teller, he's all Mr. Nice Guy," she added.

"Ei aren't you supposed to be watching Michael?" Mr. Kandzume asked suddenly just as strict as before.

"Yes, of course," Ei said as she and Raiko hurried to where Michael was. Of course he was just fine with his teddy bear.

"So, do you have any good relationship with any of your grandparents?" Raiko asked as a partial joke.

"Oh sure, most like me," Ei insisted, "the one's I'm supposed to have dinner with tonight, Alice's parents, they're probably my favorites. They don't over do anything and they never reject me. They feel like the normal grandparents I have."

"Do you think you'll be able to leave the dinner early tonight?" Raiko asked.

"I'm going to try," said Ei, "my dad Kaoru, Alice's husband, he's been getting on me to do more stuff like that."

"Well call me when you're free," Raiko insisted, "my parents say I can stay out as late as I want on the weekends."

"Sweet," Ei said. She was getting super excited to do this.

* * *

"I do watch my baby! I am a good mother!" Ryoko kept insisting to herself as she changed Michiko.

"Of course you are!" Ms. Doe also said comforting. "You're a wonderful mother dear!"

"I can never do anything right by him. Not with my job, my choice of husband, my child," Ryoko listed off. "Honestly, why did I have to be born so usch perfect parents as such an imperfect woman?"

"Oh, you're being too hard on yourself dear! You always get that way when he yells at you. But you shouldn't be. Everyone who knows you, knows you're a great mother and person!" Ms. Doe said patting her back.

"Thank you," Ryoko said softly, "we should probably get going."

"I'll spread the word to the other nannies," Ms. Doe said as she fiddled with her phone.

Both walked out of the changing room and back to the playarea Ei and Raiko were with Michael.

Soon more of the other children and their nannies started to gather around.

"Is-is everyone accounted for?" Ryoko asked.

"Isac isn't here," Raiko moaned looking for her brother.

"I think he was back in the dino exhibit," all 4 twins said.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Ava asked timidly.

"Ava! Raiko scolded, "we tried that once and Mother got mad."

"We-we can get him, Miss Tonnerre," Ryoko said.

"Get who?" her father asked as he came up behind her.

"We need to get my little brother from the dino exhibit," Raiko told him ina slight snooty voice.

"What's his name?" Mr. Kandzume asked.

"Isac Tonnerre," Raiko said.

"I'll get him for you," Mr. Kandzume insisted as he walked to the exhibit himself and soon came out with the boy.

"Why couldn't you just leave me? I'd explain to mother and father it wasn't intentional this time," he whined.

"Just come on," Raiko ordered her brother and ahe and the rest of the group walked to the door. Shs cast one glance back at Ei. "You'll call me later, right? About tonight?"

"First thing," Ei promised.

"What-what-what's going on?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh, she asked if we could go see a movie tonight and I have to make sure that it won't clash with the dinner tonight at Grandma and Grandpa Tween's," Ei said.

When the group all arrived back at the tower, Ei road with all the twins and their nannies, to Kaoru and Alice's floor.

"Okay, you guys, run around, causd trouble, do what you do," Ei told all 4 kids as she walked to the kitchen. Before she could enter, Kaoru burst out.

"Ei! You're home! How good! Is everyone else with you?!" he asked in haste.

Ei gave him a blanke look before pointing to her own shirt.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked looking down and realized that at least the top 3 buttons were still undone. "Oh, right," he said as he quickly did them back up.

"Warned you it was a bad idea," Alice taunted as she walked out, with a mixing bowl. Though her hair looked a little messed up herself.

"No time alone anymore Alice!" Kaoru tried to pint out as he walked back towards her, "no time...," he was cut off by Alice walking back into the kitchen. Kaoru groaned.

"Hey, Kaoru, can I interrupt your midlife crisis for a second and ask a question?" Ei asked.

"Getting a little sassy there, aren't you?" Kaoru replied with a smirk.

"Learn from the best," Ei shot back, "anyway, you know how you were saying the other day I need to act more like a teenager?"

"Uh-oh, is this about to hit me where it hurts?" Kaoru asked.

"I just was wondering if I can maybe leave dinner early tonight so I can go to a movie with a friend?" Ei asked.

"That shouldn't be so bad," Kaoru started to say, as Alice suddenly came back out of the kitchen with her mixing bowl.

"These dinners usually get done by 6, 6:30 honey, plenty of time to go off and visit your friends," she also assure her.

"Thanks!" Ei said happily as she dashed off.

"Who you going with anyway?" Kaoru called after her.

"Raiko!" Ei called back.

"Raiko?" Kaoru tried to fish around to recall the name.

"She was at the orphanage with Ei when you found her. She was adopted by the Eclairs and moved to France," Alice called back from the kitchen.

"Wasn't she the one that was really rude to her at first?" Kaoru tried to recall.

"Well yeah, she was a little petty jealous of her, but the two of them worked it out," Alice explained.

"I should hope so. She tries messing with Ei again, BAM!" Kaoru warned.

"Yes dear," Alice muttered.

* * *

Ryoko was quiet as she came into her home. She hated the confrontation with her father earlier. Couldn't anything work out between the two of them?

"Father problems again dear?" she suddenly heard Kyoya ask. Ryoko glanced at him walking down the stairs with his usual casual smile.

"Well, we were at his place of work, so-so of course," Ryoko replied softly. "This time it may have been warranted. I wasn't watching Michiko and she nearly fell into a pool of water. And of co-course Father found her before I did!" Ryoko explained.

"That explains her wet hair," Kyoya said as he took Michiko.

Ryoko groaned, "and you know what else feels bad. He had to beretta me in front of all tho-those other parents and an employee! He always has to have an audience to chew me out in front of!"

"Need me to call him for you and straightened him out?" Kyoya offered.

"No, he-he'd just resent you and me more," Ryoko insisted.

"Alright, you're never going to work through your father issues if you just keep them bottled up like this," Kyoya replied, "will she?" he asked looking at Michiko.

"At least I know you won't raise her so strickt she develops a per-permanent stutter," Ryoko said softly.

"You've gotten better," Kyoya said.

"Thank you," Ryoko said kindly.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight? Somewhere nice?" Kyoya offered.

"That, actually sounds nice," Ryoko admitted.

"I'll ask Ei if she can stay down here when she returns home from the Tweens' family dinner," Kyoya said.

* * *

Ei was about to walk into her room when her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Kyoya, baby-sit? Well I was hoping to go out to a movie with a friend afterwards. She asked me when I was at the museum today. I'm sorry. Okay, but what about Michiko?"

"Ei," Ms. Jochu said gently gripping her arms, "if Mr. Otori needs a sitter tonight, I can do it, since you'll be at the dinner tonight."

"You will?" Ei asked.

"Tell Ms. Jochu I'll pay her the same ammount she's paid for a normal night watching the twins," Kyoya said over the phone.

"Oh no sir, I'll just take half, it's just a favor after all," Ms. Jochu insisted.

"We'll see, thank you though," Kyoya said, "and Ei, have fun tonight and don't stay out too late."

"Thanks Kyoya, you have a nice night too. I think Ryoko could use it," Ei said.

"Yes, I was under that impression," Kyoya said before hanging up.

* * *

Alice sighed as they drove to her parents house in a causal simple car through a regular neighborhood.

"It's coming back here. Not too fancy or expensive," she said.

"You say that everytime we come back to your commoner home," Kaoru said.

"Well I like my commoner home, thank you," Alice taunted.

"I like coming back here to. Reminds me when I was with Mom and Grandpa Ranka," Ei said.

Kaoru looked at her through his rearview mirror and Ei noticed he was slowing the car down a little, making it a little easier for Ei to view the area.

When they finally turn down Alice's old street, the three of them happen to notice something in most of the houses yards and front gates.

"Why are so many of the homes around here being foreclosed on?" Ei asked out loud.

"I don't know," said Alice.

"It wasn't like this the last time we were here," Kaoru added right as they pulled up to Alice's parents' house.

"Oh no!" Alice said as she quickly got out of the car and ran towards the foreclosure sign being hung on the gate. "What the?!"

Kaoru also dashed out of the car and over to the sign. "You're parents' house is being foreclosed?!"

"How did this happen?!" Alice asked hysterical.

"What's bad?" Ame asked as Ei helped him and Keiko out of the car.

"I think Grandma and Grandpa Tween are being kicked out of their home," Ei tried to explain.

"They can come live with us then, right?" Keiko asked.

"We'll see," Ei said cautiously as she also made sure to grab the dish Alice had made for the dinner.

"If they're having financial problems, why didn't they say anything to us? We would have helped them!" Alice insisted as she walked to the front door.

"Well I'm sure they'll have an explanation," Kaoru said as knocked at door. The door opened and Alice's big father opened the door.

"Ah, welcome, please comd in," he said kindly and casually as though there was nothing was wrong.

"Hi Dad," Alice said, also trying to keep a calm cool attitude, "how's...,' she stopped when she noticed a few dozen boxes scattered around the living room.

"Sorry for the mess, your mother and I have been busy over the last few days," Bruce Tween said as he moved a few more boxes off to the side.

"Yeah, saw the sign outside your gate," said Kaoru, "everything alright?"

"The whole neighborhood's been bought out by some company called. Jaakuna Industries. They were able to legally get us all evict from our homes."

"You're kidding!" Alice exclaimed, "the whole neighborhood?!"

"To start with," said Bruce, "I heard they're working on some of the other neighborhoods around the area for some development project."

"Dad that's terrible!" Alice cried.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Kaoru asked.

"It happened so suddenly," Bruce explained, "we were suddenly presented with the paper work that this Jaakuna had bought up all the properties. We even tried showing a lawyer and he told us it was all legal and binding. There's nothing we can do."

"I havd a hard time believing that!" Kaoru declared, "I want to take a look at it or at least let Kyoya or Akira take a look!"

"If you wish," Bruce said softly, "frankly, I'd rather just move out without a fuss and get settled in the new place with my wife."

"You already have a new place?" Alice asked.

"Yep, your brother helped us find one," said Bruce.

"Wakato did?" Alice asked.

"Did what?" Wakato asked as he came into the living room, holding a plate of ricd balls, stuffing many into his face.

"How did you help set dad and mom up with a new place so quickly?" Alicd asked her brother.

"Mmm,"' Wakato licked his fingers, "Saburo and I happened to be visiting the day they got the noticed. And Saburo happened to remember there were some vacancies in one of the buildings by our place."

"And just like that, you're giving up and moving out dad?" Alice asked her father.

"Honey, your mom and I are old and we're tired. Even if we weren't being forced out of our home, we don't know how much we wanr to keep up with the demands keeping the house up. We kind of like the idea of having a simple apartment for just the two of us," Bruce tried to explain as gently as he could.

Alice sighed, "I'm sorry Dad. I guess just hate the idea of my childhood home getting demolished."

"I know honey, I know. You're mom's feeling the same way," Bruce said giving her a small hug.

Ei look towards the kitchen where she noticed her grandma and Wakato's boyfriend working. She slowly walked towards them with Alice's dinner dish. Saburo was actually wearing his chef's jacket and running around as though he was running a real gourmet kitchen.

"Grandma Monaco?" she said timidly. Both adults looked towards her.

"Ei!" Monaco said happily, only to get interrupted by Saburo.

"Ei!" he said as he engulfed her in a big hug, "good to see you sweetie!"

"Yes, you too Uncle Saburo," Ei said weakly.

"Oh what do you have here?" Saburo asked as he looked at the dish in her hands.

"Oh Mom made this for tonight," Ei said handing it to him.

"Oh how quaint," Saburo said looking it over, "maybe I can squeeze it into the meal as an appetizer."

Ei nodded with a crooked smile. Her uncle's boyfriend was a nice guy except when it came to food and preparation. As a professional chef, he was very passionate about it. He was in all honesty a good match for Wakato. Saburo liked to make food and Wakato liked to eat. They went well together.

"Are you okay Grandma Monaco?" Ei asked.

"You heard about the foreclosure?" Monaco asked.

"It was hard not to notice," Ei said.

"Yeah, it just happened all so quickly," said Monaco, "I know your grandpa and I were talking about maybe sealing the house. But I just wish we could have done it on our own terms, in our own way. Have time to find a place we really liked."

"Hey, the building I found you is nice," Saburo insisted, "it's a nice high rise like ours witha secured front door and everything."

"Yeah I guess," Monaco said softly, "I just also was hoping that when we did move out, another family would be moving in, ready to make as many happy memories as I did in this house. It's sucha nice house."

"Yeah it is," Ei said looking around the nice kitchen. Ever since she first came here, she felt a very happy presences in the house.

Just then Ame and Keiko ran past through the kitchen and to the back porch.

"Where's the dollhouse?" Keiko shouted with glee.

"It's still there dear," Monaco assured her.

"Oh, the little ones are here!" Saburo said happily as he joined the kids in the back proch and started to play with them. The twins giggled with delight.

"You're going to make a great father someday Saburo," Kaoru said as he alsi came into the kitchen and over to the back porch.

"Thank you Kaoru," Saburo said, "I do hope somehow someway we do."

"Maybe you can even have a home like this," Monaco said a little sad. Ei reached over and squeezed the woman's hand.

It hurt her to see her grandma so upset, Ei wished that whoever had bought up this neighborhood including the house, had a damn good reason.

* * *

"This is nice," Ryoko said as Kyoya pulled out a chair for her at the restaurant.

"Yes, I do believe Kaoru's brother-in-law's boyfriend works here," said Kyoya.

"Did-didn't he help cator that last business lunch you hosted?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, Kaoru insisted we give him a chance," Kyoya said as he also took his seat. He took Ryoko's hand in his. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"A little, yes," Ryoko said, squeezing his hand back, "it's nice to do something after having to deal with my, Father?"

Kyoya looked up and saw the Mr. Kandzume had walked in. He looked equally surprised to see the two of them.

"What brings you two here?" he asked walking up to the table.

"Just treating my wife to a nice dinner," said Kyoya, "and you sir, what brings you to this nice place?"

"I was, hoping to have a date," Mr. Kandzume said, trying to sound like his usual confident self, but there was a small bit of panic in his tone.

"Well what's stopping you?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to distract you," Mr. Kandzume insisted a little snarky as he turned and walked out.

"Dad no!" Ryoko tried to call out.

"Let him go, he's the reason we're here remember?" Kyoya said stopping her from getting up.

"Yeah, but, I'm just surprised that he's on a date. I would like to meet her. I hope he's not ashamed for her to meet me," said Ryoko.

"Don't worry about it," Kyoya insisted, "if your father doesn't want to introduce you to whomever he's dating, that's his loss. He can bitter and alone with her all he wants."

"I guess," Ryoko said with a little hesitation. She sort wasn't surprised her father would start dating without telling her. The woman was probably a strickt serious woman much like him and Ryoko probably didn't need two people like that in her life at the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Alice sighed in frustration. "I wish there was something more I could do to help you dad," she said.

"I know honey, I know. But this is just how it is," Mr. Tween tried to comfort her.

"They got a nice apartment Alice, you'll like it," Wakato said.

"That's not the point," said Alice, right as the three all heard another car pulling up.

"Oh, I think Izumi's here," Mr. Tween said as he he looked out the front window. "Do me a favor, and try makinga big deal about her new job? She's really proud of it and can't stop talking about it. Plus I think she said something about dating one of the higher ups."

"Yes dad," both his other children said a little annoyed right as their youngest sister came in.

She was dressed in a fancy white dress with a pink flower pattern. She also had an expensive looking black coat drapped across her arm. She looked rather impressive.

"Hi everyone," Izumi said happily as she brushed her long black hair back.

"Hi, Izumi, you look great," Alice praised.

"Thank you, yes it is nice. I hope it's not too much, but now that I have that high paying job, I can afford to treat myself to nice things, right?" Izumi said looking herself over with pride.

"Yes and you pull it off great. This new job must be amazing. I bet it's like a dream and you're just rocking it," Alice continued to say to her sister.

"Why thank you, yes it is amazing and I am knocking it out of the park," Izumi bragged.

"What do you do exactly?" Wakato asked.

"I'm the personal secretary and research assistant for Mekakusi Industry 3rd senior vice president of development and design," Izumi said all in one gulp.

"Wow, that's quite a position," said Alice, "that's outstanding for you sis."

"Yes, thank you, I know," Izumi said as she brushed past her brother and sister in stride.

Alice and Wakato shared a look before Alice spoke up again.

"So, Izumi, how's everything else? I heard you have a boyfriend now too or something?"

"Oh yes," Izumi said hanging her coat up, "the 3rd senior president of development and design."

"You're dating the president of your division?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Izumi replied with delight, "that's why I'm the v.p.'s secretary, so I don't create problems with my new boyfriend and his job."

"Boyfriend? Who? What?" Kaoru asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm dating the president of my division at Mekakusi Industries," Izumi started to brag.

"Mekakusi Industries?" Ei said as she too came out of the kitchen, "that company's still going?"

"Yes of course, it's a fine research and development company," said Izumi.

"But wasn't it..." Ei started to ask.

"It was involved in some nasty lawsuits a few years ago, but they were thrown out," Izumi assured her.

"Yeah, I know about those lawsuits," Ei said looking a little mad. "My mother was actually working on one right around the time she died!"

"Your mom was working on a lawsuit against that big company?" Kaoru asked a little surprised.

"Yes, there was rumor it was actually a mask for a few other companies that were doing things like inside trading and shifty business dealings and my mother was working on helping to bring their dealings to light," Ei explained, "at least that's how mother always explained it to me."

"Your mother was one of the worms that was unnecessarily digging into Mekakusi and threatening its good name for their own egos?" Izumi snapped.

Ei and Kaoru both shot her an angry glare.

"Uh, I mean, I'm sure they were just doing their job to best of their intentions, but they were wrong. Mekakusi never once did any kind of inside trading or act as a mask for other companies' dealings," Izumi quickly backtracked.

"Right," Ei said. She and Kaoru slowly walked away from Izumi and back into the kitchen.

"Ei, I didn't really mean to call your mother a worm," Izumi tried to explain.

"Izumi, just leave it for now," Alice insisted as she too walked to the kitchen.

"Mother was hard core convinced Mekaksui was just a mask for these other companies. They would do the research on something then one of their other companies would swoop in and exploit the weakness for their own gain," Ei was explaining to Kaoru, "it sounded highly dishonorable and nasty."

"Yeah it does," Kaoru agreed, "I'm sure all your other parents would concur."

Ei sighed, "mom wasn't a worm, or ever trying to boost her ego. Shw was an honest lawyer!"

"I know, I know," Kaoru gave Ei a hug, "she shouldn't have said such things about her."

Alice also joined the hug.

"I'm sorry Ei," she said, "I'm sorry my sister spoke so rude about your mother."

Nearby Mrs. Tween watched the big group hug with a heavy sigh.

'Poor girl. Damn you Izumi! I thought we raised you better than that!' she thought.

"Uh-oh, what's going on here?" Saburo asked as he came out of the back porch carrying Ame on his back.

"I think Izumi said something bad about Ei's birth mother Haruhi," Mrs. Tween explained softly.

"Oh," Saburo moaned sadly. He grabbed a plate of some finger foods and approached the huddle.

"Ei, honey, have aome of these, they'll make you feel better," he insisted.

"Thank you Uncle Saburo," Ei said taking the plate and nibbling a small bit of the food.

Ame meanwhile walked back to the back porch and tapped his sister on the shoulder, whispering in her ear. Keiko nodded and followed him back out, to the kitchen. Each grabbed a random bottle off the counter before walking back towards the living room and dinging room. There they saw their grandfather and uncle sitting around listening to their aunt brag about her life.

"...and the seats were in a private box!" Izumi said, "which of course made it a little hard to watch the show. If you catch my drift...,"

"Ewe, I don't need to know about that sort of thing honey!" Mr. Tween complained.

"Sorry Daddy, he just makes me so happy!" Izumi bragged.

"Yeah, I bet he does," Wakato said still stuffing his mouth. He glanced back past his sister and noticed the twins fiddling around one of the chairs next to the dinging table. He hid a smirk as he pushrd another bit of food into his mouth.

Just then Saburo came in ringing a bell.

"Dinner is served!" he declared. He clapped his hands as Ei, Alice, Kaoru and Mrs. Tween each carried out a dish.

Saburo walked back to the kitchen and returned with a huge platter of roast.

"Aunty sit here! Sit here!" Keiko insisted pointing to the chair she and her brother had been messing around with.

"Yeah, Izumi, that looks like a good choice," Wakato insisted, pulling the chair out for her. He took a small glance down and noticed that there was a small puddle on the seat.

"Okay, it'll let me be closer to you two angles," Izumi said pinching Keiko's cheek. Keiko gave an annoyed look, right as Izumi sat down

Wakato and Keiko noticed she made a funny face but didn't say anything. The two and Ame looked satisfied as they manouver around to their own seats.

"So let's talk about something else besides the house being put up for sale," Mr. Tween insisted as everyone started up on their food, "Alice, Kaoru, Ei, what's been new with you and the twins?"

"Oh glad you asked," Kaoru bragged, "we've recently made it official that Ei will be the next head CEO of the HOST GROUP."

"Oh good for you Ei," said Mrs. Tween.

"My granddaughter, a big shot CEO," Mr. Tween said with a little crooked smile.

"I'm sure you'll do well. Ei. You got how many kickass mother figures in your life. You got this," Wakato insisted.

"Thanks Uncle Wakato," said Ei, "and speaking of which, aren't you hoping to start a new project with the orphanage Mom?"

"Oh yeah," said Alice, "I've just decided to expand more with Twlight and maybe do either a new wing or a new orphanage that can help children that excel in subjects like math, or science or other feilds other than the fine arts."

"Oh, that sounds nice!" said Mrs. Tween.

"You should offer up one for culinary arts too," Saburo suggested.

"Hey yeah, that's a good idea," Alice agreed, "I just want to help out more orphans find a calling in life even if they never get adopted."

"You know I could ask Mr. Akkan if he could help with the project. That is what Mekaksui is best know for," Izumi offered.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Yep, I'm always telling him about places in and around where we grew up and hung around and he loves hearing about it. Says it makes him feel closer to me," Izumi explained smugly.

"Uh-huh," Kaoru, Alice and Ei all said together.

"Well thanks for the offer but, I'm sure the HOST GROUP is more than capable of helping with it. They are Twilight's main sponsor after all," Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked. She made another funny look, glancing down at her chair.

"Yep, already spoke to Kyoya and Akira about it. They said they'll give it the go ahead if Alice can come up with the right kind of proposal,' said Kaoru.

"Well, you don't have to worry about such paper work with Mr. Akkan, he'll probably be able to fund the project no questions ask," said Izumi.

"That doesn't sound right," said Ei.

"Well I'm sure he'll ask for a little compensation like being made a sponser as well," said Izumi.

"We'll see," Alice assured her sister. However she glanced at Kaoru and Ei and all three shook their heads no.

"So how soon do you need to start moving your stuff out?" Kaoru asked looking towards the moving boxes.

"We're thinking by next weekend," said Mr. Toma, "which means, if you all wish, you can go through some things and see if you want to take anything. We'll probably have to donate a lot to charity or something."

"Does mean we can take the dollhouse?" Keiko suddenly asked.

"Keiko!" Alice snapped.

"No, it's fine, it would probably be best if you took it, the kids play with it enough," said Mrs. Tween.

"Oh no mom, that's like a grandma-grandpa thing. Something for the kids to look forward to when they visit you guys," Alice insisted, "besides,she has plenty of dollhouses as is. I wouldn't even be surprised if her daddy buys her a new in response6me telling her no."

"Hey!" Kaoru whined.

"Well, we'll think about it," said Mrs. Tween, "but in the meantime, there's still plenty more to go through and see what you might like."

"You thinking about keeping most of the furniture?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Tween asked in his more intimidating stern voice.

"Uh, just that if you're moving to a new place, maybe you'd like some new furniture?" Kaoru suggested a little timidly.

"That won't be neccisarry Kaoru, we're fine with what we have," said Mrs. Tween, "but thank you for the offer."

"Hmm," Mr. Tween grunted, "almost makes it sound like you don't think our furniture is good enough for a high rise apartment complex? Is that what you're implying Mister!"

"Uh no sir, just a kind gesture," Kaoru insisted, doing hia best to avoid eye contact with his father-in-law.

"I should hope so, given Alice grew up with this furniture!" Mr. Tween continued.

"Yes dad," Alice grunted, "now please stop picking on Kaoru!"

"Sorry, it's just so easy," said Mr. Tween.

"Sure," Kaoru muttered, "at least he's acting like his old self."

"Hmm," Mr. Tween pondered Kaoru's comment for a moment before slapping his hand down on Kaoru's head and chuckled, "good point."

Kaoru gave him an uneasy smile.

"Well, I'm just about done, mind if I go through some of the things before I go?" Ei asked.

"Sure dear, feel free to rumage through the rooms upstairs if you wish. Everything already packed is what we know for sure we'd like to keep," said Mrs. Tween.

"Thanks Grandma," Ei said as she dapped her face with her napkin and took her plate to the kitchen.

"Where's she going anyway?" Wakato asked.

"Out with some friends, like a normal teenage girl," Kaoru said a little smug.

"Any of them boys?" Mr

Tween asked.

"Uh, don't know, that's a good question," Kaoru said suddenly getting a little hesitant. He watched Ei run past and hurried up the stairs.

"Don't start you two!" Alice and Mr. Tween both warned.

"Mmm, well I'm going to digging a little myself, before either of you two get any of the good stuff!" Wakato suddenly said as he also took off from the table, not bothering to take care of his plate.

When Ei came to the first room on the top floor, she walked in and opened the closet, finding many different outfits mostly her size but a little dated. Still Ei couldn't help but rumage through them and hold one up against her body here and there.

"Oh those be your mom's clothes. She was always a little more modest than your aunt," Wakato said as he walked in and looked around some of the different things around the room.

Ei watched her uncle rumage before taking a deep breath.

"Hey Uncle Wakato?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Wakato replied without turning around.

"When did you really figure out you were gay?" Ei asked.

Wakato paused at her question as though he wqs seriously pondering it.

"Hmm, I guess, when I really came to terms with it, I was still in college. I had just moved out and was on my own. I guess I just started finding myself feeling more comfortable around men than women," he finally said.

"Did you ever question yourself over it?" Ei asked.

"Oh sure, a little at first. But then I met that one guy that made me really feel that I was gay and liked men," Wakato said.

"Was it hard coming out?" Ei asked.

"Not to my family. I knew they'd understand. Some of my friends, classmates, and co-workers it was hard. Some stop sort hanging out with me or act overly nice to me. That was the hardest part, finding out the true nature of the people I was mostly around," Wakato admitted.

"Hmm, but Grandma and Grandpa, and Mom and Aunt Izumi, they all understood right?" Ei asked.

"Well yeah, you know our family. I knew my parents would love me no matter what and my sisters could care less," Wakato explained, "why you suddenly embarrassed to have a gay uncle?"

"Hardly!" Ei insisted, "I was just curious. I don't remember what all happened when qe all found out you were gay. It wasn't long after mom and da d married," said Ei.

"Guess that was because it wasn't that big deal with everyone," said Wakato.

"Wakato," Saburo suddenly called out, walking into the room too. He looked towards Ei holding a simple navy blue dress. "Ei, that would darling on you! Anyway, Wakato, do you think it would be too insensitive to take some of your mother's kitchen things?"

"Did she say you could have any?" Wakato asked.

"Practically," said Saburo, "wanted to ask your opinion though."

"If she's okay with it than sure," said Wakato, going back to his rummaging.

"Hey Uncle Saburo?" Ei suddenly asked.

"Yeeees Dear?" Saburo asked.

"When did you ever really realize you were gay?" Ei asked timidly.

"You know in a weird way, I sort of always knew. I guess sometimes it's more obvious for some than others. Guess that just means we're all different in our own ways."

"So you never question yourself about it?" asked Ei.

"No, I mean there was times it was hard to come clean about it, especially in high school. Some people are still hateful about the whole thing," Saburo stated, "but I sort of always seemed to know and accept I was gay and was actually okay with it. Especially after I met your uncle."

"Oh, Saburo!" Wakato cooed.

"Hmm," Ei said. It almost sounded like if she found the right person, would it mean she would finally really know for sure if she was gay as well?

"Ei, did you need to get going?" Kaoru suddenly called up, "it's getting kind of late, and the driver called asking if he should come and get you."

"Oh sure Dad, go ahead," Ei called back.

"Meeting someone special?" Saburo teased.

"Kind of" Ei admitted.

Saburo and giggled mischievous.

"Nothing too hanky panky, I hope," Saburo said tapping her nose.

"Like any of my dads would let that happen," said Ei, as she walked out of the room with the blue dress and a silver white dress.

"I found these I might like," Ei said when she came back downstairs with her clothes.

"Oh those are nice," Kaoru said looking over them, "a little dated, but that makes them a little more stylish."

"Glad you approve," said Ei, "is it okay that I tale these mom?"

"Sure, I liked those dresses when I was your age," Alice said.

"You never shared that silver dress with me!" Izumi complained when she came over to look at the dresses as well.

"That was because I knew you'd never give it back!" said Alice.

"Love it that they still can fight like teenagers," Mr. Tween muttered before Ei notice him making a surprised and confused look while looking towards Izumi.

Ei carefully followed his gaze to the back of Izumi where she saw a good part of her back was smeared with some sort of brown stuff. She also gazed upon it with a confused look until she noticed Ame and Keiko giggling and pointing at Izumi.

'Oh those in so much trouble!' Ei thought.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mr. Tween quickly answered.

"Oh, Ei, your ride's here," he said.

"Thanks Grandpa," she walked over to her grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "bye Grandma."

"Bye dear, thanks for coming by," said Mrs. Tween.

"Bye everyone," Ei called out as she headed to the door.

"Bye dear," said Alice.

"Try to be home by midnight. If you go over a little that's fine, but too bad," Kaoru ordered.

"Yes dad," Ei said as she walked out the door. She stopped and gave her grandfather a kiss good bye too. "By Grandpa."

"By dear, have fun but funny stuff," Mr. Tween warned.

"Yes Grandpa," Ei said.

"Ei, wait, I am sorry I said something rude about your mother. That was thoughtless of me," Izumi called out.

"Thanks," Ei sais softly as she ran out to the waiting short limo. She climbed in and sat in mostly silence as the car drove her to the movies. She thought about what her two uncles had said about finding the right partner that made them about being gay. Then she thought about Jun's advice with such things.

'I wonder if Raiko is the right one for me to finally come out, assuming I really am,' she thought.

Soon the limo stopped at the theater and the driver let her out.

"I'll be here at midnight unless you call me early," the driver told her.

"Thanks," Ei said as she hurried into the theater. She looked around the crowded lobby for any sign of Raiko.

"Ei, you made it!" sge suddenly heard out. Ei turned towards the sound of her voice with a smile only to feel her face drop when she saw Raiko wasn't alone.

"We were worried you wouldn't show," Raiko said, walking towards her holding hands with a boy.

"Yeah, then he would just be a third wheel," the boy said as another boy came into view.

"Shut up!" the second boy muttered.

"What is this?" Ei sputtered.

"Oh, this is Jacque he's my boyfriend back in France," Raiko said smiling at the boy next to her.

"Boyfriend?" Ei asked.

"Yes, he and his brother are visiting their father and he insisted we bring Wiatt with us so we didn't "get into trouble" if you know what I mean," Raiko explained, "I'm sorry, I hope you understand about the set up."

"Sure," Ei said softly. But in her head she kept thinking.

"Oh god I stupid now! Was I wrong this whole time?!'


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei hoped her face wasn't giving her sudden shock and hurt face as she stared at Raiko and her apparent boyfriend Jacque holding hands and sharing tender looks. She barley registered Jacque's brother Wiatt coming to her side.

"Hey," he said a drone voice.

"Oh, hi," Ei quickly said glancing at him, "Wiatt? Right?"

"Yeah Wiatt Sakurto. Sorry about this, but my dad insisted I not spend another night cooped up in my room," Wiatt explained, "so he made Jacque bring me along and Raiko decided to set us up so it wouldn't be awkward."

"How nice," Ei muttered as she heard Raiko call out.

"Well, come on, let's head inside!"

She and Jacque kept holding hands, looking happy and loving, like a real couple. Both Ei and Wiatt dragged behind them, both not looking too thrilled for the evening ahead.

* * *

"...I still wish they had called us the minute they received the notice!" Alice said when she and Kaoru had returned home and were putting their twins to bed. The two had fallen asleep on the way home.

"I know, it's like they just don't care anymore," Kaoru agreed. The two had been talking about Alice's parents' predicament the whole trip back. "Your dad seems so worn out by the whole thing. I hardly felt afraid of him the whole evening. I actually didn't like that."

"You just like drama," Alice said, gently stroking her daughter's hair as she slept.

"Maybe a little," Kaoru confessed, "but this, I'm use to dealing with your father in a certain way and him being kind and peaceful to me is not him, not who he is. All the more reason we've got to find a way to save that house!"

Alice looped her arm around his waist and tugged him out of the nursery.

"We'll talk to Kyoya and Akira tomorrow about it. Maybe we can set up a meeting with that company that's buying it all up, find a way to make them reconsider," she suggested.

"I'll do anything to make you and your family happy," Kaoru vowed, giving Alice a small kiss.

"Hopefully there is a way," said Alice.

"Why don't we see if Kyoya and or Akira's still up right now," Kaoru suggested, going for his phone.

"No, not now Kaoru, it's late, we shouldn't bother them. We'll wait for tomorrow," Alice insisted.

"Okay," Kaoru allowed, "but we will find a way to save that house and the neighborhood. I know we will."

Alice gave Kaoru a big hug, hoping she didn't notice the small tear coming down her cheek.

* * *

"All in all, that was a lovely evening. Thank you Kyoya," Ryoko said as she and Kyoya walked into their penthouse.

"My pleasure entirely my dear," Kyoya said like it was nothing. He looked out towards their living room where Ms. Jochu resting with her feet up on their couch, listening to soft classical music while reading a history magazine of some sorts.

"Oh welcome home Master Otori and Mistress Otori," she said happily when she noticed the couple.

"You-you look at ease, good evening?" Ryoko asked.

"Very much so," Ms. Jochu said, "your darling daughter was easy to put to bed. She was well behaved the whole evening. Much more than my usual charges."

"Good to know your evening was pleasant," Kyoya said, "I'll see you get your extra bonus by Monday."

"Thank you my Lord," Ms. Jochu said as she stood and gathered up her things, "I hope your evening went well."

"It was," Ryoko declared as she headed to the stairs.

"Mistress Otori?" Ms. Jochu called out as she hurried to the stairs as well, "I hope you are doing better. Your father should learn to be less harsh. I think you're an excellent mother and Michiko is lucky to be your daughter."

"Thank you," Ryoko said kindly with a smile before walking further up.

"All us nannies think she's a wonderful mother and envy her in our own way," Ms. Jochu mentioned some more as she headed to the door.

Kyoya smiled with pride.

'Yes, my wife is a wonderful mother in her own way,' he praised in thought as he walked around his living room, taking a seat on the couch. He was about to switch on the television when his phone rang.

Kyoya pulled it out and was surprised to see it was Ryoko's father calling.

"Hello Father Kandzume," he answered.

"Hello Otori," Mr. Kandzume replied, "I'm calling because of what happened this evening."

"You mean the whole leaving the restaurant when you saw me and my wife there having dinner as well since you did not wish for your date to see your embarrassing daughter?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't you dare try and play victim in this!" Mr. Kandzume warned.

"Then whatever was the reason could there be for your daughter to not meet your new lady friend?" Kyoya asked, "or is it even a lady at all? Is that what embarrasses you?"

"God no!" Mr. Kandzume, "you'd think I'm that crazy that I'd date a man?!"

"No, I guess not," Kyoya said.

"It just wasn't the right time and place for the two of them to meet," Mr. Kandzume insisted, "so, since my girlfriend would like to properly introduce herself to my daughter, I'd like for her and her family to come to dinner with us at my place next weekend."

"Very well, I'll pencil it in," Kyoya said, "i'm assuming you're including our older daughter Ei with this invite? Because if you intend to snub her we will not hesitate to cancel."

"Yes I know," said Mr. Kandzume, "you may bring the girl."

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "see you next weekend then."

"What's next weekend?" Ryoko asked as she came back down, now changed out of her fancy dress clothes.

"Your father has decided he would like for you to meet his girlfriend, ao he invited us over to dinner next weekend to meet her," Kyoya explained.

"Oh, okay," Ryoko said, "I suppose it's better than him snubbing me over my embarrassing behavior."

Kyoya pulled on her arm, having her fall on top of him. He used his free hand to keep her head right in front of his.

"You've never been an embarrassment to me, even when others say otherwise," he said before sneaking a kiss on her neck and shoulder, "and anyone who does say that, insult me. And you are well aware of what I do to people who insult me or my family."

Ryoko moaned with pleasure, "you're the best person to ever enter my life."

" And I will always keep that title," Kyoya said in between kisses. That earned another sigh of pleasure from Ryoko.

* * *

Ei let out a sigh of annoyance as she sat in the theater waiting for the movie to start. She glanced behind her to the next row where Raiko and Jacque were sitting. They were both smiling and whispering things to each other, not looking to the screen at all.

Ei had turn away as she felt her anger rising. She wasn't even sure why she was angry. Was it because she was jealous of Jacque or that she had led herself to believe that she like Raiko and girls in general.

"Hey, wants some popcorn?" she suddenly heard Wiatt ask as he sat down in the seat next to her. He had a big tub of popcorn along with a drink tray holding two cups.

"I got a cola and a lemon lime drink, didn't know which one you prefer," he explained.

"I'll that the lemon lime," Ei said as she took the cup and took a few sips.

"You doing okay?" Wiatt asked as he sat down, "you look upset."

"I guess I just wasn't expecting this, set up," Ei confessed.

"Yeah, I am sorry," Wiatt said again.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Ei insisted, "it's not your fault."

"Yeah," Wiatt said looking back at his brother annoyed. "I almost feel tempted to just leave."

Ei looked back at the couple as well. They were still focus on each other. In fact they had started making out.

"Think they'd notice or be mad if we did?" she asked.

Wiatt looked at her in slight surprise before a small smirk rose on his lips

"Let's try and see then. F-them," he declared.

Ei also could feel a smirk come across her face. She and Wiatt gathered their things and slowly snuck out of their row.

"Where are you guys going?" Jacque suddenly asked as they past his row.

"Just out for a little bit," Wiatt said as he and Ei kept walking.

"Well don't be too long, the movie's about to start," Raiko said.

"Okay, we'll try and be back in time," Wiatt assured her. He and Ei kept moving until they had finally left the theater and the whole movie complex itself. They found a public sitting area and took a seat at an empty table.

"This is a little better," Ei said as she reached for some popcorn, "at least here we can talk a little more openly." She tossed her popcorn up into the air and managed to catch it in her mouth.

"Nice shot," Wiatt said as he helped himself to some popcorn as well.

"So, your brother and Raiko said you're here visiting your father?" Ei asked.

"Yeah," Wiatt said with his mouth slightly full. He washed it down with some of his soda. "Our parents are divorced. Mom lives in Paris with her new husband, dad lives here in Japan with his new wife."

"So do you live with your mom full time?" Ei asked.

"No, since we're "so rich"," Wiatt said, "we're able to afford to go to back and forth between them. We spend one school year with mom, the next year with dad."

"That kind of sounds like it sucks," Ei said reaching for more popcorn.

"It can," Wiatt admitted, "fortunately the two schools we go to are like sister schools or something like that. They're run by the same organization and follow the same criteria. So really it's like going to the same school regardless of where we are. It just gets tiresome going between our two parents sometimes."

"Yeah I bet," said Ei, "so do you go to school with Raiko back in Paris?"

"No, Raiko goes to another school. It's just our mom's home is close to her home and that's how the two met and started dating."

"Have they been close this whole time?" Ei asked.

"Oh, yeah," Wiatt admitted, "in fact I'm almost certain they've, you know...,"

Ei nearly knocked over her drink. "You're kidding!"

"I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't be surprised," Wiatt said.

"Damn," Ei said softly. The idea was enough to make her want to back away from Raiko all together.

"So how did you and Raiko ever meet? She said you two knew each other as kids," Wiatt asked.

"We were at the same orphanage as kids. She didn't exactly like me at first either," Ei confessed.

"Oh really?" Wiatt asked sounding a little amused.

"Oh yeah, she was quite a bully back in the day. Luckily we were able to work it out before we both got adopted," said Ei.

"That's cool," said Wiatt, "who ended up adopting you?"

"6 of my mother's old friends from high school," said Ei.

"What?" Wiatt said, sounding both amused and confused.

"My birth mother's 6 best friends from when she was in high school found a way to adopt me as a group and agree to raise me all together. And that's what they've done all these years. Even after they all got married themselves and had other children, they all still treat like I'm their real daughter."

"What happened to your real mother?" Wiatt asked softly.

"A car accident, during a rain storm. Also took my grandfather and his best friend, who would have taken me in if the situation called for it," Ei explained sadly.

"Oh," Wiatt said, "well sounds like you made it through okay."

Ei replied with a smile, "yeah, in fact I even found out one of the men was my birth father."

"How did he not know you were his kid?" Wiatt asked.

"He and my mother had a falling out right before she was set to move away to start a new job. She didn't even know she was pregnant with me at the time I think," Ei explained.

"Dang, you've had quite a life. I'd almost take that over the split life I have with my parents," said Wiatt.

"Could you ever stay in one place if you wanted to?" Ei asked.

"Yeah, my parents have said that's an option. But believe it or not, I still love both of them and want to see both of them on occasion," Wiatt admitted.

"So is your mother Japanese as well? Or is French?" Ei asked.

"Half," Wiatt explained, "along with my dad. Both have a French and Japanese parent. My dad's father was Japanese and his mother's French. While my mother's mom is Japanese and her father's French. My maternal grandmother's family was friends with my paternal grandfather's family. So when he got married, grandmother's came with her family to France for the wedding and while she was here met my grandfather. And since my two Japanese grandparents were close friends, they kind of psuhed my parents together."

"I take it then the arrangement wasn't too great for them though?" Ei asked.

"They had grown up together and had wanted to give it a try," Wiatt kept saying, "but when my dad's father passed away, it kind of triggered something in the two of them. Like he was the one person they couldn't disappoint if they divorced. But with him out of the picture, they sort realized how little choice they had when it came to choosing who they were with. So they split up. Dad moved back to Japan and Mom stayed in France. It was my last year of elementary school when that happened. Jacque had just started middle school. Since then we've been split between the two."

Ei nodded. "Well, even if it's been a little rough, it sounde like you're going to be just fine. You seem to doing pretty well to me," Ei said.

"Thanks," Wiatt said.

"So, let's not talk about complicated family matters," Ei suggested, "Let's talk about something else. What kind of movies do you like?"

"I like movies with a lot of action and fast car chases. I enjoy car racing," Wiatt said.

"Oh really?" Ei replied.

"Yeah, in fact my stepfather got me a formula racing car not too long ago, complete with a racing instructor. It's been really fun and exciting! Then, as though to top him, my father got me a special gift when I came back here, a racing sports car and a regular sports car. One that apparently I can use for racing if I want and one for just going fast through the street."

"Oh, I'd like to see those," said Ei, "did you bring your car with you tonight?"

"No, we came in our limo," Wiatt said, "but maybe I can show it to you some other time."

"Maybe," Ei agreed.

Next thing both teenagers knew they had reached out and took each other hands, while still smiling.

"What are your into?" Wiatt asked as he and Ei kept holding hands.

"I guess fine arts really. That's one of my family's main business ventures. They sponsor theater groups and help build actual theatres for movies and plays," Ei said.

"Is that one of theirs?" Wiatt asked looking back at the complex they had come out of.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is," Ei admitted a little embarrassed, "sorry, there's just so many all the country it's a little easy to lose track, Guess that makes me sound a little coincided huh?"

"Nah," Wiatt assured her, "there's a few things I forget either of my two families both own and it's only gotten more complicated with them both re-marrying."

Ei had to chuckle at that comment.

"So if I were to say my family owned something within this block, what would you think it was?" Wiatt asked.

Ei looked up and down the block, and across the street at the different stores and buildings.

"That bistro across the street," she said, looking as a well dressed couple walked in.

"Why that place?" Wiatt asked.

"Hmm, mostly the name. It's a French word, Mon Chu, it means my love bun. Kind of fitting actually," Ei explained.

"Well you would be right," Wiatt admitted, "my stepmother bought it recently as a small project and dad suggested the name."

"Looks like she's doing good," Ei said, "so, even if it's not true, if you were to take a guess about what other business along here my family might own?"

Wiatt glanced around, "the ice cream shop," he declared.

"Why that?" Ei asked.

"It's seemed like a nice fun place that your family may like to sponser," Wiatt concluded.

"Well you wouldn't be too off," Ei said, "my family does own several different ice cream parlors. But isn't one of them. It seems like a cute place."

"You want some?" Wiatt asked.

Ei looked at her cup and popcorn tub. Both were practically empty.

"Sure," she agreed. She and Wiatt both cleaned up their mess and headed to the parlor and soon came out with their ice cream cones.

"So you want to try and guess what other business or building the other's family may known?" Wiatt asked.

"I like a challenge," Ei agreed. The two walked up and down the block for a while, looking at the different stores, restaurants, and other business, making casual jokes and guesses about who may own what.

By the time they had made it back to the movie theater, they were a little shocked to see Raiko and Jacque coming out.

"There you two are!" Raiko snapped.

"Where were you! You missed the whole movie!" Jacque also scolded.

"Oh no, not that," Wiatt mocked.

"What were you guys even doing the whole time?" Raiko asked.

"Just walking around, getting to know each other," Ei said, "sorry. But now that the movie's over we should all head home huh?"

"Want me to take you home so these two can go home together?" Wiatt offered.

"No, I should take Ei home," Raiko quickly spoke up, "her dads might get upset if she comes home with a starnge boy."

"Yeah you may have a point there," Ei agreed. She reached for her phone, "would like my number Wiatt?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Wiaty said reaching for his phone in haste.

"I'll get it for both of you! Let's go!" Raiko snapped as she all but plowed through the two of them, grabbing Ei's arm in the process and dragging her along.

Ei looked back to Wiatt who was trying to look at her as well while enduring his brother's own scolding.

"I'm sorry we missed the movie," Ei apologized right as they came upon Raiko's waiting car.

"Well, yeah, it was kind of shitty of you two to just walk out. But I am also at fault since I did kind of blindside you with the set up," Raiko admitted.

"At least it wasn't a total loss," Ei mentioned, "Wiatt seems like a nice guy. I like him."

"You like him?!" Raiko asked in a panic.

"Kind of," Ei said, "why is that a problem?"

"No I guess not. He doesn't get out much expect to his car races and whatever you call them, space lectures," Rauko said.

"Space lectures?" Ei said.

"He wants to study the stars and space and maybe a an astronaut one day. If that doesn't work out, car racing is his fall back," Raiko explained sounding grumpy.

"Oh," Ei said. "That actually sounds impressive."

I guess if you're into that sort of stuff," Raiko grunted. Ei looked at her a little confused with her attitude.

"Are you okay? I am sorry we missed the whole movie. I didn't realized how much you wanted me to see it. I thought you and Jacque would be happy to be alone for a little bit. And I'll pay you back for the tickets."

"No! No!" Raiko shouted, "I...," she stopped and took out a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I guess it was just scaru not knowing where you guys were once the movie started."

"Well you shouldn't worry too much. Wiatt and I probably know this city a little better than you. We were fine."

"Good, that does make me feel better," said Raiko.

Ei was starting to feel better when she felt something rubbing across her leg. She looked down and realized Raiko's hand was gliding across it and seemed to Ei it often got a little too close for comfort towards her skirt.

"I'd hate to see something bad happen to you," Raiko said softly, moving her face closer to Ei's.

"Yeah," Ei replied slowly, trying to move her leg out of Raiko's reach as casually as she could. She tried clearing her throat. "Wiatt was telling me his and Jacque's mother's home was close to yours back in Paris."

"Yes," Raiko said, "I had just moved in when their parents divorced so unfortunately I don't know their father too well. But there mother's wonderful and she even asked me and my mother to be a bridesmaid and junior bridesmaid in her wedding to her current husband."

"How nice," said Ei, "I bet you looked lovely."

"I don't mean to brag but," Raiko said, "maybe I should show you some pictures some time."

"Sure," Ei said.

"I bet the two of us could have fun trying on clothes together," Raiko added, once again laying her hand on Ei's leg.

'Why does she keep doing that?!' Ei thought.

Just then the car arrived at Ei's home. Ei didn't wait for the driver and bolted out her side of the door.

"Ei wait!" Raiko called out.

"What?" Ei called back as she tried hurrying to the front door.

"I am sorry for the surprised double date. Next time I swear it'll be just us," Raiko said.

"Right, sure, we'll see," Ei said as she hurried into the building. And walked to the elevator to the penthouses.

As soon as the elevator started to rise, Ei leaned against the wall sighing.

'What a day,' she kept thinking. When the elevator stopped and Ei staggered out, she still had her tired, worn out and confused face on as she forced her body into the Otori penthouse, giving off an even louder sigh as she came in.

"Rough night out Ei?" Kyoya suddenly asked.

"Ah!" Ei shouted in surprise, nearly falling down the stairs. "Kyoya, why are you still up?!"

"Checking in on some of the stock prices in US, making our new hotel resorts in the L.A. and Honolulu are still doing well," Kyoya explained glancing at the screen showing different stock and numbers on the screen with some random reporter talking about some business dealings.

"But enough about what I'm doing, what about you?" Kyoya asked, clicking a few buttons in his laptop and shutting it, "anything you need to talk about?"

"I don't know," Ei said nervous, as she tried making herself move to the stairs to the second floor.

"You sure? It has nothing to do with your current feelings for your frenemy Raiko Eclair?" Kyoya asked.

"How?" Ei started to ask, but thought better of it, "never mind, you know everything about everyone."

She dragged herself over to the couch next to Kyoya and slumped down, resting her elbow on her knees with her head on top of her hands.

"So it's true, you've developed a sort of intrest in the young lady?" Kyoya asked a little smugly.

"Maybe, I don't know! I can't tell!" Ei admitted, "and it's frustrating beyond belief!" She gave heavy sigh once more, "and now it's even worse!"

"How so?" Kyoya inquired.

"This movie I went to, tonight with her? It actually turned out to be a set up. She had come with her boyfriend from France and they brought his brother as a date for me," Ei explained.

"Oh, I see," Kyoya said, "so that's what got you so distraught?"

"Not exactly. I actually had a good time with him. We ended up leaving the theater and walking around together, getting to know each other. It was fun, in it's own way," Ei admitted.

"So, you like the boy?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess," Ei said, "but after the movie ended and Raiko and her boyfriend came out, they were real mad we skipped out of the whole movie. Which I can understand a little. But on the way home, the way Raiko kept acting, it made me feel as though she was jealous of me hanging out with Wiatt."

"Wiatt?" Kyoya said back.

Ei groaned, "Wiatt Sakutro, that was his name."

"I see," Kyoya muttered.

"Please don't activate it!" Ei pleaded.

"I have to, we all agreed," Kyoya insisted, "I have to send the boy alert to all your fathers."

"Oh great!" Ei cried as she flopped further down on the couch, smacking her hand over her eyes.

"Do you truly like him though, this Wiatt Sakutro?" Kyoya.

"He seems interesting. I actually wouldn't mind going out with him again," Ei said, "but at the same time...,"

"You're still unsure about your feelings towards young Lady Eclair," Kyoya finished.

Ei groaned, "I just wish I knew what they were. Do I like girls? Is this just a passing phase?"

"It could be you're bi," Kyoya suggested, "your grandfather was don't forget."

"You mean it could be genetic?" Ei asked.

Kyoya shrugged, "the studies are atill out on such things, but maybe."

"Well how and when will I know?!" Ei demanded, "and if I'm not, not gay, does make we weird I ever thought I was?!"

"No it makes you human," Kyoya assured her, "it's not entirely uncommon for people, especially young people to maybe feel a little attraction towards a person of the same sex. Look at your twin fathers, and your mother Jun."

"Yeah," Ei admitted, "have you ever felt that way about anyone?"

Kyoya smirked, "you don't follow a blond idiot in high school merely for entertainment and to hone in on your organization and manipulation skills."

"Wait, what?" Ei asked as she sat in shock. Kyoya kept smirking. "No way! You're just messing with me aren't you!"

Kyoya shrugged, "who can say? It was so long ago. But enough about me. Ei, my dear. I know it's frustrating, having these thoughts and feelings and unfortunately there's nothing I can really do to help stop them that's healthy other than offer to be an ear when you need to let it out. I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out. You're a smart mature well adjusted woman, who has over come a lot that would have sent some people spiralling out of control. Try staying strong. And know I'm here for you anytime. And that includes sending one or both of your current love interest to Antarctica if need be."

"Thanks Kyoya," Ei said, "I should go bed."

"Yes, sleep will help you relax and maybe give clear head tomorrow on your predicament," Kyoya agreed.

"Good nigh Kyoya," Ei said as she rose from the couch and walked to the stairs again. She stopped just before walking up.

"Did you seriously have a crush on Tamaki?" she asked again.

"I was young and naive," Kyoya said smugly, "even if I didn't come across that way normally."

"Right," Ei said as she hurried up.

"His hair always smelled nice though," she heard Kyoya say.

'Oh god!' Ei thought as she ran into her room. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed.

'I wonder how I will feel tomorrow about all this,' she thought as she laid down in her bed. "Hopefully, I'll have time to figure it out.' Then for some reason her thoughts turned to what Kyoya had said about Tamaki.

'He has to be messing with me! He just has to!' ahe kept telling herself, 'right?'


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei moaned and groaned as she felt herself waking up. She barely registered her head faced down on her pillow.. Even though she had felt good about talking to Kyoya about her problems, she still felt conflicted about her all new love intrest vs her other new love intrest. All these new thoughts and feelings kept swing around in her head practically all night.

'What am I going to do?' Ei thought to herself.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Ei-Ei, are you up?" Raiko asked timidly poking her head into the room.

"Barley," Ei muttered, partially glancing at her mom. She could see Raiko holding Michiko on her shoulder.

"We-Well, you might want to get up soon. Your father Tamaki is here about your apparent new boyfriend and I ca-can only assume your other fathers will be here soon," Raiko advised.

Ei groaned as she slammed her face back into her pillow.

"Why did he have to send that out?! And so soon?!" she cried.

She was surprised when she felt a gentle hand brushing her hair.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Raiko tried to comfort her, "I take it this boy is a good person from a good family?"

"Sure I guess, I barley know him. We only met last night," Ei muttered, "but he is cute. I'll admit that."

Well, I'll admit, I'm a little excited that you have a new boyfriend, possibly. I'm sure he's a great catch."

"I guess," Ei admitted, barley poking her eyes out from over her pillow.

"Well, please get up, less you let your irrational fathers make some rash decision in regards to this boy without you there," Raiko advised as she walked out.

"Yeah, sure," ei said as she slowly sat up. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring off into the abyss of her room, trying to get her thoughts and feelings together before she managed to stand up and get dressed.

* * *

Ei didn't have to wait long as she opened the door to hear Tamaki's loud and angry cries of protest. They only got louder as she the stairs to the living room.

"... and then I bet he drugged her and did things to her without her knowledge!" Tamaki was shouting as she came into the room.

"Yeah!" the twins both agreed in anger.

"Who drugged who?" Ei asked annoyed as she came forward. There she saw all her fathers and mothers gathered. All turn and looked at her. She noticed Jun giving her a questionable look. No doubt confused like Ei about this new development with a boy.

"Because if you're suggesting I was drugged by Wiatt, you're dead wrong as per usual!" Ei insisted.

"Wiatt?" Kaoru said.

"That thing has a name?" Hikaru said.,

"Of course he had a name, he's a boy isn't he?" Ei retorted.

"Yes, a the second boy of Raphael or Kane Sakurto and his first wife Abby or Yua Caron. She went back to her maiden named and kept it after their divorce and her remarriage," Kyoya explained.

"Why do both his parents have French and Japanese names?" Gin asked.

"Because both are half French, half Japanese," Ei and Kyoya said together.

"Oh," Tamaki said, looking a little soft at this new information, "well maybe he's not all bad."

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted.

Ei groaned, rubbing her face. "Do we really need to be going over this so early in the morning? Aren't there other things we should be doing!"

"Ei's right,' Mikasa said as she stood up and walked over to her, "we should be doing things like helping her plan out how to save the theater and help Tamaki with refurbishing the playground."

"That's right! Our Father-Daughter project!" Tamaki suddenly recalled.

"Yeah that, I don't think we've even been to the actual playground to look it over," Ei said.

"Well, then we should get going! Daddy just loves doing projects with his little girl!" Tamaki said with delight.

"Boss, did you forget?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted together.

"What?" Tamaki said, a little confused.

"Can I at least have some breakfast?" Ei quickly asked.

"Oh yes of course. I can't let my darling daughter work on an empty stomach!" Tamaki said.

"What?!" Hikaru snapped.

"No!" Kaoru also snapped.

"That's...", they both started to say right as both their wives slapped their hands over the twins' mouths.

"Yes, let the kid have her breakfast!" Jun said.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Alice concur.

"Of course, Ei, let's get something in your belly then we'll head out," Tamaki said as he headed to the door.

"Well looks like this is all done," Akira said happily as she walked off after her husband.

"Oh and Kyoya, make sure you find all you can about Ei's new boyfriend. Even if he's much like her favorite Papa, we can't be too careful!" Tamaki added all too suddenly before he left fully.

"Ei groaned as she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru look satisfied.

"Yeah let's make sure this kid knows what he's in for if he thinks he can simply waltz his way in," they both said, giving each other a high-five and walking out.

"If you two had it your way, you'd keep Ei in a glass case where she could never leave or grow up!" Alice scolded a she followed after the two.

"That doesn't sound that bad," Kaoru said.

"Well, I bet he's a nice guy. You should give him a chance Ei!" Gin said, giving Ei a big hug.

"Thanks Gin, I'll think about it," Ei said, hugging her slightly back.

"Don't feel bad over all this Ei-Chan, we just want to know you're not getting in with the wrong crowd," Hunny said as he came and stood next to Gin.

"I wouldn't," Ei tried to assure him.

"I know you wouldn't deliberately," Hunny agreed, "but we don't want to be too careful. Not just for us but for your mommy in heaven. We promised her we'd make sure you grew up safe and right. We wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"Right," Ei said thinking about her mother.

She felt Mori's big hand on her shoulder, "it'll be okay. We just care," he said kindly.

"Thanks Mori," Ei said, gently patting Mori's hand.

"I agree with Gin. I'm sure this boy's harmless. Not all young high school boys are crazed sex fiends," Mikasa said.

"True," Kyoya said from the sofa, working at his laptop, "in either case, we shouldn't be too haisty seening as Ei just met him last night. Now, I do belive Ei should be getting something to eat before heading out with Tamaki."

"Right," Mori said as he tried ushering the other three away.

"Would you like me to make you some pancakes Ei?" Gin offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I should get something quick so Tamaki and I can get going," Ei explained.

"Okay, well maybe tomorrow then," Gin said as she finally headed to the door.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kyoya said once the last group of 4 had left.

Ei shot him an angry look.

"I'm getting too old for this!" she complained.

"That's what you think, but we'll see," Kyoya said condescending.

Ei groaned as she headed to the kitchen. She barley started looking through the cupboards when she felt the presences of another person. She turned and saw Jun standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms folded and smirking.

"So," she said, "what happened to your girlfriend?"

"I, honestly don't know," Ei admitted as she spilled out what all happened between her and Raiko that night at the theater and on the way home.

"Hmm, interesting," Jun said as she listened.

"Yes very interesting," Akira said as she came up behind Jun, also smirking.

"Akira, what are you doing here?" Ei asked in a hurry.

"Wanted to talk to you in private. I sort of figured you were having questions in regards to your sexual preference ever since you asked those weird questions that night I first heard my mom wanted to see me," Akira explained.

"And that must how Kyoya found out. You probably said something that tipped him off," Ei muttered.

"So it is true? You, uh, batting for the other side perchance?" Akira asked.

"I really don't know! It's frustrating and confusing!" said Ei.

"Yeah, that's true," both women agreed.

"I, just sort of wish none of this ever happened," Ei muttered.

"Well you can poop in one hand and wish in the other and see which fills first," said Jun

"Yeah, yeah, I know," muttered Ei. She was suddenly hugged by Akira.

"It ever gets too much, you let us know," she comforted her.

"Thanks," Ei said kindly.

"Now get some breakfast, I'm sure Tamaki's will be ready soon," Akira reminded her.

"Right," Ei said as she started looking through the cupboards again.

Jun and Akira both walked out of the kitchen, looking amused.

"I think we should still trying to keep this to ourselves while she works this out," Akira said.

"Yes, that would be best. Last thing she needs is more people giving her advice or treating her different over these new developments," Kyoya said from his computer.

"What's your overall theory in regards to this?" Jun asked.

"Hmm, that Ei's going through a phase and once the phase has passed, she'll know for sure what she is," Kyoya said.

"That's it? Aren't you the super smart guy in these situations?"Jun asked.

"That's the smartest thing I can come up with," said Kyoya.

"Right,"' said Jun as she walked out.

"Oh, by the way Kyoya, did Alice or Kaoru tell you about the situation in regards to Alice's parents and the rest of the neighborhood?" Akira asked Kyoya.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Kyoya.

"Alice told me about during Tamaki's rant," Akira said, "she told me the whole neighborhood been foreclosed on. By some company called Jaakuna Industries."

"Jaakuna Industries?" Kyoya said as he fiddled with his computer some more, "I'm not sure I've heard of them before."

"Is there anything we can do?" Akira asked.

"Depends on what and how Jaakuna works," Kyoya said.

"Jaakuna?" Ei said as she walked out, eating an orange, "that company's that taking all the homes from Grandma and Grandpa Tween neighborhood?"

"Yes, Alice had told me about it while Tamaki was going off," Akira explained.

"Yeah, that," Ei said sadly, "poor Grandma and Grandpa! It's not fair to them or to the other people of the neighborhood!"

"Yes, Ei, calm down," Kyoya said, "we'll look into it. Hopefully there is some kind of loophole we can go through or some action that was overlooked."

"I bet there is something illegal going on with this," Akira declared, " a whole neighborhood suddenly out of nowhere getting foreclosed on?"

"You'd be surprised how big companies act," Kyoya said.

"Not this company," Akira muttered. She glanced at Ei, "right?"

"Never," Ei agreed, "I don't want to run the kinds of companies people like my mother would be investigating for illegal activities!"

"Good," Akira said, patting her shoulder. She walked back out of the penthouse looking confident.

"You know I found out the big company my mother was investigating before she died is still running?" Ei mentioned casually to Kyoya.

"Oh? And what company is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Mekaksui Industries," Ei said, "apparently Aunt Izumi is working for them now. And dating one of the higher ups."

"Fascinating," Kyoya said, "what was your mother investigating?"

"From what I remember, they were accused of insider trading and creating mask companies to do business on the side. At least that's what I remember my mom saying. It was long ago and I was still little."

Kyoya nodded, "well, knowing your mother, she had good cause. Maybe it's something I should look into this company too, if they're coming back into the light."

"If you do, make sure you tell them this is from Haruhi Fujioka's daughter!" Ei insisted.

Kyoya smirked, "how honorable."

* * *

"I can't tell you how excited I am doing this Father-Daughter project Ei!" Tamaki said excited as they drove to the park.

"Mmmhmm," Ei said. She was looking over some paperwork Kyoya had been nice enough to draw up for the playground project. "Just be forewarned, Kyoya and Akira set a budget we need to keep with this project. And seeing as this is one of my test for my desier to be the next CEO, I'd like to try and keep to this, just so I can prove that I'm the right person!"

"But you are the right person!" Tamaki insisted, "you're my daughter and your mother's daughter! Do you think we didn't help raise a good person like you!"

"Thanks Tamaki," Ei said right as the the limo stopped.

Ei, and Tamaki both got out and looked around. The playground they were at look grim and barren.

"This feels like a scene out of a horror movie or something," Ei said as she walked down some steps closer to the toys. As she came to the last step, she felt it fall under her, causing her to trip.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell.

"Ei! Are you alright!" Tamaki shouted as he dashed to her side.

"Watch the ! It's broken!" Ei warned as she tried pushing herself up. Tamaki was able to practically leap over the last step over to Ei and helpped her up.

"Are you hurt?" Tamaki asked.

"I think so," Ei said looking herself over. Both she and Tamaki turned around to see the stair case was all in shambles. Any of them were ready to break under the pressure from somebody stepping on just the wrong spot like Ei had done.

"That's a safety hazard right there!" Ei said as she pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures.

"I wonder, if we could maybe paint little nursery rhymes underneath each step whem we fix them," Tamaki said.

"That could work," Ei agreed. She pulled up her list app and wrote it down.

"Let's go look at the other structures and things," Tamaki said as he walked further through the playground. Ei followed.

"Look how dented this slide is," Tamaki said looking over a big long metal slide.

"Surprise there's still such thing as a meta slide," Ei said taking some pictures of the dents in the slide.

"Maybe we can find a way to preserve it," Tamaki said.

"I don't know, if it's metal, it'll get hot real easy with the sun and all. Don't know how safe that would be for the kids," Ei explained as she took a few more pictures.

"Hmm, good point," Tamaki said as he thought it over. Then he snapped his fingers. "Want if instead we put some sort of cover over it?"

"Like a tunnel or something?" Ei asked.

"Yes, we can even paint it in a theme for a story," Tamaki said.

"Like Jack and Jill falling down the hill?" Ei mentioned.

"Oh, that'd be a good one!" Tamaki agreed.

"I'll make a note of that, but I can't guarantee anything for the slide," Ei said taking notes.

"Understood," Tamaki assured her, "now what else do we need to look at?"

"How about the twirl-about?" Ei said walking over to the toy and taking pictures of it. Tamaki put his hand on one of the bars and the thing tilted, with one side hitting the pavement.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that," Ei said, snapped another picture.

"No, that definitely not be safe for children!" Tamaki said as he tried to set it back upright.

"That is something we should be able to fix," Ei said, "how snout when we do, we try painting some sheep on it, make it like Little Bo Peep themed or Mary Had A Little Lamb?"

"Oh, that's sounds adorable!" Tamaki said excited. It was then Ei noticed him giving her meaningful and intriguing look.

'What is he thinking now?' Ei tbought worried. She tried do distance herself from by walking over to the main toy structure with different climbing things, and slides among other things to entertain children.

"So, do you want to tell your father about the boy you've found that's just like him?" Tamaki asked slyly as he followed her, ans casually observing the toy structure.

"What are you talking about?" Ei asked annoyed.

"You know, the half French, half Japanese boy you've fallen for? The one just like your Papa?" Tamaki said, "it is said that daughters will seek out men that are like their fathers. I'm so flattered you found one who's like me in other things rather than personal intrests."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I've fallen for him. I hardly know him," Ei insisted, "I've only ever met him once last night."

"But still, you had to have thought of me when you were being all flirtatious with him last night!" Tamaki insisted.

"Yeah, sure that's what I was thinking about," Ei muttered trying to focus on her picture taking.

"I do have to say though I don't think he has much in common with you, Tamaki."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, "how could he not?"

"Well, do you have intrest in things like race cars or space?" Ei asked.

"I love race cars and space! Why we helped sponsor that space theme amusement park back in Yokohama! And introduced that speed way just last year!" Tamaki pointed out.

"I mean you don't see as a future career Tamaki. Wiatt wants to be an astronaut someday or an actual professional race car driver," Ei tried to tell him.

"He wants to be an astronaut?" Tamaki said stroking his chin in curiosity, "that is an intriguing concept. And well, I will admit, there was a time I thought about it as a child."

"You did?" Ei asked.

"Oh yes, I thought about becoming one and then taking my mother and father away into space where we could be together on some random planet without anyone's objections," Tamaki said.

Ei actually had to smile at hearing Tamaki's childhood fantasy. "That does sound nice."

"I bet I could charm any alien species we ever came across as well," Tamaki started to brag in his usual way.

"Right, and maybe even find yourself a moon princess or something?" Ei teased.

"Oh don't be like that Ei! Now I would bring you, your brother and both your mothers with me too!" Tamaki insisted.

"Oh, have yourself a little space harem huh?" Ei teased.

"What?! No! How dare you talk about your favorite papa in such a perverted way!" Tamaki shouted. "You are spending too much time with those perverted twin fathers of yours!"

'Well one of them is my biological father' Ei thought as she returned to her work inspecting the rundown playground.

* * *

Wiatt Sakurto stood in front of the Host Tower, feeling a slight intimidated.

"She lives here?" he asked himself, "Boy Dad was right. The HOST Group is something to be revered."

He took a deep breath and walkrd through the single door marked "WEEKEND DOOR". Inside he found the lobby to be practically empty and a little eerie.

"Can I help you?" a security woman asked as she seemed to appear out from the shadows.

"Um, I was wondering if Ei Fujioka was here?" Wiatt asked timidly.

"You wish to see Miss Fujioka?" the security gaurd asked. She walked back to the front desk and seemed to be fiddling with something.

"Sorry to bother you all, but there's a young man to see Miss Fujioka," she said. She suddenly looked back up at Wiatt, "are you Wiatt Sakurto?"

"Yes," Wiatt said nodding.

"Yes sir, okay sir," the gaurd said before looking back at Wiatt. "Take a seat on the benchea over there." She pointed to a long stretched out leather bench along one of the walls. Wiatt obeyed and took a seat, resting his hands on his knees, waiting for whatever was about to come next.

He suddenly heard an elevator ding and looked up to see one of the doors open in time to see five grown men all file out one at a time in a neat line. Then they stopped right on front of Wiatt and all turned at once to look at him.

"So, are we right to assume that you sir are Wiatt Sakurto?" one of the men with dark black hair and glasses asked in a calm cool voice.

"Um, yes sir?" Wiatt replied.

"He's the one?" asked one of the two red hair men.

"Doesn't look like much" said the identical red hair man.

"Well I don't know, he looks like a nice boy to me," said the smallest man among them.

"Hmm," was all the tall man would say.

"Are you Ei's dads?" Wiatt asked.

"Who gave you permission to speak?!" the two red hair men snapped.

"Now you two, that's enough," the black hair man said, "yes, we are five of Ei's six fathers. Ei however is not here at the moment. She is out with her 6th father."

"Oh, well, if she's not here, I can just leave," Wiatt said as he started to get up.

"Who said you could leave?" the two identical men said.

"Uh, well," Wiatt sputtered.

"Stay for a while!" the short man insisted as he all but pushed Wiatt back down on to the bench and climb up next to him, "tell us a little bit about yourself! Do you like cake?"

"Uh, sure?" Wiatt said, "on occasion.'

"Then we should have some together some time!" the little man insisted.

"Sure," Wiatt agreed just to make sure he didn't get the man mad.

"Yes this is a good opportunity for us to get to know you without Ei's influence," said the black hair man.

"Um, what would you like to know?" Wiatt asked, trying to make sure he didn't look too scared being amomg these rather interesting men.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I hope those plans you have for this place don't go over budget," Ei said as Tamaki and she headed back to their limo.

"Name the last time I went over budget with something?" Tamaki asked.

"Who had a birthday last?" Ei tried to recall as she made an over dramatic gesture of tapping her finger against her cheek.

"Oh!" Tamaki moaned, "why do you pick on your papa like that!"

"Why is it suddenly Papa?" Ei asked, "what happened to daddy or father?"

"Well if you are to tap into your French roots, you might as well start using more French dialect," Tamaki insisted.

"But I'm not French," Ei said under her breath.

"Tamaki," Ei spoke up, "I honestly am not trying to go out with Wiatt because he has the same origins as you. I didn't even know that at first when we were intorduced. We were set up, remember?"

"Still!" Tamaki said, "there is a little about it that makes you happy you found someone just like your favorite papa?"

"You're not going to let this go anytime soon are you?" Ei muttered.

* * *

"...and since then, I've had a fondness for race cars," Wiatt said as he fidget in his seat.

"Interesting," Kyoya said writing down what Wiatt had told him and the others about himself.

"That sounds amazing," Hunny said with delight, "but where did you get your love for space?"

"I guess that had to do with my love of going fast. I sort of found out how fast those space shuttles go to break Earth's atmosphere and I just sort of started paying attention to more things space related. Sometimes when I was traveling between my parents' homes, it would be dark at night and you could see the stars and I guess I liked the idea of traveling among them someday."

"Lame," Hikaru and Kaoru both declared.

"Now now, let's be nice," Kyoya insisted.

"Are we all done here?" Wiatt asked.

"Somebody's getting a little cocky," Kaoru said.

"If you wish to leave I think we've learned all we need to know," Kyoya said.

"Thanks," Wiatt said as he stood up.

"I hope we get to see each other again soon," said Hunny.

"Yeah, sure," Wiatt said.

"And do make sure to tell your father how much we hope to see him, along with your mother's father. He's still working here in Japan is he not?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, so is my new stepmother's father," said Wiatt.

"Oh yes, your father's new wife," said Kyoya, "I think you dating our daughter may not be too awful."

"Right," said Wiatt.

"Stop using Ei as a pirce tag Kyoya!" Hikaru snapped.

Just then Tamaki and Ei walked back into the lobby.

"Wiatt!" Ei said in surprise.

"Hi, Ei," Wiatt said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Oh this is the one," Tamaki said walking over to the boy.

"Hello young man, here to see my precious daughter Ei, yes?" he asked in French.

"Yes, I was hoping to see her after our nice time last night," Wiatt replied also in French.

"You speak French very well young man," Tamaki said, as he and Wiatt kept their conversation going in their french dialect.

"It was my first language. I didn't start spending time in Japan until after my parents divorced," Wiatt said.

"Oh, I too know what it is like to have my parents living in two different places," Tamaki said patting the boy's shoulder.

"Dad Tamaki," Ei suddenly jumped in, also speaking in French, "stop harassing and showing off!"

"Honey, I am merely trying to get to know your new friend," Tamaki insisted. Ei groaned before she noticed her other 5 fathers all standing around the lobby.

"Ah merde!" she moaned before she started speaking in her normal Japanese.

"What are you five up to?" she asked.

"Just introducing ourselves to your new friend Ei, nothing more," Kyoya replied.

"Yeah I know how your introductions usually go," Ei muttered some more. She finally looked back at Wiatt, "so, how did you get my address?"

"My brother and Raiko, I made him get it from her. Both seemed kind of reluctant to for some reason. But they did get it for me and I decided to come by to see you and ask if you'd like to hang out some more?" Wiatt explained.

"Oh, yeah, I would like that," said Ei.

"Hmm," Hikaru and Kaoru moaned. Both looked between Tamaki and Kyoya for guidance.

"Ei, have you gotten your weekend homework done?" Kyoya asked.

"Most, the rest I could finish easily without much worry," Ei insisted.

"Oh well then," Kyoya said.

"Where are you taking her?" Kaoru quickly asked.

"Well I was kind of thinking of taking her to my house," Wiatt said, "I'd like to show her my telescope.

"You mean your father's home?" Kyoya asked smugly.

"Yeah, who else?" Wiatt asked.

"Then by all means, feel to take Ei to your home. Enjoy yourself, just not too much," Kyoya allowed.

"Okay, let's go," Ei insisted as she grabbed Wiatt's arm and tugged at it.

"Yeah, nice meeting you gentlemen," Wiatt called back as the two of them ran out.

"You are putting a price tag on Ei Kyoya!" Kaoru shouted.

"Wiatt Sakurto's different families have network gross that could easily rival our own. And from what I heard his parents still get along quite nicely and have close ties in each other's business in the different companies," said Kyoya, "I think it would be nice to stay on both their good sides and that includes not insulting their son."

"He seems nice. His French is on par with my own!" Tamaki said, "and he seems like he would be a perfect candidate for a host club if he had a chance to join."

"I like him," Hunny said, "I didn't get any kind of negative vibe from him whatsoever."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"That's nice," Kyoya said writing down more notes and records.

"I think we should give him a chance, Ei-Chan's seems to have good taste so far," Hunny said.

"Well of course, she is dating someone just like her favorite Papa," Tamaki mentioned.

"Favorite?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny all said.

"And since when do you refer to yourself as Papa?" Hikaru asked.

"Since Ei decided to tap into her French roots," said Tamaki.

"She's not French though," said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Besides, isn't it a little weird you're okay with Ei dating someone apparently like you?" Hikaru asked.

"Sound a little perverted," said Kaoru.

"You, don't want to secretly date Ei do you Boss?" both asked.

"What! No!" Tamaki shouted mad.

"Oh god! Boss is practically a pedophile!" both twins both continued to taunt.

"We should probably make sure we keep you away from all our daughters," said Hikaru.

"Thank goodness he doesn't have one himself," Kaoru said.

"Will you two shut up!" Tamaki demanded.

* * *

Ei came out with Wiatt to see a dark blue sports car waiting.

"Oh is this the famous car you were talking about last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, my pride and joy," Wiatt bragged, "hop in." He opened the door for her.

Ei slid in, halfway attempting to look cool as she did. She watched as Wiatt came around to the other side and also slid in a similar fashion. He smiled at Ei before starting up the car.

"I'm sorry if this was kind of out of the blue and it messed up any plans you had today," he said.

"Oh no, it's fine," Ei assured him. "My dad Tamaki and I were just surveying a playground that we've been tasked to help restore. He's so excited to be doing a Father-Daughter project. However he also has a tendency of going overboard, so I'm going to have my work cut out for me working with him. But I'm sure my other fathers and my mothers would agree. If I can handle working with somebody like him, I can handle working with almost anyone."

"He's speak pretty flawless French," said Wiatt.

"He's half-French too," Ei explained.

"Is he really?" Wiatt responded in slight surprise, "I guess that makes sense. He's not your biological father is he?"

"No, he's one of the two red hair twins, Hikaru," Ei said.

"One of those two? They're a little annoying and scary," Wiatt said.

"Don't say that out loud in front of them. They will make your life a living hell. They love pulling mean pranks and jokes on people, mostly Tamaki," Ei insisted.

"Like what?" Wiatt asked a little cautious.

"Well considering Tamaki's convinced I'm dating you because I want to date somebody like him, I wouldn't be surprised if right now they're claiming that he's doing that because he wants to date me personally and is therefore a pedophile," Ei explained.

"And they do that often?" Wiatt asked.

"I don't think they could live without doing that," Ei admitted.

"Your other 3 seem okay, if only a little intimidating," Wiatt mentioned. "The little one really seems to like cake."

"You have no idea," Ei said.

"And what's with the one with glasses? He's okay, at the same time I couldn't help but feel that he could easily turn me inside-out at a snap of the fingers," Wiatt said.

"He would," Ei concur.

"Oh, um, okay," Wiatt sputtered, "your dads are very unique." He glanced at Ei with an amused smirk. "I guess it's true what they say, it does take a village to raise a child." Ei couldn't help but smirk as well.

The two drove onward until Ei realized they were driving up a practically a moutain to huge white and red mansion that stood on top. As Ei studied the mansion, for some reason she couldn't help but think it was kind of out place, like it didn't belong in Japan.

"Did your dad build this place himself?" Ei asked as she and Wiatt got out of the car.

"Yep, he styled it after a more French mansion. He wanted to take a little of bis French culture with him when he moved back here," Wiatt explained. "It's kind of like my home back in France. Mom and Dad built that one together in a more Japanese style for the same reason. It's all messed up."

"So who all lives here now?" Ei asked.

"My dad, my new stepmother and new little stepsister, live full time and of course Jacque and I are here half of the time,' Wiatt said.

"What are your dad, stepmother and stepsister like?" Ei asked a little cautious as they came near the front door.

"In a weird way, my dad's kind of like your dad with the glasses, only maybe not quite as evil," Wiatt said, "my stepmother is a little shy, quiet and timid, but she's still nice and caring. And Hiragi, she's a typical bundling bouncing 4 year old."

"Kind of annoying but also kind of cute?" Ei asked.

"Exactly," Wiatt joked as he opened the door for Ei.

"Welcome home master Wiatt," said a butler standing off to the side.

"Hello," Wiatt replied not really giving him any mind.

"I see you brought a friend with you," the butler said looking towards Ei, "would like some refreshments for the two of you?"

"Uh yeah, we'll just be in my observatory," Wiatt said leading Ei away fast to the stairs.

"Thank you," Ei said casually.

Just as the two reached the foot of the stairs, they could hear running along with giggling.

"Oh I'm going to get you!" a young woman shouted as she chased a little girl. The two looked almost identical with their blond-brown hair and nearly perfect round faces and light blue eyes.

The little girl accidentally tripped in front of Ei.

"Are you okay?" Ei asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the little girl said laughing a she ran and hid behind Wiatt, "don't let her find me Wiatt!"

"Oh hello Wiatt," the woman said as she stopped in front of the teenagers. She glanced over at Ei standing off to the side. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Ei Fujioka, the date Jacque and Raiko set me up with last night," said Wiatt.

"Oh that's nice," said the woman.

"This is my stepmother Kurara and this little tyke hiding behind me is Hiragi," Wiatt introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Ei said politely.

"As am I, it's nice to see Wiatt inviting people over," said Kurara.

"Thanks," Wiatt muttered, "we're going up to my observatory."

"Can I go too?" Hiragi begged.

"No, this is more of big kid time," her mother answered for Ei and Wiatt, pulling her daughter over, keeping her from running after the pair.

"We can go up later okay?" Wiatt promised as he and Ei walked up.

The little girl didn't look too happy about it as Ei and Wiatt kept walking up.

When they came to the second floor, Wiatt led her towards a second set of stairs at the end of the hallway. As they walked down, mostly in silence, a door was suddenly opened and Jacque poked his head out. He looked alarmed by seeing Ei.

"Wiatt, what is she doing here?!" he demanded.

"I invited her," Wiatt replied, a little confused. Ei was also confused by Jacque's question.

"But, why?" Jacque asked.

Wiatt and Ei looked at each other.

"We had a nice time last night and I wanted to spend more time with her," Wiatt said.

"Does Raiko knows you invited her over?!" Jacque asked.

"No, I didn't think we needed her permission to hang out," Ei answered.

"Right," Jacque muttered. He gave a little nervous chuckle, "well, don't let me get in your way. Where are you going anyway? Nowhere naughty I hope."

"Just up to my observatory," Wiatt said motioning at stairs.

"The observatory? All alone?" Jacque said cautious.

"Yeah," Wiatt replied, "we're not going to do anything! God, I'll keep the door open if it makes you feel better!"

"But," Jacque tried to protest. Wiatt and Ei ignored him and kept going up.

Once they reached the top of the second set of stairs, Ei looked around and saw the room was more of a circular shape rather than a regular square shape. The walls were all a light blue with what looked like lights in them. There was also dozens of different car, rocket ship, spaced theme or car theme posters along the walls in various places. The ceiling was black with lights and posters on it as well. On one side of the room was a simple desk with a computer and a few other different pieces of equipment. In the center pointed upwards was a huge white telescope.

"Wow, this is impressive," Ei commented as she looked around the room

"Thanks, my dad had this room specially designed for me when he built the house," Wiatt told her.

"So how far can you see with this thing?" Ei asked.

"Pretty far, it's actually fairly new. My grandfather, mom's dad, had some of his buddies in NASA help design it for me," Wiatt kept explaining.

"Oh, I bet you can see things like the different planets and stars up close huh?" Ei asked as she examined the telescope.

"Oh sure when it's dark out," Wiatt said as he sat at his desk, "but check this out." He started typing at his keyboard. "Can you get the lights?"

Ei hurried over the door and flipped the switch. Immediately some of the lights on the walls and ceiling turned on, making what looked like constellations.

"I can program the lights in here to create any star patterns from any sky in the world," Wiatt explained, "this is France's night sky."

"Oh it's beautiful," Ei said with delight. Wiatt smile a little smug smile before he started typing again and the lights changed.

"This is Sweden's night sky," he said, "my stepmother's half Swedish."

"Oh is that why her hair the way it is?" Ei asked.

Wiatt nodded, "I guess my dad just has a thing for halfers."

"Oh Wiatt, you make me sound perverted," a deep voice said as Ei turned around and realized a man who was had some of the same precense of Kyoya had walked up behind her. He smiled at Ei with a kind smile.

"I was told you had company, it's good for to see you reaching out more," he said.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Wiatt asked annoyed.

"I know you don't I? You are the famous shared of the Host Group, yes? Ei Fujioka, correct?" Wiatt's father asked.

"Yes sir," Ei said bowing her head in respect.

"To think my sons would make a friend with such a girl," said Mr. Sakurato shaking her hand, "I hope my son is being hospitable with you my dear."

"Oh yeah," Ei assured him.

"Wonderful," Mr. Sakurato said, "will you like to stay for lunch?"

"Uh, sure, but probably not too long," Ei said, "I have some homework to finish and other work to do back at home."

"Oh yes, I heard a rumor you are going to be the next head of the Host Group. I hope you do well in your business ventures," said Mr. Sakurato, "Wiatt himself will most likely be taking over his mother's family's business responsibilities when the time is right while his brother will most likely follow after me. Perhaps one or both of them will do business with you someday in the future."

"I think they will be good men to work with," Ei said.

"I'm glad you approve," said Mr. Sakurato, "I'll leave you both be. We'll let you know when lunch is ready." He bowed his head again and walked out of the room.

"Geeze Dad, I thought you of all people wouldn't want to do something like that," Wiatt muttered.

Ei bit her lip as she walked over to him.

"You mean he's hoping you or your brother consider getting together with me?" she asked timidly.

"You got that vibe too?" Wiatt asked.

"Kind of," Ei admitted.

"Sorry, I didn't realize dad held your family in such high regards," Wiatt tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not," Ei insisted, "whoeve I do business with in the future, I'll by their merits, not by personal feelings or favors."

"What kind of work are you doing for your company right now?" Wiatt asked.

"Well right now I'm trying to organize a project with restoring a public playground with one of my dads and helping to get a theater more publicly so that more people will come to it and keep it from closing down."

"Hmm," Wiatt said as he rubbed his face in thought, "what have you done so far in helping with the theater?"

"So far all I've tried to do is book a performance with my Zufu's acrobat troup," Ei said.

"Zufu?" Wiatt said a little confused.

"That's what I call my grandfather from China," said Ei explained, "his acrobat troup is amazing, the Silver Dragons."

"I think I saw them once. They are cool," Wiatt agreed, "but anyway, about your theater problem, I may have an idea. Why not turn it into a dinner theater?"

"Dinner theater?" Ei asked.

"Turn the theater into a place where people can have dinner and a show," Wiatt explained.

Ei thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe," she agreed slightly, "I'd have to see the theater in person and see if it's possible. That might be a good idea."

"And if you need help with it, my stepmother's family main business is with restaurant and lounge design," Wiatt also mentioned.

"Like that restaurant we saw last night?" Ei asked.

"Exactly," Wiatt said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ei promised. She stuck out her hand which Wiatt took and shook. The two smiled and leanrd in closer to each other. A warmth seemed to be flowing through their hands as they didn't make much of an attempt to pull their hands apart.

* * *

"Owe!" Hikaru found himself shouting out loud as Jun bonked him on the head.

"How long are you going to sulk over the notion the kid's found a boy!" she demanded to know.

"As long as I want to! Thank you!" Hikaru snapped back. "You know I'd like to see how you react when Miki starts to date."

"Oh as long as it's not some gold-digger, condescending tart, we should be fine," Jun insisted.

"You're going be the mother-in-law from hell to to his future wife, I know it!" Hikaru mocked.

Jun responded with hitting him with pillow from the couch.

"At least it'll only be one!" she was quick to point out, "not only are you messing with Ei's love life, but I just know that you'll do the same with Mihu."

"Any man who's brave enough to want to date Mahu I'll shake his hand," Hikaru insisted.

"Oh, why is that?" Jun asked.

"She's too much like you and she's too much like me. A man would have be a brave soul to want to date her," Hikaru explained. That earned him another hit with the pillow.

"Have some faith in your daughter!" Jun scolded, "so what's he like this guy Ei went with?"

"Eh, okay I guess, decent enough," Hikaru admitted.

"What's his last name again?" Jun asked.

"Sakurato I think," Hikaru recalled.

"Sakurato?" Jun seemed to be fishing around for the name, "if I recall correctly, we did the flowers for a wedding of the same name not too long ago. Nice affair. The little flower girl ruined her boutonnier before the ceremony so I had to prepare a makeshift one from one of the flowers in mother's bouquet."

"Sounds like something one of ours would do," Hikaru joked.

"If not worse," said Jun. Just then her phone went off. "What's up dad? Oh dang that sucks. Yeah I'll do it, be down there as soon as I can." she paused at what her dad asked next, "no, she's not here. She's out with friends. What else would a teenager be doing on her weekend? Well even if that was the case dad why would she be interested in seeing your company? She's seen it plenty of times. Whatever dad, I'll be down soon to make the delivery. See you."

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Apparently one of dad's Sunday delivery guy got a busted leg so he asked if I can do the delivery, especially since it's for a big order. Some big company having a party or something. You going to be okay with the kids while I go?"

"Sure," Hikaru assured her.

"Thanks," Jun said as she hurried off to change.

"Give me some time to figure out some good pranks to pull on that boy," Hikaru whispered with his devil smile.

Suddenly he got hit by a pillow again.

"I heard that!" Jun warned.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Jun arraived at her father's flower company, she immediately headed to where she saw several boxes of flowers ready for loading. She grabbed a hand-cart and started rolling the boxes towarss the waiting truck that was already partially loaded.

She had just started to move the hand-cart up the ramp and put the first box onto the truck when ahe heard the echo of footprints in the warehouse.

Jun turned around and saw her dad walking into view holding a clipboard.

"Well good to see you managed to be prompt," he said snarky.

"I aim to please dad," Jun mocked as she rolled her cart down again and over to the next box, "what exactly happened to your guy anyway?"

"You want to know? This happened!" Her dad snapped as he pulled out a toy truck, "your son's I believe!"

"Mmm, no not Miki's," Jun said as she loaded the truck some more.

"It's not?" her father asked slightly confused.

"No it's Mihu's," Jun said, came back down the ramp, making sure to snatch the clipboard from her father as she passed him, "honestly dad, you're playing into stereotypes just assuming only boys play with trucks."

"God-damn it! Same difference!" Mr. Tsuunken shouted mad throwing the toy down. "The point is one of them left it here and my Sunday guy trip on it and that's why he had to go get it taken care of and I had to call you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jun said, "I'll make sure to pay him for the damages."

"Yes that's the only problem with all of this!" Mr. Tsuuken said mad, "why can't you ever be more responsible! Like Ei for example!"

"I'm here now filling in aren't I?" Jun pointed out as she finished loading the last bit of the flowers into the truck. She finished closing it up before walking to the cab.

"Oh and I suppose that earns you a medal," Mr. Tsuuken mocked.

"I don't know dad, last time I got a medal, I ended up wacking the sore loser on the head with it. You said I wasn't safe with medals after that," Jun said calmly as she slammed the door shut and took off.

She glanced over at the clipboard next to her to see who she was delivering to.

"Mekaksui huh?" she said out loud. "Sounds like one of those too big and too powerful kind of companies where you have no idea exactly what they actually do."

She drove on to the where the building was, not at all impressed with it, as she pulled around to the delivery drop off.

Jun got out and rang the bell and the back door opened a few seconds later with a few gaurds standing on the other side.

"Tssunken Flower deliveries," Jun said.

"Oh, yes please, come in," one of the gaurds allowed as he and the other gaurds moved aside, letting Jun drive her truck in.

"So where do you need the flowers at?" Jun asked as she went through the normal routine of having one of them sign for the dilvery and setting the truck up for unloading.

"Floor 5-3 in the ball room," the gaurd signing her clipboard told her, "the service elevator is right over there."

"Perfect, can probably fit the whole delivery in it for one trip," Jun said as she started rolling the boxed flowers down and over to the service elevator.

In no time all the boxes were loaded up and Jun road up with it to the floor.

She had just started loading and setting the flowers up in the common looking ballroom. Nothing about it look too fancy to her. When she she heard some voices and saw two sharply dressed men walking in discussing some sort business talk.

Jun did her best to ignore them as she kept setting up her deliveries.

"And then the next neighborhood?" she suddenly heard one say.

"Looks like they'll soon be out and construction can start," said the other.

For some reason, that part of the conversation got Jun's attention, though she wasn't sure why.

"Excellent, excellent, we'll be having these new establishments up in no time," said the first man.

"Yuto!" another woman cried as she came into the ballroom looking very well dressed. Jun had to look at her closely to try and see if she recognized her.

'Isn't that Alice's annoying sister?' she thought.

"I'll leave you to the lady Kossori," one of the men said as the younger, nicer looking one of the pair walked over to Izumi.

"Hi babe, you know we shouldn't be too close to each other at events like this," said Yuto even though he had his arms around her in a love embrace.

"I know, but the party hasn't started yet," Izumi pointed out right before the man kissed her.

'Yuke,' Jun thought as she witnessed the whole thing.

"By the way, did you get a chance to see if there's anything you can do to help out my sister with her desier to expand her orphanage?"

"I need to know more information about the property babe," her lover told her, "you get me all you can about the property than I can defiantly help where I can."

"Don't worry I'll get it for you, one way or another," Izumi promised.

"Good," Yuto said as he started to kiss her again, and again. Jun was starting to get the impression that they didn't realize she was in the room as well as they looked like they were getting hot and heavy with their makeout session. He had her up against one of the empty tables practically.

"Now who's worried about being seen together?" she heard Izumi ask in between kisses.

"You know that corner room down the hall?" Yuto replied, "when I give you the signal during the party, meet me there."

'Oh god!' Jun thought, 'eh then again me and Hikaru have done that.'

As she was thinking that, the vase she was holding started to slip in her hands and all Jun could do to save it was let it slam down on the floor.

As that Izumi and her lover finally noticed her.

"Oh my God, has she been here the whole time?!" Izume asked in a panic.

"Oh my God have you been here the whole time?" Jun replied.

Both Izumi and Yuto cleared their throats as they pulled away from each other and straightened themselves out.

"Thanks for the hardwork, but make it quick, our party is starting soon," Yuto said as he walked past Jun, not even looking at her, "and please no dirt on the floor. It's new and very expensive."

"Yeah sure," Jun said. Already she was thinking of a nasty prank or two to pull on the guy.

"Don't mind him, he's just really excited about this party celebrating the company's recent financial success," Izumi said as she too started to walk past, acting like Yuto. However she stopped when she ended up making eye contact with Jun.

"Wait, Jun?" she said.

"Your humble delivery girl," Jun said pretending to tip a hat.

"Why are you making the flower delivery?" Izumi asked.

"My kid assaulted the actual delivery man and as a result I have to do it now," Jun said.

"Oh," Izumi sputtered.

"Anyway, I'll be done soon and out of your hair." Jun promised as she set up another vase, "hey why are you asking your boyfriend for help with your sister's orphanage? I didn't hear anything about Kyoya or Akira turning her down. She hasn't even presented the proposal yet."

"Well that's the thing," Izumi tried to explain, "she wouldn't have to worry about all that stupid paperwork and whatnot. All he has to know is how the property is like and he'll help with it no questions ask."

"Uh-huh," Jun said, "I'm sure Alice will do just fine like she always has going through the host group."

"Well, sure if she wants to take forever in getting what she needs. That's the nice thing about Mekaksui, they work fast to get the job done," Izumi boasted.

"And legal?" Jun asked a little snarky.

"What are you implying?" Izumi asked a little hostile.

"Usually Unlawful moves fast, lawful moves slow, at least that's what I've usually seen in the world of business," Jun explained.

"And yet here you are just a flower delivery girl," Izumi mocked.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. I managed to sleep my way to the top with one of the V.P. 's of Hitachiin fashion and one of chairmen of the HOST GROUP. Can't tell which one I like more. Hopefully they never meet," Jun said.

Izuni scoffed, "you can be such an idiot sometimes you know that!"

"Yeah, I was told that a lot growing up," Jun said as she finished her last arrangement and gathered up her equipment and empty boxes. "Have fun at your little corner office party. Am I supposed to set up any of flowers in there for you?"

"If you're done just go!" Izumi ordered, pointing to the door.

"Right away madam," Jun mocked, pretending to tip a hat again and moved out of the ballroom.

She heard Izumi groan as the doors closed behind her. "What did Hikaru ever see in her? How does Alice put up with her?"

"I ask myself the same question about you," Jun said out loud as she made her way to the service elevator. When she got there she saw the other gentleman from the ballroom that had been talking to Yuto standing in front of it. Before Jun could do or say anything the elevator opened and out stepped a catering crew, pushing carts of different foods and serving devices with them.

One walked over to the man and had him sign a clipboard before helping his crew move to the ballroom.

"Please be quick, the guests should be arriving soon," the man ordered.

"Hey here you are," Yuto suddenly said as he approached his partner, "Izumi was asking me about her sister's orphanage again."

"Did you get anything?" his partner asked.

"Not yet, but once we get the info on the property, we can see what move to make," said Yuto as the two them walked off.

Something about their conversation made Jun feel suspicious.

"Here's hoping no one messes with that orphanage," Jun said to herself as she finally got into the service elevator.

As she drove back to the warehouse, Jun kept thinking about the men interested in the orphanage property. She knew that orphanage meant a lot to Alice and Ei and many of Ei's friends. Many children were happy there. So many lives would be crushed if something were to happen to it.

She was still thinking about it when she finally arraived back. Even as she unloaded the hauling equipment and empty boxes, she didn't about the whole matter.

"Jun? Jun!" she suddenly heard her dad shouting.

"What?" Jun shouted back coming out of her train of thought.

"What messed up ideas are you thinking about now?" her father demanded.

"Nothing," Jun insisted as she finished with her work.

"I'd believe that too," her dad muttered, "always off in your own world, thinking about other things instead of focusing on what's important. God Ei has more common sense and more of a level head than you!"

"Ei, Ei, Ei," Jun said, "gosh dad, what is your sudden obsession with that girl?"

"She's the only family I have that's responsible like me and I know I can trust. Dispite yours and Hikaru's attempts to corrupt her!" her dad said.

"Right, okay," Jun said as she got ready to leave, "you like Ei so much why don't just leave the company to her?"

"Who told you that! I swore them to secrecy!" Mr. Tsuuken suddenly in a panic.

Jun turned and looked at her dad. "What?" she asked confused.

Mr. Tsuuken suddenly looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh," he sputtered, "what-what was that, I think I should be going."

"What's going on Dad!" Jun demanded in a fierce voice.

Her father groaned mad before turning to look at her, "I've spoken to your two higher ups, Kyoya and Akira about merging the company with the HOST Group so that I know Ei will be in charge of it some day instead of you."

Jun felt her anger and frustration building up inside of her.

"You what?" she said through clenched teeth.

"You're too irresponsible and hot-headed to be left in charge of a highly successful and important business like this! Same with your twins! I need to know my legacy will be well kept when I'm gone and the only one I know that can do that is Ei!"

"Is that so? Guess that's how it is then! Hope your prodigy child makes you proud!" Jun said as she all but ran to her waiting car and made sure to drive fast out of the warehouse, making aure to stear the car towarss hwr dad, making him jump out of the way. She also made sure to honk her horn loud, just to scare him a little more.

Jun didn't slow down a bit as she drove down the street, making sharp turns and driving past through the traffic lights all the way back to the HOST tower.

Even when she got out of the car, she kept walking fast to the elevator. She also found herself pacing mad in the elevator as she road it to her penthouse.

"Hey you're back," Hikaru said when he saw her walk in. He was sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with Miki and Mihu.

Jun however ignored them and instead marched straight to the kitchen.

"Jun?" Hikaru called out. Next thing he saw, Jun came marching out now holding a bottle. She walked past her family to the balcony, slamming the door behind her.

"Jun!" Hikaru said as he walked over to the door and looked out to see Jun chugging down whatever was in bottle.

"Jun!" Hikaru said again as he tried to get her attention.

Jun ignored him and kept drinking.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy!" Mihu and Miki both called out as they looked out the balcony door in confusion at their mother.

"What's gotten into her now?" Hikaru asked out loud.

"Mommy mad," said Mihu.

"Mommy sad," Miki insisted.

"Mad!"

"Sad!"

"Mad!"

"Sad!"

"Knock it off you two!" Hikaru ordered as kept watching his wife drinking outside.

'Seriously, what's wrong with you honey?' he thought in desperation. Whatever was bugging Jun, it certainly was taking a toll on her.

"Ei could help," Mihu suddenly said.

"Yeah Ei help!" Miki agreed.

"You think Ei could help Mommy?" Hikaru asked.

"Ei help Mommy!" both the twins exclaimed.

Hikaru aighed as he looked back out at Jun, now starting to drape herself over the bar.

"Yeah, Ei may be the best person to help mommy," he agreed as he pulled out his phone. However a part of him was feeling a little amused that he had an excuse to get Ei away from that boy she was with.

* * *

"Mmm, this is really good!" Ei declared as she finished chewing the bit of her sandwich. "Your stepmother quite a wizard with the cooking."

Wiatt smirked as he took another bite of his own sandwich. The shared a look, before looking away with a blush.

"Um, so do you want to do anything after lunch?" Wiatt offered, "we could drive back to town, look around, find something fun to do."

"Sure," Ei agreed, "that would be...,"

She was suddenly interrupted by her cellphone. She groaned in annoyance as she pulled it out.

'They lasted loner than I anticipated,' she thought as she answered.

"What?" she hissed.

"Ei, emergency, you need to come home right away!" Hikaru pleaded.

"What, did the twins do something!" Ei snapped.

"No, your mom sort of locked herself out on the balcony and she keeps drinking from a bottle of wine or something," Hikaru explained.

"Why?" Ei asked confused.

"Don't know, she won't answer us, she's been like this since she got back from making a delivery for her dad," Hikaru told her.

Ei sighed, "alright I'll come home and see if I can help."

"Everything okay?" Wiatt asked.

"Family emergency," Ei explained, "I got to go home and see if I can help."

"Oh, okay then," Wiatt agreed as he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and stood up, "let's go. I'll take you home."

"Thank you," Ei said as she finished her food as well and the two carried their dishes out of Wiatt's observatory.

"I did have fun while I was here," Ei made sure to mention.

"Thanks, we'll have to do it again sometime," Wiatt said sheepishly.

When they came to the main floor, they handed their empty dishes to a servant and headed for the front door.

"Wiatt, are you and Ei going out?" his father asked before they could reach the door.

"Uh, I have to take her home," Wiatt quickly explained.

"Oh, well I hope to see you again Miss Fujioka. I trust you enjoyed your time here with my son," said Wiatt's father.

"Very much so," said Ei as she and Wiatt ran out of the house and to the garage.

"I was almost expecting your dad to present me with a ring!" Ei joked as they got into Wiatt's car and took off.

"Me too!" Wiatt laughed. "So you doing anything next weekend?"

"Um, maybe helping out with some of my brothers and sisters or working on my projects," Ei tried to recall.

"How about in the evening? I saw this cool action movie about, FLIGHT FIGHT was coming there soon and if you'd like to go see it with me...," Wiatt tried to say.

"I'll try to keep my Saturday evening open," Ei promised with a smile.

Wiatt nodded while trying to hide a blush.

"Isn't that the one movie where they're trying to transport a criminal or something on a private jet but he somehow ends up on public airline and the private jet tries chasing it down while the passengers have to fight the criminal?" Ei asked.

"Yeah, an American flick I admit," Wiatt said, "but it looked interesting."

"Yeah, I saw the previews and it does seem intriguing," Ei agreed.

"Good, I'm glad you're interested in seeing it," said Wiatt right as he turn down the street to HOST TOWER.

"Thanks for the ride," Ei said as she got out.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," Wiatt replied. Both shared one last awkward smile before Ei headed to the entrance.

Wiatt honked his horn as he drove off and Ei turned to smile at him once more before he was out of sight.

She hurried to the elevator and road it upwards.

'I hope whatever it is that's wrong with her was worth cutting my date with Wiatt short,' she thought annoyed as the elevator rose up, not quite sure what was about to happen when she saw her stepmother in this sorry state she was apparently in.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Ei got to Hikaru and Jun's floor, she found it eerily quiet. The only exception was a tapping sound. Ei followed it to the balcony door where she found Hikaru lazily tapping his hand against the balcony door with Jun still outside ignoring him.

"Hikaru?" Ei said as she came closer to the door.

"Oh good, you're here," Hikaru said with a sigh of relief.

"So what's going on?" Ei asked as she looked out the balcony door at Jun who was drapped over the railing, dangling her bottle over, swinging it back and forth. Ei hope she didn't drop it.

"In not sure, she came home and immediately went out there with the bottle and has been out there ever sense. I sent the twins down to Kaoru's floor just so they didn't have to see their mother like this," Hikaru explained. "I've been trying to get her attention or something but she keeps ignoring me. And I don't know what she did to the door, but I can't get it open!"

Ei tried reaching for the latch and pulling at it but to avail.

"Jun? She called out knocking at the door, "Jun, can you hear me?"

At that Jun did turn around and look at Ei. She put on her sly smirk as she pulled open the door.

"Well," she said in a slurred voice, "if it isn't the little golden girl. Apple of everybody's eye and all around loveable. The girl who can do no wrong! The Miss Perfect of Japan!"

Next thing Ei knew Jun was lightly slapping her face, although they still hurt.

"Owe! Owe!" Owe!" Ei kept saying after each slap.

Jun suddenly stopped and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry kid, it's not your fault," she said, even though she gave Ei one last slap.

"Owe!" Ei moaned, "what's not my fault?"

"My dad of course," Jun said as she stumbled back out onto the balcony. She slammed her back against a wall and slid down, trying to take another drink from her bottle. "Damn, gone already?" She flung the bottle out of her hand and it rolled over towards Hikaru and Ei.

"You drank all of this already?" Hikaru asked as he picked it up.

"Guess it wasn't as full as I thought it was," Jun muttered.

"It's not even alcoholic," Hikaru said as he looked at the label that read, 'Mr. Smily's grape juice'.

"Hmm," Jun muttered shrugging her shoulder, "I just grabbed a bottle to chug."

"Jun, what's really going on?" Ei asked as she knelt down next to her. Hikaru took a similar stance on the other side of Jun. "You said something about your father?"

"Yeah, dear old daddy," Jun said, "he told me today after I got done doing a delivery for him, he's planning on merging his company with HOST, and having Ei be put in charge of it instead of leaving it to me and the twins."

"What?" Ei said in shock.

"That's must have been what he's doing here earlier this week!" Hikaru said mad.

"But why?" Ei asked.

"Because we're not as responsible and level beaded as you dear Ei. He wants the company going to somebody decent!" Jun said in a mocking tone. A shadow anger clouded her face, "of course the only reason I'm am like this is because of him! But do you think he realizes this? No! Of course not!"

She sighed in frustration, wiping her face. "I never told you guys the full story of my mother's death did I?"

""She died from cancer didn't she?" Ei asked softly.

"There's that," said Jun, "I'm talking about the aftermath and what my dad did or didn't do with me."

* * *

 _I was still fairly young and Mom had been been in the hospital for months getting treatment. I get to see her plenty of times, but as she started getting worse, the visits got limited._

 _Then one morning, I heard some commotion going on outside my room. I ran out over to this big bay window we had at the end of the second floor hallway and looked out to see dad walking out to his car with a few of his assistants. I didn't know exactly what was going on but I could feel in my gut something was wrong. I stayed by that window all day, didn't even try eating any of the servants brought to me. It wasn't until late at night, that dad's car return. I remember hurrying down to the stairs and too the front door._

 _I ran out to the front stairs right as dad was coming up the walk way with all his goonies. They looked upset. I was worried about what dad was going to say, but I guess I didn't have ro. Dad walked right past me and into the house. Walked right past me like I was just another shrubbery or statue on the front lawn! He even shut the door on me._

 _I stood outside a little stun by dad's actions. He didn't even look at me. When I finally got over the initial shock and went back inside, I wondered around until I found dad in the main ballroom with all the staff talking to them. I only got there in time to hear dad say,_

 _"...and so you're allowed to spend the rest and tomorrow as you see fit. I'll understand if any of you need time before you return to your normal duties. In the meantime I wish to be left alone in my room."_

 _It didn't take much to figure out what happened with that. However, I still expected dad to say something to me. But once again he didn't even seem to notice me as he walked out of a different entrance than the one I was standing at._

 _Instead a maid who ofter looked after me was the actually the one who came over to me._

 _"Let's get you to be my poor dear," she said softly a she led me upstairs. She didn't say anything either, but by then it was too obvious. My mother was gone._

 _The old maid put me to bed and everything, but she didn't flat out tell me anything about mom's passing. I guessed she assumed dad had already told me or something._

 _The next day, I decided to maybe try and talk to dad myself. I walked towards his room, only to have my maid stop me._

 _"Your father doesn't want to be bothered right now sweetie. You two will talk again when you both have had more time to take it all in."_

 _It was starting to get a little frustrating not having anyone flat out tell me about mom's fate, but I still expected somebody to._

 _But the next day, I tried to see if dad was going to speak with me about mom. That day however, dad came out of his room and like he did the first day, walked past me, barely giving me a glance._

 _Over the next few days he kept on just ignoring me. Not even a sideway glance. I was getting mad and frustrated by the day with how no one was telling me anything. Especially dad._

 _Then finally came the day of the funeral._

 _That morning my maid came into my room with a new black dress._

 _"I got this bran new for you for today," she said as she laid it down on my bed. She kept going off about my outfit, "and I got you some nice new shoes for it. And I was thinking doing you hair up with a nice bow. Your mother loved your hair up in bows."_

 _"So this really means mom is dead huh?" I finally asked._

 _"Why would you ask such a question dear?" my maid asked looking towards me, only to notice the look I was giving her. A lone stone hard look._

 _"My dear, do you mean to tell me, this whole time no one had sought to tell you that your mother..." she started to ask. I just kept my stone expression._

 _"But surly your father...," my look stayed on my face._

 _"Oh my goodness! This whole time!" At that the maid got up and hurried off out of my room._

 _I watched as she hurried down to my father's room and knocked at the door. Or more likely pounded at it._

 _"What is it? Is it time to go?" my father asked as he came out._

 _"No, sir this is about your daughter," the maid tried to say._

 _"Is she ready?" my father asked interrupting her._

 _"No sir, not yet," she said, "But...,"_

 _"Well hurry up and get her ready, we have to go soon," my father interrupted again. He walked past her too._

 _"But my lord!" she tried calling to him._

 _"Just give her a little swat on the butt if she gives you a hard time," my father called back like it was nothing._

 _I never felt less cared for by my dad than that moment. It was like I was just an object to be made up to look nice. Nothing more._

 _I was hurt and angry with my dad, I barley really paid attention during the funeral service. I don't how long it was before I was brought back to reality. It was at the wake for my mother._

 _Lots of dad's business associates, both local and abroad were there. I didn't even recognize a lot of them. That was until I walked past one of the foreign associates and heard him talking, about being at my mother's funeral._

 _"I didn't come all the way over to Japan to attend a funeral for somebody I didn't even now. You'd think Mr. Tsuuken would have found a way to schedule this funeral around my visit. How hard could that have been?"_

 _I was so mad at this man showing what I felt was disrespect to my mother I walked right up to him_

"Excuse me sir?" I said in my most child like innocent voice I could come up with.

 _"Yes who are you little girl?" the foreign guy asked._

 _"I'm Jun, and this is my mother's funeral," I told him._

 _"Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss," he tried to say, but I could tell he didn't mean it._

 _"Yes, I bet you are. I can see the tears coming down his face," I said. And with that I threw my drink in his face. It splashed all over him, dripping down._

 _He shouted so loudly it got my dad's attention and he came running over._

 _"What happened?" he demanded._

 _"Your daughter splashed her drink at me for now reason!" the man accused me._

 _"What?! Jun! How dare you! This man is guest, come to pay your respect to your late mother!" my father scolded._

 _"I bet he was real sad when you told him mother had died huh?" I asked._

 _"Yes, that's why he's here," my father kept scolding. "Now you show some respect and apologize to him!"_

 _"I'm sorry sir," I said as kindly as I could._

 _"And now go to your room until you learn to behave!" my father then ordered and I obeyed. But as I was walking away, I realized two things._

 _One my dad had taken the time to tell a foreigner who could have cared less that my mom was dead but I couldn't have brothered to tell me, his own daughter! Her daughter, she was gone!_

 _And also, that was the most attention I had gotten from my dad since mom died._

 _That part didn't really sink in until the next day when I came out of my room, and I saw a cocky looking butler tidying up in the hallway._

 _As I walked past him, he looked up at me._

 _"You sure were misbehaving yesterday weren't you? At your own mother's funeral? If you were my child, I would have done a lot more than just send you to your room!"_

 _"Like what?" I asked him._

 _"I would have taken away half of your toys for one thing!" the butler said._

 _"Hmm and what would you do if I were to pour some cleaning supplies on someone?" I asked._

 _"Probably ground you from the pool!" the butler said._

 _"Well good thing I'm not your kid huh?" I said as a I did just that to him._

 _The guy screamed and shouted at me, "you little spoiled brat!"_

 _My dad somehow heard him and came running to the scene._

 _"Now what happened?!" he asked._

 _"Your daughter dumped some of the cleaning solution on my head!" the butler complained._

 _"Jun! Are you still misbehaving! How dare you young lady! What has gotten into you! Go back to your room!"_

 _"I just telling her if she was my child and she did that, I'd ground her from the pool!" the butler told my father._

 _"Well I guess we'll try that!" my dad agreed, "Jun, you're not allowed to use the pool for a week!"_

 _I didn't care thoug. At that point I had already started up on the path to who I am. One that didn't care what others thought about me and if the only way to get my dad's attention was to act up, than it was going to be!_

* * *

"And this butthead has decided to he's so embarrassed by me thay he couldn't dare leave his company to me!" Jun said mad, smacking her hand against the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry Jun, that's terrible," Ei said, her lip trembling a little.

"I honestly can see your dad doing that," Hikaru said as he adjusted himself to sit next to his wife, "aa bad as my parents were, always being gone, I'd never took as somebody who would be like that. Granted Kaoru and I would act up, but we knew, our parents loved us and would be there for us if we needed like that."

"Hmm," Jun muttered not looking towards him. She looked over to Ei and sighed.

"I'm sorry kid, I know you have nothing to do with this. You're just being yourself. You had it a lot worse than I ever did and you never acted out."

Ei looked down in shame, "that's still no excuse for your dad to treat you like that. Putting me on a pedestal and knocking you and your kids down like that." She gave off a sigh, "we don't have to accept his offer, do we?"

"It's either that or dad has to appoint a different successor or dissolve the company. I'm sure dad would love that and would still blame me for it," Jun explained annoyed.

"What does Grandfather Tsuuken have to be such a dick?" Ei asked.

She heard both Hikaru and Jun make a snort.

"I guess when you don't have much naturally you have to make up for it in attitude," Hikaru said.

"You're bad!" Jun said with delight as she reached over and hugged him, laughing just a little. Hikaru held her close, obviously happier from before.

Ei looked towards Hikaru who nodded at her.

"I'm just going to slip out," she whispered as she practically crawled back inside. She hurried off the floor and got on the elevator.

She sighed mad as she road to her next destination and quickly hurried out of the elevator when she arraived.

"Kyoya, you here?!" she called out as she walked into the Otori penthouse, doing her best to look and sound serious and to not be messed with.

"Right Ei," Kyoya called back, "though I am in the middle of something."

Ei followed his voice to the living room where Kyoya was sitting with Hunny and Gin.

Ei suddenly lost her intimidating attitude when she saw her other set up parents.

"Hi Ei-Chan," Hunny said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Ei asked.

"Arrangements for some your Mother Gin's family to come live here," Kyoya explained.

"What?" Ei asked looking at her Haninozuka parents.

"We just got word, Dad's going to have officially file for bankruptcy now," Gin told her.

"And Kyo-Chan and Aki-Chan both theorized that when it's over, he won't have a dime," said Hunny.

"And we can only assume some of the first on dad's chopping block will be my brothers' wives and maybe some of the kids. Dad will probably try and get my brothers to divorce the poor women and try having marry richer wives to make up for his lost. And he'll try casting out some of their kids he doesn't like...,"

"You mean his granddaughters," said Ei.

"Yeah," Gin admitted, "and I wouldn't be surprised if dad to divorce mom to do the same thing. That means the plans your daddy and I were discussing about helping the ladies find homes and jobs will probably have to happen now."

"So we were asking Kyo-Chan here if we can use one of the office floors that's not used that often and turn it into maybe some smaller apartments for them to live in for now and also find jobs within the company," Hunny finished.

Ei nodded and looked at Kyoya, "and what did you say?"

"I have the perfect floor in mind," Kyoya said, "if Gin's relatives don't mind maybe holding up in a hotel or being tightly squeezed in Gin and Hunny's penthouse for a bit, we should be able to refurbish and restructure the floor to suit their needs. It might not hurt having some extra living spaces in case of guest or family visits and such."

"When are you going to let Grandmother and the aunts know?" Ei asked.

"We're going to meet with them in secret tomorrow and discuss it," said Hunny, "if we act soon enough, we can help the sister-in-laws keep their sons as well."

Ei nodded, "I hope it works out."

"Don't we all," said Gin.

"Did you need to talk to me about something Ei?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah it's about the merger Grandpa Tsuuken suggested to you in regards to his flower company!" Ei said trying to go back into her serious mode.

"That sounds like our cue to go," Hunny said as he and Gin stood up.

"Yeah, we're done here," Gin said, "is Jun's dad really wanting to merge with HOST GROUP?""

"Well, we shall see," said Kyoya.

Ei waited until Hunny and Gin were gone before she spoke to Kyoya again

"So it is true? He wants to merge with our company?"

"He did come asking Akira and I if we would like to consider such an act," Kyoya admitted.

"But what will that leave Jun?! This means she won't be able to take over the company herself!"Ei pointed out frantically.

"Yes, I do suppose that is in inevitable," Kyoya said.

"But that's not fair! He can't just brush her off like that!" Ei insisted.

"Business is not always going to be fair to everyone, Ei," Kyoya said calmly pushing his glasses up further on his face, "even if it benefits most, there will nearly always be someone who will suffer from your choices and decision you make in regards to business. And that's something that you'll have to deal with if you expect to be the head of the company like you claim you do."

Ei sighed as she looked down in defeat. "You're right," she admitted, "but I still don't like it. I don't like Jun getting treated this way by her father."

"I understand," Kyoya said, "but this isn't just about her, there's a lot of other people who would be affected by this merger and in some cases it might be good for them."

"I guess," Ei allowed sounding depressed about the whole thing.

Kyoya sighed, "I tell you what, I'll speak to Akira and see if she agrees to let you be the one who decides if we should accept the merger or not."

"Me?" Ei replied, a little shocked.

"I think this would make a good test for you in regards to making tough business choices," Kyoya said, "you'll have to decide what other choice is better, business or family."

"What if I choose Jun' over business?" Ei asked.

"Well that'll be for you to deal with, as I'm sure many other situations such as that will happen in your time. I know I have," Kyoya explained calmly.

"I bet you usually make the right choice though huh?" Ei said.

"Not necessarily, even when I've chosen family," Kyoya replied with a smirk.

"Bet that comes up a lot huh?" Ei asked.

"More often than even I realized at first," Kyoya admitted.

Ei nodded and rose to leave.

"Ei," Kyoya called out after her, "I will say I'm a little proud of you for coming to deal with a problem you felt needed addressing. And I have confidence you'll make the right choice in this situation."

"What do you think is the right choice?" Ei asked.

"I have my opinion on that matter. However, I feel it would be best not to share it with you at the moment as I feel it would cloud your judgment," Kyoya explained.

Ei nodded and started to head off again. However, she did find herself stopping again.

"Um, I hate to sound like I'm changing subjects too quickly, but I did want to ask you something in regards to the theater you asked me to help get more popularity?"

"Yes," Kyoya recalled.

"I was wondering, would it be possible and or affordable to maybe turn it into a dinner theater?" Ei asked.

"A dinner theater hmm?" Kyoya said stroking his chin in thought, "I suppose we would have to view the theater in person to see if it's even possible and also ask if the residents of the town it is in if they would like such a thing. But it does sound like an intriguing idea."

"Thanks Kyoya!" Ei said sounding a little better.

"What made you come up with the idea Ei?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh Wiatt suggested it," Ei told him.

Wiatt hmm?" Kyoya said, "a smart boy. If it's possible to do the dinner theater idea, maybe we could get his stepmother's family to help with it. It be a good idea to consider being business partners with some of the boy's different families' business."

Ei groaned a little unsure of Kyoya's comment. "You sound a little like his dad the way you talk like that."

"Mr. Sakurato, hmm?" Kyoya asked, "I will admit I've always admired the man and his work, even so far back as high school."

"Did he go to Ouran with you guys?" Ei asked, "I thought Wiatt said both his parents grew up in France."

"They did, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear about his achievements and such, along with his ex-wife's. I even remember hearing about Wiatt's new stepfather's work as a boy growing up in Italy. All very remarkable people in their own way."

"Really?" Ei said, "I guess in a weird way, Wiatt and I have a lot more in common."

"Yes, you do," Kyoya said with a smile.

"I hope you're not making any plans of trying to force us together!" Ei warned.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of that," Kyoya assured her, "but if you like him, and he likes you, there's nothing wrong with the idea of fanning the flames a little."

"Thanks Kyoya," Ei muttered as she finally left his penthouse.

She road back down to Hikaru and Jun's floor. There she found the pair on the couch talking, with Hikaru holding Jun close.

"We'll leave when you're ready," he was saying. Then he noticed Ei.

"I think we're good now," Hikaru assured her, "but I'm still taking her out tonight to help make her feel better. Alice and Kaoru said they'd feed and house the twins for us, so you're free to do what you want."

"Thanks," Ei said, "as long Jun's okay."

"I am kid, honest," Jun assured her as she stood up and walked over to Ei. She smiled her real smile at Ei before she decided to head upstairs to change and get ready.

"Don't worry about this Ei, I'm sure between Kyoya and Akira, they can work it out," Hikaru kept assuring as he also headed upstairs.

Ei looked down ashamed at Hikaru's words.

'Except I'm the one who's going to have to make the choice,' she thought, 'and what if I have to chose Grandpa Tsuuken's side? Will they both be so easy to forgive me?'


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei flopped down in her couch after Hikaru and Jun had left, trying to decide what she wanted to do since right now she pretty much had a rare opportunity, an evening alone. At least until any of her families found out she was free.

'Who would I bet technically having dinner with if I were to follow the schedule?' she thought as she looked it up, 'Morinozukas.'

Ei moaned a little thinking if she should be respectful and go down to their floor for dinner or if she should make other plans. She was actually pondering if possibly even call up Wiatt and ask if he'd like to hang out again.

Ei pondered the notion in her head before she decided to maybe try and at least go down and see the family and ask if they would mind such a thing. When she came to the floor, they weren't even getting started on dinner. Instead all she found was Mikasa lounging on her own couch, bouncing Fan on her lap while writing down some notes of her own.

"Hi Ei," she greeted as Ei came into the living room, "what's up?"

"Would you and Dad-Takashi be mad if I wanted to maybe go out tonight for dinner with a friend?" Ei asked.

"Is this the same friend that came to see you today?" Mikasa teased.

"Maybe," Ei admitted with a blush.

"Well I'm okay with that, and I'm sure your dad would be too," Mikasa assured her, "was it our night to have you for dinner?" Ei nodded, "oh don't worry about that honey. We're not as protective as most of your other dads."

"Thanks Mom," Ei said grateful, "what are you up to anyway?"

"Heard about Gin's family's new predicament and seeing if I can help map out how they could turn that other floor into some apartments, and or some hotels they could stay at. I'm usually the one that books hotels for guests of ours to stay at after all," Mikasa explained.

Ei nodded, looking down ashamed and sighed, "guess his stupid business choices finally caught up with him."

"Yeah, but then good luck getting him to realize that. It'll be somebody else's fault and he'll expect everyone else to pay for it while he's allowed to sit back and still enjoy his entitled life style," Mikasa muttered.

"Hope I never make such stupid choices and bankrupt the HOST GROUP," Ei said.

"You won't, you're too smart," Mikasa insisted.

"But what if I make a choice because I don't want to hurt a family and it costs the company big?" Ei asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikasa.

"Promise you won't blab?" Ei insisted.

"We won't, will we Fan?" Mikasa promised bounching the baby some more. Ei then told her about the situation with Jun and her father and how Kyoya had allowed Ei to make the finally choice.

"Her father really did that huh?" Mikasa asked, "and yet I'm not shocked in the slightest. Poor Jun. I wouldn't ever be surprised if my dad would do the same thing."

"Do what?" Ei asked.

"Leave a company he owned to somebody else other than me for some stupid contrived reason," Mikasa muttered.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that," Ei concured.

"And as for you having to choose between Jun and her father, well, I think I know you'll make the right choice. You shouldn't doubt yourself," Mikasa added.

"Thanks Mom," Ei said with a nod. "I'm going to go call Wiatt and see if he's free."

"Oh," Mikasa teased, "she's going to call up her boyfriend Fan!"

"We've only ever met twice!" Ei grumbled. She could hear Mikasa giggling as she hurried upstairs to her room.

She took a deep breath as she dialed up Wiatt's number.

"Hello?" Wiatt answered casually.

"Hi Wiatt," Ei said in as graceful a tone as she could.

"Oh, Ei,"

"Um, I know we hung out earlier today, but would you like to maybe go out to dinner?" Ei asked.

There was a long quiet pause over the phone.

"Sure why not? Mind if I pick out the place?" he finally answered.

"Sure, of course," Ei agreed.

"Can I pick you up around 6:30?"

"Yeah, that'll give me time to finish my homework and get ready."

"Diddo,"

"Okay see you at 6:30 then,"

"See you then,"

Both teens seemed to linger a little bit before both managed to hang up at the same time.

Ei giggled, holding her face in slight embarrassed and slightly excited.

'This is turing out to be an interesting day!' she thought excited.

* * *

Mikasa had a smirk on her face as she kept looking over her notes.

"He must be a really cute boy, huh Fan?" she teased the baby, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Phew," she suddenly heard Aiko call out. Mikasa glanced around until she saw her two older children coming in with Mori, all dressed for training and holding their shianis.

"What a work out," Aiko said with a smile.

"Everyone had fun?" Mikasa asked amused.

"Momma, training's not for fun! It's serious work!" Rin insisted.

"Oh right, sorry dear," Mikasa teased.

"It's fine," Mori finally spoke up as he walked over to Mikasa and offered to take Fan. Mori played with her little hand. "You're growing strong."

"What are you thinking, acrobat or warrior?" Mikasa joked.

"Warrior," Mori said without hesitation.

"Hmm, no Fan's going to be like the other ladies of the family, acrobat!" Mikasa argued, "she and Aiko could be a duo or something."

"Hmm,' Mori grunted.

"What's so wrong with that?" Mikasa asked, "I bet with the proper training, Aiko and Fan could do a good act together!"

"Sure," Mori said as he walked away with Fan.

"I wasn't saying they have to. It was just an idea!" Mikasa called out after her husband. "Even if it's a good idea." She just sighed and went back to her notes for Gin's family.

* * *

Ei looked at herself in her mirror, looking over the outfit ahe was wearing for her dinner with Wiatt. She had decided to wear a black turtleneck with white sequences, blue hip jeans with a cloth belt. She chose open toe black shoes to go with it and a black beretta to finish it off.

"I hope it looks okay,' she thought as she grabbed a black coat and hurried out.

As she came downstairs and saw the Morinozuka family in the middle of their own dinner.

"I'm heading out," she called out, heading towards the door.

"Ei!" she was surprised to hear Mori call out.

Ei walked back over to the kitchen a little cautious.

"Where are you going?" Mori asked serious.

"Out on a date," Ei said.

With him?" Mori asked.

"You mean Wiatt? Yes," said Ei.

"Ei you have a new boyfriend?" Aiko asked.

"Oh!" Rin mocked, making kissing sounds.

"Watch it you! I'm bigger and older than you and can whack you pretty hard with a sword!" Ei warned.

Rin responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Stop that," Mori ordered his son before looking back at Ei. He looked her over up and down. Ei wasn't sure what he was going to do or say next until he finally spoke again.

"Have fun, don't be out too late."

"Thanks dad, don't worry, I'll be home at a decent time," Ei assured him happily as she finally headed to the door.

"Is Ei going to marry this boy at some point?" Aiko asked out of the blue.

"Oh who knows?" Mikasa answered, "she only met this boy, what, yesterday?"

"Yeah, something like that," Mori replied.

"Is he cute?" Aiko asked.

Mori looked for Mikasa for an answer.

"I don't know I haven't met the man," she answered smugly.

"Daddy?" Aiko looked at her father for an answer.

"I guess?" Mori answered.

"Why does Ei always get cute all the cute guys?" AimoAiko muttered.

Mikasa merely giggled at Aiko's question while Mori moaned.

* * *

"So what is he like, this Wiatt boy?" Mikasa asked later that evening as she and Mori took care of their dirty dishes.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just a boy," he replied.

"And you're not bothered by Ei dating again?" Mikasa inquired.

"No!" Mori insisted.

"Yeah, that's real easy to believe," Mikasa muttered sarcastically. Mori eyed her.

"You may not think it, but you are a lot like Tamaki and the twins and Mitskuni when it comes to Ei," Mikasa insisted as she moved around to stand in front of Mori. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "and I get it, she's your late best friend's daughter as well as your daughter. You have double responsibility in making sure she she growns up right. You have a lot more pressure with her over the other three."

She proceeded to kiss Mori again, only this time Mori pulled her back for an even deeper kiss.

Mikasa moaned as Mori kissed her some more.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Ei leave after all," she whispered seductively.

Mori shrugged his shoulders and just kissed her again.

* * *

Ei gulped slightly as she waited in the lobby, waiting for Wiatt to come.

'I wonder where he's planning,' Ei her fingers, 'I wonder if I should go back and change? Pick out a dress instead? Because what if it's a fancy upscale place?' She stood up and paced a little, aggravating over if she should go and change or not.

Just then her phone went off. Ei looked down and saw it was a text from Wiatt telling her he was outside and waiting.

Ei took a deep breath as she managed to move to the door and out to Wiatt's car.

"Hey," Wiatt greeted her as she got in.

"Hi," Ei replied trying to keep it cool.

"You look nice," Wiatt complemented as he started up the car.

"Oh, thank you," said Ei, "I hope I'm dressed properly for wherever it is we're going."

"Oh you're fine, I picked out a more casual place for dinner," Wiatt assured her as they drove, "so did you work out that problem with your mom?"

"Yes and No," Ei admitted with a sigh. "I don't know of it's fair to share my family drama with you."

"Nah, lay it on me," Wiatt insisted.

"Well, just promise me you'll keep it to yourself," Ei ordered.

"Scouts' honor," Wiatt promised.

"Apparently my step-grandfather who owns one of the biggest flower delivery companies, decided he didn't want my mom or her biological twins to inherit the business. Instead he wants to merge with our company and have me in charge of it," Ei explained, "and that news sort of hurt my mom. She hasn't exactly had the beat relationship with her father and this news kind of pushed her over the edge."

"That sucks," Wiatt said. He was quiet for a moment. "I guess I can relate a little. Aside from my stepmother's business, both Jock and I are expected to find a way to divide our mom's parents' businesses, and our dad's parents' businesses. Plus our stepfather Antonio recently told us he'd like to have one of us manage and run his family's business some day. And Jock and I are having a hard time trying to decide who gets what and be fair about it."

"Ans you have to figure that out right now?" Ei asked.

"Well, all three of my parents have said the sooner we decide who wants what, the sooner they can help instruct us and guide us in the right kinds of classes to take to fully prepare to be in charge," Wiatt told her.

"Hmm, wow, no pressure at all," Ei joked, "do you at least know which ones you may want?"

"I wouldn't mind taking on my stepfather's company. His company makes and design airplanes and cars. I could see being very happy in that line of work," Wiatt admitted.

"That does sounds like the kind of business you would be interested in," Ei chuckled, "but would you have to run the company from France then if you did take that up?"

"Not necessarily," Wiatt quickly said, "Antonio's company is still stationed in Italy and Antonio just runs it from France where he lives with mom. So if I were to take it up, I could probably work it out to run it from anywhere I want."

"You sound pretty confident about that," Ei said.

"Well Antonio's showed me how he does it and he's assured me I could run it while living in Antarctica if I wanted to," Wiatt told her. "Oh here we are."

Ei looked out her window to see a quaint looking bistro tucked away, on a corner of a pleasant looking street. It reminded her of the neighborhood they had first met at when they went to the movies.

"Is this one of your stepmom's places?" she asked as she and Wiatt got out.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" Wiatt joked.

"It just reminds me of both the last restaurant you showed me that was her's. And it also reminds me of her in an odd way."

"Righ" Wiatt agreed, "even her upscale places sort of have a sweet innocent vibe about them. That's what kind of draws people to her restaurants. More upscale people eat them in attempt to look "humble" and "connected to the little people".

"It's a good market ploy," Ei mentioned. Wiatt merely shrugged as he opened the door for her.

They came to the hostesses station who didn't even ask for their names.

"Ah, Master Wiatt, your mother said to leave your table available for you," she said as she immediately grabbed two menus and whisked the two of them to a lovelt round table in front of a fish tanke with dozens of adorable colorful fish.

"Would you like your usual drink and appetizer Master Wiatt?" the hostess asked.

"Sure," Wiatt agreed.

"And for you Madam? Miss Ei, correct?" the hostess asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually can you give me a minute?" Ei asked.

"Certainly," the hostess said as she bowed in respect and walked off.

"So you have a usual here?" Ei asked smugly looking towards Wiatt.

"I've come here often enough," Wiatt admitted looking down at his menu, a little cautious.

"And you always get this table?" Ei asked.

"Usually, I like this view offers of the fish tank," Wiatt explained. He and Ei gazed at the tank and could see two fish swinging around, almost like they were playing with each other.

"It is nice," she agreed. She and Wiatt both looked back towards each other, starting to smile and even move a little closer to each other.

"What do you mean there's a five minute wait?!" a loud booming voice suddenly shouted throughout the restaurant. Everyone seemed to notice. People were even coming out of the kitchen and bathrooms at the sound.

"Oh no!" Ei moaned.

"You know that guy?" Wiatt asked concern.

"I don't have to if he doesn't see me and I don't see him!" Ei said, looking away from the entrance.

"Do you not know who I am!" the voice shouted followed by a loud thump.

"Oh my God!" Wiatt shouted. Ei knew exactly what was happening with out looking. No doubt the hostess stand was now flat on the ground and broken with the poor hostess shaking.

Wiatt started to move to get up from their table.

"What are you doing?" Ei started to ask as she watched Wiatt make his way towards the front of the restaurant.

"Is there a problem here?" Wiatt asked as he came and stood next to the hostess.

"Go away lad, this is adult talk! I'm handling this rude bitch of an employee!"

"Sir with all due respect, my family owns this place and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate you breaking some of their property!" Wiatt said.

"Your family owns this place? Then you can explained to this woman that we want to be seated now, not five minutes from now!"

"Well she can't do anything about the space we have and or how fast the other staff can clean and clear a table. Don't shoot the messenger!"

Ei had to look towards the front at Wiatt standing up for the staff like that.

"I don't care! My sons and I want to be seated now! I will not...,"

"Oh no!" Ei moaned as she tried looking away fast.

"Ah there we go, we'll sit with her! Come on boys!"

"What?" Wiatt asked as he followed the men to his and Ei's table.

"Move over orphan girl! We want to sit now!"

Ei reluctantly looked up at Gin's father Mr. Grayson along with Gin's three brothers.

"No!" she insisted, "I'm on a date with a friend!"

"Oh? Who?" Mr. Grayson asked as a mock.

"Me," Wiatt said as he moved around and stood in front of the table, near Ei.

Mr. Grayson and his sons looked between him and Ei before the old man burst out laughing.

"I supposed you're a rejected orphan too?" Mr. Grayson asked with glee, giving Wiatt a little shove.

"Um sirs, a table is available!" a waitress said fast coming up to them.

"So soon?" Ei asked.

"A few other guests seemed to finish early and we were able to clear them. So you actually have a few picks."

Mr. Grayson looked around at the different tables, each with a waiter standing next to it with menus in hand.

"Let's take the center boys," Mr. Grayson ordered as he walked to the biggest table available. He took a grand seat and snapped his fingers.

"The wine menu, now!" he ordered as his sons all joined him.

"So, now that you seen him and have to admit you know, what's the deal between you and King Kong over there?" Wiatt asked as he sat down across from Ei.

"He's the father of my stepmother Gin. And he hates me. He never saw me as a member of the family since I'm both adopted and technically Gin's stepdaughter through marriage. Of course he doesn't have much respect towards women in general."

"Ah, charmer," Wiatt remarked as they both heard Mr. Grayson speaking again.

"Alright boys, now the time has come! Come Monday you'll finally drop those greedy selfish self centered, bursen whores you thought you could call wives and let me find you some new decent women for wives. Young, obedient and rich, can't forget rich."

'Gin and Hunny were right!' Ei thought. She felt a gut pain feeling sorry for the three wives.

"Um father?" One of the three sons spoke up, "I don't want to leave my wife."

There was an awkward pause that everyone in the restaurant seemed to feel.

"What did you say boy?!" Mr. Grayson demanded.

"I don't want to leave Hama, I love her."

"Love! Ha! Who cares about her! You'll love the new wife I find for you much more!" Mr. Grayson insisted.

"But Hama...,"

"What about her?! What has ever really done for you or for me! Hell she only gave you two sons! Two! The other two were just worthless!" Mr. Grayson kept saying.

"I love my daughters!"

"The only time it's worth loving a daughter is when they bring in a decent son-in-law and start producing grandsons. That's how come I still haven't cut off your sister!" Mr. Grayson stated. "And what about you two?!" he asked his other two sons.

"Well, I don't really want to divorce my wife either," one of them said.

"You too Daigoro?" Mr. Grayson groaned.

"Well, Iwa and I...," Daigoro started to say.

"She's given you five boys. i think she's run her course," his father interrupted, "you meanwhile can probably still pop a few out with a younger rich wife!" He then looked to his oldest son.

"And you?" he asked.

The oldest son breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't want to leave Maa either on account that I love her too. But I will do as you ask Father."

"There, that's more like it!" Mr. Grayson praised his oldest son, "you two could learn a thing or two from your big brother."

"However, I will expect to be able to support her and the children for as long as they need," the oldest suddenly added.

"What? How are we going to do that when we're loosing everything on account of your no good sister not helping us!" his father tried pointing out, "besides you're keeping your boys. How much support those damn girls!"

"Now wait a minute dad!" the oldest son tried to argue.

"You owe nothing to those three spoiled brats of hers. Let them get a taste of reality!"

"Dad, they're my daughters too!"

"And you have your two sons, way more important! As of now your sons are all that will matter. Those sluts you married and the brats they dumped out, are just dead weight. Why do you think I'm dumping your mother?"

"So you really are going to dump mom?" the youngest son asked.

"Yes Gaku, it's something I should have done a long time ago. She's been dragging me down for so long. I wouldn't be surprised if our current financial crisis was all her fault!"

"Oh, dad please don't blame mom for this!"

"Chibou, one thing you have to know about women, they are one of the biggest financial burdens you'll ever deal with. It's only a matter of time before Gin's in the dumpster and all her "sisters" run their projects and businesses in there with her. And their husbands will have to pick up the slack! Well we're not going to let that happen to us though. Which is why were having dinner here in the first place. This miniscule place if filled with little women who want to "re-connect with the commoners. They can easily be persuaded to wed. They're desperate enough. So start looking around."

The minute he stopped talking, the rest of the customers seemed able to start up their own conversations.

"He really is a charmer," Wiatt said.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Ei, "do you mind if I were to text my parents about this?"

"No go ahead," Wiatt allowed,). He himself was actually trying to pay attention to Mr Grayson and the way he was scouting out the different tables.

Ei quickly text Gin and Hunny, " ** _you were right! Grayson is forcing his sons to leave their wives for richer women and he sounds like he's leaving his own wife as well! He's here at the restaurant I'm at with my friend."_**

There was pause before Hunny responded.

 _ **"you heard him say that?"**_

 _ **"Oh yes, wouldn't be surprised if the whole block heard"**_

There was another pause before Gin responded.

 _ **"Thank you Ei, we may act tonight in getting them away. Can you let us know if my father and brothers leave?"**_

 _ **"Will do, but, Gin, you should know, your brothers don't want to leave their wives. They were telling their dad so themselves. But he's not giving them much of a choice."**_

After another pause, Gin responded,

" _ **don't worry Ei, we can take care of that later, after we've helped the three of them and my mother get financial security for themselves."**_

Ei nodded to herself as she put her phone away. She followed Wiatt's gaze to see Mr. Grayson trying hard to get several women's attention either from the tables nearby or any woman who had to unfortunately pass by their table.

All the ladies seemed to be either smart enough or too scared of Mr. Grayson to really give him so much as a sideways glance. Some even started to run away if he called out to them.

"What has happened to the stupid women lately?!" Mr. Grayson asked out loud as another woman hurried away from him and out the restaurant.

"I should get him to leave!" Wiatt finally said as he stood up.

"No please don't, not yet!" Ei begged.

"Why?" Wiatt asked.

"Because my family is currently trying to help get their wives all out and away while they know they're distracted. If they stay here then at least they won't interfere," Ei explained.

"Well alright, as long as they don't cause too much of a problem," Wiatt allowed.

"I understand, but thank you," Ei said kindly. She hoped this experience wasn't going to hurt her chances with Wiatt. She was also curious what was going to happen with Gin and her family now that they had to move all the women and children in.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei sat in silence with Wiatt in an uneasy silence, listening to her step-grandfather's attempts to get women's attention.

"What kind of place is this? It's a dump!" Mr. Grayson was saying as another woman dashed past him and left with her party.

Ei looked at Wiatt apologetic for making him put up with the man for a while. The busy full restaurant was now practically empty, thanks to him. And the people who remained were clearly feeling uncomfortable due to Mr. Grayaon's precense.

"So...," Ei started to say after a while.

"Did you decide what you'd like to order?" Wiatt asked.

"I'll just do the H platter from the dinner list," Ei answered quickly.

"Good choice," Wiatt replied as he flagged down a waiter who quickly headed to their table.

"Yes Master Wiatt? Were you finally ready to..."

"Order yes," Wiatt said.

"Yes that," the waiter said clearly disappointed.

"I'll take my usual and my friend here will take the H platter," Wiatt instructed.

"Very good," the waiter said as he wrote it down and headed to the kitchen.

Ei sighed, "I can check to see if it's safe to ask them to leave, if you want," she offered.

"If you want, not sure what all they're doing though," Wiatt allowed, trying to not make it sound like it was a big deal.

"Me neither," Ei admitted as she pulled out her phone again.

 _ **Gin, Hunny, how much longer do you need us to keep your dad and brothers here? They disrupting the restaurant's business and customers**_

Once again there was a pause before one of them replied.

 _ **Sorry Ei-Chan, we're still contacting all your aunties and grandmother and trying to get them to come here. A few a little reluctant to do so. Is**_ _ **it really that bad with him there?**_

 _ **'He keeps trying to get women's attention in order to match them up with his sons, scaring most away and out the door,'**_ Ei text back. She waited patiently for Hunny's reply.

 _ **"Do you need me or Takashi to come get rid of them?"**_ he finally answered.

 _ **''Maybe'.**_ Ei reluctantly agreed.

' _ **Okay, sit tight, one of us will come wait outside the restaurant so we can make a move if the need calls for it,'**_

 ** _'thank you dad'_** Ei text back.

"Well?" Wiatt asked once she was done.

"One of my dads is going to come wait outside in case things get too hairy in here," Ei told him.

"I think we're past that," Wiatt muttered as another poor woman was scared away from the Grayson men.

"Oh my, this has got to be the most empty I've ever seen this place!" a new familiar voice suddenly said.

Ei looked over at the door in shock as Raiko and Jock walked in.

"What are they doing here?" Wiatt asked out loud.

"Oh hi guys," fancy seeing you all here," Jock said as he and Raiko came over to their table.

"Yeah fancy," Wiatt said as he stood up, "can we talk for a momen!" He led his older brother off to the side.

"I wonder what that's all about," Raiko said as she sat down across from Ei. She smiled at Ei, resting her hands under chin. "So, have you gotten to try anything yet?"

"No, not really," Ei admitted.

"Have you ordered though?" asked Raiko.

"Yes, I asked for the H platter," said Ei.

"Hmm, maybe I should try that myself," said Raiko.

Ei suddenly felt a bare foot running up and down her leg. At least it was all she could assume was making that feeling up and down her leg.

She couldn't really look down to see since the table was blocking her eyesight.

"Uh, uh, um," Ei sputtered, not sure if she was enjoying it or disturbed by it.

"Orphan Girl!" Mr. Grayson suddenly blowed a she appeared next to the table, "aren't you going to introduce your young lady friend! Is she rich?"

"It's none of your business since there's no way she'd ever be interested in someone like you or your sons!" Ei snapped at him, avoiding to look at him.

She cast a glance over to Raiko who wasn't looking at Mr. Grayson in fear like most women had.

If anything she was shooting an angry look that was possibly trying to intimidate the man.

"You don't speak for her! You're just a stupid orphan!" Mr. Grayson snapped back a she slammed his hand down on the table. The table practically flew into the air.

"So who are you my dear? How rich is your family?" he asked.

"That all depends on what you consider rich my good sir," Raiko replied, looking at her nails bored. "And why it's important for you to know, seeing as how I don't even know who you are."

"Why I'm Kohie Grayson thank you!" the man snapped.

"Weren't you the brut I saw day I came to visit my friend at her home?" Raiko asked.

"That's irrelevant! I'm asking the questions here!" Mr. Grayson insisted.

"You just care if she's from a rich family or not," muttered Ei.

"What's going on here?" Wiatt asked as he and his brother came back to the table.

"I'm trying to introduce this lovely young lady to my sons, so if you please," Mr. Grayson tried to usher the boys away.

"Uh, she's with me," Jock spoke up.

"With you, little man? Why would she be with you? What could you offer?" Mr. Grayson mocked.

"He's my older brother and a part of the family that owns this place," Wiatt pointed out.

"You know I have been meaning to say, this place isn't really friendly place! What kind of family friendly place you got here!" Mr. Grayson snapped.

'Oh god!' Ei thought. She started to text again.

 _ **"are either guys outside yet?'**_

 _ **"Yeah'**_ came a replie from Mori.

 _ **'Can you please come in and take care of Mr. Grayson?'**_ Ei pleaded.

There was no reply on her phone, but suddenly Mori was coming in through the door.

He walked over to Mr. Grayson and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Mr. Grayson snapped as he turned around to see Mori behind him. "Oh you, what do you want?"

"Time for you to go!" Mori ordered pointing to the door.

"I'm trying to have a nice dinner with my sons and I was just saying hello to your supposed daughter," Mr. Grayson mock calmly.

Mori pointed to the door again.

"We haven't eaten yet," Mr. Grayson said as he tried walking back to his table with his sons.

Mori however grabbed shoulder and pulled him away.

"Out, go somewhere else!" he ordered.

"Why you!" Mr. Grayson tried to protest. Only for his oldest son to come and put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Father, maybe there are better places to find a a decent new wife for us all," he said calmly.

"Perhaps you're right," Mr. Grayson agreed, "this place is dead and filled with nothing but stupid females anyway. Come on boys!" His other two sons quickly stood up and hurried to the door.

"Let's try a bar," Mr. Grayson was saying as they left, "rich drunk women are easier to persuade."

"Finally!" Ei heard a waiter muttered. She felt bad for making the staff put up with the man for so long. She made a note she'd leave a big tip for all of them.

"Are you going to be okay for now?" Mori asked as he came to Ei's table.

"I think so," Ei assured him, while still looking towards Wiatt for confirmation.

"Yeah we're fine," Wiatt agreed.

Mori nodded, but not before he seemed to size Wiatt up a little.

"Thanks Dad," Ei called out as Mori headed to the door.

"Well glad that's over," Wiatt said as he took a seat next to Ei while his brother did the same next to Raiko.

"Sorry about that," Ei apologized again as she scooched over some more to give Wiatt more room to sit. In doing so, she suddenly found herself sitting next to Raiko. She shifted her eyes between the two a little nervous.

"Forget about it," Wiatt assured her, "I just hope they got those women away in time."

"Well, at least it sounds like they're not going home right away. So they might have more time to get the women and children away," said Ei.

"Everything going okay with your grandfather?" Raiko asked.

"He's going to have to officially declare bankruptcy on his company tomorrow. So he's already plotting to have he and his sons divorce their wives and find new rich wives just to help them out financially speaking," Ei explained.

"So that's why he was trying to find out if I come from a rich family," Raiko said calmly, "of course there's no way my parents would ever permit such a union, even if I was interested."

"It's going to have to be some pretty desperate women to agree to such a union," Jock mentioned.

"Or fearful," Ei muttered. At least here at the restaurant, all the women they had tried to talk to had room to move away from Grayson's grasp. Some might not be so lucky depending on where they looked.

She leaned over to Wiatt and whispered, "so are they joining us or something?"

"Yeah apparently," Wiatt whispered back annoyed.

"Oh," Ei muttered. This wasn't exactly turning into the evening she had hoped for nor, did it appear the one Wiatt had wanted either.

Of course, it wasn't helping that once again she was sure Raiko was rubbing her foot against her leg.

It was made even weirder by how she and Jock kept talking and giggling with each other and Raiko kept stroking his face or stealing a kiss.

'What is her deal?' Ei thought. Could it be her? Was there some odd thing she was missing or misinterpreting with Raiko's apparent foot rubs?

* * *

"Well this evening wasn't too bad was it?" Jock asked once everyone had finished their meal and were heading to the door.

He and Raiko had arms linked like a happy couple while Ei and Wiatt merely walked side by side, not even holding hands.

"No, it was pleasant enough," Raiko also agreed.

"Sure," Wiatt and Ei said together, convincingly.

"So Raiko, why don't you take Ei home so I can just go home with my brother? Save everyone a trip?" Jock suddenly suggested. He seemed to be already heading to his brother's car.

"No," Wiatt spoke up, "I brought Miss Fujioka here, I can take her home!" He glared at his brother before he gestured for Ei to come to follow him.

"But Wiatt," Raiko started to protest.

"Oh, am I making things more easier to give in to temptation?" Wiatt mocked as he opened the door for Ei and then quickly shut it. Ei looked out the window to see Raiko looking mad and then scoffing to the other car waiting.

"Man what is her deal?" Ei heard Wiatt complaining as they drove away.

"You talking about Raiko?" Ei asked.

"Yeah, lately she's been a real pill. I don't even know what to think anymore in regards to her and Jock's relationship," Wiatt confessed, "I mean they still seem found of each other. But I don't know how to explain it, she's been a little friendly with some of the girls of our normal social circle back in France or even some of her school friends."

"Friendly, how?" Ei asked curious.

"Well, not to gossip, but friendly in the same way she's friendly with my brother," Wiatt explained, "what's even weirder is how much Jock seems to be okay with that."

Ei was also confused by Wiatt revelation.

'So she's friendly with other girls too?' She thought. What does that mean exactly? What should it mean towards her?

She decided to change the subject and not get another headache.

"i uh mentioned your dinner theater suggestion to my dad Kyoya. He said it could be possible depending on how big the theater is and how much it could cost," Ei quickly said.

"Oh really? Awesome," Wiatt replied, "when are you going to go inspect it?"

"I'm not sure," Ei said.

"Well, I can try and keep my schedule clear after school for the next few days if you'd like me to go with you. See if there's any room for a team up with helping making a dinging area for the theater and kitchen," Wiatt offered.

"Oh, that would be a smart team up," Ei agreed happily. She could feela sense of relief flowing through her at the idea that Wiatt was still willing to put up with her.

Soon the two came back to HOST TOWER.

""Call me when you plan to go inspect the theater," Wiatt said as he came to a stop.

"Sure," Ei said softly, "um Wiatt?"

Wiatt glanced at her a little thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about my stepmother's father causing all those problems back at the restaurant and driving customers away. I'll make sure you're complicated for it," Ei said timidly.

"Forget about it, bad customers come with the territory when it comes to businesses like restaurants. Some are just more memorable than others," Wiatt assured her.

"Still," Ei muttered looking down ashamed.

"Hey," Wiatt said as he made Ei look at him, "it's okay, really, we'll get together some other time, like with our movie night next week, right?"

"We're still on for that?" Ei asked.

"Oh yeah," Wiatt insisted with a smile.

Ei blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

It was then she noticed a few cars pulling into the tower's parking garage. They looked a little familiar.

Wiatt also looked behind at the cars pulling up.

"What's that all about?" he asked.

"Probably the in-laws," Ei said as she hurried out of the car.

"Call me later okay?" Wiatt called out before ahe shut the door.

"I will," Ei promised with a smile before she dashed into the tower lobby.

Inside Hunny, Gin, Mori Mikasa, Kyoya, and even Tamaki and Akira were all waiting.

Before Ei could ask what was going on to the obvious, the parking garage door opened and in walked all the wives, children, and Gin's own mother. Alot of the kids were crying as they clung to their mothers. A few others were looking confused while others looked mad or annoyed. Each of the three wives seemed to be reflecting the different attitudes of the children, confused, sad and mad.

Gin mother's looked like a mixture of all three as she came and stood in front of her daughter. The took a place on the lobby couch with a few of their small children. The olders ones stood around the couch or loiter around the lobby.

"So, welcome everyone," Gin finally said, "I hope you're all feeling well."

"How well can you feel over the idea your husband's dumping you for money!" one sister-in-law, Iwa said as she broke down crying.

"I don't understand, this is just so out of the blue," the youngest sister-in-law, Hama, said as though in a daze.

"It shouldn't be so hard to grasp," said the oldest sister-in-law, Maa, clearly mad. She pulled out a phone, "bastard!" she flung the phone across the room and miraculously it didn't break.

Ei looked over and saw it had a picture of Maa and her husband on the home screen.

"Now don't worry, you're all going to be okay," Gin started to assure the women, "we'll keep you all safe and secured from them. We'll help you find good homes and jobs and help you keep full custody of your all your children."

"You mean our sons? They don't give a damn over our daughters!" Maa snapped.

"That's all I have is sons! I'll have nothing if they take them away!" Iwa screamed in fear, holding her youngest two close.

"They won't Iwa-Chan, not as long as we're helping you," Hunny assured her.

"I want to go home to my parents," Hama said softly, "I just feel safer if I could go back to my home town where they are."

"We'll help make that happen as soon as we can make sure your husband or his dad won't be a threat," Akira promised.

"I don't care what happens to me after this," Maa muttered, "as long as I can do it on my own. I want to find my own place and my own job and take care of myself for once! I don't care if it's the crummiest job in the world and the place is the worst in all of Japan and my children have to share one big bead and toilet, as long as I know I can take care of them and myself all on my own, I'll be satisfied!"

"Well hopefully it won't come to that," said Tamaki, "but we can definitely help you get your independence. That's a good and noble thing to aspire to."

"In the meantime, we are going to allow you ladies to all stay here," Kyoya spoke up, "Gin and Hunny have already asked to help turn one of our least used floors into some apartments for you ladies to live in if you need. And we can help you find jobs either within the company or outside if you'd prefer."

"In the meantime, we've helped arranged it so you can stay with either us, Takashi and Mikasa and Tama-Chan, and Aki-Chan have also said that one of you can stay with them," Hunny added.

"He said, I just went along," Akira whispered to Ei. Ei nodded in understanding.

"Is that really going to work with all our kids?" Hama asked a little concerned, as it became suddenly noticeable most were running around and goofying off around the lobby.

"We'll make it work," Gin said, "somehow."

"Whoa, what is going on in here?" Jun asked as she and Hikaru walked into the lobby, still dressed from their date night.

"Well, it's finally happened, Dad's going to dump Mother and he's making my brothers do the same," Gin explained, "we're just trying to beat him to the punch."

"And right now we're working out the living arrangements for everyone," Akira added.

Jun and Hikaru shared a look.

"Why not just put them up in our place?" Hikaru suddenly suggested.

"Yours?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, it's as big as everyone else's and we can just bunk with Kaoru and Alice," Hikaru explained.

"And these girls could probably use some privacy," said Jun

"That's, actually a good idea," said Gin.

"And very kind of you to offer!" said Hunny.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Ei asked.

The couple looked at each other again.

"We might be a little drunk," both replied.

"Ah, drunk kindness, the usual type of kindness one can expect from a Hitachiin," Kyoya said.

"Hey now, I'm a Hitachiin!" Ei snapped.

"Yes, but your Fujioka genes are quite strong with you," Kyoya said smugly, "and in any case it'll only be temporarily Hikaru and Jun. We're working on reconstructing a different floor as living quarters for the women."

"That's cool," Jun said with a shrug, "sorry your deadbeat husbands are all ditching you gals. Give us a minute to get a few things together and then you can take it over."

"And don't worry about your kids wreaking havoc, our floors are havoc proof," Hikaru added as they headed to the elevator.

"Mom, do you still want to stay with us?" Gin asked.

"Yes that's fine," Mrs. Grayson said at last.

In the meantime, I hate to play jailer, but we will have to keep you ladies here and the children until these whole thing is resolved. We can't risk Grayson trying to get his hands on you," Kyoya said.

"So basically we're under house arrest?"Maa asked, "eh, why not? It's not like we're not used to it and at least this time it's not for a good reason."

"Thank you for understanding Mrs. Grayson," said Kyoya.

"Ms. Shojo please!" Maa insisted, "I'd like to start going by my maiden now from now on!" She stood up as regal as she could, "children! Get your things together, it's late and we should get some sleep!"

"Should we too Momma?" one of Hama's kids asked.

"Yes, let's get going," Hama said as she also stood up along with Iwa, getting their things and kids together.

"So if we're stuck here does this mean we won't have to go to school?" one of Iwa's boys asked.

"Nice try kid, but we got tutors to help cover that," sais Akira.

"Oh, great," the boy muttered as he followed his family to the elevator.

"Well, there's no turning back now huh?" Gin asked looking at her family still in the lobby, "we've just basically declared war on my dad."

"Yes, it would appear so," her mother agreed, "just promise me one thing dear, in rgards to your father?"

"What mom?" Gin asked. Everyone was expecting her to say be kind or remember he was sti Gin's father.

"When you go up against him, you make sure to unleash the dogs of hell on him!" Mrs. Grayson declared with confidence as she walked to the elevator herself.

"Mom?" Gin said in surprise.

"Seems like she's finally cutting loose," said Akira.

"Good for her," said Mikasa.

"We're all still on this right? You guys still willing to help?" Gin asked looking at the different people around her.

"Of course we are! You're family and they're family and by god, we'll be with you till the end!" Tamaki declared.

"What he said," Akira added.

"Thank you all," Gin praised her friends as she and Hunny started to leave the lobby as well.

"This is going to get interesting huh?" Akira asked Kyoya.

"Yes, but, I'm more than convinced that this will work out for the best," said Kyoya.

Everyone all headed off as well, except for Ei who just stayed where she was, still taking in everything that had happened that evening.

'Is life ever normal?' she thought, 'oh wait I'm the shared daughter of six men, of course not. This is a normal day in my life. I bet things never got this crazy for mom.'


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ei road with Kyoya, Tamaki and Akira to the top penthouses, mostly in silence.

"How soon do you think it'll be before Mr. Grayson shows up, wanting to take everyone back?" Ei asked.

"Hmm, probably when there's no one to serve them breakfast," Kyoya gussed, "knowing them their servants have either all quit or were fired due to not being able to be paid anymore. That and I would suspect their wives usually would help get their breakfast served up in some way."

"Assuming the sons even go home," Akira mentioned, "I wouldn't be surprised if their dad made them go home with him, and is intending to sell their homes and belongings first so he can keep his own for a while."

"You really think so?" Tamaki asked, "well then I guess it is a good thing we helped moved the wives and children out! They wouldn't have any place to go."

"Exactly," said Akira right as the elevator came to a stop at Kyoya's floor. He and Ei got off together.

"Ei! Why not come with us?!" Tamaki whined

"It's fine Tamaki," Akira quickly said as she pushed the close button and the two disappeared behind the doors.

"I just need some quiet time!" Ei insisted as she and Kyoya walked into his penthouse.

"No need to explain," Kyoya assured her, "though I can understand. No doubt you had a trying evening. I hope things aren't too bad now between you and your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, at least he wasn't tonight," Ei said sadly, "I think I got him embarrassed with asking him to allow the Grayson men to stay at the restaurant for as long as they did. They practically emptied the place!"

"Hmm, I'll make a not to send them an apology note and a check for compensation," Kyoya said.

"Okay, sure," Ei said, as she flopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry, something tells me if this boy really likea you, he'll be able to forgive and forget this little incident," Kyoya tried to comfort her.

"Sure," Ei said, decding to not mention Raiko's hand job on her leg. She didn't even know what that was.

"Well try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a school day after all," Kyoya reminded her as he headed upstairs.

"Yeah, sure," Ei said not doing much to get up from the couch. Instead she just laid there with her face barried in one of the cushions. Sleep did sound like a nice idea. Ei was so worn out that she actually found herself believing when she woke up, everything would be back to normal.

* * *

"Ei? Ei?"

Ei monaed as she opened her eyes, only to see one color all in front of her. She turned her head slightly to see Ryoko and Kyoya standing beside her with Ryoko holding Michiko.

"Well, good morning Ei," Kyoya said calmly. Ei looked around at her surroundings, suddenly realizing something.

"Did I fall asleep here on the couch?" she asked groggy.

"It would appear so," said Kyoya.

Ei moaned before hiding her face in the cushion again.

"Now now, you still have time to change and get ready for school," said Kyoya.

"Great, because that's what's really important," Ei said as she sat up and stretched.

"It is if you still intend to be a highly successful CEO one day," Kyoya pointed out.

"Right." Ri quickly agreed as ahe finally managed to stand up and hurry upstairs ro change.

As soon as she had her uniform on, she started to gather her books and school supplies together.

"Where's my history book?" ahe asked out loud when she realized one of her books was missing. She tried to think of where she last had the book.

"I think it was Hikaru and Jun's floor," she seemed to recall. She knew all of Gin's in-laws and nieces and nephews were down there, but figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal to drop by and get her book.

When she came down to the main floor, she saw Raiko waiting there with a little to-go box.

"Ju-just a small breakfast sandwich you can enjoy on the way to school," Raiko said.

"Thanks Raiko," Ei said accepting the box, "O better get going and collect the little ones and my history book."

"Take care dear," Raiko called out.

Ei waved back as she got into the elevator and road it down to Hikaru's floor.

The minute she step out into the penthouse, she heard loud shouts and squeals. She looked down and saw many of the children running around doing standard crazy children things. Meanwhile their mothers were trying to control them while poor Ms. Medo trying to serve up breakfast for everyone.

"I don't see why I need to get out of my pajamas," one of Iwa's boys was complaining, "it's not like we're going anywhere."

"Just do it!" his mother pleaded.

"Mommy, can we watch Cinderella?" Maa's youngest girl was asking.

"Ewe, who'd want to watch that!" Iwa's younger two boys complained.

"No tv until after breakfast!" Maa declared. That got a lot of outcry from the kids.

Ei did her best to slip by quietly and up the stairs. When she came into her room, she found Maa's oldest daughters and Hama's oldest daughter all sitting around just chilling. Doing things like reading a magazine, fiddling with a phone or painting their nails.

They all looked up in shock as Ei came in.

"Uh, sorry, our moms said we could use this room together," said one of Maa's girls.

"No, it's fine, I just came to get my book," Ei assured them as she walked to her desk and grabbed her book. "As long as you guys don't make a mess and go through my stuff, you can use this room all you want."

"We'll do our best to keep it tidey, we promise!" Hama's daughter insisted. Her cousins both nodded.

"Thanks, take care you guys, kay?" Ei said as she started to leave.

"Ei, could we maybe hang out with you later?" Maa's daughter asked. Ei looked back at the girls. All were either in Middle school or close to it. She figured they'd want to try hanging out with her in an attempt to try more older girl things.

"We'll see," she said as sincerely as she could, "I do have a lot of work to do with both school and the company."

"Are you really excited to become a CEO?" Maa's younger daughter asked.

"Sure am," Ei said with pride.

"But Grandfather always said women can't do this kind of work. They get too distracted with emotions, especially during their time of the month," said Hama's daughter.

"Yeah, the same grandfather that's now broke and making your parents split up," Ei pointed out, "now who can't handle that kind of work?"

The three girls looked a little confused and startled at Ei's remarks.

"It takes more than gender to run a company properly," Ei added one last time before she left the room.

As she was coming down, she saw Hama coming up.

"Ei?" she said in surprise.

"Was just getting my history book before I head to school," Ei quickly explained.

"Oh, okay," said Hama, "I hope you don't mind, we let the older girls take your room."

"No it's fine, growing girls need their privacy," Ei assured her, "I hope things don't get worse for you guys after today, especially when Grayson finds out you're gone."

"We're trying to keep oursleves psych up for it," Maa said as she came up behind Hama, "don't worry about us. You just need to worry about getting to school."

"Right, thanks," Ei said as she hurried past the two ladies and hurried out.

She stoped by Mori's penthouse and picked up Aiko before going to the Haninozuka floor.

When she and Aiko walked in, the first thing they noticed as Gin's mother sitting on the couch in a bathrobe. Her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"She doesn't look too happy," Aiko whispered.

"Well, she doesn't have much reason to be at the moment," Ei whispered back.

The two watched as Ms. Togi came out of the kitchen and put a cup of tea down on the table in front of the woman. Gin's mother said little to acknowledge the maid or the cup.

"Has she been like that all morning?" Ei asked Ms. Togi.

"Pretty much, she's almost a shell," Ms. Togi said softly. She walked back to the stairs and called out, "Master Taeko, time for school."

"I'm coming," Taeko called back as he came down the stairs. He slowed down at the bottom when he noticed his grandmother at the couch.

"Porr Granny, she's so mad," he said somber.

"Well you can't blame her," Ei said, "is it safe to be taking you to school today little man?"

"Yes," Hunny said as he came down behind his son, "if we keep him home, that man might find out and get suspicious and think maybe we are holding on to the other families."

"Good point," Ei agreed.

"Let him find out! I want to face that man head on!" Mrs. Grayson suddenly declared.

Everyone looked over at her, as she finally picked up her cup and took a sip. "I've been waiting too long to finally tell him off!"

"You should get going," Hunny urged.

"Sure thing," Ei said, taking Aiko and Taeko's hands and hurrying out.

Hunny walked over to his mother-in-law and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Don't worry, he'll pay for this," he tried to assure the woman.

"Hmm," Mrs. Grayson muttered as she took the sip, "I just wish there was more we could take from him! I'd want him to be a penniless man on the street using a hat to beg!"

"That would be a sight," Hunny agreed, picturing a big guy like Grayson on a sidewalk squatting down with a ragged old hat and a pathetic sign, begging for change.

The two didn't see Gin coming down, holding Shinji. She had to fish around her pockets when she started to hear her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered as kindly as she could.

"Where's your mother!" her father's booming voice shouted from the other end.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked, not able to hide her smirk.

"I came downstairs this morning, expecting a full decent breakfast but not only was it not one on the table, your mother ia gone!"

"Mom's gone?" Gin asked out loud, looking towards her mother and husband.

"Yes! I have no clue where ahe could be! And it's very annoying! I'm hungry!"

"You could always try making your own breakfast dad," Gin tried to say as she joined her family by the sofa and put her phone on speaker so the other two could hear him.

"Do I look like a maid to you?" Mrs. Grayson said softly as she took another sip from her tea.

"Do I look like a maid to you!" Mr. Grayson also said.

"Breakfast is woman's work," Mrs. Grayson added softly.

"Brekfast is woman's work! The only time a man cooks is when he's killed a beast of sorts."

"Okay dad, well then I don't know what to tell you. If mom's truly not there, you'll either have to do some women's work or starve until a more manly meal comes along," Gin said.

"Don't get smart with me girl!" her father tried to warn, "this is just about my routine, it's about your mother showing disrespect! How dare she up and leave without so much as a word."

"Why would she do that all of a sudden?" Gin asked.

"Probably because of you," Mrs. Gin whispered.

"Probably because of you!" her husband also said.

"You and your care free attitude with playing head of company," Mrs. Grayson added.

"You and your care free attitude with playing head of company!" Mr. Grayson shouted.

"Dad, I didn't say anything to mother about leaving. If she did she probably had a good reason!" Gin insisted.

"What good reason could a woman give to just leave her house and her husband and her sons all alone without asking permission first?!" her father argued back.

"Sons? Dad, the boys are all grown up with families of their own," said Gin.

"Not anymore! With the bankrupt now official, I've had the boys do the honerable thing and put their homes and possessions up for sale. So now they're staying at the main estate for the time being."

"Well if the boys are staying with, can't their wives make you breakfast?" Gin asked.

"You think I'm going to waist valuable time and space on those women? Those worthless, gold-diggers?!"

"Well, then where are they?" Gin asked.

"How should I know?! All I know is that your brothers are to collect my grandsons and bring them here!".

"Just the grandsons, Dad?"

"Who else?"

"What about your granddaughters?"

"Those worthless things? If they marry properly, than maybe I'll allow them back. Until then they're as worthless as their mothers!"

"Well, ok, I guess. But I still don't know where Mom is Dad. But I think of anything I'll let you know!" Gin said as she reached for the END button.

"Wait, I still need...,"

"I say let him starve. That could save half his money right there," said Hunny.

"Yes, he could stand to lose some weight," Mrs. Grayson said as she pulled out her own phone and hit the call button for her husband. She too put it in speaker

"Wife! About time, where are you!" Mr. Grayson shouted.

"I've just called to tell you, don't look for me ever again," Mrs. Grayson said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"It's over dear, I wish to be burden because of you no longer!" Mrs. Grayson declared.

"Oh don't worry, that'll be taken care of soon enough. Until come home right now. You are still my wife and...,"

"No dear," Mrs. Grayson interrupted.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no," Mrs. Grayson repated.

There was a long pause.

"How dare you! Think that you could actually say no to me! You are my wife! You will not defey me! Now come home and get started on your duties!"

"No dear, no more. I will perform any more duties for you anymore. Nor will I return home. Don't come looking for me either. I will never return home. Please leave me be from here on out."

"Your ungrateful bitch! After all those years I took care of you, provided for you, and gave you kids to raise! I even gave you a daughter to get to dress up all pretty! And this is the thanks I get!"

"Good bye dear, please contact me again. I will not return," Mrs. Grayson finally said as she also hit her the END button.

"Well done Mother," Gin praised.

"How soon can you arranged for your lawyer to get my divorce going? Along with the three women upstairs?" Mrs. Grayson asked without hesitation.

"As soon as you get some breakfast," Hunny said, "then we'll get the ladies and go talk to the lawyers."

"Thank you Mitskuni dear," Mrs. Grayson said kindly. She showed sign of her normal gentle caring face only for her scary stern face to return suddenly.

"I hope they're as good as you say they are, because I expect to take full revenge on that man once this is all over!"

"Yes mother," Gin swore softly. She shared a look with Hunny who nodded. Both agreed silently, they didn't like how serious Gin's mother had become.

* * *

"Ei?" Taeko said softly to Ei once the three of them were on their way to school.

"Yes?" Ei replied.

"Why is Granny so mad about staying with us? Mommy and Daddy wouldn't say and I thought she'd be happy staying with us!"

"She is, but other things have made her really mad. So it'll be hard to see her happy for a while," Ei tried to explain.

"Why is she so mad? Did Grandfather finally do something bad?" Taeko asked.

"We'll see." Ei said, deciding not to bash the man in front of Taeko.

"I'm glad my grandfather and Zufu are nice men," Aiko bragged a little.

"Aiko," Ei warned, putting a finger to her lips.

"What?" Aiko asked confused.

By then the limo arraived at Ouran and the three piled out.

"I see Ava! I see Ava!" Aiko cheered when she saw Raiko climbing out of her car with Ava and their brother.

"Good morning HOST family," Raiko joked as she bowed to them.

"Good morning Tonnerre family," Ei greeted back as shd also bowed.

"There you go Ava, your friends are here," Raiko encouraged her sister.

Ava actually willingly went to Ei's little brother and sister this time, letting both take her hands and walk off.

"Your brother seems a little down," Raiko mentioned as she joined Ei, "does it have anything to do with that incident at the restaurant yesterday?"

"A little yeah," Ei said, "Granny and all my mother's sister-in-laws are now staying with us, along with thir children. Granny's not too happy with her husband at the moment and it's passing on towards everyone else around her."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope it works out for all the ladies," Raiko said sadly.

"Maybe we could hire them all to be our maids while we're still stuck here," Isak joked.

"You get out of here and get to school!" Raiko ordered her brother.

"Finr whatever, was just trying to be helpful!" Isak insisted as he walked off.

"Well I know at least one of the mothers would be willing to become a maid if ir meant she had a job all her own," said Ei, "she was telling me last night what she really wants is to make it on her own. Get her own job, get her own place, support her children all by herslef. I guess when she was living with her husband, she wasn't allowed to be self-sufficient."

"Well she shouldn't sell herself short," Raiko said, "what else is she qualified in?"

"I have no idea," Ei admitted. She didn't even know if any of the three women had gone to college or if they had married right away.

"Oh, well, got to admire her determination," Raiko mentioned.

"Yes," Ei agreed.

She was soon brought out if her family's troubling thoughts by Raiko taking her hand.

'Oh right, this is still a thing,' Ei thought looking down at the pair of hands.

* * *

"So did you hear how the ladies were all doing this morning?" Mikasa asked Mori.

"Same as last night," Mori told her.

"Boy," Mikasa muttered, "maybe we can call in the masseuse team in for them or something. Something that could help them relax a little."

"Sure Mori agreed.

Just then Mikasa's phone rang.

"Oh boy, now my dad is calling," Mikasa said as she answered, "hello Dad, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see how Ei's doing on her work with the playhouse," her father said.

"Don't kniw anything yet, but I'll have her call you ifnshe does come up with something for it," Mikasa promised.

"Good, Dewei and Gho have a new couples act I'd like to try out there," Mr. She` said with pride. It sounded like he was talking about his own son. It made Mikasa jealous a little and didn't want to add to more family drama going on around her friends at the moment.

"Dad, can I call you back? I've got a lot to do," she pleaded.

"Oh sure, you should see the act though when you have a chance," said her father.

"I will dad," Mikasa said half heartedly as she hung up.

'At least my negativity with my dad isn't as bad as Gin or Jun's' she thought trying to make herself feel better.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru, Kaoru, Jun and Alice were having a nice peacful morning around the breakfast table despite different things of food that came flinging across back and forth.

"Take that!"

"Your turn!"

Ewe it's in my hair!"

"I got you now!"

"And you and Hikaru weren't a thing like this at their age?" Alice asked as she continued to read her news paper.

"Hardly," Kaoru insisted.

"Only if it was the weekend and or a staff member angered us," Hikaru backed his brother up.

"Same here, except I didn't have a sibling to play war with," Jun also commented as she wiped her cheek from a pice of food that had hit it.

"So I see," said Alice. She held up a plate to shield herself a bit of flying food, "well no matter, it'll be nice for our kids to all have more time together while you're living on this floor."

"Well now, don't be too upset, it's only temporary," Hikaru insisted, "just until they get that floor set up for Gin's rejected sister-in-laws."

"I'm not upset, I understand," Alice assured him, "I think it's very nice you guys gave up your floor to them. It'll be good for them."

"I actually wonder how much damaged they to do verses the twins," Jun said with a smirk looking up.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh, almost forgot about all my troubles with my dad after coming home last night and hearing Gin's family' . That sounds like a real problem over mine," said Jun.

"Doesn't mean you should have to push them down if you're still upset about it," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, sure," said Jun like it was nothing.

The three adults shared a little concerned look.

"Well excuse, unlike you guys I have to actually commute to work," Alice said as she stood up and started clearing her plate.

"Oh hey, that reminds me," Jun called out to her, "that delivery I made yesterday? It was your sister's work place. Cought her getting hot and heavy with one of the big-wigs."

"Yeah, said she was dating one," Alice called back.

"Anyway, she was also pimping him to support your ideas for the orphanage expansion," Jun added.

"Was she really? She tried doing the same thing the other night at dinner," Kaoru mentioned.

"I know and I told her I'd handle it through the HOST GROUP, like I usually do," said Alice, "I don't know what all I want for it yet. I'm still working on lining up proposal."

"Yeah well, I only bring it up because later I heard her sugar-daddy talking to his co-worker about it. And called it being paranoid, but something felt off about the conversation. Can't even put my finger on it," Jun admitted.

Kaoru glanced over at her, "did it? Well you might not be too far off. Ei said that company was being legally investigated by her own mother before she died."

"Haruhi was investigating this company? Why?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess they were doing some sort of illegal actions and Haruhi no doubt was looking for info to bring them up on charges," Kaoru explained.

"And this was happening before Haruhi was killed?" Hikaru asked sounding suspicious.

"You're not starting to suspect that had something to do with Haruhi's death, are you?" Kaoru asked, "it was an accident!"

"Accidents can be staged!" Hikaru insisted, "we don't know for sure what caused that car to crash!"

"It was raining and they were in a hurry to get to Ei's recital!" Kaoru said.

"Quite convenient," Hikaru muttered.

"They were in Misuzu's car! Haruhi's had broken down remember?" Kaoru said.

"Also convenient," Hikaru insisted.

"Hikaru, I don't think they're the reason Haruhi's dead. If they were, don't you think Kyoya would have found some evidence of it by now?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Not if he didn't think to look," said Hikaru.

Kaoru sighed, "Hikaru, don't turn Haruhi's death into a conspiracy theory. It's bad enough she's gone," he said as he also cleared his spot and followed Alice into the kitchen.

"You actually think something could be afoot in regards to the kid's mom's death?" Jun asked once they were more or less alone.

"Maybe, maybe it's just some kind of wishful thinking that by finding foul play in regards to her death, she'd somehow come back to life," Hikaru admitted.

"Still, from what I saw, heard and felt from those two guys yesterday, I wouldn't have put it past them to do such a thing. That's how creepy they made me feel when I was around them" Jun said.

Hikaru sighed rubbing his face, "well just because you have a feeling, that doesn't mean it's always true," he reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah," Jun agreed, tilting her head back a ways to avoid another thing of flying food that saild past mere inches in front of her face.

"Okay, you guys, I think you're all done with breakfast!" Kaoru declared as he came out of the kitchen and started lifting his kids out of their booster seats. Hikaru joined him with his own kids.

"Let's get you cleaned and dressed," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru led the kids to the stairs. He looked back at Jun who was still chilling at the breakfast table looking conflicted.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking if I should see if the girls want to get together for band rehearsal," Jun said.

"Yes you should do that!" Hikaru encouraged, "it'll take your mind off things!"

Jun sighed with a smirk, "sure," she finally decided as she finally stood up and started to clean up the rest of the table. Ms. Jochu came out of the kitchen to help.

"I'll finish here," she assured her as took what was left of the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Sure," said Jun as she headed to her guest room, pulling out her cell phone as she did.

* * *

Ei barley paid attention to her first class. She wasn't even looking towards the teacher. Instead she just glanced up at the ceiling in confusion and frustration. Every now and then she happened to looked out of the corner of her eye towards Raiko. The girl was sitting happily and comfortable in her seat paying attention like it was nothing. Like there was no problems in the world for her.

'She'd always acted that way back at the orphanage too,' Ei thought a little annoyed. It actually made her start to question if she had been wrong about Raiko this whole time. Had she not changed all that much over the years?

"Miss Fujioka?!"

Ei suddenly snapped her head down and looked at the teacher who was looking her way, lessed than amused.

"Is my lecture boring you madam?" the teacher asked.

"No sir not at all," Ei quickly said.

"Then would you like to demonstrate how to perform the next question?" The teacher asked tapping the chalkboard with a piece of chalk.

"Certainly," Ei said as she hurried to the front of the classroom and did the math problem with ease, showing her work in detail.

"Very good," the teacher said, "you may sit down. Now, as for the next question...,"

Ei hurried back to her desk. As she did, she noticed Raiko giving her a thumbs up. Ei merely nodded as she took her seat. Even as she did, she noticed Raiko was still smiling her way.

'Oh man! What is her deal!' Ei thought as she smiled back at her.

* * *

"You doing okay?" Raiko asked in between classes as she came and sat down on Ei's desk. Ei wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but as Raiko sat down, a part of her skirt rose and revealed a little of her leg and thigh.

"Eh, getting over last night's embarrassing moment with my mom's father at Wiatt's restaurant. I hope he doesn't hold that against me and not want to see me again."

"You, um, really like him huh?" Raiko asked seriously.

"Kind of, he's nice, charming, has some cool hobbies, nice and mellow," Ei started to list off.

"My ears are burning!" Aoi said as she joined the girls at Ei's desk, "go on Ei, go on!"

Ei looked at Raiko for slight guidance.

"I sort of tried setting Ei up with my boyfriend's brother over the weekend," Raiko said calmly.

"Oh my God! No way!" Aoi cheered, "and it sounds like you took a liking to him, Ei?"

"Kind of," Ei admitted.

"Oh my God!" Aoi screamed again, "you haven't had a real boyfriend since you broke up with Ken!"

"What?" Ken called over annoyed.

"The new boy Ei's found!" Aoi called over.

"New boy?" Ken asked as he and their other two friends quickly hurried over to Ei's desk.

"You got a new boyfriend Ei?" Masami asked excited.

"Not exactly," Ei started.

"I merely introduced her to my boyfriend's brother this past weekend when we went to the movies," Raiko interrupted.

"And I kind of like him," Ei added.

"What's he like? How does he look?!" Masami demnaded to know.

"Where does he go to school?" Ken asked, "he doesn't go here does he?"

"No, he and his brother go to this other school that has a sister school back in France so they can commute between their parents," Raiko explained.

"What's his name?" Aoi asked.

"Wiatt," Ei said softly, "Wiatt Sakurato."

"Sakurato? Damn!" said Ken, "I heard ever sense Mr. Sakurato and Mrs. Sakurato got a divorce and both re-married, they actually became one of the powerful families in the world!"

"Yes, I heard even though the parents are divorced they are able to work together quite well and have explanded both their empires," said Ayaki.

"And you're both dating the brothers!" Aoi cheered.

"Well Raiko's dating Jock the older brother, I just met Wiatt," Wi tried to explain.

"So he's not quite attached?" Masami asked. Everyone looked at her.

"What? It's a reasonable question!" she insisted.

Ei meanwhile could see Ken giving her a questionable look.

"I'm going to pop out before class starts for a drink," she quickly said.

"You know I think I could use a drink too," Ken said as he went out the different door to the classroom.

He soon joined Ei next to a vending machine.

"So what's the deal?" he immediately asked Ei once they were alone, "I almost thought something was going to start between you and Raiko!"

"I almost thought so too," Ei admitted, "but then she had to throw me that curveball by introducing me to Wiatt like that. And that's not even the weirdest part! She's seems to be getting angry and jealous that I might actually like him!"

"Really?" Ken said in shock. "So, you're not sure what exactly she's uh fishing for?"

"No, and unfortunately, I don't know anymore either!" said Ei.

"Well, you can't help how you feel. That's kind of the reason we broke up. We weren't attractive to each other anymore. If you like Wiatt's and you know it, go with him. At least he's not going to make your head hurt with unanswered questions that are driving you crazy."

"You think?" Ei asked.

"I'd say go for the easier choice. At least he's being open and honest," Ken continued to advise.

"But what, well, I, I am a lesbian?" Ei asked a little embarrassed.

"Guess you'll find out more as you go along," Ken said shrugging his shoulders.

Ei nodded, "thanks Ken, you're right."

She paid for two drinks and handed one to him.

"I'll always have your back even no sweat," Ken assured as they walked back to class.

As they walked in, Ei noticed Raiko smiling at Ei.

Ei just smiled calmly back, feeling a little more at ease with whatever scheme Raiko was planning. She now had a better mind set on the subject.

* * *

"And luckily it didn't affect anyone moving their offices off the floor," Akira told Kyoya as she and him looked over their info for the conversion of the empty floor into living space.

"Not that that would have stopped us," said Kyoya calmly.

"Sure," said Akira, "have you contacted any of the lawyers yet?"

"Hunny and Gin are handling that. They'll find the right ones for each woman," said Kyoya.

"Has Gin's father made any contact with Gin or the rest of the family?" Akira asked.

"I am told he tried calling Gin earlier this morning demanding tp know where his soon to be ex-wife was. It sounds as though he does not know that the other three are gone as well. I was also told that Mrs. Grayson called her husband and demanded he leave her alone from now on. Wheather he does or not remains to be seen."

"I'm going to put my money on no," said Akira.

"A wise bet," Kyoya agreed.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mikasa asked as she walked in herself.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"I brought some of the budget reports for the performance groups as well some schedules for some of their upcoming shows," Mikasa said as she laid down a vanilla folder.

"Ah yes, thank you," Kyoya said even though Akira reached for the folder first and started looking at the contents within.

"Uh, Mikasa?" she said, "why is the budget for the Silver Dragons troup changed with whiteout and a pen?"

"Oh that, that sort of happened last minute," Mikasa explained annoyed.

"I see and why was it cut then?" Akira asked. Kyoya quickly looked over at the report as well.

"Well, Dad just seems to be a little too frivolous with the troup's budget and I can't help but think that by cutting a little it'll help make sure he spends it more wisely," Mikasa explained annoyed.

"I see, and in what way has been frivolous with his budget?" Kyoya asked.

"Well for one thing, hiring two new extra members without consulting me!"

"Oh, you are refering to the the Da` couple that the troup was recently recruited to join the troup?" Kyoya asked camly.

"Yes, them!" Mikasa said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we approved the act didn't we?" Akira asked a little confused.

"Yes, it seemed like a smart move to make at the time,' Kyoya concured calmly.

"Yes, Dad told me about that!" Mikasa snapped, "and I like to know where you got off making such a choice without consulting me! Do you often make decision like this without me?!"

"If we fell the decision you'd make would be made by your heart instead of your head, then yes we do. Which in this case was going to happen, as you are clearly demonstrating now," Kyoya explained.

"It wasn't anything personal," Akira tried to insist.

"No, it's another way for my dad to push me away again!" Mikasa said mad.

"Um, anyway, why is there an open date performance scheduled here?" Akira quickly said.

"Oh, that," Mikasa said calming down a little, "we're leaving that date open for Ei in case she's able to book them to perform at that theater she's supposed to help with."

"Ah, yes, that could help fill some seats," Kyoya said, "you know she came and asked me an interesting question in regards to the same theater."

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"She asked if there was a way to convert it slightly into a dinner theater of sorts," Kyoya explained.

"That, would be interesting," Mikasa agreed.

"If it's possible," said Kyoya, "she'll have to do the research to find out."

"I hope it works for her and she doesn't have to worry about others making decisions behind her back on the subject," Mikasa muttered.

"Anyway, if you don't have any other questions or reports for us and your business is over, than good day to Mikasa," Kyoua said as he gestured to the door.

"Mmm, yes, good day you two," Mikasa said as she walked out in a slight huff.

"Well, that was pleasant. Went about as well as when Jun found out her dad's trying to bypass her in favor of Ei," said Akira as she looked through some more of Mikasa's reports.

"Yes, but we cannot always afford to be nice, even to the people close to us. A lesson I recently had to tell Ei," Kyoya mentioned as he wrote down some notes and figures.

"Oh? What did you tell her?" Jun asked with any eyebrow raised.

"I told her she'll have to make the choice as to whether or not we accept Mr. Tsuuken's proposal and that she'd have to be prepared to maybe hurt her mother Jun in the process. Ei's going to have to learn family can be hurt in certain situations, but that it may need to happen. Especially for the greater good."

"You're right, you don't get to the top by being100% nice to everyone," Akira agreed.

Kyoya nodded, "make sure the Silver Dragons get the orginal budget Mikasa had purposed for them before her sudden change."

"Will do," Akira agreed, "I hope she's not too mad when she finds out we did thay more or less behind her back too."

"We only do such acta when the situation calls for it," Kyoya insisted.

* * *

"Thinking with my heart instead of my head! Ha!" Mikasa muttered as she walked to the elevator, "like to see how much dad was thinking with his head over hia heart when he recruited the Da`s!"

As she came closer to the elevator, she was a little surprised to see Maa coming out herself.

"Maa, are you lost?" Mikasa asked.

"No, on the contrary," Maa said, "I'm here to turn in my resume, how bleak it is. I want to start looking for my own job right now. I'm even willing to take a maid as a custodian if need be!"

"Oh, Mikasa said as she borrowed the resume. It was a little blank with not much in the way of experience, "well, I can help turn this in for you."

"Thank you, I should go back and check on the children then. We're supposed to meet with the lawyers this afternoon," Maa said.

"Good luck Maa, hopefully this works out," said Mikasa, "have you had any contact with your husband yet?"

"I don't plan on ever seeing him again! I'm expecting my lawyer to just communicate through his!" Maa declared as the elevator door closed in front of her.

"Uh-huh," Mikasa sputtered as she walked towards the hiring manager's office.

"We may have to test her a little on certain things if we are to hire her," the manager reluctantly said.

"I know, that's fine. We may not have to get her a job here. We do have other businesses we can maybe refur her to. Just keep that and try to find something for her," Mikasa ordered as she walked out of the office.

As she did, she noticed a group of people heading to a conference room for a meeting. Mikasa read the lable on the door that said " **11:30 MEETING OF BIG C INTERACTIVE CHILDREN'S AQUARIUM-MASCOT TEAM."**

"Team?" Mikasa said out loud, "it's too bad hasn't formed a team. I'm sure she could let Maa help her out. Hell all three could if they want to learn to stand on their own two feet." She pondered it some more before thinking she should consider asking Ei, and to a lesser extent Kyoya and Akira if she'd like to do such a thing.

I'll ask her when she gets home,' Mikasa decided as she went on her way.

* * *

Ei was starting to feel good about herself having spent the whole day without letting Raiko bother her. Even with the little gestures and comments Raiko made thay Ei had normally been trying to decide if they were a flirting attempt or not, didn't seem to both her much. She just acted causal and happy without a real care.

When school was let out, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she walked out with her friends, including Raiko.

"So Ei, do want to go do something?" Raiko asked.

"Well, I did promise a few of the girls that are staying with us that I'd try and hang out with them," Ei remembered.

"Well, why don't we all go hang out with them?, Masami suddenly suggested.

"Yeah, have a girls' night!" Aoi agreed.

"Hmm," Ei thought. It might not be a bad idea to brighten the younger girls' moods.

"I guess, maybe for a little while," she agreed, "you guys want to come to?" she teased Ken and Ayaki.

"No thank you, we're good," Ken answered quickly.

"Maybe some other time," Ayaki agreed with a smirk.

"I got to go collect my brother and sister first," said Ei.

"Oh me too, maybe Ava will want to come over and play," said Raiko.

"I guess, just hope ahe doesn't want to feel overwhelmed," said Ei as the four girls headed to the preschool room.

Suddenly Ei noticed a familiar sports car was pulling up to the school. The dirver side window rolled down and Wiatt's face appeared.

"Hey," he called put to Ei.

Ei blushed a little before walking over to his car. She could see he was wearing his own school uniform."hi, what are you doing here?"

"I uh wanted to know if you wanted to maybe hang out for a little bit," Wiatt said.

"You do?!" Ei said unexpectedly. "Um, does this mean you aren't too mad about last night?"

"No, not too bad, assuming it's not a common occurrence," said Wiatt.

"Well, actually," Ei muttered. She noticed Wiatt give off a chuckle.

"Well it doesn't matter, you want to go do something?"

"She can't she has plans back at home right?" Raiko suddenly answered as she joined the pair.

Ei sighed, "yeah, I did promise a few of daughters of the guys from last night I'd hang out with them. Make them feel a little better."

"Oh I see," Wiatt replied nodding his head, "well, maybe tomorrow?"

"She can't I'm sure she'll be busy," Raiko once again answered.

"I didn't say that," Ei quickly argued back, "I'll see, I'll give you a call later."

"Cool, see you later," Wiatt said as he took off.

"He sure had some nerve, just showing up here unexpectedly like that!" Raiko muttered as she also watched him drive off.

"I didn't mind, it was nice of him," said Ei.

"You shouldn't put up with that sort of thing Ei! He shouldn't just show up like thay unannounced and expect you to give into whatever itnis he wants!" Raiko almost seemed to order.

"It's fine, really," Ei insisted.

'Here we go again,' she thought annoyed, but still trying to follow Ken's advice.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi Ei! Hi!" Taeko called out as he and Aiko raced to her, both dragging Ava along.

"Hi guys, ready to go?" Ei asked.

"Can Ava come and play? Please?" Aiko begged.

"Of course she can," said Raiko, "her big sister's going, why not?"

"Yay!" Taeko and Aiko both cheered happily.

Ava lookrd both happy and concern about it.

"Let's go find Isak," Raiko said as she looked around for her brother.

"Is that him?" Masami asked as he started heading their way.

"We going home or what?" he asked annoyed.

"Actually Ava and I are going to the HOST Towers to hang," Raiko told him.

"Ah man!" Isak moaned, "not fair. That means I'll be stuck at the penthouse all alone with mom and dad again!"

"You could come too Isak," Ei offered, "we have a few extra kids staying with us, maybe you guys could play together or something. And even still there's a few cool things to do within the tower itself."

"I guess, better than lounging around at home," Isak reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, let's go," said Ei.

"We'll come in our own car, if that's alright," Raiko said, "save room."

"Sure, see you there," Ei said as she led her brother and sister to their car, followed by Aoi and Masami.

"I saw your boyfriend," Aoi mentioned as they drove off.

"What boyfriend?" Taeko asked.

"Your big sister's boyfriend of course," said Aoi.

Taeko and Aiko looked at Ei in shock.

"Your daddies aren't going to like that," said Aiko.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ei insisted.

"I saw him too, he's cute," Masami said a little dreamy.

"But he's with Ei!" Aiko snapped in defense of her sister.

"It's okay Aiko," Ei said trying to calm her down.

"Still, Ei, you'd be crazy not to want to snag this one," Masami said, "if you don't I just might."

Ei felt a twinge of resentment over Masami's declaring she'd go after Wiatt.

"We'll see," she slightly bitter. She felt Aiko take her hand as though to assure her sister she'd stand by her.

"Mmm, juicy," Aoi said, writing on her note pad. "This will intrigue Mother greatly."

* * *

"Now remember, don't be going into too much detail over these kids being here with their moms and grandmother when you tell your parents about coming over here," Ei advised her friends when they came into tower.

"Of course, no problem," Raiko assured her.

"Why does that matter?" Isak asked.

"Because we're trying to keep their location secret," Ei said as she looked around the lobby at staff members coming and going. She wouldn't be surprised if most of them didn't know about the extra guests.

"Ei!" suddenly heard her Grandfather Kikku call out as he suddenly hugged her from behind, "my favorite granddaughter!"

"Babe, I'm your only granddaughter," Ei said annoyed.

"and that's why you're my favorite!" said Mr. Kikku. Ei rolles her eyes as she noticed Taeko and Aiko giggling.

"What brings you by anyway Babe?" Ei asked.

"Oh, well, um, yes," Mr. Kikku sputtered, "I'm here to talk to your mother about her mother again."

"I thought Mom said she decided not to see her," Ei recalled.

"She did, but her mother called again and I think I should actually speak to your mother about it."

"Oh, okay then, good luck," Ei encouraged, as she gave her grandpa a hand squeeze.

"Yes, thank you," Mr. Kikku said timidly as he headed to his own elevator as Ei and her group headed to theirs.

"What's happening with your mom and her mom?" Aoi asked.

Ei looked at her annoyed but still told her, "I don't know to be honest, but apparently after all theae years her mom wants to speak to her."

"Interesting," Aoi said as she wrote down a few more notes.

"Please don't do too much with this for now," Ei begged.

Aoi lookrd up at her, "please, what do you take me for?"

"Not going to get drawn into that again!" Ei declared. Soon the elevator stopped Hikaru and Jun's floor. It almost looked a lot like it was this morning with the exception that everyone was out of their pajamas.

"Hi, everyone," Taeko called out.

"Hi Taeko!" a few of the younger kids shouted as they ran to him, Aiko and Ava. "Want to play?"

"Yeah let's go to the courtyard playground!" Taeko said.

Ava looked at her sister confused and scared.

"Or maybe some of you can stay inside and play?" Raiko quickly suggested.

"We can go to my playroom!" Aiko suggested.

"Yeah!" a few other kids shouted in a agreement.

"Let's go have fun!" Taeko chanted leading the small army of kids back to the elevator.

"Kids, now remember be respectful and courteous!" Iwa tried to call out after the children.

"How has everything gone today?" Ei asked.

"Okay, it's okay, I'm glad you're back. We were hoping you could help keep most of the kids distracted somewhat while we go meet with the lawyers," said Hama. She looked around and noticed the slightly empty penthouse. "I see you're already at work."

"You can thank Taeko and Aiko for that," said Ei, "where are some of the other kids?"

"Well, some of my boys are in the game lounge playing some video games and our older girls have been held up in your room most of the day," said Hama.

"Might as well go see what kind of video games they're playing," Isak muttered, "where's this game lounge at?"

"Who's this?" Hama asked a little confused.

"He's one of my friends' broThether. We invited him over to play with some of the older boys," Ei explained. "Don't worry they know how to keep a secret."

"Oh well, alright," said Iwa nodding to Isak, "the lounge is right around the corner there.

"Thanks," Isak said as he slumped his way towards where Iwa had pointed.

"The girls have been hanging out in your room most of the day Ei," Hama told her.

"Thanks," Ei said as she led her friends upstairs to her room. There they found the three girls watching a movie on Ei's TV.

"Hey guys," Ei called out.

"Oh hi Ei!" the three girls all exclaimed happily.

"I brought some of my friends over to hang out," Ei told as she moved aside, "Raiko, Aoi and Masami." Each girl eantered at the call of their name.

"These are Aia, Nakano, sisters, and Eshima their cousin."

"Hi," the three older girls all said together.

"Can do things like help with our makeup?" Nakano asked.

"Or our hair?" Aia also asked.

"I think we can help with that," Raiko said as she took a seat on the bed, "what do you girls want first?"

"I can help with nail painting," Masami offered taking a seat at Ei's desk.

"And I'll do the facial makeup," Aoi said.

"Guess that'll leave me witn the hair," said Raiko.

"I'll go gather up some materials and some more chairs for everyone," Ei said as she slowly stepped out of the room, only to accidentally bump into somebody, "oh, sorry!"

"It's okay," Mikasa said.

"What are you doing here?" Ei asked.

"Just helping to check in on the kids," said Mikasa, "their moms are heading to meet with the lawyers. What are you up?"

"Invited some of my friends over to help hang out with the older girls. They asked if my friends could help with their makeup and hair. I was just going to borrow some chairs and maybe some cleaning supplies just in case," Ei explained.

"Oh let me help," Mikasa offered as she followed Ei downstairs, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. How are your projects going?"

"Barley off the ground," Ei admitted, "haven't heard back on how much it'll cost to fix up the playground with the ideas Tamaki and I came up with. And I haven't even seen the theater in person, even though I may have a partner with the project."

"Oh?" Mikasa asked.

"That boy, I've been seeing, wants to help. Has suggested maybe turing the theater into a dinner theater," Ei explained.

"Awe," Mikasa cooed, "sounds intriguing. But anyway, do you think you're going to need some extra help?"

"Oh probably," Ei agreed.

"Well listen, how would you feel about having your aunts help you? Give them a job to do with it?" .

"My aunts?" Ei said.

"Yeah, see if Maa, Iwa and Hama can help do some of the paper work, grunt jobs, be kind of like your team," Mikasa told her.

"I guess, but why?" Ei asked.

"At least Maa wants to get her own job, and I bet Iwa and Hama would appreciate doing something besides moping around over their divorces. And you'll probably need some people to help with that sort of stuff eventually. Why not give them a try?" Mikasa tried to insist.

"Well, if they want to, I guess I can give them all a try," Ei agreed.

"Thanks honey, I'm sure they'll appreciate that," Mikasa said happily. Before the two could start to gather the things they had come downstairs for, they heard a loud boom followed by some shouting.

"That was my kill!"

"I didn't see your name on it!"

"Oh you!"

Next thing Mikasa and Ei heard was scattered shouts and sounds of fighting.

"Now what?" Mikasa muttered as she and Ei came to the game lounge.

There they found one of Iwa's sons, Yuuto on top of Isak, punching him, only to have Isak flip and start to do the same while the other boys in the rooms were urging them on.

"Okay, break this up right now!" Mikasa ordered as she pulled Isak off Yuuto and pulled him away. Yuuto quickly jumped up and Ei grabbed him in a similar fashion.

"It was my kill!" Yuuto shouted again.

"Then you should have taken it quicker! He would have massacred all of us if I hadn't!" Isak insisted.

"Yeah!" a few other boys agreed.

"It was mine to take!" Yuuto insisted.

"Yeah, the other boys seemed to agree.

"You know who gets the next kill if you don't knock this off?!" Mikasa threatened, "and trust me mine are a lot more painful than anything you could imagine from your video games!"

Both boys reluctantly seemed to calm down.

"Good, no more fighting over something stupid like this, got it?" Mikasa warned as she let go of Isak and Ei let go of Yuuto. Both glared at each other before reclaiming their controllers. The other boys did the same.

"Come on, let's get those things for your friends and cousins upstairs," Mikasa said, as she and Ei left the lounge. Ei turned and looked at the boys one last time. Isak and Yuuto were both shoting angry looks.

"We probably shouldn't leave them alone for too long," said Ei said.

"Don't worry," Mikasa assured her, "after I help you get this stuff upstairs, I'll come back down and watch them."

"A lot of them seem to have their grandfather in them," Ei muttered.

"Yes, well, now that their mothers are striking out on their own, maybe they can help curve/control that anger," Mikasa said, "or else maybe they can have Jun, Hunny, Mori and I help out with that."

Ei had to sniker at Mikasa's suggestion."

* * *

"Hmm," Akira muttered as she examined some deaign work for a new trampoline park, "looks like a standard park. Not sure what makes it special or different from others."

She fliped one of the pictures over to look at another design picture. "Again just as standard."

"Mrs. Suoh?" her secretary suddenly said over her intercom.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"Your father's here to see you and so is your husband."

"Oh no!" Akira, "send them both in, but be ready for an escape excuse please?"

Will do,"

"Akira!" both Tamaki and her father shouted as they came into her office, both their arms stretched wide as if anticipating a hug.

"Hi guys," Akira said without turing around.

"Akira, I was just coming to see and guess who I saw!" said Tamaki, looking towards his father-in-law.

"Yes, hi dad," Akira said atill without looking their way.

"It's good to see your dear," her dad said a little timid.

"If this is about mom again, forget it," Akira declared, "I already made up my mind! I'm not going to see her and that is that!"

"Oh but sweetie, she called again," Mr. Kikku begged.

"I don't care. She doesn't even take the time to call me! She always calls you!" Akira pointed out mad.

"Yes well, she wasn't the only one I spoke to this time. Your Uncle Hiroshi and I spoke and he was also instant that you come see your mother." At that Akira finally turned around.

"Uncle Hiroshi? As in mom's big brother?" Ei asked.

"Yes, him," Her father said timidly. Akira looked surprised to say the least.

"I always thought he hated you," Akira said.

"Well, I'm not his favorite person," Mr. Kikku admitted, but he doesn't flat out hate me."

"Dad the few memories I have of him are of him threatening you with his sword! And he looked like he was going to carry through with the threat!" Akira pointed out.

"Oh my!" Tamaki said in alarm.

"He wouldn't have," Her father tried to insist.

"Dad you had to divebomb out of the way!" Akira added.

"It was just a reflex," Mr. Kikku brushed aside, "and anyway, Akira dear, he really sounded like he'd like for you to come see your mother."

Akira was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry Dad, but it's going to take a lot more for me to ever deside if I should go and see her in person," she finally said as she looked away again. She heard her dad sigh.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you again my dear," he said before he walked out.

Both Akira and Tamami stood in the office in silence once he was gone.

Akira, honey?" Tamaki started to say.

"What did you want?" Akira interrupted, "did you have a question or a new project idea?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to know if the budget for the playground reconstruction was approved," Tamaki said timidly.

"Let me take alook, I think Kyoya was going to give the final say," Akira said as she sat down at her computer. She noticed Tamaki come to her desk and put his hands on top of it.

"So, still determined not to see your mother?" he asked.

"You knoe I can't," Akira said, "not this way. It's not like she can't ask dad for my contact information or something."

"Is that what it'll take?" asked Tamaki, "if your mother were to suddenly call you instead of going through your father?"

"It'd help," Akira admitted, "oh, looks like you managed to stay with budget this time! You should be able to do most of what you and Ei planned."

"We did?! Hoorah!" Tamako shouted with joy, "I should go tell Ei the good news!"

"Can I ask for your help with something else real fast?" Akira asked quickly walking over to the trampoline park sketches again, "could you look at these and help see if you can do something new and or different with them?"

"Oh certainly!" Tamaki said as he gathered up the drawings to take with him.

"Tamaki," Akira said quickly. She motioned for him to come closer to her.

"Yes?" Tamaki said as he what she commanded. Akira reached up and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Tamaki asked.

"For having my back when it comes to my mother even if you don't agree with me on it," Akira said as she kissed him again.

"You're my wife and I know how difficult this must be for you," Tamaki replied, "as long as it doesn't appear to be hurting you too badly, I'll keep standing by you."

"Thank you, again," Akira said back before sharing another kiss. This one seemed to linger longer than before, with Akira allowing Tamaki to get closer to her. So much so, that when the kiss broke, he was quick to get another, repeating himself over.

"Weren't you going to go see Ei and study those drawings?" Akira asked softly as she pulled away, even though she still had him in her grasp.

"You're right," Tamaki whispered back, before taking another kiss, "I'll go now." He gave hia wife another kiss before finally leaving.

Akira watched him go with a smile.

'He's so fine, even if he's also a goofball like dad,' she thought. She breaved a heavy sigh. Now that she thought about it, it probably was better ahe not meet with her mom and her family. Given that they hated carefree people like her dad, they wouldn't be able to stand Tamaki. No, in her mind it was safer to not see her mom again.

* * *

Ei sat off by herself glancing through her cousins' fashion magazine, looking at the different models with their unique attire and apperances.

She glanced up at her friends helping the young girls with their makeup and hair. The two sisters and cousin looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"So what do you think?" Raiko asked as she held up a mirror to Nakano.

"Oh wow, and you say French girls wear their hair like this?"

"Yea, it was a very popular trend back before I left," Raiko insisted.

"I almost don't look like me!" Nakano said.

"Maybe that's a good thing, with everything changing in your life, you can become a whole new you!" Raiko told her patting her shoulder.

Nakano looked like she was thinking hard about Raiko's advice.

"Ei did you want to get your hair done?" Raiko suddenly asked"no thanks, I'm good," Ei said.

"Oh come on Ei! Give it a try!" Raiko encouraged.

"Yeah Ei!" her three cousins also encouraged.

"Ei doesn't like doing that sort of thing unless it's a special occasion," Masami quickly said in Ei's defense. She winked at Ei.

Raiko however stood up and walked over to Ei. She traced Ei with her hand as she came and stood behind her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, "I can make the experience very intriguing."

"Okay, no thank you!" Ei said quickly as she jumped up from her chair, "I uh, maybe I should go check on the boys downstairs!"

She dashed out of the room in a hurry.

"Ei wait, did I scare you?" Raiko asked as she followed after her.

"Well, yeah, maybe!" Ei confessed. "Got a little too close for comfort!"

"Was I?" Raiko asked, "I do apologize...," she suddenly grabbed Ei's arm and all but flung up against the wall, seemingly pinning her up against the wall.

"I'm so sorry Ei, but, the truth is I like getting close to you. You intrigued me," Raiko said. Ei noticed she was getting close.

"Don't I intrigue you?"

Before Ei could give a proper response, they heard a new voice calling.

"Ei, honey, are you free to talk?" Tamaki asked as he came running upstairs, only to catch the girls as they were.

"Uh, hi dad," EI said.

"Hi, what's going on here?" Tamaki asked as he came closer.

"We were just talking," Raiko said as she went back to the bedroom.

"Awfully close for a conversation there," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, kind of," Ei said softly.

"Ei, is everything seriously okay?" Tamaki asked.

"It's fine, I'll handle it," Ei urged her dad.

"Don't be so sure," Tamaki said, "though they're not related by blood, she's still Eclair Tonnerre's daughter. And even though her mother has changed, some things can't change. Her mother almost made me give up all of my friends and life here in Japan for her. If it wasn't for your mother's quick, all be reckless, actions, I wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah, you told me about that," said Ei softly.

"And if Raiko is after something with you, don't be surprised if she tries something similar. Be careful Ei, I'm not saying you can't trust her or be friends, I'm saying you should be a little cautious," Tamaki advised.

"Sure, thanks Tamaki," said Ei, "but I'm sure I can still handle it."

'I hope,' she thought.


End file.
